Vertrau Mir
by Nala2
Summary: Eine neue Nala Silver-Geschichte... eine Aurorin wird DADA-Lehrerin... Chapter 19 up! Please R&R!
1. Die Aurorin

A/N: So das ist das erste Kapitel meiner neuen Geschichte. Achtung! Es ist KEIN SEQUEL zu "Neue Welten"!!! Es ist eine eigenständige Geschichte, die nur "zufällig" wieder eine Nala Silver in der Hauptrolle hat. Sorry Leute, aber ich mag den Namen so. ;-) Ihr werdet vielleicht auch hier und dort ein paar Parallelen feststellen können zu "Neue Welten", das sind dann Dinge, die mir einfach so gut gefallen haben, dass ich sie nicht weglassen kann. Ich hoffe, das regt euch nicht zu sehr auf.  
  
Viel Spass!  
Eure Nala

  
  
  


**VERTRAU MIR  
  
**

  
  


- KAPITEL EINS -  
  
**_Die Aurorin_**  
  


  
"Es ist mir eine grosse Freude euch eure neue Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste-Lehrerin vorzustellen. Professor Silver!" tönte Dumbledores Stimme durch die Grosse Halle.  
Die Frau zu Professor Dumbledores Linken stand kurz auf und nickte mit einem Lächeln zu den Tischen hinunter. Einige klatschten und es ging ein riesiges Gemurmel durch die Halle.   
"Nun deckt die Tische!" sagte Dumbledore und klatschte in seine Hände, worauf sich die Tische mit Essen füllten.  
"Alles noch beim Alten", dachte Nala Silver, setzte sich wieder und hörte sich einen Witz an, den Dumbledore ihr erzählte.  
  
"Das ist Nala Silver, die Aurorin, von der Dad mir erzählt hat", berichtete Ron eifrig seinem Freund Harry.  
"Schon wieder eine Aurorin?" wunderte sich Harry. "Dann haben wir wohl alle noch immer nicht Ruhe vor Voldemort." Er seufzte leise und betrachtete sich die neue Lehrerin etwas genauer.  
Sie war relativ gross. Harry hätte sie etwa auf 1m76 geschätzt. Sie hatte eine sehr sportlich Figur, sofern er das unter diesen Roben erkennen konnte und sie hatte lange schwarze Haare, die ihr bis in die Mitte ihres Rückens gingen. Ihr Gesicht war leicht oval, Kinn und Wangenknochen standen leicht heraus. Plötzlich erwiderte sie Harrys Blick und zwinkerte ihm freundlich zu.  
"Sie sieht für mich nicht aus wie eine Aurorin und schon gar nicht wie eine Lehrerin", meinte Harry nachdenklich.  
"Tja, sei mal ehrlich, hat Remus wie ein typischer Lehrer ausgesehen?" mischte sich nun Hermione ein.  
"Nein, das nicht gerade", murmelte Harry.  
"Percy, hat gesagt, sie sei eine sehr mächtige Hexe, die gefürchtet wird von solchem Abschaum, der mit den Dunklen Künsten zu viel zu tun hat. Aber um ehrlich zu sein kann ich mir das auch nicht wirklich vorstellen", sagte Ron bestimmt.  
"Ach, das sagst du doch nur, weil sie eine Frau ist und weil sie nicht gerade so aussieht wie Mad Eye Moody." Hermione war etwas aufgebracht.  
"Ja, aber Hermione, überleg doch mal, was muss das für eine Frau sein, wenn sie sich einen solchen Beruf wählt?" Ron war sichtlich entrüstet.  
"Hey Leute, mir graut Schreckliches. Denkt doch mal nach!" unterbrach Harry die beiden, bevor sie einen Streit anfangen könnten. "Ein neuer Verteidigungen-Lehrer, eine Frau, noch dazu eine Aurorin... Snape wird uns das letzte Jahr noch einmal richtig zur Hölle machen!"  
"Hmm, viel ekliger kann er doch gar nicht mehr werden", stöhnte Ron. "Sieh ihn dir nur mal an! Er sieht aus als hätte er eine Woche lang nur saure Milch bekommen."  
"Jaja, wie immer." Harry schüttelte den Kopf. "Was hat denn Percy oder dein Vater sonst noch über Silver zu erzählen gewusst?" fragte er nun interessiert.  
"Hmm, viel mehr hat Vater nicht gesagt, aber Percy meinte, dass sie ziemlich unberechenbar sein kann, aber was weiss Percy schon", grinste Ron.  
"So, ihr Tratschmäuler, hört jetzt auf. Ich bin mir sicher, wir werden Professor Silver schon noch kennen lernen." Insgeheim freute sich Hermione auf die erste Stunde bei Professor Silver. Sie wusste noch nicht weshalb, aber irgendetwas an der Ausstrahlung dieser Frau bewunderte sie.  
  


*  
  


Nala war froh wieder hier zu sein. Die Mauern von Hogwarts gaben ihr trotz allem immer noch ein Gefühl der Sicherheit. Aber es hatte etwas gegeben, dass sie davon abgehalten hatte Dumbledores Angebot gleich anzunehmen. Albus hatte sie gebeten herzukommen, weil er Unterstützung brauchte im Kampf gegen Voldemort und er befürchtete, dass er bald wieder einen neuen Plan haben würde um Harry Potter in die Finger zu bekommen. Albus war ihr immer ein guter Freund gewesen und sie konnte ihm diese Bitte einfach nicht abschlagen, aber es missfiel ihr trotzdem ganz gehörig, dass sie mit einem dieser Todesser zusammenarbeiten musste. Mit diesem Snape wollte sie so wenig wie möglich zu tun haben. Mochte Dumbledore glauben, was er wollte, aber sie konnte diesem Kerl nicht einfach so abnehmen, dass er ein Spion für die gute Seite war. "Ich weiss, dass es im Moment viel verlangt ist, aber du musste mir das einfach glauben", hatte Dumbledore zu ihr gesagt.  
"Ich werde mir selbst ein Bild von ihm machen", hatte sie damals nur gesagt und das würde sie auch tun. Mit ihm zusammenarbeiten wollte sie zwar nicht, aber sie würde ihn gut im Auge behalten. Schliesslich war sie eine Aurorin.  
Viel wusste sie über Snape nicht. Damals als sie in Hogwarts war, war er ein paar Klassen über ihr, aber man sah eigentlich nie viel von ihm. Ab und zu hörte man etwas von den Streitigkeiten zwischen ihm und James Potter, aber sonst war er ein Einzelgänger gewesen, der sich nie um andere gekümmert hatte.  
Auch jetzt schien er es noch immer zu sein, denn schon kurz nachdem das Essen beendet war, verliess er die Lehrertafel und war somit der erste Lehrer, der vom Tisch verschwunden war.  
  
Da riss jemand Nala plötzlich aus ihren Gedanken.  
"Kommst du? Ich werde dir jetzt deine Räume zeigen." Es war Minerva. Nala war mit dem Hogwarts-Express gekommen, wie die Schüler auch, und hatte noch gar keine Zeit gehabt um sich ihre Räume oder auch ihr Büro und ihr Klassenzimmer anzusehen. Hagrid hatte ihr das Gepäck abgenommen und ihr versichert, dass er es persönlich zu ihren Räumen bringen werde.  
Nala schüttelte sich kurz und meinte: "Natürlich, sehr gern. Doch zuerst möchte ich noch kurz mein Klassenzimmer und das Büro sehen. Geht das in Ordnung?"  
"Aber sicher."  
  
Minerva stellte Nala noch die Lehrer vor, die sich alle auch langsam aufmachten um noch etwas im gemütlichen Lehrerzimmer den Abend zu geniessen. Also führte sie ihr Weg auch durch dieses Lehrerzimmer, das Nala nun wirklich noch nie gesehen hatte. Sie war angenehm überrascht, als sie merkte, dass es ein sehr gemütlicher Aufenthaltsraum war, mit Sofas vor dem Kamin, Tischen in einer anderen Ecke und vielen Bücherregalen und Bildern an der Wand.  
  
Weiter ging es zu ihrem Büro und dem daran angrenzenden Klassenzimmer im zweiten Stock des Schlosses. Auf ihrem Schreibtisch im Büro stand ein entzückender Strauss aus Gerberas und Lilien. Nala ging zum Tisch hinüber und roch an dem Strauss.  
"Mmm, das riecht ganz wundervoll. Ich liebe Blumen. Wem hab ich den denn zu verdanken?"  
"Der ist von Albus und mir als kleiner Willkommensgruss", lächelte Minerva.  
"Vielen Dank und wie ich sehe, ist hier auch alles schon ganz toll eingerichtet." Nala sah sich in dem Zimmer um. Hinter ihrem Tisch stand ein antiker Stuhl. An der Wand, die vom Eingang rechts im Zimmer war, war ein grosses Büchergestell, in dem schon einige Bücher über die Dunklen Künste standen. An der linken Wand gab es eine Couch und einen kleinen Tisch davor und an der Wand gegenüber des Eingangs war eine Fensterfront, von der man direkt zum See sah.  
  
Im Klassenzimmer waren natürlich jede Menge Tische und Stühle, eine Wandtafel und ein Lehrerpult. Ganz so wie es sich für ein ordentliches Klassenzimmer gehörte.  
  
"Wir sollten weiter. Deine Räume sind neben Meinen im siebten Stock. Wir dachten es wäre das Beste, wenn du möglichst nahe beim Gryffindor-Turm bist. Nur für alle Fälle", meinte Minerva.  
"Gut, dann sind wir jetzt also Nachbarn", grinste Nala und machte sich mit Minerva auf in den siebten Stock.  
  
Die Tür zu Nalas Räumen war ein Bild von einer Löwin. Sie liess ein kurzes Knurren vernehmen, aber als Minerva "Schlangenbiss" sagte, verstummte die Löwin und machte den Eingang frei. "Du kannst das Passwort natürlich jeder Zeit ändern", versicherte Minerva.  
Sie betraten ein gemütliches Wohnzimmer, dass mit Kerzen erhellt war, die überall an den Wänden in Leuchtern standen.  
"Ihr habt wohl Angst, dass mir hier langweilig wird, wie?" schmunzelte Nala, als sie das riesige Bücherbord sah, dass in einer Ecke stand. Da waren ein paar Sessel und ein Sofa vor dem Kamin und ein Tisch und ein paar Stühle auf der anderen Seite. Der ganze Boden war bedeckt von einem dunkelroten Teppich. Hätte Nala von einem roten Teppich gehört, hätte sie ihre Nase gerümpft, aber dieser passte hier einfach perfekt hin. Ihr Schlafzimmer erinnerte sie sehr stark an das Schlafzimmer, das sie in ihrem letzten Hogwarts-Jahr als Vertrauensschülerin bewohnt hatte. Der einzige, wirklich massive Unterschied war, dass eben auch hier der Teppich rot war und nicht grün wie damals. Auf ihrem Himmelbett fand sie ihr Gepäck und an der Decke ihres Bettes konnte sie einen Sternenhimmel sehen, der wirklich wie echt aussah. Es lag der selbe Zauber darauf wie an der Decke der Grossen Halle. Ein Nachttischchen, ein Sessel und ein Kleiderschrank war noch in dem Zimmer und eine Tür, die zum Badezimmer führte.  
"Vielen Dank. Das ist alles sehr schön", bedankte sich Nala.  
"Komm doch noch einmal mit mir hinunter, dann nehmen wir noch einen kleinen Drink zu uns im Lehrerzimmer mit den anderen. Einverstanden?" fragte Minerva.  
"Hört sich gut an."  
  
  
Unterwegs zum Lehrerzimmer unterhielten sich die zwei Frauen bereits angeregt, als sie mit niemand anderem als Severus Snape zusammentrafen. Nala dachte sich, dass er wohl gerade von der Bibliothek zurückkam.  
"Ah, Severus. Schön, dass wir Sie noch treffen. Ich wollte Sie noch vorstellen" sagte Minerva etwas bestimmt. "Nala, das ist Professor Snape, unser Zaubertränkemeister."  
"Ich weiss. Ich habe schon von Ihnen gehört." Nala war zwar freundlich und lächelte, aber ihre Augen musterten ihn scharf und sie machte keine Anstalten ihm ihre Hand hinzustrecken.  
Auch Snape war nicht gerade gewillt ihr seine Hand zu geben, aber er wusste auch, dass er irgendetwas sagen musste. Minerva starrte ihn schon ganz streng an und er wollte nicht schon am ersten Tag Ärger wegen dieser Aurorin.  
"Ich erinnere mich vage auch schon etwas von Ihnen gehört zu haben", sagte er mit einem fiesen Lächeln. Dafür erntete er von Nala ein gefährliches Funkeln ihrer Augen. "Das ist wohl die seltsamste Augenfarbe, dich je gesehen habe", dachte Snape, als er bemerkte, dass ihre Augen weder grün noch blau waren. Es war mehr ein tiefes Türkisblau. Oder Türkisgrün? Er konnte es nicht recht sagen. "Sie entschuldigen mich? Ich habe noch zu tun. Guten Abend." Mit diesen Worten rauschte er auch schon davon und liess die beiden Frauen stehen.  
  
"Naja, wenigstens weißt du jetzt gleich, wie er so ist. Das war noch seine angenehmere Seite", seufzte Minerva.  
"Oh, er soll sich nicht einbilden, dass er mit mir umgehen kann, wie er will. Sonst wird er mich kennen lernen." Nalas Stimme klang auf einmal sehr hart.  
"So kenne ich dich gar nicht, Nala. Gib ihm eine Chance."  
"Du weißt genau, weshalb es mir schwer fällt ihm eine Chance zu geben. Sean wurde von ihnen... Snape ist einer von ihnen...."  
"Ja, das ist er, doch nicht genau so. Er nimmt grosse Gefahren und Schmerzen auf sich um uns mit wichtigen Informationen zu versorgen."  
"Woher weißt du das so genau? Vielleicht spioniert er ja hier und füttert Voldemort mit noch wichtigeren Informationen?"  
"Oh ja, er muss, sonst würde Voldemort ihn nicht brauchen können. Doch Severus spricht sich mit Dumbledore ab, was er Voldemort erzählt. Im übrigen glaube ich, dass Albus weiss, wem er vertrauen kann."  
"Hmm, wir werden sehen. Ich hoffe du hast recht."  
  
Im Lehrerzimmer drückte Dumbledore Nala gleich ein Becher Butterbier in die und fragte: "Na, alles in Ordnung?"  
"Alles in Ordnung", erwiderte sie.  
  


*  
  


Am ersten Schultag hatte Nala gleich zu Beginn die Siebtklässler im Unterricht. Natürlich, wie könnte es auch anders sein, waren es die Gryffindors und die Slytherins.  
"Das war ja schon zu meiner Zeit so. Wer hält das eigentlich für eine gute Idee?" stöhnte sie in sich hinein.  
Erst als alle Schüler im Zimmer waren, betrat auch sie den Raum.   
  
Hermione staunte nicht schlecht, als sie bemerkte, dass Miss Silver nun doch irgendwie wie eine Lehrerin aussah. Ihre Erscheinung war anders, wenn sie im Klassenzimmer stand. Ihre Haare hatte sie mit einer dieser modernen Haarklammern streng nach oben gesteckt. Sie stellte sich vor ihr Pult und lehnte sich leicht daran.  
  
"Guten Morgen miteinander. Damit ich euch gleich kennen lerne und weiss, was ihr im letzten Jahr gelernt habt, werdet ihr heute eine Wiederholungsprüfung schreiben", sagte Nala sachlich.  
Zuerst herrschte schockierte Stille im Raum und dann begann ein wildes Durcheinander von Stimmen, die sich beschwerten. Hermione begann gleich ein paar Zauberformeln für sich aufzusagen.  
Nala fing an zu lachen und sie wurde von allen verwundert angestarrt.  
"Keine Sorge", kicherte sie. "Das war nur ein Scherz."  
"Einen tollen Humor hat die", knurrte Ron zu Harry hinüber.  
"Wie war das, Mr. Weasley?" fragte Nala schnell. Sie trat auf den Jungen zu und liess ihn keine Sekunde aus den Augen.  
Ron wurde rot im Gesicht und stammelte: "Ich meinte nur, dass ich ihren Humor zu schätzen weiss." Jetzt wurde er noch röter.  
"Diese Version gefällt mir schon besser", schmunzelte Nala, dann wandte sie sich wieder an die ganze Klasse. "Nein, eine Prüfung gibt es keine. Die sage ich jeweils vorher an, aber ich erwarte, dass ihr meinen Unterricht ernst nehmt und mitmacht. Sollte es jemanden nicht interessieren, was ich euch beibringe, dann kann er gehen, aber es befreit ihn nicht von den N.E.W.T.s, die ihr alle Ende des Schuljahres schreiben werdet. Ist das allen klar?"  
Alle nickten, nur von Draco Malfoy kam ein hönisches "Yes, Sir!"  
Nala entschloss sich nicht weiter darauf einzulassen und fuhr fort. "Ein klein wenig Repetition brauchen wir aber doch, denke ich. Fangen wir mit den Dunklen Kreaturen an. Erzählt mir, was wisst ihr über Banshees?"  
  
So ging der Unterricht normal seinen Lauf und am Ende der zwei Stunde hatten sowohl die Gryffindors als auch Slytherins schon ein paar Punkte verdient.  
  
  
"Wie hat sie das gemacht?" fragte Ron seine Freunde erstaunt nach der Stunde. "Wieso hatte sie mich gehört? Ich habe doch so leise gesprochen! Harry hat es doch sogar kaum verstanden, nicht wahr?"  
"Ja, das stimmt schon", meinte Harry gedankenvoll.  
"Und woher wusste sie gleich meinen Namen?" wunderte er sich weiter.  
"Ach Ron, komm wieder auf den Teppich. Sie wird deinen Vater und Percy kennen, also hat sie angenommen, wer von uns in der Klasse wohl Ronald Weasley sein wird. Euer Familienmerkmal ist ja nicht zu verkennen", beschwichtigte Hermione ihren Freund. "Doch ich gebe zu, sie hört aussergewöhnlich gut. Muss man wahrscheinlich, wenn man Aurorin ist."  
"Ja, und hast du ihre Augen gesehen?! Das ist doch keine normale Farbe!" Ron liess sich anscheinend nicht beruhigen.  
Hermione schüttelte ihren Kopf. "Die von Madam Hooch sind doch noch viel seltsamer. Ich weiss nicht, wo dein Problem liegt, Ron."  
Ron hörte gar nicht hin. Er war zu begeistert von seiner Entdeckung. "Harry! Hast du ihre Augen gesehen!?! Die sind doch genial, oder?"  
  


*  
  


  
  
A/N: So, ich hoffe, es hat euch neugierig gemacht. Bitte, bitte REVIEWT!!! Ihr habt jetzt auch ein wenig Zeit...;-) Ich bin jetzt für ein paar Tage in London und werde kaum zum Schreiben kommen. Frühstens nächsten Sonntag werde ich mich wieder dransetzen können... Sorry. Also, ich wünsch euch allen eine gute Zeit bis dahin!  
Greets  
Nala


	2. Einer dieser Tage

- KAPITEL ZWEI -  
  
**_Einer dieser Tage_**  
  


  
Die erste und die zweite Woche vergingen für Nala wie im Flug. Es lief mit dem Unterricht eigentlich ganz gut, nur manchmal hatte sie ein paar Auseinandersetzungen mit gewissen Schülern, aber es war nie etwas, dass sie nicht hätte meistern können. Mit den Kollegen verstand sie sich auch gut. Naja, bis auf Snape halt, aber damit konnte sie sich abfinden. Selbst wenn sie schon lange nicht mehr eine so arrogante und gehässige Person gesehen hatte. Er gab sich nicht einmal Mühe um bei ihr in einem guten Licht zu stehen. Es kümmerte ihn überhaupt nicht.  
  
Harry, Ron und Hermione nahmen sie sogar einmal mit zu den Ställen, weil sie ihr unbedingt die Hippogreife zeigen wollten. Angefangen hatte alles damit, dass in einer Unterrichtsstunde die Hippogreife zur Sprache kamen und Nala ihnen nicht so viel Intelligenz zu schreiben wollte wie Harry, Ron und Hermione es taten. Also, verabredeten sie sich am Freitagnachmittag vor dem Schloss, wo sie es ihr beweisen wollten.  
  
Die Drei führten sie zu den Ställen und setzten sich bei den Hippogreifen auf den Zaun.  
"Nun, wie wollt ihr es beweisen?" fragte Nala gespannt.  
Ron und Harry wurden etwas rot im Gesicht und Harry sagte: "Hmm, beweisen können wir eigentlich gar nichts, aber wir wollten Ihnen gerne die Geschichte erzählen, wie ein Hippogreif Sirius Black zur Flucht verholfen hat."  
"Und das wollt ihr mir hier draussen erzählen?"  
"Ist doch eine gute Atmosphäre hier", grinste Ron. "Ausserdem kommt Hagrid nachher vorbei und Sie können sehen, wie er mit ihnen umgehen kann. Dann glauben sie auch bestimmt nicht mehr, dass diese Kreaturen dumm sind oder so."  
"Oh, ich sagte nicht, sie wären dumm. Ich glaube nur nicht, dass sie so gescheit sind, wie ihr es behauptet", schmunzelte Nala. "Also schiesst los, wie ist ihm das mit der Flucht eigentlich gelungen? Das hat mich schon immer Wunder genommen."  
Eigentlich wurde Nala etwas betrübt, wenn sie an diese Geschichte dachte. Wie alle anderen hatte sie so lange geglaubt, dass Harrys Pate ein schlimmer Verräter war, bis die Wahrheit ans Licht kam, als sie diesen Peter Pettigrew in die Finger bekommen hatte. Das Ganze tat ihr leid für Harry. Da hatte er doch endlich wenigstens einen kleinen Teil seiner richtigen Familie wiedergefunden, doch sie und alle anderen wussten es nicht besser und hatten den unschuldigen Mann gejagt. Sie war froh, dass Sirius' Name jetzt wenigstens im Ministerium reingewaschen war. Sie hatte sich sogar persönlich dafür eingesetzt, dass ein Artikel im Tagespropheten gedruckt wurde, aber leider hatte sie nicht mit Rita Skeeter gerechnet, die wieder einmal nur die halbe Wahrheit geschrieben hatte und am Schluss stand Nala noch als Sündenbock in der Zeitung. Diese Skeeter-Kuh gab ihr die Schuld, dass ein Unschuldiger so lange verfolgt wurde, während andere unbeachtet davonkamen.  
  
Schliesslich erzählten die drei Freunde ihr die ganze Geschichte von Seidenschnabel und Sirius und wie die beiden am Ende entfliehen konnten. Nala fand die Geschichte erstaunlich, aber sie war noch nicht ganz von den Hippogreifen überzeugt deswegen und sie fragte sich, weshalb die Drei ihr das überhaupt alles erzählt hatten.  
  
Das fragten sich vor allem Harry und Ron auch, aber es schien ihnen einfach richtig. Ausserdem tat es gut einmal wieder mit jemandem darüber zu reden und sie mochten die neue Lehrerin sehr gern. Sie war mit allen gerecht und so bekamen auch die Slytherins genau das, was sie verdienten. Sie konnte gut zuhören und strahlte gleichzeitig so viel Vertrauen und Stärke aus. Sie war eigentlich wie eine jüngere McGonagall, nur dass ihre strenge Seite nur dann zum Vorschein kam, wenn sie gebraucht wurde. Für Hermione war klar, dass man mit Miss Silver hervorragende Gespräche führen konnte und dass sie bestimmt eine gute Anlaufperson war, wenn man Probleme hatte. Sie würde bestimmt einen Rat wissen. Es war beruhigend zu wissen, dass es jemanden wie sie nun in Hogwarts gab. Als Mädchen war es vor allem gut, weil sie eine Frau war. Sonst würde sie mit McGonagall oder Poppy Pomfrey sprechen, aber das war nicht das Selbe, denn ihr Geist war nicht mehr so jung wie Miss Silvers und so würden sie sich auch nicht so gut in ihre Probleme hineinversetzen können. Hermione war einfach beruhigt über diese Tatsache, doch sie war auch neugierig auf diese Miss Silver, weil sie eine Aurorin war. Sie würde da einmal ein paar Nachforschungen anstellen um etwas mehr über diese interessante Person zu erfahren.  
  
"Ich bin froh, dass Sirius doch unschuldig ist", sagte Nala nachdem Harry zu Ende erzählt hatte. "Ich habe ihn an dieser Schule kennen gelernt und fand ihn sehr nett. Ich war sehr enttäuscht, als herauskam, dass er deine Eltern verraten hatte und diese Menschen getötet hat. Ich bin froh, dass wir falsch lagen und er nun frei ist. Wo ist er denn jetzt, Harry?"  
"Naja, nachdem er diesen Sommer endlich ein freier Mann war, reiste er etwas herum um verschiedene Dinge zu regeln und sich etwas zu erholen und ab nächstem Sommer kann ich wahrscheinlich bei ihm wohnen." Harry strahlte kurz übers ganze Gesicht, doch dann wurde er sehr ernst. "Diese Woche habe ich einen Brief von ihm erhalten und er hat mir mitgeteilt, dass er dieses Jahr wohl mehr oder weniger in Hogsmeade leben werde, weil er fürchtet...na Sie wissen schon."  
"Ja, ich verstehe, aber mach dir keine Sorgen, Harry. Ihr seid hier in Hogwarts alle sicher und es ist gut zu wissen, dass Sirius in Hogsmeade seine Augen und Ohren offen hat. Und irgendwann macht Voldemort einen Fehler, wir werden ihn schnappen und wir werden für alle Zeiten Ruhe vor ihm haben."  
"Hoffentlich haben sie recht", flüsterte Hermione.  
  
In diesem Moment kam Hagrid um seinen Hippogreifen ihr Futter zu bringen. Ron wurde sofort von Fang überfallen und von oben bis unten abgeschleckt.  
"Hallo zusammen. So, habt ihr Miss Silver schon überzeugt von den Hippogreifen?" Hagrid war bei bester Laune.  
"Hmm, noch nicht ganz...", murmelte Ron.  
Hagrid lachte und verteilte Futter in den verschiedenen Trögen am Zaun.  
"Was gibst du ihnen da, Hagrid?" wollte Nala wissen.  
"Das ist eine Mischung aus Hirsekörnern und Maden. Habe selbst entdeckt, dass sie das mögen", sagte Hagrid stolz.  
"Uuhk!" riefen alle Vier und rümpften angeekelt die Nasen.  
"Schneeflügel, geh damit rüber zu Nala. Sie wird dich füttern." Hagrid gab einem Hippogreifen mit sehr hellem Gefieder und Fell einen kleinen Eimer mit Futter drin und dieser nahm den Henkel des Eimers vorsichtig in seinen Schnabel. Vor Nala machte er Halt, stellte den Eimer vor ihre Füsse und stupste sie sanft mit seinem Schnabel an der Schulter.  
"Na, was sagst du jetzt? Der versteht doch prima, was man im sagt."  
Nala hielt Schneeflügel den Eimer hin und er frass gemütlich vor sich hin.  
"Schon, aber das macht er nur, wenn du ihm etwas sagst", sagte Nala herausfordernd.  
"Nein, nein, bitte ihn um etwas. Nicht so schüchtern."  
Nala flüsterte dem Hippogreifen etwas zu, worauf dieser den Eimer wieder nahm, ein paar Meter in die Luft flog und den ganzen Inhalt auf Hagrid herabregnen liess.  
Hermione, Harry und Ron krümmten sich am Boden vor Lachen und auch Nala musste kichern. Hagrid stand ganz entsetzt da. Bevor er aber noch irgendetwas sagen konnte, hatte Nala die Sauerei mit einem Schwenk ihres Zauberstabes wieder aufgeräumt und Schneeflügel rieb seinen Kopf an Hagrids Rücken.  
"Ja, ich muss sagen, diese Hippogreife sind wirklich toll. Ich mag sie", grinste Nala.  
"So habe ich das eigentlich nicht gemeint, aber wenigstens konnten wir dich überzeugen." Jetzt musste auch Hagrid schmunzeln.  
"Wir sollten dann mal los", meinte Hermione.  
"Ja, ich möchte die Aufgaben vor dem Wochenende fertig haben", stimmte Harry zu.  
"Snape hat uns wieder Unmengen an Arbeit gegeben", stöhnte Ron.  
  
Die Drei verabschiedeten sich und liessen Nala mit Hagrid und Fang allein zurück. Hagrid bot ihr an einen kleinen Rundgang über die Ländereien zu machen und ihr die restlichen Tiere in den Ställen zu zeigen. Nala nahm die Einladung dankend an und sie entdeckte, dass es in den Ställen nicht nur magische Kreaturen gab. Neben ein paar Mondkälbern, Nifflern, Pixies und noch anderen magischen Kreaturen, gab es auch ganz normale Hühner, Hasen, ein paar Kühe und zu Nalas Entzücken auch eine Herde von Pferden. Sie liebte Pferde, weil sie von ihnen immer wieder an die schöne Zeit erinnert wurde, als ihre Grosseltern noch lebten und sie bei ihnen in den Ferien war. Sie war praktisch immer bei den Pferden gewesen und ihr Grossvater hatte ihr das Reiten beigebracht, als sie acht Jahre alt war.  
  
Als Hagrid ihren verklärten Blick bemerkte, schlug er ihr vor, sie könne ab und zu einen Ausritt machen, wenn sie Lust habe. Darüber war Nala sehr erfreut und beschloss gleich in der nächsten Woche einmal einen Ausritt zu machen.  
  
Sie ging noch zu Hagrid um mit ihm eine Tasse Tee zu trinken, danach ging sie in ihr Büro, weil sie Sirius einen Brief schreiben wollte. Sie bat ihn um ein Treffen im _Drei Besen_ am nächsten Tag. Noch vor dem Abendessen bekam sie eine Antwort und Sirius war einverstanden.  
  
Um sich etwas Bewegung zu verschaffen wollte sie nach dem Essen noch nach draussen um joggen zu gehen. Seit sie hier war, war sie schon ein paar Mal joggen gewesen und sie hatte ihre Lieblingsrunde schnell entdeckt. Es war der See. Auch and diesem Abend machte sie ein paar Runden um den See, bis sie genug davon hatte und nur noch ein wenig herumspazierte.   
  
Als sie zum Schloss zurückkehrte war es schon stockfinstere Nacht, denn sie hatte irgendwie gar nicht bemerkt wie schnell die Zeit vergangen war. Sie war mit ihren Augen bei den Sternen und mit ihren Gedanken bei Sean gewesen. Über neun Monate war es nun her, als sie vom Ministerium zurückgekommen war und ihn tot in ihrem gemeinsamen Wohnzimmer gefunden hatte. "Sei gewarnt!" hatte über ihm an der Decke mit roten Buchstaben gestanden. An diesem Abend erschien es ihr, als wäre das alles erst gestern gewesen. Auch an die Beerdigung erinnerte sie sich noch gut. Es war eine Beerdigung im kleinen Kreis gewesen. Albus, Minerva und Remus waren gekommen. Er hatte einen grossen, schwarzen Hund dabei und jetzt wusste sie auch, wer das gewesen war. Hagrid war auch gekommen. Alles gute Freunde, die sie im Laufe ihres Lebens kennen gelernt hatte. Albus, Hagrid und Minerva kannte sie gut, weil ihre Eltern mit ihnen eng befreundet waren und weil sie schliesslich auch einmal in Hogwarts zur Schule gegangen war. Sean war ein Gryffindor gewesen, nur ein Jahr jünger als Remus, Sirius und James Potter. Vor allem Remus war ein guter Freund von Sean gewesen und so wurde er auch ein guter Freund für sie. Sie hatte natürlich noch andere Freunde, aber seit sie eine Aurorin war, wollte sie nicht mehr so grossen Kontakt zu ihnen haben, weil es für sie sonst gefährlich werden könnte. Dass sie aber auf Sean, ihre Liebe, nicht verzichten konnte, würde Seans Mutter ihr nie verzeihen. In ihren Augen war Nala verantwortlich dafür, dass Voldemort überhaupt auf die Idee gekommen war Sean zu töten. Seans Mutter war zwar auch zur Beerdigung gekommen, aber Nala hatte nachher nie mehr etwas von ihr gehört und auf ihre Briefe bekam sie keine Antwort. Verübeln konnte es Nala ihr nicht. Sie war selbst auch wütend. Wütend auf sich, aber noch viel mehr auf Voldemort und seine Todesser. Sie würde sich rächen. Es hatte ihm nicht gereicht ihre Eltern zu töten, nein, auch Sean hatte er ihr genommen. Umso besser fand sie es, dass sie nun zu Dumbledores Truppe gehörte und er ihr vertraute. So wäre sie wenigstens immer auf dem Laufenden.  
  
Sie vermisste Sean sehr. Es gab für sie Tage an denen sie einfach immer noch nicht damit fertig wurde, dass er nie mehr zurückkommen würde. Heute war wohl einer dieser Tage, dachte sie. Solange sie abgelenkt war, ging es ihr bestens, aber jetzt, wo sie für sich war, war sie einfach nur traurig.  
  
Sie wischte sich eine Träne aus dem Gesicht und betrat die Eingangshalle des Schlosses. Sie hatte noch nicht einmal die Hälfte der Halle durchquert, als sie eine schon sehr bekannte Person roch. Dann hörte sie ihn atmen. Sie blieb ruhig stehen und sagte ohne sich umzudrehen:  
"Sie können sich ruhig sichtbar machen, Professor Snape."  
Nala drehte sich jetzt um und vor ihr kam die dunkle Gestalt des Zaubertränkemeisters zum Vorschein.  
"Lumos", sagte Nala, als sie ihren Zauberstab gezückt hatte.  
"Verdammt. Wieso habe ich nicht gewartet, bis sie weg war? Ich hätte wissen können, dass sie mich bemerkt. Verfluchter Idiot!" schimpfte Severus auf sich selbst ein.  
Nala betrachtete ihn zuerst nur mit verengten Augen. Er sah irgendwie nicht gesund aus, aber wann tat er das schon, überlegte sie. Aber er stand irgendwie komisch da, als ob es ihn Mühe kostete überhaupt hier zu stehen.  
"Was tun sie hier?" fragte sie dann noch recht anständig. "Sie sind mir doch nicht etwa gefolgt?"  
"Ich wüsste nicht, weshalb ich Interesse daran haben könnte sie zu verfolgen", sagte er kühl. "Ehrlich gesagt wüsste ich nicht, wieso überhaupt jemand ihnen flogen wollte. Sie bilden sich ganz schön was auf sich ein, Miss Silver."  
"Das sagen gerade Sie zu mir, Snape. Mir kann es egal sein, was Sie von mir denken, allerdings sollte es Ihnen nicht so egal sein, was ich von Ihnen halte, um ihrer Freiheit Willen." Ihre Stimme war nur ein drohendes Flüstern, aber Snape hatte sie schon verstanden.  
"Sie sollten mir nicht drohen, Silver", knurrte er sie an.  
"Oh, ich drohe, wem ich will, vielen Dank", knurrte sie zurück. "Sie haben meine Frage noch nicht beantwortet, Snape. Weshalb schleichen Sie hier unsichtbar herum?"  
"Strengen Sie Ihr Gehirn an, dann wissen Sie es. Im Übrigen bin ich Ihnen keine Rechenschaft schuldig über mein Tun." Er wollte gerade auf seinen Absätzen kehrt machen, doch Nala hielt ihn am Arm zurück. Er baute sich bedrohlich vor ihr auf und starrte sie zornig an.  
Jetzt erst bemerkte Nala, dass er noch einiges grösser war als sie. Vor ihren Augen konnte sie seinen Mund sehen, der sich zu einem schmalen Schlitz verformt hatte.  
"Was denn?!" blaffte er sie an.  
"Ihr Verhalten ist nicht gerade hilfreich, Snape. Sie wissen genau, weshalb Dumbledore mich hier angestellt hat."  
"Das macht Sie noch lange nicht zu meiner Aufseherin. Wie gesagt, strengen Sie Ihr Hirn einmal an, dann wissen Sie, wo ich war und mehr gibt es nicht zu sagen. Ausserdem schleichen Sie auch mitten in der Nacht hier herum." Er zog seine Augenbrauen hoch und durchbohrte sie mit seinen schwarzen Augen.  
"Ich habe nichts zu verbergen. Ich war joggen. Würde Ihnen bestimmt auch nicht schaden." Sie wollte schon gehen, als sie noch einmal kurz zögerte und meinte: "Ich traue Ihnen kein bisschen über den Weg, Snape. Und Sie sollten nie mehr unsichtbar in meiner Nähe sein, sonst garantiere ich für nichts. Gute Nacht, Professor." Mit diesen Worten und erhobenem Kopf marschierte sie die Marmortreppe hinauf und weiter hinauf bis zu ihren Gemächern.  
  
Snape kochte vor Wut. Das war wieder einmal einer "dieser" Tage gewesen. Nicht genug, dass er von Voldemort gerufen wurde und mit einigen anderen Todessern zwei ganze Muggelfamilien auslöschen musste, nur zum Spass des Dunklen Lords, er wurde danach auch noch von ihm mit dem Cruciatus-Fluch gefoltert. Und zu allem Übel musste er auch noch im dümmsten Moment dieser Silver über den Weg laufen. "Joggen", was für eine blöde Beschäftigung, dachte er. Was treibt einen Menschen dazu im Dunklen freiwillig rauszugehen und herumzurennen? Und diese doofe Frage, die sie gestellt hatte. Und so Eine wollte Aurorin sein? Wenn sie schon wusste, dass er anwesend war, dann konnte sie auch wissen, wo er gewesen war. Dann drohte sie ihm auch noch! Wie konnte sie glauben, dass er ihr irgendetwas erzählen wollte? Sie traute ihm nicht, das wusste er schon vorher, doch dann konnte sie auch nicht erwarten, dass er ihr etwas anvertraute. Gerade ihr konnte er doch nicht sagen, was er gerade getan hatte...  
Er musste Dumbledore jedes Mal Bericht erstatten und das genügte. Er war sich sicher, dass sie wusste, dass er vom Dunklen Lord gerufen worden war und sie sollte ihn nicht zwingen darüber zu reden. Er wollte es nicht und sie wollte es bestimmt auch nicht hören. Dumbledore würde ihr dann schon das Wichtigste erzählen.  
"Was bildet die sich überhaupt ein, wer sie ist?" dachte er. Nur weil sie Aurorin war, hatte sie noch lange keine Macht über ihn! Gerade über ihn nicht! Er war schliesslich der Spion, der für Informationen sorgte, also sollte sie froh darüber sein. Wenn sie ihm oder Dumbledore nicht glaubte... ihr Pech!  
  
Natürlich war Nala klar, wo er gewesen war, aber sie hatte ihn aus der Reserve locken wollen. Dass er es ihr nicht direkt sagen wollte, machte ihn jedoch nur verdächtiger. Es wäre doch alles so viel einfacher, wenn er es ihr einfach sagen könnte, aber so wurde sie immer von Dumbledore informiert. Sie sah den Unterschied nicht, weshalb Dumbledore ihr erzählen konnte, was Snape über Voldemorts Treiben berichtete, aber Snape selbst ihr es nicht sagen wollte. Er wusste doch auch, dass sie es erfahren würde. Also würde sie halt morgenfrüh zu Albus gehen um mehr zu erfahren.  
  
Sie legte sich in ihr Bett und schüttelte seufzend ihren Kopf. "Dieser sture Idiot!"  
  
  
  
A/N: So, das wäre das nächste Kapitel. Es kann sein, dass noch Fehler drin sind und ich gelegentlich noch etwas ändere, aber im Grossen und Ganzen war's das. Ich hoffe, ihr seid schon gespannt auf Kapitel 3... **Bitte, bitte, schreibt Reviews!!!!!!!!!  
**  
Liebe Grüsse  
Eure Nala


	3. Ruhe

- KAPITEL DREI -  
  
**_Ruhe_**  
  


  
Am nächsten Morgen erfuhr Nala von Albus, was Voldemort von Snape gewollt hatte und plötzlich war sie irgendwie froh darüber, dass sie das nicht mehr letzte Nacht zu hören bekommen hatte. Nach einem erholsamen Schlaf war ihre Stimmung jetzt wesentlich besser und so vertrug sie solche schrecklichen Nachrichten auch eher.  
  
Dumbledore verlor kein Wort darüber, dass sie Snape angetroffen hatte, als er zurückgekommen war. Anscheinend hatte Snape ihm nichts davon erzählt. "Warum wohl?" fragte sie sich. Aber auch sie fühlte sich nicht danach Albus davon zu erzählen. Schliesslich konnte sie Snape wirklich nichts befehlen und sie wollte sich vor Albus nicht wichtiger machen, als sie eigentlich war. Deshalb beschwerte sie sich bei ihm nicht über Snapes Verhalten. Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass dieser Streit wohl vorerst unter ihnen beiden bleiben würde.  
  
Später korrigierte sie die Aufgaben ihrer Schüler und gegen Mittag machte sie sich auf nach Hogsmeade. Sie flog mit ihrem Besen dorthin, weil sie schon etwas knapp dran war.   
  
Sirius wartete im Wirtshaus schon auf sie. Als er sie sah, stand er auf und trat auf sie zu. Die beiden standen einander gegenüber und keiner von ihnen wusste, wer zuerst etwas sagen sollte, geschweige denn, was er sagen sollte. Dann fielen sie sich einfach in die Arme und Nala kullerten ein paar Tränen übers Gesicht. Sie wischte sie sich weg und flüsterte:  
"Es tut mir leid. Ich hatte es nicht gewusst."  
"Ist schon gut. Es ist ja jetzt geklärt", versuchte Sirius sie zu beruhigen.  
"Nein, Sirius, ich hätte es nicht glauben dürfen. Du warst mein Freund."  
"Das bin ich hoffentlich auch jetzt noch", lächelte er.  
"Natürlich, wenn du mir verzeihen kannst."  
"Du hast nur deine Arbeit gemacht. Alle hatten angenommen, ich wäre der Verräter. Komm, wir setzen uns erst einmal hin."  
  
Sie nickte und die beiden setzten sich an den Tisch. Er begann ihr von Anfang an zu erzählen, wie es ihm ergangen war und weshalb er nun hier war. Von Voldemort selbst wusste er auch nicht mehr als Nala, aber er wollte einfach in Harrys Nähe sein und deswegen war er hier in Hogsmeade.   
Später wollte er von ihr hören, wie es ihr so ging und sie erzählte ihm alle wichtigen Dinge, die ihr passiert waren in den letzten 16 Jahren, in denen sie ihn nicht mehr gesehen hatte. Sie bedankte sich auch bei ihm, dass er zur Beerdigung von Sean gekommen war. Es tat gut wieder einmal mit jemandem über Sean zu reden. Mit jemandem, der Sean auch sehr gemocht hatte. Sirius konnte sie verstehen. Er hatte den selben Hass auf Voldemort und seine Todesser wie sie. Er war sogar der Erste, der wirklich verstand, weshalb sie Snape nicht wirklich eine Chance geben konnte.  
"Ich kann deinen Zorn verstehen. Ich habe ihn auch gehasst, glaub mir. Ich hasste ihn sogar sehr. Doch um Voldemort gemeinsam zu bekämpfen mussten wir miteinander einigermassen klarkommen und das müssen wir auch jetzt noch", sagte Sirius.  
"Das weiss ich doch, trotzdem will es mir nicht gelingen. Er war dabei gewesen, als sie Sean töteten. Ich weiss es", flüsterte Nala traurig.  
"Na gut, er war dabei, aber glaubst du, es hat ihm Spass gemacht?"  
"Das traue ich ihm zu."  
Sirius musste lachen. "Ja, das könnte man, er ist wirklich nicht gerade eine angenehme Person. Weißt du was? Du brauchst ihm noch nicht zu trauen. Irgendwann wird er sich auch dein Vertrauen verdienen und bis dahin hast du Albus, Minerva, mich und alle anderen, denen du vertrauen kannst. Lass dich von ihm nicht so stressen."  
"Das ist nicht gerade einfach, wenn er immer in meiner unmittelbaren Nähe ist. Er lässt keine Gelegenheit aus um mich spüren zu lassen, dass er mich hasst. Manchmal habe ich das Gefühl, dass er extra Dinge sagt, die mich an Sean erinnern."  
"Ach komm, lass dich von ihm nicht unterkriegen. Er kann dir doch nichts sagen. Snape ist ein Ekel und Punkt."  
Nala lachte jetzt herzhaft. "Ja, das weiss ich doch, Sirius."  
  
Eine Weile plauderten die Beiden noch, bis Nala wieder aufbrechen musste. Nach ihrem trüben Freitagabend, war dieser Samstag ein richtiger Höhenflug gewesen. Es tat so gut zu wissen, dass sie einen alten Freund wieder zurückgewonnen hatte und es hatte ihr gut getan, dass sie sich wieder einmal richtig aussprechen konnte. Sie hatten sich so gut verstanden, dass sie sich für den nächsten Samstag wieder verabredet hatten zu einer "Lagebesprechung".  
  
  
So gingen die Tage voran und es war trotz allem etwas Ruhe in Nalas Leben eingekehrt. Mit Sirius hatte sie nun schon einige Samstage verbracht, aber ohne irgendwelche hilfreichen Neuigkeiten über Voldemort zu erfahren. Sie redeten nur oder gingen spazieren. Einmal war sogar Harry dabei.  
Nala kümmerte sich nicht um Snape und wenn er ihr doch einmal blöd kam, dann wusste sie sich gut zu wehren. Es war bereits Ende Oktober, als ihre Ruhe massiv gestört wurde.  
  
Schon öfters hatte sie gehört, dass Snape seine Slytherins die ganze Zeit bevorzuge im Unterricht und dass er vor allem den Gryffindors besonders viele Punkte abzog, doch sie hatte diesem ganzen Punktesystem sowieso noch nicht so viel Beachtung geschenkt, seit sie hier war. Aber weil sie ja selbst auch immer zur Punktetafel ging um den Häusern Punkte zu geben oder wegzunehmen, fiel auch ihr irgendwann deutlich auf, dass den Gryffindors immer sehr viele Punkte fehlten, nachdem sie Zaubertränkeunterricht hatten. Wie konnte das sein? Die Gryffindors holten bei ihr doch immer so viele Punkte.  
Sie wusste nicht genau, weshalb sie das tat, aber sie begann nun ihre eigene Punkteverteilung viel genauer zu machen. Man konnte bei ihr nun viel schneller Punkte gewinnen, aber man konnte sie auch genauso schnell verlieren. Wer sie auch nur ein bisschen reizte, dem wurden Punkte abgezogen. Das ging für eine kurze Zeit sogar ganz gut. Die Ravenclaws gingen in Führung, dicht gefolgt von den Gryffindors und die Slytherins fielen auf den dritten Platz ab, aber auch sie lagen nicht viele Punkte von der Spitze zurück. Nur Hufflepuff hing etwas träge hinterher. Das Fass kam erst zum Überlaufen, als Draco Malfoy sich in einer Stunde einfach absolut daneben benahm. Er hatte Hermione Granger ein Schlammblut genannt.  
"Malfoy!" sprach Nala gefährlich. "Das sind 30 Punkte Abzug für Slytherin und ich will weder von Ihnen noch von sonst irgendjemandem hier dieses oder ähnliche Worte jemals wieder hören."  
"Was denn?" säuselte Draco. "Ich habe ihr nur gesagt, was sie ist. Ein Schlammblut. Das kann niemand bestreiten. Granger ist ein schmutziges Schlammblut."  
Nala kramte nun ihre härteste und kälteste Stimme hervor. "Ich habe Sie gewarnt. Das waren zwei weitere 'Schlammblut'. Das gibt je 50 Punkte Abzug noch einmal dazu und noch einmal 20 Punkte Abzug, weil Sie meine Verwarnung nicht wahrgenommen haben." Dann wandte sie sich an die ganze Klasse. "Verehrte Slytherins, ihr dürft euch bei eurem Kameraden bedanken, er hat gerade 150 Punkte in weniger als zwei Minuten verloren. Herzliche Gratulation, Mister Malfoy!"  
  
Während des ganzen Unterrichtes hatte es keiner mehr gewagt Nala irgendwie zu reizen. Sie hatte sich zwar schnell wieder erholt von dieser Auseinandersetzung und machte normal weiter, aber alle fürchteten, dass sie sehr schnell wieder wütend werden konnte. Sogar Malfoy hielt für einmal seine grosse Klappe ohne auch nur das leiseste Tönchen von sich zu geben. Als der Unterricht zu Ende war, verschwanden alle sehr schnell aus dem Klassenzimmer. Nur Hermione blieb zurück.  
"Ähm, Miss Silver, haben sie noch kurz eine Minute?"  
"Ja, ich habe sogar noch einige Minuten mehr für dich", lächelte Nala.  
"Ich wollte nur sagen, dass ich es sehr nett fand, wie Sie heute für mich eingestanden sind und ich bin Ihnen eigentlich auch dankbar, aber bitte ignorieren Sie es in Zukunft einfach. Ich tue das schon, seit ich ihn kenne."  
"Weshalb sollte ich es ignorieren, Hermione?" fragte Nala verwundert.  
Hermione überlegte eine Weile, bis sie sich entschied ihr doch die Wahrheit zu sagen. "Malfoy wird mir das Leben noch mehr zur Hölle machen, wenn Sie ihm wegen mir so viele Punkte abziehen."  
"Das ist doch wirklich nicht zu fassen, wie der sich benimmt. Bestimmt sind nicht alle Slytherins schlecht, aber dieser Junge hat einfach überhaupt keinen Anstand und keine Manieren." Nala hätte noch weitere schlechte Dinge über Malfoy sagen können, aber sie hielt es für besser jetzt aufzuhören, denn sie sollte nicht vor einer Schülerin so schlecht über andere Schüler reden, auch wenn es Malfoy war. "Hör zu, ich frage mich, ob dieser Junge überhaupt in irgend ein Haus von Hogwarts gehört. Mach du dir keine Sorgen, wenn er dich irgendwie bedroht, dann kommst du sobald wie möglich zu mir und ich werde das regeln. In Ordnung?"  
"In Ordnung." Hermione gab ihr die Hand und drückte kurz zu. "Danke" flüsterte sie und war dann auch schon hinausgehuscht.  
  
Schon zwei Stunden später stand Hermione wieder in der Tür. Malfoy hatte ihr tatsächlich schon gedroht und er hatte Hermiones Haare auch schon verschwinden lassen mit einem Zauber. Das Mädchen stand ganz aufgelöst mit ihrem Umhang über dem Kopf da. Nala nahm sie kurz in den Arm und liess ihre Haare dann wieder wachsen. Dann begleitete sie Hermione bis zum Portrait der fetten Dame, aber als sie sah, dass Hermione immer noch zitterte, brachte sie das Mädchen bis hoch in ihr Bett und versuchte sie noch etwas zu beruhigen.  
  
Dann machte sie sich auf zu der Punktetafel, wo sie nun endlich den Punktestand erneuern musste. Für die Sache mit den Haaren konnte sie Malfoy aber nicht bestrafen, es war nicht in ihrem Unterricht passiert und sie war nicht dabei gewesen. Auch wegen seinem ganzen Benehmen musste jemand informiert werden und ihr war klar, wer das sein musste. Sein Hauslehrer, Snape. Nala gruselte es bei dem Gedanken, aber sie kam gar nicht mehr zu weiteren Gedanken, denn da stand Snape schon neben ihr an der Tafel.  
"Wie bitte? Gryffindor ist in Führung? Und wie kann Slytherin über 150 Punkte weniger haben, als vor ein paar Stunden?! Sie wollen wohl, dass ihr Lieblingshaus Gryffindor gewinnt, was? So geht das aber nicht, Missy." Snapes Stimme war nicht unbedingt laut, aber sehr eindringlich und man konnte hören wie wütend er war.  
Aber Nala war auch wütend und schrie: "Es geht hier überhaupt nicht um mein Lieblingshaus! Sie sind derjenige, der die Slytherins verwöhnt, bevorzugt und somit verweichlicht und verdirbt!"  
"Wie kommen sie dazu! Die Slytherins sind nun mal gute Schüler! Sie geben sich Mühe bei ihrem Hauslehrer!" schrie er zurück.  
"Oh ja, und Malfoy ist ein besonders guter Schüler, nicht wahr?! Ich werde Ihnen sagen, weshalb er heute so viele Punkte verloren hat! Er hat Miss Granger ein Schlammblut genannt, da habe ich ihn gewarnt und 30 Punkte abgezogen. Doch der junge Mann kennt kein Benehmen und so hat er dieses schreckliche Wort weiter benutzt und meine Verwarnung missachtet!"  
"Sie können ihm doch nicht 150 Punkte wegen so etwas abziehen!" Er war ausser sich vor Zorn.  
"Natürlich kann ich das! Und Ihnen würde ich am liebsten eine Million Punkte abziehen, wenn ich könnte. Schämen Sie sich denn gar nicht?! Malfoy ist ihr Schützling, ist in der siebten Klasse und weiss sich immer noch nicht zu benehmen?! Oh nein, ganz im Gegenteil! Er kann nicht einmal Kritik vertragen. Nachdem ich ihm die Punkte abgezogen habe, ist er wie ein kleines, dummes Kind zu Miss Granger gelaufen und hat ihr gedroht und ihr die Haare weggezaubert. Ich glaube ich muss Ihnen nicht sagen, gegen wie viele Schulregeln dieser Junge heute verstossen hat! Er ist ungehobelt und frech und er besitzt null Charakter! Und noch etwas muss ich Ihnen sagen. Sie wissen ganz genau, dass Malfoy Miss Granger schon seit Jahren so nennt! Aber anstatt dagegen etwas zu unternehmen, haben sie sich bestimmt noch darüber amüsiert! Das finde ich von allem das Schlimmste! Es ist Ihnen völlig egal, wie sich das arme Mädchen dabei fühlt! Ihr Herz ist aus Stein, wenn sie überhaupt eines haben!" Jetzt musste Nala einmal Luft holen. Sie hatte schon Halsweh vom vielen Schreien.  
"Sie übertreiben masslos! Und wie können Sie es wagen so mit mir zu reden!?!" Snapes Stimme bebte.  
"Sie haben es nicht anders verdient! Aber ich diskutiere jetzt nicht mehr mit Ihnen. Ich werde das Ganze jetzt Dumbledore melden und wir werden sehen, wie lange Mister Malfoy noch irgendjemandem drohen kann."  
"Oh nein, Sie gehen nicht zu Dumbledore! Ich werde zu ihm gehen! Das ist doch wirklich die Höhe!"  
  
Nala war aber schon losgestürmt und Snape stürzte hinterher. Völlig ausser sich und wild gestikulierend kamen die Beiden in Dumbledores Büro an. Dieser schaute den beiden zuerst nur verwundert und dann amüsiert zu. Von dem, was sie sagten, verstand er kein Wort. Aber bald wurde es ihm genug und er schallte in den Raum: "Ruhe!" Sowohl Snape als auch Nala verstummten augenblicklich.  
"Ich glaube, so kommen wir nicht weit", schmunzelte Albus. "Einer nach dem anderen und ich würde sagen 'Ladies first'. Professor Snape, darf ich Sie bitten, mein Büro kurz zu verlassen? Kommen Sie in einer Viertelstunde wieder."  
  
Murrend trottete dieser von dannen und Nala erzählte Albus, was vorgefallen war.  
Er nickte verstehend und meinte: "Das hast du schon recht, so ein Verhalten können wir in Hogwarts nicht dulden. Schon gar nicht bei einem Siebtklässler. Ich werde Mister Malfoy persönlich darauf hinweisen, dass er von der Schule fliegt, sollte er noch einmal solchen Ärger machen. Doch zuerst soll Severus sich mit ihm abgeben." Dumbledore zwinkerte ihr seltsam zu. "Darf ich dich etwas fragen, Nala?"  
"Sicher. Was denn?"  
"Warum streitest du dich mit Severus so heftig? Du bist doch sonst überhaupt kein Streithahn."  
Nala zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich weiss nicht. Es ist nicht nur, dass ich ihm nicht recht vertraue. Er kann auch mit mir kein normales Wort reden. Er ist immer voller Ironie und Sarkasmus und beleidigt mich, wo er nur kann. Ich glaube, dann ist es verständlich, dass sogar ich wütend werde. Ausserdem sehe ich nicht ein, wieso ich mich nicht auch einmal streiten und wütend sein darf. Ich lasse meine Wut wenigstens nur an denen aus, die sie auch verursacht haben."  
"Na schön, da hast du recht. Aber trotzdem möchte ich dich bitten, dass du aufhörst mit ihm zu streiten. Du musst ihn nicht gern haben, denk von ihm, was du willst, aber vertragt euch wenigstens so, dass ihr miteinander arbeiten könnt. Egal woran ihr gerade arbeitet. Sei das nun hier in der Schule oder wenn es um den Kampf gegen Voldemort geht. Glaub mir, ich weiss, wie viel Überwindung es dich kostet einem Todesser überhaupt in die Augen zu schauen, auch wenn er auf unserer Seite ist. Trotzdem bitte ich dich, es wenigstens zu versuchen. Ich weiss, du kannst das."  
"Ich werde mein Bestes versuchen. Versprochen", seufzte Nala. "Es tut mir leid, dass du wegen mir so viele Unannehmlichkeiten hast."  
"Oh, nein, nein, für mich sind das eigentlich keine Unannehmlichkeiten, sondern wohl eher allein für dich." Der Zauberer zwinkerte ihr wieder zu.  
Nala lächelte ihn an. "Also gut. Ich gehe dann besser mal. Vielen Dank für alles. Wir sehen uns beim Abendessen."  
  
  
Nala vergrub sich in ihrem Büro in Arbeit und es dauerte keine zwei Minuten, da kam Snape in Dumbledores Büro.  
"Setz dich bitte, mein alter Freund", kicherte Dumbledore.  
Mürrisch setzte er sich und man konnte ihm gut ansehen, dass er immer noch sehr wütend war.  
"Sie hat mich angeschrieen und getobt wie eine Furie, Albus! Sie gibt mir auch noch die Schuld für Malfoys Verhalten!" tobte Snape wieder los.  
"Jetzt beruhige dich erst mal! Du musst zugeben, dass Mister Malfoys Verhalten wirklich nicht toleriert werden kann. Ich denke auch, dass er jetzt langsam wissen müsste, wie er sich zu benehmen hat."  
"Hmm, wahrscheinlich", knurrte Snape. "Aber da kann ich doch nichts dafür."  
"Bist du dir da ganz sicher, Severus? Sei einmal ganz ehrlich, du hast gewusst, dass Malfoy Miss Granger schon jahrelang so nennt, oder?"  
"Ich habe es ein paar Mal gehört", murmelte er nun. "Du weißt genau, weshalb ich diesen Malfoy bei Laune halten muss."  
"Ja, das ist mir klar. Aber wenn du ihn bei Laune halten musst, muss ich das noch lange nicht. Sein Vater hat nicht mehr so viel Macht im Ministerium wie auch schon. Er kann mir nichts anhaben. Also richte Mister Malfoy aus, dass ich so etwas nie mehr hören will und wenn er noch einmal solchen Ärger macht, kann er seine Sachen packen. Und er soll am Freitagabend um acht Uhr zu mir kommen. Er muss Nachsitzen."  
"Natürlich, Professor", nickte Snape. Snape wollte gerade aufstehen und gehen, doch Dumbledore bat ihn zurück.  
"Nicht so schnell, Severus. Da wäre noch etwas. Ich muss sagen, dass dein und Nalas Verhalten auch nicht gerade das Beste ist. Was sagst du dazu?"  
"Was soll ich dazu sagen? Sie traut mir nicht und ist rechthaberisch. Ausserdem bevorzugt sie die Gryffindors und benachteiligt die Slytherins."  
"Ich glaube nicht, dass das stimmt. Malfoy hat den Punkteabzug verdient. Sie hat mir ihr Punktesystem erklärt und ich finde es zwar auf einer Seite streng, aber auf der anderen Seite auch sehr gut. Und sag mir, weshalb sollte sie die Gryffindors bevorzugen?"  
"Weil es ihr Haus war natürlich,", grollte Snape.  
Da wurde Dumbledore plötzlich etwas betrübt. "Da sieht man mal wieder, wie zurückgezogen du schon seit langem lebst. Bei Merlins Bart! Sie war eine Slytherin! Sie war zwar ein paar Klassen unter dir und damals noch nicht so populär, aber du könntest wenigstens die Leute deines Hauses kennen."  
Severus starrte ihn schockiert an. Dann wurde seine Miene sehr ernst. "Das hätte ich wirklich nicht gedacht. Ich... Wie viele Jahre war sie denn unter mir?"  
"Oh, sie kam nach Hogwarts als du in der sechsten Klasse warst", kicherte Albus fröhlich. "Und wenn du noch etwas wissen willst: Sie war in ihren beiden letzten Jahren Vertrauensschülerin. In ihrem Abschluss hat sie in Kräuterkunde, Verwandlungen, Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste und in Zaubertränke Höchstnoten erreicht. Du kannst mir glauben, sie weiss schon, was sie tut."  
"Hmm", brummte Snape.  
"Jetzt möchte ich dich noch um etwas bitten. Reiss dich etwas zusammen und vertrag dich mit ihr. Ich will, dass ihr zusammen arbeitet und nicht gegeneinander", meinte Albus bestimmt.  
"Wie denn? Wenn sie mir nicht traut und mich die ganze Zeit in Frage stellt..."  
"Also, erstens, gibst du dir nicht gerade Mühe, damit sie dir vertraut und zweitens, ist es auch kein Wunder, dass sie dir nicht traut! Du hast ihren Verlobten getötet!"  
"Das weiss sie doch nicht!" sagte er wütend.  
"Sie weiss nicht, dass du es warst, aber sie weiss, dass du dabei warst und das genügt."  
"Woher will sie das denn wissen!?! Sie war ja nicht da!"  
Dumbledore amüsierte sich köstlich über den aufgebrachten Snape. "Oh, am Anfang hat sie es nicht gewusst, sie war aber so oder so nicht begeistert, dass sie mit einem Todesser arbeiten würde. Nein, gewusst hat sie es erst, als sie dich zum ersten Mal gesehen hat. Oder vielleicht sollte ich besser sagen 'gerochen'."  
"Gerochen?"  
"Ja! Nala hat ausgesprochen gut ausgeprägte Sinne. Anders als du, hat sie ihre Animagus-Gestalt etwas besser genutzt und hat von ihr gelernt."  
"Sie ist ein Animagus? Was ist sie denn?" fragte Snape plötzlich sehr interessiert.  
"Hihi, du wirst dich wundern", kicherte Albus. "Sie ist ein Wolf wie du. Das ist doch wirklich sehr interessant, nicht wahr?"  
"In der Tat", stimmte Snape nachdenklich zu.  
"Das wäre eigentlich alles. Du kannst gehen. Aber bitte, versuche ein bisschen netter zu ihr zu sein. Sie hat es auch nicht leicht. Ihr müsst euch nicht auch noch gegenseitig Steine in den Weg legen. Und sie ist nicht so, wie du denkst."  
"Ich werde dann Mister Malfoy informieren", sagte Snape bitter und ging.  
Dumbledore sass immer noch hinter seinem Schreibtisch und schmunzelte vor sich hin.  
  
  
  



	4. Von Worten und Fledermäusen

- KAPITEL VIER -  
  
**_Von Worten und Fledermäusen_**  
  


  
Was Nala und Dumbledore zu ihm gesagt hatten, nagte ziemlich fest an Snape. Das Abendessen hatte er gerade noch über die Runden gebracht, dann setzte er sich in seinem Wohnzimmer vor seinen Kamin und brütete über seinen Gedanken. Es brodelte immer noch in ihm. Es war schon nach Mitternacht, als er sich endlich selbst eingestand, was ihn am meisten gestört hatte. Sie hatte gesagt, er würde ein Herz aus Stein besitzen oder gar keines. Das Schlimme daran war, dass sie recht hatte. Doch es stand ihr nicht zu, so mit ihm zu reden. "Verflucht!" knurrte er. Wie um alles in der Welt sollte er denn das alles durchhalten? Diese ganze Töterei und Spioniererei! Das schafft man nur, wenn man nicht alles in sein Herz lässt. Er war nun einmal so und fertig. Doch sie hätte es ihm nicht sagen dürfen, denn kaltes Herz hin oder her, es hatte weh getan. Er wusste nicht wieso, denn ihm war klar, dass viele Schüler genauso von ihm dachten, doch als es Nala ihm ins Gesicht geschrieen hatte, hatte es ihn berührt. Es war wegen diesem Wort, dass sie benutzt hatte: "Herz" Das war irgendwie ein zu starkes Wort für ihn.  
Und zu allem dazu hatte Dumbledore in ihm wachgerüttelt, was eigentlich schon die ganze Zeit im Hinterkopf hatte. Er hatte ihren Verlobten getötet und, ob er es wollte oder nicht, es tat ihm jetzt leid. Nun wusste sie auch noch, dass er dabei gewesen war. Wie sollte er ihr denn jemals in die Augen sehen können? Wie sollte er mit ihr normal reden können?  
Aber er mochte sie trotzdem nicht, weil sie seine Situation einfach nicht verstehen wollte. Für sie gab es nur Todesser oder nicht Todesser. Dass er da schon seit langem nicht mehr dazugehören wollte, kümmerte sie überhaupt nicht und sie wusste wahrscheinlich gar nicht, dass er jedes Mal sein Leben aufs Spiel setzte, wenn er zu einem dieser Treffen ging.  
"Sollen mich doch alle in Ruhe lassen!" schnaubte er, nahm einen Schlaftrank und ging zu Bett.  
  


*

Viel gegessen hatte Nala an diesem Abend nicht. Sie hatte Snape keines Blickes gewürdigt und sich nur ein wenig mit Minerva unterhalten. Erst als sie merkte, dass Snape aufstand und ging, beobachtete sie ihn. Sie liess fünf Minuten noch verstreichen, damit sie ihm ja nicht über den Weg laufen würde und verabschiedete sich dann selbst auch. Ihr Weg führte sie nach draussen. Ihre Kleidung verwandelte sie gekonnt in etwas Bequemeres und Sportlicheres und schliesslich lief sie zum See. Das Joggen half ihr manchmal beim Denken und so auch an diesem Tag.  
  
Natürlich hatte Dumbledore mit allem recht gehabt, aber dieser Snape war doch wirklich unausstehlich zu ihr. Sie seufzte innerlich und nahm sich fest vor, dass sie sich mit ihm nicht mehr streiten würde. "Benehmen wir uns wie Erwachsene!" tadelte sie sich selbst. Aber wie benahm man sich in einer solchen Situation? Das Beste würde sein, wenn sie mit ihm einfach alles ganz sachlich behandelte und ihm sonst aus dem Weg gehen würde. Viel hatte sie ja zum Glück noch nicht zu tun, denn Voldemort hatte anscheinend noch nicht durchblicken lassen, was er als nächstes plant.  
  
Doch da war noch etwas, dass sie unglaublich zornig gemacht hatte. Es war dieses Wort, dass er benutzt hatte: "Missy." Es erinnerte sie an Sean. Er hatte zwar dieses Wort nie zu ihr gesagt, so weit sie sich erinnern konnte, aber es gehörte genau zu dieser Art von Namen, die er manchmal so liebevoll ihr zugesprochen hatte. Mein Mädchen, Darling, Lady, "clever girl", meine Liebe... alles solche Namen, die sie sonst immer so amüsiert hatten. Doch wenn sie es in diesem Ton von Snape zu hören bekam, machte sie das unglaublich zornig. Er gab dem Ganzen eine völlig andere Bedeutung, als sie es bisher gekannt hatte. Und es stand ihm nicht zu, so mit ihr zu reden und es stand ihm nicht zu, sie so an Sean zu erinnern. Nala verstand selbst nicht, wieso sie dieses kleine Wort aus seinem Mund so sehr störte.  
  
"Vergiss ihn!" schüttelt sie sich. "Snape ist es nicht Wert, dass du so viele Gedanken an ihn verschwendest!"  
  
Mit diesem Vorsatz lebte sie gut eineinhalb Wochen ohne grössere Probleme. Vernichtende Blicke wurden zwar immer noch zwischen ihr und Snape ausgetauscht, aber anscheinend hatte Albus ihm so ins Gewissen geredet, dass er es nicht mehr wagte, sich über ihren Unterrichtsstil oder ihre Punkteverteilung zu beschweren. Nala nahm die Geschichte mit den Punkten auch wieder etwas lockerer. Gegen Snape hegte sie zwar immer noch einen unheimlichen Groll, aber sie liess nicht zu, dass er ihr die Zeit irgendwie vermieste.  
  
Und so kam das Halloween-Fest. Nala hatte schon immer eine besondere Freude an diesem Fest gehabt. Besonders in Hogwarts war das ein grosses Fest. Sie liebte es, wie die Grosse Halle dann geschmückt war und sie mochte die Stimmung, die dann herrschte. Dieses Jahr konnte sie sogar bei den Vorbereitungen mithelfen. Auch Minerva und Filius halfen beim dekorieren, sie waren sehr beschäftigt damit, überall Spinnen und ihre Netze an den Wänden und an den Säulen und Balken zu platzieren. Mit Hagrid zusammen verteilte Nala die Kürbisse und die lebenden Fledermäuse überall in der Luft. Lange blieben diese leider aber nicht an ihren Balken, sondern ein paar Fledermäuse verflüchtigten sich in den Gängen von Hogwarts. Es war ja klar, dass Snape das gleich mitkriegen würde und so hatte er gleich wieder einmal einen Grund für eine Auseinandersetzung mit ihr.  
"Es ist offensichtlich, dass Sie die Fledermäuse verteilt haben, Miss Silver", sagte er mit eisiger Stimme. "Das können ja nur Sie gewesen sein."  
"Weswegen?" fragte Nala noch ganz unschuldig und ahnungslos.  
"Weil sie nicht dort sind, wo sie hingehören."  
"Natürlich, sind sie dort. In der Grossen Halle, wo denn sonst?"  
"Miss Silver! Sieht mein Schlafzimmer vielleicht aus wie die Grosse Halle?!"  
Nala spürte, dass er schon wieder in Rage war, aber heute hatte er sich ziemlich gut unter Kontrolle. Seine Stimme blieb eisig und kalt.  
"Entschuldigung, aber woher soll ich bitteschön wissen, wie ihr Schlafzimmer aussieht?! Und es will mir nicht gelingen zu sehen, weshalb ich das jemals würde wissen wollen." Ihre Augen blitzen ihn an.  
"Eben. Warum also habe ich ein halbes Dutzend von diesen Viechern in meinem Zimmer!" sagte er eindringlich und blitzte mit seinen Augen zurück. "Ihre Arbeit ist sehr unprofessionell."  
"Wenn ich richtig informiert bin, dann bin ich hier als Lehrerin angestellt und ich gehöre nicht zu irgend einem "professionellen" Partydienst! Beim Merlin, wir alle dekorieren hier zum Spass! Jetzt haben sich ein paar von den Fledermäusen anderweitig umgesehen... Davon geht die Welt doch nicht unter! Machen Sie nicht so ein Theater, schaffen Sie die Tierchen raus oder bringen Sie sie hierher zurück. Sie haben ja wohl nicht Angst vor denen."  
"Glauben Sie, ich hätte nichts Besseres zu tun als mich um diese Viecher zu kümmern?!"  
Nala zuckte mit den Schultern und grinste ihn frech an. "Dann lassen Sie die Tierchen halt dort. Sind nette Haustiere und Angst vor Mückenstichen müssen Sie dann auch keine mehr haben. Ausserdem finde ich es kein Wunder, dass die Tierchen sich ihr Schlafzimmer ausgewählt haben. Es ist dort bestimmt, wie in einer feuchten, dunklen und kalten Höhle. Und "Gleich und gleich gesellt sich gern", wie man so schön sagt." Sie grinste immer noch und zwinkerte ihm zu. Dieses Spiel war eigentlich ganz amüsant, wenn sie austeilen durfte.  
Snape schnappte nach Luft, dann zischte er: "Sie haben recht. Sie haben nicht die geringste Ahnung, wie es in meinen Gemächern aussieht."  
"Also, entweder schaffen Sie die Tiere jetzt selber weg, oder ich muss sie wegbringen. Aber dann würde ich ja ihre geheimnisvollen Gemächer sehen, nicht wahr? Wie interessant!" höhnte sie.  
  
Jetzt hatte Snape genug. Er drehte sich auf seinen Absätzen um und Nala konnte beobachten, wie eine überdimensionale Fledermaus mit ihrem wehendem Umhang zurück zu seinen Artgenossen in den Kerker rauschte.  
  
Hagrid hatte diese Unterhaltung aus kleiner Entfernung mitbekommen und prustete los, kaum war Snape verschwunden. Auch Nala musste sich den Bauch halten vor lachen.  
"Mann, Nala! Das war einfach klasse!" lachte Hagrid mit kleinen Tränen in den Augenwinkeln. "Du hast es auf den Punkt getroffen mit der Fledermaus. Kommt einem manchmal wirklich so vor, wenn er durch die Gänge schleicht. Wie ist dir das denn in den eingefallen?"  
"Ist mir so zugeflogen", schmunzelte sie.  
  
  
Da kam Dumbledore herein und erklärte den beiden sein neues "Musiksystem" für das Fest. Er bat Hagrid ihm seine fünf schönsten Kürbisse zu bringen, worauf Hagrid stolz mit den fünf grössten Kürbissen zurückkam, die Nala je gesehen hatte. Dumbledore legte einen Zauber auf die fünf Kürbisse und platzierte auf jedem Tisch in der Grossen Halle einen von ihnen. Als ihn alle verwundert anschauten, erklärte er, dass jeder, der Lust hatte, ein Lied auf einen Zettel schreiben könne und diesen in den Kürbis auf seinem Tisch werfen. Der Reihe nach würde je ein Lied aus einem Kürbis gespielt werden und die Musik würde aus allen schwebenden Kürbissen herauskommen. Jeder fand das eine tolle Idee und staunte, als Dumbledore es ausprobierte und die Ouvertüre von Mozarts Zauberflöte erklang.  
"Naja, diese Musik wird heute Abend wohl nicht laufen", kicherte Albus.  
  
Aber das war nicht das Einzige, was sich Dumbledore für dieses Fest ausgedacht hatte. Schon vor zwei Wochen hatte er bekannt gegeben, dass man in der Grossen Halle nur etwas zu Essen bekommen würde, wenn man auch verkleidet war.  
Obwohl Nala die Idee etwas zu übertrieben fand, weil es bestimmt Leute gab, die sich nicht gerne verkleideten, suchte sie sich gerne ein Kostüm heraus. Sie würde als "Morticia" von der Adams Familiy gehen. Viel brauchte sie dazu ja nicht. Sie hatte ein langes, schulterfreies, schwarzes Kleid, dessen Saum hinten in eine Spitze verlief. Es hatte Ärmel und auch diese endeten in einer Spitze über ihrem Handrücken. Dann müsste sie ihre schwarzen Haare ein bisschen glätten, da sie sonst normalerweise eine leichte Welle drin hatten. Schwarze Fingernägel und düstere Schminke durfte sie natürlich auch nicht vergessen. Das bleiche Gesicht, die ganz dunkel geschminkten Augen und der rote Mund gehörten einfach dazu. Das würde toll werden.  
  
Und so wurde es auch bald Zeit und alle machten sich selbst für das Fest bereit.  
  
  


*

Hermione hatte noch etwas ganz anderes im Kopf, als sich zu verkleiden. Sie hatte Ron und Harry gebeten sich zu beeilen und möglichst bald wieder im Gemeinschaftsraum zu sein, weil sie ihnen noch was wichtiges erzählen wollte. Die Jungs waren ziemlich neugierig und so waren sie schon eine halbe Stunde, bevor das Fest beginnen würde, im Gemeinschaftsraum. Harry hatte sich entschlossen als "Haken-Mann" zu gehen, so im Stil von "Ich weiss, was du letzten Sommer getan hast und Ron kam als Werwolf. Hermiones Kostüm war nicht so gruslig wie das ihrer Freunde. Sie hatte sich als schwarze, elegante Katze verkleidet.  
  
Die drei setzten sich vor den Kamin und Hermione musste zuerst einmal lachen, als sie Harrys Kostüm genauer betrachtete. Die Kapuze seiner Fischerjacke hing ihm so tief ins Gesicht, dass er kaum etwas sah.  
"Aber Harry, wie willst du denn sehen können so? Und wie willst du essen mit diesem Haken in der Hand?" fragte sie belustigt.  
"Ach, das geht schon. Ich sehe euch schon. Und der Haken dient mir prima als Gabel!" grinste er.  
"Schön, du musst es ja wissen." Sie rollte mit den Augen. "Hört mir zu, mir ist endlich in den Sinn gekommen, wo ich ihren Namen schon einmal gelesen habe!"  
"Ja, wo denn?" wollte Ron sehr interessiert wissen.  
"Ich habe lange gesucht und heute habe ich endlich einen alten Zeitungsartikel über sie in der Bibliothek gefunden. Letzte Weihnachten wurde ihr Verlobter von Todessern getötet!" sagte sie aufgeregt.  
"Kein Wunder wurde sie Aurorin", flüsterte Ron.  
"Nein, nein, da stand noch mehr und zwar, dass ihr Vater ein Auror gewesen war und Nala sich irgendwann entschlossen hatte auch Aurorin zu werden. Doch sie war gerade etwa einen Monat Aurorin, als ihre Eltern von Voldemort und seinen Anhängern getötet wurden. Das war kurz bevor..." Hermione stockte und sah Harry traurig an.  
"Was? Sag schon!" sagte Harry eindringlich.  
"Bevor er deine Eltern getötet hat, Harry", wisperte sie. "Als Voldemort dann abgehauen war, ging sie anscheinend auf Reisen und nachher arbeitete sie weiterhin im Ministerium in der Abteilung für Magische Strafverfolgung. Und Sirius..."  
"Was Sirius kommt da auch noch drin vor?" unterbrach Harry sie.  
"Jaja, das habe ich ganz vergessen zu sagen! Ihre kleine Biografie kam im Zusammenhang mit Sirius, als bekannt wurde, dass er nun doch unschuldig ist. Unsere alte Bekannte, Rita Skeeter, hat den Bericht verfasst. Es stand im Tagespropheten, ein paar Tage nachdem die Meldung drin stand, dass Sirius unschuldig ist. Miss Silver wurde darin so richtig fertig gemacht. Sie wird als Psychopatin hingestellt, die Aufgrund der Todesfälle ihrer Familie wie ein Wahnsinnige nach Sirius gesucht hat. Skeeter gibt ihr einfach für alles die Schuld. Dafür, dass die einzige Person, die dem armen Harry Potter eine wirkliche Familie hätte geben können, die ganze Zeit auf der Flucht sein musste. Miss Silver sei Schuld, dass du keine Familie hast und dass Sirius so lange zu Unrecht verfolgt wurde. Und weil Miss Silver so ein schlechtes Gewissen habe, würde sie sich jetzt so dafür einsetzen, dass Sirius' Namen wieder reingewaschen würde."  
Zuerst waren Harry und Ron einfach sprachlos. Aber dann wurde Harry wütend.  
"Diese blöde Skeeter kann wohl nie etwas richtig machen! Ich glaube nicht, dass Miss Silver so gehandelt hat. Na gut, sie ist eine Aurorin und sie musste vielleicht Sirius verfolgen, aber sie ist bestimmt keine Psychopatin! Ich weiss nur, dass Sirius sie noch von früher kennt, bevor er eingesperrt wurde und jetzt sind sie auch wieder gute Freunde! Ich glaube, Sirius' Motto ist: 'Vergeben und vergessen' und niemand ausser Wurmschwanz hat daran Schuld, dass er zu Unrecht verfolgt wurde!" brüllte Harry fast.  
"Ich bin absolut deiner Meinung, Harry", sagte Ron ernst.  
Hermione nickte auch zustimmend und meinte dann: "Also dann, mehr gibt es wohl nicht mehr zu sagen. Wollen wir hinunter gehen? Ich bin gespannt auf die Kostüme der anderen!"  
"Ja gehen wir. Ich glaube, ich ahne als wen sich Colin verkleidet hat" gluckste Ron und von Harry war darauf ein Stöhnen zu vernehmen. Dass er mit den Augen rollte, konnte niemand sehen, weil ihm seine Kapuze fast bis zur Nase ins Gesicht hing.  
  
Tatsächlich war Colin nicht als Harry Potter verkleidet, sondern als Alien. Er und sass in der Nähe von Harry mit seinem kleinen Bruder, Dennis, der ganz begeistert über sein eigenes Riesen-Kraken-Kostüm war. Ginny kam auch bald und setzte sich neben Harry an den Gryffindor-Tisch. Sie war eine blaue Fee und hatte es sogar geschafft ihre roten Haare ganz blau zu färben.  
  


*


	5. Ein bissiges Fest

- KAPITEL FÜNF -  
  
**_Ein bissiges Fest_**  
  


  
Als Nala an den Esstisch kam, wurde sie etwas unangenehm überrascht. Am Lehrertisch war die Sitzordnung nicht so, wie sie sonst meistens war. Dumbledore war natürlich in der Mitte, aber zu seiner Linken sass Minerva und unterhielt sich bereits angeregt mit Poppy Pomfrey. Aber nicht nur Nalas üblicher Platz war besetzt, sondern alle anderen Lehrer waren auch schon da. Es gab nur noch zwei freie Plätze und zwar direkt neben Dumbledore zu seiner Rechten. Ein wenig missgelaunt setzte sie sich neben Dumbledore, weil sie genau wusste, welche Person sich auf den letzten freien Platz neben ihr setzen würde. Aber dann fiel ihr ein, dass er wahrscheinlich nicht kommen würde. Sie konnte sich kaum vorstellen, dass sich Snape als irgendetwas verkleiden wollte. Sie hoffte es.  
"Wird schon schief gehen", seufzte sie leise und beobachtete die Menge von kleinen Monstern an den Tischen unten in der Halle. Am besten gefiel ihr das Kostüm von Ron. Er sah wirklich aus wie ein echter Werwolf und sie mochte Wölfe, egal welcher Art. Am merkwürdigsten war wohl Dumbledore verkleidet. Er war ein Weihnachtsmann!  
Nala stupste ihn an und flüsterte ihm zu: "Albus, du hast dich, glaub ich, um ein paar Wochen verirrt. Es ist noch nicht Weihnachten!"  
"Nein, nein, das ist schon richtig so!" zwinkerte der Zauberer ihr mit seinen blauen Augen zu. "Niemand würde einen Weihnachtsmann zu Halloween erwarten! Das hat doch schon etwas Unheimliches an sich... Na gut, vielleicht nicht, aber ich mag das Kostüm so sehr." Er bekam ein wenig rote Wangen.  
"Ich mag es auch" grinste Nala und deutete dann zu Minerva hinüber. "Das ist aber auch süss... sie könnte sich mit Hermione Granger zusammen tun."  
  
Professor McGonagall wäre keine echte Gryffindor, wenn sie sich nicht als Löwe verkleidet hätte. Aber sie war natürlich nicht der Meinung, dass sie als Frau ein Löwen-Kostüm tragen konnte, also war sie kein Löwe mit Mähne, sondern eine Löwin ohne Mähne, dafür hatte ihre Kapuze sehr niedliche Ohren. Geschminkt war sie fantastisch und da waren sogar Schnurrhaare auf ihrer Oberlippe, die sie sich angezaubert hatte.  
Auch Hagrid hatte sich alle Mühe gegeben irgend ein Waldmonster oder so darzustellen. Seine Kleider waren ganz grün und überall waren Blätter und Moos. Er hatte sich sogar Moos in den Bart geflochten.  
  
Nach einer Weile begann sich Nala zu wundern, weshalb Dumbledore das Essen noch nicht eröffnet hatte, doch nicht lange brauchte sie, bis sie den Grund dafür erkannte.  
  
Er kam doch. Auftritt Dracula.  
Nala fielen fast die Augen aus dem Kopf, als sie Snapes Kostüm sah. Er trug schwarze Hosen, ein weisses Hemd und darüber eine schwarze Weste. Um den Hals hatte er ein rotes Band mit einer Medaille in Form eines Sterns. Aber das absolut Edelste war sein Umhang. Die Innenseite war rot und die Aussenseite schwarz. Er hatte einen sehr hohen Stehkragen, so hoch das die Kragenspitzen sich leicht nach aussen neigten.  
Als Snape erkannte, dass er neben Nala sitzen musste, flog ein hämisches Lächeln über sein Gesicht und sie entdeckte, dass er sogar an seinen Eckzähnen etwas herumgezaubert hatte! Sie waren länger und spitziger.  
"Das passt irgendwie wirklich zu ihm", dachte sie. Sogar sein blasses Gesicht, die leichte Haken-Nase und die schwarzen, fast schulterlangen Haare, die wie immer etwas unordentlich und strähnig waren, passten sehr gut dazu. Sie war erstaunt, dass er sich tatsächlich verkleidet hatte. Das hatte sie ihm irgendwie nicht zugetraut.  
  
In der Tat war Snape nicht ganz freiwillig hier. Er war nur gekommen, weil ihn Dumbledore inständig darum gebeten hatte und er ihm schliesslich diese Bitte einfach nicht mehr abschlagen konnte. "Wenn schon, denn schon", hatte er sich gesagt und hatte sich ein angemessenes Kostüm gesucht. Schliesslich war es Nala selbst gewesen, die ihm die zündende Idee gegeben hatte, als sie ihn mit einer Fledermaus verglichen hatte, was er ihr natürlich niemals sagen würde. Doch sie sollte sehen, dass ein "Fledermaus-Typ" auch ganz passabel aussehen kann.   
Nun war er hier, sogar mit Kostüm und wurde von allen angestarrt. Und als wäre es nicht schon genug, musste er auch noch neben dieser unmöglichen Person sitzen. Er würde das Essen möglichst schnell hinter sich bringen und dann wieder in seinen Räumen verschwinden.  
  
Graf Dracula setzte sich neben Nala und eine Fledermaus war eigentlich nicht das Erste, was ihr in den Sinn kam, sondern sie musste sich grosse Mühe geben, damit sie sich nicht immer selbst daran erinnerte, dass sie schon als Jugendliche von Dracula fast magisch angezogen wurde. Doch dann konnte sie sich ein Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen.  
"Ah, Professor, wenn ich mich nicht irre, geisterte der verehrte Graf doch auch als Fledermaus herum. Zufälle gibt es..." Ihre Augen funkelten ihn an und ihre Mundwinkel zuckten immer noch auf und ab, weil sie versuchte nicht zu lachen.  
Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch, starrte sie kurz mit einem vernichtenden Blick an, gab aber keine Antwort darauf.  
"Wie ich sehe, Miss Silver, wählten sie das Kostüm einer etwas morbiden Dame aus einem Muggel-Film. Das ist unter aller Würde" sagte er mit seiner dunklen Stimme.  
Nala war ganz überrascht, dass er überhaupt wusste, wen sie darstellte. Sie kannte diesen Muggel-Film auch nur, weil sie ihn einmal mit ihrer Freundin Allegra gesehen hatte und Allegra eine Muggel war. "Sie sehen sich in dem Fall Muggel-Filme an?" fragte sie ihn spitz. "Wie kommen denn Sie dazu, wenn es unter aller Würde ist?"  
"Ich sehe mir nie Muggel-Filme an!" sagte er entsetzt. "Wieso sollte ich das wollen? Ich habe nur einmal im Tagespropheten einen Artikel gelesen über Muggel und ihre Erfindungen um sich zu gruseln. Unter anderem wurde diese unmögliche Familie erwähnt und es war sogar ein Bild von denen drin." Er zog angeekelt einen Mundwinkel hoch. "Überhaupt, die Muggel haben zu wenig Fantasie, dass sie nicht mehr Bücher lesen können. Sie können sich nichts mehr vorstellen, sondern müssen sich Filme ansehen, wo Ihnen alles gezeigt wird."  
"Sie kommen wohl nicht viel in der Welt herum, sonst wüsste Sie, dass es sowohl Muggel mit sehr viel Fantasie, als auch völlig fantasielose Hexen und Zauberer gibt", konterte Nala.  
  
Snape konnte nichts mehr erwidern, denn nun begann Dumbledore mit seiner Eröffnungsrede und erklärte noch allen, wie sein Musiksystem funktionierte. Als er das Essen eröffnete griffen ein paar Schüler sofort zu den kleinen Zettelchen und Stiften, die überall auf den Tischen verteilt waren, um ihren Musikwunsch in einen Kürbis zu werfen.  
  
Snape sagte nichts mehr zu Nala, worüber sie froh war. Nicht einmal mehr ihre "würdelose" Verkleidung brachte er zur Sprache. Nala kümmerte sich ohnehin nicht darum, denn sie mochte ihr Kostüm und sie fand es auch toll, dass sie Kontakt zu Muggeln hatte. Sie hatte ein paar sehr gute Freunde, die Muggel waren. Für sie war es nichts Schlimmes, viel mehr sah sie es als eine besondere Erweiterung ihres Horizonts. Jedes Mal war es für sie ein Erlebnis, wenn sie bei Freunden zu Besuch war oder mit ihnen etwas in der Muggelwelt unternahm. "Das habe ich nur Sean zu verdanken", dachte sie berührt. Seine Eltern waren Muggel gewesen und als er erfuhr, dass er ein Zauberer war, weihte er seine drei besten Freunde ein. Das waren Liam, Neal und Nora. Mit der Zeit lernte auch Nala die Drei kennen und verstand, weshalb Sean ihnen so vertraute. Sie würden nie etwas verraten.  
Nala und Sean waren sogar zur Hochzeit von Liam eingeladen worden, was Nala sehr viel bedeutet hatte. Mit seiner Frau Allegra hatte sie sich auch gleich angefreundet. Neal und Nora waren damals auch schon verheiratet und nun gab es im ganzen vier Muggel und natürlich Seans Mutter, die noch lebte, die wussten, dass Nala eine Hexe war. Nala war glücklich damit und niemand konnte ihr das verderben, nicht einmal das Ekel neben ihr.  
  
Aber dann kam ihr etwas in den Sinn, das sie doch noch gerne gewusst hätte. Sie wandte sich wieder an Snape, der sich gerade eine Truthahnbrust auf den Teller schöpfte.  
"Entschuldigen Sie, Professor, was haben Sie eigentlich mit den Fledermäusen in ihrem Zimmer angestellt?"  
Ohne sie anzusehen antwortete er: "Ich habe sie zurück in die Halle gebracht, was denn sonst? Ich habe sie und alle anderen Fledermäuse in der Halle mit einem Bann belegt, damit sie diese Halle nicht verlassen können. Sehen Sie doch!" Er deutete mit seiner Hand an die Decke, wo ein paar Fledermäuse herumflogen.  
  
Nala sah nach oben und jetzt erst erkannte sie, dass jede Fledermaus von einer schwachen, blauen Wolke umgeben war. Eigentlich hatte sie gedacht, er hätte die Fledermäuse zu einem Fenster hinausgescheucht oder sie sogar getötet, aber jetzt war sie so verblüfft darüber, dass Snape sich tatsächlich darum gekümmert hatte, dass sie vor lauter Staunen ihr Glas umstiess. Ein kleiner Bach Wein floss über den Tisch und genau auf Snapes Hose. Entsetzt stand er auf und durchbohrte sie mit seinem gehässigen Blick.  
"Typisch! Was müssen Sie auch so ungeschickt sein?!" blaffte er sie an. Er sprach zum Glück in normaler Lautstärke, aber Nala wurde trotzdem von einem Schauer geschüttelt, als sie seine Stimme hörte.  
"Es tut mir leid. Ich...", stotterte sie. Es war ihr wirklich unendlich peinlich. Warum musste es auch gerade ihn treffen? Trotz dem weisen Puder in ihrem Gesicht färbten sich ihre Wangen rosa und sie wäre am liebsten im Boden versunken.  
Snape schaute an sich hinunter und merkte, dass der Fleck an der denkbar ungünstigsten Stelle war, die man sich vorstellen konnte. Es sah aus, als hätte er in die Hosen gemacht. Er beschloss sich lieber wieder hinzusetzen, bevor noch mehr Leute davon etwas mitkriegen würden.  
Als er sich wieder gesetzt hatte, sagte Nala vorsichtig: "Ich kann das wegmachen."  
"Unterstehen Sie sich!" knurrte er böse zurück. "Sonst stellen Sie noch mehr Katastrophen an! Ich mach das selbst." Er nahm seinen Zauberstab und entfernte den Fleck.  
  
Nala war einfach nur froh, dass er sich endlich wieder hingesetzt hatte. Sie blickte kurz zu den Schülern in der Halle und stellte fest, dass nur ganz wenige ihr peinliches Missgeschick gesehen hatten. Es war also nicht ganz so schlimm, wie sie es befürchtet hatte, aber trotzdem war sie wieder so zornig auf Snape, dass sie hätte explodieren können.   
Ron grinste sie an und hielt seinen Daumen nach oben. Nala lächelte schwach zurück und starrte dann auf ihren Teller.  
"Ja nicht mehr zu Snape hinübersehen!" flehte sie sich selbst an. "Du willst hier doch keine Szene machen!"  
  
Eine Weile stocherte sie lustlos in ihrem Teller herum. Da legte ihr Dumbledore eine Hand auf die Schulter und flüsterte ihr zu:  
"Mach dir nichts draus. Das kann doch jedem passieren."  
"Ich mache mir auch nichts draus, aber ich kann ihn nicht ausstehen!" zischte sie zurück.  
Dumbledore zwinkerte ihr zu. "Komm. Wünsch dir ein Lied!"  
  
Nala lächelte den Zauberer an, schnappte sich dann ein Zettelchen und schrieb ein Lied drauf, das ihr gerade einfiel.  
  


_Will You Be There – Michael Jacks_on  
  


"Ein Muggel-Lied", dachte sie, "wen kümmert's..."  
An diesem Abend hatte sie wohl am meisten Lieder von "Ghosts Of The Castle" gehört. Das war eine neue Band, die bei den magischen Kids sehr gut ankam. Doch von Zeit zu Zeit hörte man sogar einen Song, der von einem Muggel gesungen wurde und so traute sich auch Nala ein Muggel-Lied zu wünschen.  
  
Erst 15 Minuten später, beim Dessert, ertönte ihr Lied und plötzlich hielt sie es nicht mehr für eine so gute Idee, dass sie es sich gewünscht hatte. Sie wurde wieder an Sean erinnert und sie wurde wieder traurig, dass er nicht hier bei ihr war. Sie schüttelte leicht ihren Kopf und ermahnte sich, dass sie mit ihrem Leben weitermachen musste. Um sich abzulenken, begann sie mit Dumbledore ein angenehmes Gespräch über die Ländereien von Hogwarts. Doch irgendwann kamen ihr diese Worte zu Ohren:  
  
_Would you know my name if I saw you in heaven? Would you feel the same if I saw you in heaven? I must be strong and carry on 'cause I know I don't belong here in heaven…  
  
_Das war Nala nun doch zuviel. "Tears In Heaven "..dieser Text... und dann auch noch gesungen von Eric Clapton, zu dessen Lied "Wonderful Tonight" sie immer mit Sean getanzt hatte. Wie viele Songs auch immer sie an diesem Abend gehört hatte, jetzt konnte sie einfach nicht mehr. Sie hatte genug von dem Fest und wollte allein sein. Sie beschloss, dass es besser wäre, wenn sie jetzt gehen würde.   
  
Dass Nala noch bleicher im Gesicht war, bemerkte sogar Snape.  
"Also Sie sagen Bescheid, wenn Sie sich übergeben müssen, damit ich mich noch in Sicherheit bringen kann", sagte er mit einem süffisanten Unterton in seiner Stimme und liess seine Eckzähne im Licht blitzen.  
Sie starrte ihn feindselig an und fauchte: "Typisch, dass Sie das sagen. Von Ihnen kann man ja nichts anderes erwarten. Aber ich werde Ihnen die Freude einer weiteren Blamage nicht machen. Noch ein Wort von Ihnen und es kommt mir wirklich hoch." Sie stand auf, wandte sich zu Dumbledore und flüsterte ihm zu: "Entschuldige mich, ich fühle mich nicht wohl. Ich gehe jetzt besser."  
Dumbledore sah sie besorgt an, nickte dann aber verständnisvoll, worauf Nala durch die Hintertür verschwand.  
  
Snape war ganz froh, dass sie endlich weg war. Nachdem er seine Hosen gereinigt hatte, blieb er stumm und zählte nur noch die Minuten, bis das Essen endlich vorüber sein würde und er gehen konnte. "Die hat es sich ja leicht gemacht. Ist einfach abgehauen", knirschte er in sich hinein. Er würde bleiben, bis das Essen zu Ende war, wie es sich gehörte. Doch ob nun Nala hier war oder nicht, er war wütend auf sie. Es war nicht nur wegen dem Wein auf seinen Hosen. Jedes schnippische Wort, das er bis jetzt von ihr gehört hatte, kam wieder in ihm hoch. Es macht ihn fast rasend. Und warum musste er immer mit ihr streiten? Er musste einfach, er konnte nicht anders. Es war wie ein Zwang oder ein Verlangen... Er wusste nicht weshalb das so war, er wusste nur, dass er noch wahnsinnig werden würde um sie herum. Fast immer hatte sie eine passende Antwort auf seine Bemerkungen und es gab nichts, womit er sie zum Schweigen bringen konnte. Naja, nichts wovon er Verwendung machen durfte. Und immer wieder hörte er die mahnenden Worte von Dumbledore in seinem Kopf, die ihm sagten, dass er netter zu ihr sein sollte. Warum war das so schwierig? Warum war sie so schwierig?  
  
Endlich war das Essen zu Ende und er konnte gehen. Doch bevor er in seinen Kerker ging, wollte er noch ein wenig Luft schnappen. Er wanderte durch die Eingangshalle des Schloss und ging durch die grosse, schwere Eingangstür. Sie fiel ins Schloss und er lehnte sich an die Schlosswand. Und da erst merkte er, dass noch jemand hier draussen war, der wohl etwas frische Luft brauchte. Es war Nala, die ein paar Stufen weiter unten sass und Gitarre spielte. Das Lied, das sie dazu sang, kannte er nicht, aber anstatt umzukehren und wieder hineinzugehen, blieb er einfach stehen und wollte hören, was sie sang. Er entschloss sich aber noch zu etwas anderem. Er wollte ihr jetzt endlich einmal ein paar Dinge sagen, um das alles etwas zu klären. Sie mussten eine Einigung finden. Doch sie rührte sich nicht, sondern sang einfach weiter, also hörte er einfach zu.  
  
_...  
__White horses on a troubled sea  
Your smile will flash through time  
Up ahead a blackbird's wing  
Your hair will come to mind  
Every night I see your face when I have to pray  
I need a bell, book and candle to keep your ghost away  
  
Keep your ghost away, keep your ghost away  
I need a bell, book and candle to keep your ghost away  
  
Just before the thunder roars  
I sense you next to me  
And as I move through nature  
I know where you will be  
So I must keep myself apart, here is where I'll stay  
With a bell, book and candle to keep your ghost away  
  
…  
  
_Nala hatte mitbekommen, wer hinter ihr stand, doch irgendwie war sie zu aufgewühlt oder zu sehr in ihr Lied vertieft, als dass sie sich hätte stören lassen. Soll er doch dort stehen und zuhören. Sie wollte einfach nur ihre Ruhe und hoffte, er würde wieder gehen. Aber als sie den Song zu Ende gesungen hatte, war er immer noch da. Sie seufzte leise, verwandelte die Gitarre wieder zurück in einen Zweig, steckte ihn in eine Tasche und wollte sich auf den Weg in ihr Bett machen. An Snape kam sie jedoch nicht so ohne Weiteres vorbei. Sie wollte an ihm vorbeigehen ohne ihn auch nur anzusehen, doch als sie auf seiner Höhe war knurrte er:  
"Warten Sie. Wir müssen reden."  
Sie sah ihn müde an. "Ich muss nicht mit Ihnen reden. Im Übrigen rede ich grundsätzlich nicht mit Leuten ohne Herz."  
Sie wollte sich abwenden und gehen, aber er hielt sie am Handgelenk fest und zog sie zurück.  
"Jetzt hör mir mal zu, Missy!" tobte er sie an.  
Bei diesem Wort vergass sich Nala völlig. Wie von Sinnen griff sie blitzschnell nach ihrem Zauberstab und rief das erst Beste, das ihr einfiel. "Rictusempra!"  
Sofort kitzelte es Snape überall am ganzen Körper. Einen kurzen Moment schaffte er es noch seinen Körper anzuspannen, aber dann kitzelte es ihn so fest, dass er nicht anders konnte und lachen musste. Aber dieser kurze Moment hatte ihm genügt um seinen eigenen Zauberstab zu zücken. Er sprach "Expelliarmus!" und gleich darauf "Wingardium Leviosa!" Nala wurde rückwärts geschleudert und ihr Zauberstab flog in eine andere Richtung. Kaum war sie auf dem Boden gelandet, wurde sie auch schon in die Luft gerissen und schwebte fortan einen Meter über Snape in der Luft.  
  
Sie war schockiert über sich selbst, weil sie so reagiert hatte und fassungslos, weil sie einen lachenden Snape unter sich hatte, der krampfhaft versuchte sich zu konzentrieren.  
"Warum konnte er mich nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen?!" fragte sie sich.  
Schliesslich gelang es ihm "Finite Incantatem!" deutlich zu sagen und beide wurden von ihrem Bann gelöst. Nala fiel zu Boden, wurde aber von Snape aufgefangen. Er hielt sie schnell an den Händen fest und stiess sie gegen die Schlosswand. Er war ausser sich vor Wut.  
"Du arrogante, paranoide Kuh!" fluchte er.  
Zwischen beiden lag ein Augenblick der Bestürztheit, der Nala es ermöglichte, ihre rechte Hand zu lösen und ihm eine schallende Ohrfeige zu verpassen. Flink schnappte er sich ihre freie Hand wieder und drückte sie ungestüm gegen die Wand. Nala sah in Snapes Augen fast Funken sprühen, so voller Wut war er. Sie wehrte und wand sich, doch je mehr sie das tat, desto mehr versuchte er sie davon abzuhalten und drückte sie mit seinem Körper noch mehr an die Wand. Als sich Nala kaum mehr bewegen konnte, führte er ihre rechte Hand zu seiner Brust und drückte sie auf die Höhe seines Herzens.  
"Du liegst falsch, Missy. Ich habe ein Herz und es schlägt!" zischte er.  
Nala spürte, wie sein Herz schlug und zwar unheimlich schnell. Genau wie ihr eigenes. Snape sah in ihr Gesicht, dass wieder eine normale Farbe hatte, weil sie diese grässliche Schminke weggemacht hatte. Auch ihre Fingernägel waren wieder normal. Sie schwieg vorerst und er starrte in ihre zornigen, türkisblauen Augen.  
"Ich korrigiere mich. Sie haben ein Herz, sind aber zu blöd um es zu gebrauchen!" sagte sie schliesslich eindringlich und versuchte sich aus seinem Griff zu lösen, doch er dachte nicht daran sie freizulassen.  
  
Keiner von beiden wusste, weshalb geschah, was dann geschah. Snape beugte sich langsam zu ihr hinunter, öffnete seinen Mund und biss sie leicht in die Seite ihres Halses. Er nahm etwas Haut zwischen seine Zähne und zog sanft daran. Dann stoppte er und sah sich die Stelle an ihrem Hals an. Er hatte sie mit seinen noch sehr spitzen Eckzähnen verletzt und sie hatte nun zwei kleine, blutende Kratzer an ihrem Hals.  
Er kam zu Besinnung und liess sie los. Nala hatte ihre Stimme verloren. Es war zu unfassbar, was er da gerade getan hatte. Einen Moment starrten sich die beiden verwirrt an, danach lief Nala so schnell, wie sie konnte, zu ihren Räumen und liess Snape stehen.  
  
Nala liess sich auf ihr Bett fallen und weinte in ihr Kissen, bis sie endlich einschlief.  
  



	6. Verloren

- KAPITEL SECHS  
  
**_Verloren_**  
  


  
Als Nala am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, kam ihr gleich schmerzlich wieder in Sinn, was sie am letzen Abend erlebt hatte. Stöhnend stand sie auf und schlurfte ins Bad. Sie betrachtete sich im Spiegel und musste feststellen, dass sie fürchterlich aussah. Zerzauste Haare, dunkle Augenringe und ein bleiches Gesicht standen ihr gegenüber. Mit ihren Fingern fuhr sie über die kleine Verletzung am Hals. Da waren zwei kleine Einstiche in ihrer Haut, als wäre sie tatsächlich von einem Vampir gebissen worden. "Gebissen" war eigentlich ein zu starker Ausdruck, "probiert" würde es eher treffen.   
Warum hatte Snape das getan? Mit ihr zu streiten, sich mit ihr zu duellieren, ja sogar sich mit ihr zu prügeln, war noch etwas gewesen, was sie halbwegs verstehen konnte und wobei sie sogar mitmachte, wenn sie wütend genug war, doch dass er sie gebissen hatte, war einfach unfassbar. Das ging ihr viel zu weit. Er hatte kein Recht sie zu beissen, egal, wie sie sich ihm gegenüber verhalten hatte. Na gut, sie hatte ihn mit einem Fluch belegt und ihre Hand hatte seine Wange ziemlich hart getroffen und sie musste zugeben, dass vor allem diese Ohrfeige eine totale Befriedigung für sie gewesen war.  
Was Nala am meisten verwirrte, war die Tatsache, dass er sie nicht gebissen hatte, weil er sich in Not wehren musste, sondern dass es aus einer Laune, aus seinem Temperament heraus geschehen war. Nur ungern erkannte sie, dass er sie völlig im Griff gehabt hatte, denn es liess sie an ihren eigenen Kräften zweifeln. Sie war keine schwache Frau, sondern sportlich und ziemlich stark, doch er hatte sie an der Wand festnageln können. Für sie war das beängstigend. Sie konnte sich aber ein wenig trösten, weil sie wusste, dass sie über sich selbst erschrocken war, als sie ihm den Kitzel-Fluch angehängt hatte und so war sie gar nicht gefasst um weiterzukämpfen. Deshalb hatte er sie entwaffnen können und deshalb war es soweit gekommen. Sie hatte eigentlich gar nie ihren Zauberstab gegen ihn richten wollen. Als er sie zurückgehalten hatte, war sie nicht mehr sie selbst gewesen und es war einfach passiert.  
"Was muss er mich auch immer Missy nennen!" fluchte sie vor sich hin, doch sie wusste genau, dass er sie nicht allein wegen diesem kleinen Wort so auf die Palme brachte. Sie konnte ihn einfach nicht leiden, doch bis vor kurzem war es eigentlich ganz amüsant gewesen sich mit ihm zu streiten. Jedes Mal war es eine kleine Herausforderung und das Blut begann so schön zu rasen, wenn sie beide sich angifteten. Aber Beissen ging nun wirklich zu weit. Sie wollte sich nicht ausmahlen, was da als Nächstes kommen würde.  
Aber sie musste sich noch etwas anderes eingestehen. Für einen winzigen Augenblick hatte es sich gut angefühlt, als er sie gebissen hatte, bevor sie dann zur Vernunft gekommen und schockiert darüber war. Es war gar kein Biss gewesen, sondern viel mehr ein zärtliches Knabbern, wobei er leider ein bisschen zu scharfe Eckzähne hatte. Sie konnte es weder begreifen noch erklären und sie fühlte sich von ihrem eigenen Körper verraten.  
  
Plötzlich fiel ihr noch etwas anderes ein. Sie hatte alles vergessen an diesem Abend und hatte nur noch weg gewollt und so hatte sie unglücklicherweise ihren Zauberstab irgendwo vor dem Schloss liegen gelassen. Sie konnte sich kaum erinnern, wann sie das letzte Mal so den Kopf verloren hatte.  
  
Sie machte sich zurecht und wollte sich auf die Suche nach ihrem Zauberstab machen. Vorsichtig trollte sie durchs Schloss, weil sie es vermeiden wollte einem gewissen Zaubertränkelehrer über den Weg zu laufen. Vor dem Schlosstor suchte sie eine Weile, bis sie die Hoffnung aufgeben musste. Ihr Zauberstab war hier draussen nirgends zu finden. Langsam wurde ihr richtig mulmig. Ohne ihren Zauberstab war sie nur eine halbe Hexe. Gut, sie beherrschte zwar auch die Handmagie, wenn es sein musste, aber das war viel schwieriger und sie konnte sich nicht darauf verlassen, dass es immer funktionierte. Zum Glück war heute Samstag, so musste sie keine Schule geben, aber sie brauchte ihren Zauberstab! Sie wollte Dumbledore nichts davon sagen, denn er würde wissen wollen, weshalb sie ihren Zauberstab vermisste. Er wäre zutiefst enttäuscht von ihr, wenn er erfahren würde, dass sie Snape fast ohne Grund angegriffen hatte.  
Aber wo konnte ihr Zauberstab schon sein? Es gab nur einen Weg. Snape war die einzige Person, die vielleicht eine Ahnung haben könnte, was mit ihrem Zauberstab geschehen war, deshalb musste sie wohl oder übel ihn fragen. Wahrscheinlich hatte er ihn sogar.  
Mist! Es war erst acht Uhr morgens. Sie konnte doch jetzt noch nicht zu Snape gehen. Es war Samstagmorgen und er schlief vielleicht noch.  
Sie fühlte sich, als wäre ihr Magen bis obenhin zur Kehle mit Steinen gefüllt. Um die Zeit tot zu schlagen, ging sie frühstücken, ohne dass sie wirklich Hunger hatte. Ein paar Schüler waren schon in der Grossen Halle und am Lehrertisch sassen McGonagall, Dumbledore und Sprout. Erleichtert setzte sich Nala zu ihnen und trank eine Tasse Schwarztee. Die ganze Zeit studierte sie, wie sie Snape entgegentreten sollte ohne gleich wieder in einen Wutanfall auszubrechen. Was sollte sie zu ihm sagen? Wie sollte sie sich verhalten?  
  
Ihr war es ganz recht, dass ihre drei Kollegen nicht so gesprächig waren an diesem Morgen. Sie hatten wohl ziemlich gefeiert und die wilde Nacht lag ihnen noch in den Knochen.  
"Wie fühlst du dich?" wollte Dumbledore aber trotzdem von ihr wissen.  
"Ganz gut", log sie.  
Der Schulleiter musterte sie misstrauisch, fragte aber nicht mehr nach.  
  
Irgendwie schaffte sie es so langsam zu frühstücken, dass es neun Uhr wurde. Snape war nicht aufgetaucht und so musste sie der Tatsache ins Auge sehen, dass sie jetzt zu ihm hinunter zu den Kerkern musste. Sie brauchte jetzt ihren Zauberstab.  
Das Bisschen Frühstück lag ihr schwer im Magen, als sie sich aufmachte in Richtung Kerker. Es kam ihr vor, als wäre der Weg zu Snapes Büro noch nie so kurz gewesen. Viel zu schnell stand sie vor seiner Tür. Sie atmete tief durch und schluckte schwer, dann klopfte sie.  
  
Es kam keine Antwort. Vorsichtig öffnete sie die Tür und steckte ihren Kopf hinein. Snape war nicht da. Sie ging hinein und sah sich etwas um. Ihr war völlig klar, dass Snape toben würde wie ein tollwütiges Wildschwein, wenn er sie hier beim Schnüffeln finden würde, aber das kümmerte sie nicht. Eigentlich spornte es sie geradezu dazu an hier zu bleiben und ihre Neugier zu stillen. Sie begann nach ihrem Zauberstab zu suchen, fand ihn aber nirgends. Auch sonst hatte sie in seinem Büro nichts allzu Verdächtiges entdeckt.   
  
Da waren nur Unmengen von Zutaten für seine Zaubertränke und schon fertige Zaubertränke, ein paar Stapel Aufgaben von Schülern und die üblichen Dinge, die auch sie in ihrem Büro hatte. Sein Büro war ziemlich gross. Neben dem Schreibtisch und einem ähnlichen Stuhl, wie sie ihn hatte, waren noch einige schwarze Ledersessel darin verteilt. Zwei kleine Fenster erhellten den Raum ein wenig, aber nicht genug, dass man hätte vergessen können, dass man sich in einem Kerker befand. Es gab Öllampen und Kerzenhalter, die aber nicht angezündet waren. Ihr fiel auf, dass es fast peinlich ordentlich in seinem Büro war. Alles hatte genau seinen Platz, nur sein Schreibtisch schien etwas zu überfüllt zu sein. Sie fand drei Bücher darauf. Ein Exemplar von _Höchst potente Zaubertränke_, eine spezielle Ausgabe von _Tausend Magische Kräuter und Pilze_ und ein Buch, dass Nala selbst zwar auch einmal gelesen hatte, aber von dem sie schon sehr lange nichts mehr gehört oder gesehen hatte. Es hiess _Verwandlungen für Profis: Wie man von seiner Animagischen Gestalt lernen kann_. Genau in diesem Buch hatte sie gelernt ein wenig ihre Sinne zu trainieren und man konnte in ihm auch sehr viel über sich selbst erfahren. Es zeigte einem, weshalb man genau zu dem Tier wurde, das man wurde und was es zu bedeuten hatte. Nala fragte sich, weshalb Snape wohl diese Buch las.  
  
Schliesslich fand es Nala an der Zeit zu gehen. Seine wirklich interessanten Sachen hatte er vermutlich in seinen Gemächern und ihr Zauberstab war nicht hier. Sie vergewisserte sich, dass alles noch am rechten Platz lag und schlich dann hinaus in den Gang. Keine drei Meter war sie gegangen, als sie eine dunkle Stimme hörte, die ihren Namen rief.  
  


*

Snape war an diesem Morgen sehr spät aufgewacht und wurde gleich von Kopfschmerzen geplagt. Er hatte ein paar Gläser Whisky zu viel getrunken letzte Nacht. Er stand auf, nahm einen Trank gegen seine Beschwerden und zog sich an. Da fand er in seinem Umhang, den Zauberstab, der nicht ihm gehörte. Er hatte ihn mitgenommen, als Nala davongelaufen war und hatte ihn noch nicht einer Hauselfe geben können, die ihn bei ihr abgeben sollte. Letzte Nacht nach diesem Vorfall wollte er nur noch in seiner Wohnung sitzen und sich ein wenig betrinken. Ausserdem würde es der Silver ganz gut tun, wenn sie ihren Zauberstab ein wenig suchen musste. Jetzt wollte er aber das Ding loswerden und liess eine Elfe kommen, die dann mit der Lieferung gleich wieder davonsauste.  
Er wunderte sich ein wenig, dass er noch nichts von einem wütenden Dumbledore gehört hatte, der ihn wegen seinem Benehmen tadelte. Konnte es sein, dass sie Dumbledore nichts gesagt hatte? Weswegen bloss? Es wäre die beste Gelegenheit gewesen um ihn wieder anzuschwärzen.   
Aber dann verstand er ihre Beweggründe. Es war doch auch in ihrem Interesse, wenn Dumbledore nichts davon erfahren würde, schliesslich hatte sie den Kitzel-Fluch zuerst auf ihn gehetzt. Und sie hatte ihm eine Ohrfeige verpasst, so dass man ihren Handabdruck noch ein, zwei Stunden hatte sehen können. Na gut, er wusste, dass er sie nicht hätte beissen dürfen, aber sie hatte es verdient. Sie hatte es wirklich verdient. Doch er war über sich selbst entsetzt, als ihm klar wurde, dass er es wieder tun wollte. Von dem Moment an, als ihre Hand seine Wange getroffen hatte, hatte er komplett die Kontrolle verloren. Als er sich zu ihr hinuntergebeugt hatte, hatte sein Verstand endgültig ausgesetzt. Ihre weiche Haut zwischen seinen Zähnen war etwas Wunderbares gewesen, obwohl er das nicht gewollt hatte. Und sie roch so gut. Doch er hatte nie beabsichtigt sie zu verletzen. Als er ihr Blut schmeckte, wurde er wieder langsam sich selbst und merkte, was er eigentlich tat. Was hatte er nur gedacht? Und was viel wichtiger war: Warum hatte er nicht gedacht?   
Er verfluchte sie und er verfluchte sich selbst. Er konnte sie nicht ausstehen, warum also war es ein Vergnügen gewesen sie zu beissen? Und warum war er überhaupt in diesem blöden Kostüm zum Essen gegangen? Wäre er doch lieber in seinen Räumen geblieben, wie er es eigentlich auch gewollt hatte. Verflucht!  
"Gott! Was mache ich eigentlich?" stöhnte er und ging frühstücken. Doch als er von der Grossen Halle zurückkam, sah er gerade wie Silver aus seinem Büro huschte.  
  
"Miss Silver! Was tun Sie in meinem Büro?" herrschte er sie an.  
"Es ist wirklich einfach ihn wütend zu machen", dachte sie befriedigt und blieb mutig stehen.  
Er baute sich in seiner üblichen Art vor ihr auf. "Haben Sie herumschnüffeln müssen?" motzte er weiter.  
"Nein, ich bin nur auf der Suche nach meinem Zauberstab", antwortete sie sachlich.  
"Und Sie gedenken diesen in meinem Büro zu finden?"  
"Tatsächlich hoffte ich, dass Sie Ihren Blutdurst gestillt hätten und dass sie mir zurückgeben, was mir gehört!"  
Beide waren schon wieder sehr aufgebracht. Er machte sie einfach so wütend. Ihm ging es umgekehrt nicht viel anders. Puls und Atem von beiden gingen schneller und ihre Augen weiteten sich. Snape war fast froh, dass sie einen Rollkragen trug, denn sonst hätte nicht gewusst, ob er sich zurückhalten könnte.  
"Ich habe Ihren Zauberstab nicht!" fuhr er sie zornig an. "Und Sie haben kein Recht unerlaubt mein Büro zu betreten! Ausserdem sind sie eine miserable Hexe, wenn sie ihren Zauberstab einfach liegen lassen!"  
Nala hatte ihm nichts mehr zu sagen. Sie drehte sich um und ging, doch während sie davonlief, machte sie eine Handbewegung und zündete alle Kerzen im Gang an.  
  
Snape war davon wenig beeindruckt. Schön, sie konnte Handmagie, aber das konnte er auch. Er kontrollierte, ob in seinem Büro noch alles da war und als er nichts entdeckte, das fehlte, verschwand er wieder in seinen Gemächern.  
  
In der Zwischenzeit bekam es Nala langsam mit der Angst zu tun. Sie wollte sich keinen neuen Zauberstab kaufen. Sie wollte ihren eigenen zurückhaben. Aber, wenn ihn Snape nicht hatte, wo war er dann? Wahrscheinlich hatte Snape sie angelogen und er hatte ihren Zauberstab doch. Sie musste sich etwas ausdenken um die Wahrheit zu erfahren. Vielleicht sollte sie ihm etwas Verita-Serum in den Kaffe tun.  
  
Doch so weit kam es dann doch nicht. Ihr fiel ein Stein vom Herzen, als sie ihren Zauberstab auf ihrem Kopfkissen liegen fand. Sie nahm ihn an sich und probierte sogleich ein paar Zaubersprüche aus. Entzückt stellte sie fest, dass alles in Ordnung war, aber sie kam ziemlich rasch wieder von ihrem Hochgefühl herunter, weil ihr etwas klar wurde. Um ganz sicher zu gehen, roch sie an ihrem Zauberstab. Neben dem starken Holzgeruch konnte sie wahrhaftig Snapes Geruch erkennen. In ihrem Magen war plötzlich dieses seltsame Kribbeln, als sie ihn gerochen hatte. Er hatte ihren Zauberstab also gehabt. Wie war er denn auf ihr Bett gekommen? Hatte Snape etwa ihre Räume betreten? Ihr wurde ganz übel. Dieser Kerl erlaubte sich wirklich einiges.  
  
Gewissheit konnte nur Snape ihr geben, deshalb marschierte sie zielstrebig zurück zu den Kerkern. Ohne anzuklopfen betrat sie sein Büro, doch er war wieder nicht da. Sie lief weiter bis zur Tür zu seinen Räumen. Zumindest war es diese Tür, die damals zu den Räumen ihres Hauslehrers geführt hatte und sie hoffte jetzt einfach, dass er auch dort wohnen würde. Dieses Mal klopfte sie und es wurde sogar geöffnet.  
"Was wollen Sie denn noch?" knurrte er gereizt.  
"Sie haben mich angelogen! Sie haben meinen Zauberstab doch gehabt!"  
"Ich habe nicht gelogen. Als ich sie traf vorhin, hatte ich ihn nicht mehr", sagte er plötzlich ganz ruhig.  
"Ha! Sie geben es also zu!" triumphierte sie. "Sie hatten meinen Zauberstab! Wie kommen sie dazu einfach meine Räume zu betreten?!"  
"Ich war nicht in ihren Räumen! Sie blöde..." Er unterbrach sich selbst, aber Nala hatte gar nicht zugehört. Sie zeterte wild drauf los.  
"Wie können Sie es wagen?! Sie selbstsüchtiger, arroganter, eingebildeter, eisiger Mistkerl! Ich kann..."  
Da packte Snape sie plötzlich an den Schultern und schüttelte sie ein paar Mal, dann liess er sie wieder los.  
"Mensch, bei Ihnen sind aber eine Menge Schrauben locker! Drehen Sie nicht durch, Dumbledore würde sonst noch mir die Schuld geben!"  
"Womit er recht hätte", sagte sie jetzt kleinlaut.  
"Ich war nicht in ihrer Wohnung! Ich habe eine Elfe geschickt! Mein Gott, sind sie schwierig!"  
  
Nala schnappte nach Luft, aber sie konnte nichts mehr antworten. Es kostete sie die grösste Mühe um ein kleines "Verzeihung!" herauszubringen.   
Ohne ihn noch einmal anzusehen, machte sie sich davon. Sie ärgerte sich fast zu Tode, weil er recht hatte. Sie konnte nicht verstehen, weshalb sie so aus der Fassung war. Anscheinend hatte sie sich immer noch nicht vom letzten Abend erholt. Sie war noch viel schlimmer als Snape. Sie hatten vielleicht beide die Kontrolle verloren, aber er hatte seine jetzt wenigstens wieder, was sie von sich selbst nicht behaupten konnte. Wie konnte es sein, dass er aus ihr eine solch schreckliche Person machen konnte?  
  
Sie beschloss wieder einmal einen kleinen Ausritt zu mache. Vielleicht würde das ihr helfen um wieder normal zu werden. Es war schon ziemlich kalt draussen, aber die Sonne schien zum Glück und so hatte sie ziemlich viel Spass, als sie mit Arthos, einem schwarzen Hengst, über die Ländereien galoppierte. Hagrid hatte ihr Arthos schon ein paar Mal gegeben, damit sie ausreiten konnte und sie verstand sich sehr gut mit ihm. Er war zwar ziemlich wild und manchmal etwas ungestüm, aber er war auch treu und mutig, was ihr im Grunde alles sehr gefiel.  
  
Der kalte Wind blies ihr ins Gesicht und sie fühlte sich wieder etwas leichter ums Herz. Auch in ihrem Kopf ordneten sich langsam wieder ihre Gedanken. Es war wirklich peinlich gewesen, wie sie einfach angenommen hatte, dass Snape in ihren privaten Räumen gewesen war, ohne sich andere Möglichkeiten zu überlegen. Aber es war ihr eine Lehre, damit sie nicht mehr so unüberlegt handelte wie in den letzten 24 Stunden.  
"Keine Streitereien mehr mit Snape!" nahm sie sich vor. "Egal, was er zu dir sagt. Zum Teufel mit ihm!"  
  
Sie hatte sich selbst wieder etwas beruhigt und ein wenig Abstand von der Sache bekommen. Snape aus dem Weg gehen und nur das Nötigste mit ihm sprechen, war ihre Devise wieder einmal, aber dieses Mal wollte sie sich ganz strikt daran halten. Sie wollte sich aber immer noch eine geschickt ausgeteilte Bemerkung erlauben, wenn er sie wieder blöd anzünden würde. Aber ihren eigenen Zwang mit ihm zu streiten wollte sie loswerden und das würde nur durch einen Entzug gelingen. Also schwor sie sich, dass sie ihn einfach stehen lassen würde, bevor sie wieder im grössten Disput waren.  
  
Glücklich mit ihrem Beschluss kam sie zurück nach Hogwarts. Sie korrigierte ein Weile Hausaufgaben und machte sich schliesslich gegen Nachmittag auf nach Hogsmeade um sich mit Sirius im _Drei Besen_ zu treffen.  
Er war ein wenig beunruhigt, als sie ihm erzählte, was sie Neues über Voldemort wusste. Anscheinend kamen die Treffen jetzt in häufigeren Abständen als zuvor. Das hatte sie jedenfalls selbst festgestellt, aber Snape hatte nie irgendwelche Informationen über einen Plan. Er erzählte immer nur von den Tötungsaufträgen, die er bekam und die erfuhr er immer erst, wenn er von Voldemort gerufen wurde und dann musste er sie gleich ausführen. "Wenigstens informiert er mich jetzt kurz, was beim Treffen vor sich ging", dachte sie. Tatsächlich war Snape seit dem grossen Streit wegen Malfoy einmal ganz schnell bei ihr im Büro gewesen und hatte sie davon unterrichtet, dass er in der vorigen Nacht zu einem Treffen hatte gehen müssen, er aber nichts Relevantes wisse. Offensichtlich hatte Dumbledore auch in dieser Beziehung um Kooperation gebeten. Ob Snape jedoch noch einmal zu ihr mit Informationen kommen würde, bezweifelte sie nach dem letzten Abend schwer.  
  
Sie erzählte Sirius von ihrem letzten Streit mit Snape, aber er sagte dazu nicht viel. Er hatte nur immer dieses nervende Schmunzeln im Gesicht.  
"Was ist denn daran so komisch?" fragte sie Sirius gereizt.  
"Och, ich habe nur endlich etwas herausgefunden", grinste er.  
"Und das wäre?"

"Für mich scheint es, als hättest du jemanden gefunden mit dem du endlich einmal wütend sein kannst und mit dem sich gut streiten lässt. Obwohl du eine Aurorin bist, war das Schlichten eher dein Stil als das Streiten. Doch jetzt hast du gemerkt, wie befreiend es ist mit Snape zu streiten, selbst wenn er dich beisst. Es macht dir doch einen Riesen-Spass ihm in den Hintern zu treten."  
"Willst du damit sagen, dass ich streitsüchtig bin?"

"Oh, das vielleicht nicht gerade. Deswegen bist du auch nicht zufrieden mit dir, auch wenn du dir das jetzt versuchst einzureden. Ich glaube, du bist schon lange zornig auf Voldemort, die Todesser und auf die Welt, Snape hat mit seiner unmöglichen Art einfach verursacht, dass du deinen Dampf weniger beim Sport ablässt und dafür bei ihm."  
"Ich bin nicht zornig auf die Welt, Sirius, aber auf Voldemort und seine Anhänger schon, da liegst du richtig", flüsterte sie.  
"Eben. Und Snape ist ein Todesser und ein ruppiger Kerl. Kein Wunder, macht es dir Spass mit ihm zu streiten! Nach all der Zeit hast du endlich gelernt zu streiten."  
"Um ehrlich zu sein, habe ich seit heute Morgen überhaupt keine Lust mehr zum Streiten und ich will auch nicht, dass mir so etwas Spass macht. Ich will einfach nur meine Ruhe."  
"Ja, und weißt du weshalb? Weil du jetzt weißt, wie es ist und weil es dir zu weit gegangen ist. In deinem Beruf als Aurorin musst du hart und kämpferisch sein und du bist auch eine Kämpferin, aber du warst nie eine streitlustige Kämpferin, sondern jemand, der genau dort kämpfte, wo er kämpfen musste."  
"Und jetzt bin ich eine streitlustige Kämpferin", sagte sie traurig.  
"Nein, das bist du auch jetzt nicht. Du warst nur sehr durcheinander und wolltest dich irgendwie gegen deinen Kummer wehren." Sirius legte einen Arm um ihre Schultern und drückte sie sanft um sie aufzumuntern. "Ausserdem kann Snape auch wirklich nie ein gutes Wort an dir lassen. Ich hätte ihm schon längst Eine reingehauen."  
"Wenn ich mich wirklich gegen alles wehren wollte, dann habe ich Snape unrecht getan", sagte sie streng.  
"Nein!" lachte Sirius. "Ich habe den Eindruck, dass es Snape genauso Spass gemacht hatte. Ausserdem braucht es immer zwei zum Streiten. Manchmal hat er dich provoziert und manchmal du ihn. Aber, es soll ihm ruhig einmal jemand gehörig den Marsch blasen. Er hat es auch nicht besser verdient. Und ich überlege im Ernst gerade, ob ich ihm nicht einmal einen Besuch abstatten sollte und ihn ein wenig aufmischen. Niemand darf dich beissen!" Jetzt war Sirius wieder ganz ernst.  
"Nein, lass es bitte. In ein paar Tagen, wenn etwas Gras drüber gewachsen ist, werde ich noch einmal versuchen mit ihm zu reden. Und ich sollte mich vielleicht auch noch entschuldigen."  
"Hmm, wenn du meinst. Aber ich fand sein Verhalten absolut inakzeptabel!"  
"Genau wie meines", hauchte Nala.  
"Ja, aber er ist schon immer so gewesen... Was glaubst du, warum er dich gebissen hat?" fragte Sirius neugierig.  
Nala zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ach, was weiss ich. Wahrscheinlich ist er auch ausgeflippt wie ich. Aber ich glaube, er war nachher auch ein wenig geschockt."  
"Hmm, am Anfang habe ich gedacht, dass ihr euch fast zankt wie zwei Geschwister, aber nun geht es doch etwas zu weit, mit Flüchen, Ohrfeigen und Bissen. Also, was hast du jetzt vor? Wirst du zurückbeissen?" Sirius kicherte belustigt.  
Nala musste lachen. "Nein, wie gesagt. Ich gehe ihm ein paar Tage aus dem Weg, dann werde ich mich entschuldigen und mit ihm reden. Wenn er sich auch entschuldigt, ist alles in Ordnung und ich vergesse diese blöde Geschichte. Aber ich lasse mich mit ihm bestimmt auf keinen Streit mehr ein, das kannst du mir glauben. Ich werde mich mit ihm weder duellieren, noch prügeln, noch beissen."  
"Ähm, Nala..." sagte Sirius vorsichtig, "ich würde mich nicht darauf verlassen, dass er sich bei dir entschuldigt. Snape ist nicht gerade der Typ für so etwas."  
"Kann sein. Aber er wird sich schon entschuldigen und wenn nicht... weiss ich auch nicht, wie es weiter geht. Dann lebe ich weiter bis an mein Lebensende", scherzte sie.  
"Ja, hoffentlich auch. Du machst das schon, da bin ich mir ganz sicher." Dann lachte er plötzlich wieder.  
"Was ist?"  
"Oh Mann, ich hätte dich wirklich zu gerne einmal gesehen, wie du total wütend ausrastet. Das kann ich mir so gar nicht vorstellen!"  
"Glaub mir, das willst du nicht wissen. Sei lieber froh, dass ich diese Streit-Ding schon wieder aufgegeben habe." Sie zwinkerte ihm zu.  
"Ja ja, natürlich bin ich froh, wieder die alte Nala zu sehen. Du machst deinen Standpunkt klar und wenn dir die Debatte zu hitzig, zu zornig wird, dann ziehst du dich zurück und versuchst später noch einmal in Ruhe darüber zu reden. Dann macht es auch gar keinen Spass mit dir zu streiten. So kenne ich dich und so mag ich dich." Er stiess mit seinem Glas ihres an und meinte: "Viel Glück dann!"

*


	7. Vollmond

- KAPITEL SIEBEN -  
  
**_Vollmond_**  
  


  
Wie Nala es sich vorgenommen hatte, ging sie Snape aus dem Weg. Tatsächlich sahen sie sich, ausser bei den Mahlzeiten, nie. Die Lage beruhigte sich ein wenig und in Nalas Kopf wurden wieder andere Dinge wichtiger. Doch sie hatte mit Snape nicht mehr gesprochen und sich auch nicht bei ihm entschuldigt.  
Der Unterricht mit den Schülern machte ihr grossen Spass. Es war für sie eine ganz neue Erfahrung und sie war überrascht, wie toll sie es haben konnte mit den Klassen. Im Moment wünschte sie sich sogar, dass sie nie mehr als Aurorin arbeiten müsste.  
  
Eines Samstag Abends, zwei Wochen nach Halloween, wollte sie gerade noch ein wenig spazieren gehen, als ihr Dumbledore über den Weg lief.  
"Wohin willst du?", fragte er sie neugierig.  
"Ach, ich möchte noch nach draussen. Heute ist Vollmond, da möchte ich das Klischee nicht hängen lassen und ein bisschen den Mond anheulen gehen!" Sie grinste übers ganze Gesicht. "Das ist wirklich toll! Es entspannt so schön."  
"Hmm, dann wünsche ich dir viel Spass!" Dumbledore zwinkerte ihr zu, doch dann wurde er plötzlich ernst. "Ich mache mir Sorgen um Severus. Er ist schon so lange weg. Voldemort hat ihn zu sich gerufen. Könntest du draussen die Augen etwas offen haben?"  
"Mach ich", sagte Nala bestimmt, aber wenn sie nur schon diesen Namen hörte, drehte sich ihr Magen um.  
Die beiden nickten sich zu und dann gingen sie ihrer Wege.  
  
Die Nacht war nicht so klar, wie Nala es gehofft hatte. Dicke graue Wolken verdeckten den Himmel grössten Teils, aber glücklicherweise war der Mond noch sichtbar. Flink verwandelte sich Nala in einen Wolf und trabte los. Ihr schneeweisses Fell schimmerte im Mondlicht ganz bezaubernd, ja es glitzerte sogar ab und zu. Eine Weile lief sie unbeschwert in die Nacht hinaus. Sie wollte möglichst viel Abstand zwischen sich und den Verbotenen Wald bringen, damit sie ihn von einem Hügel aus überblicken konnte.  
Für eine Zeit sass sie einfach nur auf dem Hügel, atmete die kühle Nachtluft ein und bestaunte den tiefschwarzen Wald hinter dem Schloss. Er war wunderschön und anziehend, weil sich so viele Geheimnisse in ihm verbergen.  
  
Nala heulte ein bisschen den Mond an, doch schon bald wurden es noch grössere und dickere Wolken und man konnte den Mond nicht mehr sehen. Es wurde schwärzeste Nacht und Nala trollte sich friedlich wieder den Hügel herunter. Sie liess ihren Blick über die dunkle Ebene schweifen, als ihr plötzlich etwas auffiel, das dort nicht sein sollte. Ganz in der Nähe des Waldes lag ein schwarzes Häufchen, das offensichtlich von einem wilden Wolf belästigt wurde. Als der Wolf bemerkte, dass Nala auf ihn zukam, verflüchtigte er sich gleich.  
Es war ein Mensch, der da auf dem Boden lag und sie musste nur einmal kurz an ihm schnuppern, um zu wissen, wer es war. Sie hatte Snape gefunden, doch es schien ihm nicht gerade gut zu gehen. Sie nahm wieder ihre menschliche Gestalt an und beugte sich über ihn. Zum ersten Mal, seit sie ihn kannte, empfand sie Mitleid für diesen Mann. Sie zweifelte keinen Moment daran, dass Voldemort ihn so zugerichtet hatte. Sollte er tatsächlich und wahrhaftig auf der guten Seite stehen, dann nahm er wirklich einiges auf sich.  
Vorsichtig untersuchte sie ihn, wobei er kurz aufstöhnte, aber sein Bewusstsein gleich wieder verlor. Nala erschrak, als sie feststellte, wie übel er zugerichtet war. Er schien überall verwundet zu sein, denn es gab fast keine Stelle an ihm, wo sie kein Blut fand. Sie zückte ihren Zauberstab und flüsterte: "_Mobilicorpus_!"  
  
So schnell es ging, lief sie zurück zum Schloss und Snapes Körper schwebte hinterher. Endlich im Krankenflügel angekommen, legte sie Snape auf ein Bett und holte Poppy Pomfrey aus ihrem Arbeitszimmer. Es war sonst niemand im Krankenflügel, worüber alle froh waren, denn so kamen keine lästigen Fragen von den Schülern.  
  
"Meine Güte!" sagte Poppy entsetzt. "Den Armen haben sie wieder einmal schlimm drangenommen."  
"Ich habe ihn in der Nähe des Waldes gefunden. Ich glaube, ein Wolf hat ihn auch noch gebissen", meinte Nala besorgt.  
"Gut, dass du ihn so schnell hergebracht hast, Nala. Ich werde sehen, was ich machen kann. Kannst du nachher mit Professor Dumbledore noch einmal vorbeikommen?"  
"Natürlich", nickte Nala und machte sich dann auf zu Dumbledore. Sie hatte Glück, denn er schlief noch nicht, weil er hatte warten wollen, bis Snape zurück kommen würde. Während Nala ihm alles ganz genau berichtete, wurde Dumbledores Gesichtsausdruck immer unruhiger.  
"Ich glaube, da ist etwas gar nicht in Ordnung. Ich muss mit ihm sprechen", sagte er schliesslich und die beiden eilten zurück zum Krankenflügel.  
  


*

Als Severus aufwachte starrten ihn drei besorgte Augenpaare an. Da waren die braunen, mütterlichen Augen von Poppy, die er schon so oft gesehen hatte, wenn er im Krankenflügel aufgewacht war. Dann erkannte er die tiefblauen, beruhigenden Augen hinter Dumbledores halbmondförmigen Brillengläsern. Doch die türkisblauen Augen, die offensichtlich Miss Silver gehörten, machten ihn angespannt. Hatte er für einen kurzen Moment Sorge in ihnen lesen können? Das konnte nicht sein. Und weshalb fühlte er sich so komisch? Er stöhnte leise auf und wollte sich bewegen, doch er bekam ziemlich starke Schmerzen, die ihm rieten besser ruhig zu bleiben.  
"Langsam, Severus", mahnte Poppy. "Du wirst noch eine Weile hier bleiben müssen."  
Snape knurrte etwas Unverständliches vor sich hin.  
"Sag mir, was ist passiert?" meldete sich nun Dumbledore zu Wort und setzte sich auf die Kante von Severus' Bett.  
  
Erst jetzt erinnerte sich Severus an das Treffen und antwortete plötzlich heftig: "Es ist jetzt keine Zeit für Erklärungen. Voldemort will Black schnappen, damit er einen Köder für Potter hat. Ich habe nicht gesagt, wo er sich aufhält, aber sie werden ihn schnell finden, denn sie werden als Erstes in Potters Nähe suchen."  
"Wir müssen Sirius hierher holen", sagte Dumbledore ernst. "Kannst du das gleich machen, Nala?"  
Nala schaute zwar entsetzt drein, aber sie musterte Snape auch misstrauisch.  
"Was, wenn es eine Falle ist?" fragte sie, ohne sich darum zu kümmern, dass Snape auch hier war. "Vielleicht werde ich bei Sirius bereits erwartet von einer Horde Todessern und er sollte mich zu ihnen schicken!"  
"Sie müssen mir nicht glauben, aber wenn sie Black kriegen, bin ich nicht schuld, sondern Sie", knurrte Snape drohend.  
"Immer mit der Ruhe ihr beiden!" befahl Dumbledore. "Das können wir jetzt nicht brauchen. Nala, du gehst und holst Sirius. Sei vorsichtig und mach dich unsichtbar. Und du, Severus, legst dich jetzt wieder hin und schläfst. Es ist ein Wunder, dass du überhaupt noch lebst."  
"Ich werde Sirius nicht im Stich lassen, Albus, aber wenn die Todesser merken, dass er gewarnt wurde, ist es aus mit deinem Spion." Sie machte mit ihrem Kopf eine Deutung auf Snape.  
"Hmm, da hast du recht. Dann müsst ihr beide in Sirius' Wohnung warten, bis sie kommen und dann gleich disapparieren. Es muss aussehen, als wärt ihr überrascht worden. Schaffst du das?"  
"Bestimmt", versicherte Nala und lief los.  
  
  
Mit ihrem Besen flog sie schnell nach Hogsmeade. Sie machte sich unsichtbar und betrat das Haus in dem Sirius wohnte. Es schien alles ruhig zu sein. Sie horchte an Sirius' Wohnungstür, doch nichts war zu hören. Nala konnte nichts Verdächtiges feststellen. Zögernd klopfte sie an die Tür, aber es kam keine Antwort. Nach einem zweiten Versuch wieder ohne Antwort, öffnete sie die Tür mit ihrem Zauberstab und ging hinein.   
Es war dunkel in der kleinen Wohnung, nur ein Licht auf dem Esstisch brannte. Es war noch gedeckt und es sah aus, als sei das Essen überstürzt abgebrochen worden. Sie rief nach Sirius, doch er meldete sich nicht. Badezimmer und Schlafzimmer waren leer. Jetzt begann sie sich wirklich langsam Sorgen zu machen. Hatten die Todesser ihn etwa schon geholt?  
  
Da hörte sie plötzlich Schritte im Flur und versteckte sich hinter der Tür, durch die sie die Wohnung betreten hatte. Die Tür wurde geöffnet und Nala wollte gerade die eintretende Person mit einem "Ganz Körper-Klammer"-Spruch belegen, doch sie realisierte noch rechtzeitig, dass es Sirius war.  
"Sirius!" rief sie erleichtert und umarmte ihn glücklich.  
"Nala? Was tust du hier?" fragte dieser verwundert.  
"Du bist in Gefahr! Die Todesser sind auf der Suche nach dir! Ich soll dich nach Hogwarts holen!"  
"Weshalb will Voldemort mich plötzlich so dringend in die Finger kriegen?"  
"Snape hat nur gesagt, dass er dich als Köder für Harry will."  
"Der gibt echt nie auf. Also, lass uns gehen."  
"Ähm, Sirius, das geht nicht. Wir müssen hier bleiben, bis sie kommen und dann gleich verschwinden, weil Voldemort sonst wüsste, dass wir gewarnt wurden."  
"Was? Was ist denn das wieder für ein verrückter Plan? Und was sollen wir jetzt tun? Hier sitzen und Däumchen drehen?" Sirius starrte sie mit grossen, unglaubwürdigen Augen an.  
Nala lächelte ihn an. "Naja, wir wollen doch das Eis nicht schmelzen lassen." Sie deutete auf den grossen Eisbecher, den Sirius wohl gerade im Dorf geholt hatte und immer noch in seiner linken Hand hielt.  
"Du bist echt krass! Da könnte jeden Moment ein Todesser in meiner Wohnung stehen und du willst hier gemütlich warten und Eis essen!"  
"Hast du eine bessere Idee? Es soll doch so aussehen, als würden wir überrascht werden!"  
"Hmm, also setz dich, bitte. Ich bringe dir einen Teller und ein Glas Wein."  
  
Nala setzte sich an seinen Esstisch und gleich zauberte Sirius ihr einen kleinen Teller vor die Nase. Dann schenkte er ihr ein Glas Wein ein und richtete mit seinem Zauberstab zwei Kugeln Vanille-Eis auf ihrem Teller an.  
"Danke", sagte sie, während er schon mit seinem Teller beschäftigt war.  
  
Schliesslich löffelten die Beiden an ihrem Eis herum, doch es war eine dicke, drückende Spannung in der Luft. Aber es dauerte keine fünf Minuten, als Nala, die ständig zum Fenster hinausstarrte, drei dunkle Gestalten auf der Strasse draussen sah.  
"Sie sind hier! Mach dich bereit! Wir treffen uns hinter dem _Drei Besen _und fliegen, dann so schnell wie möglich nach Hogwarts."  
"Gut, viel Glück!"  
"Viel Glück!" Nala nahm ihren Besen fest in die linke Hand und Sirius stiess vor Aufregung sein Weinglas um.  
  
Und da "Plop!", stand der erste Todesser schon in der kleinen Wohnung. Geschickt nutzten Nala und Sirius seinen Moment der Verwunderung und apparierten wie abgemacht hinter dem _Drei Besen_. Nala kam einige Sekunden später, in denen Sirius schon beinah Panik bekam, aber sie tauchte doch noch auf und flink bestiegen die Beiden Nalas Besen und flitzten davon.  
Erst vor dem Tor zu Hogwarts' Eingangshalle machten sie Halt und verschnauften kurz.  
"Wo warst du denn so lange?" fragte Sirius keuchend.  
"Ich hatte einige Anlaufschwierigkeiten aus dem Sitzen zu disapparieren. Zum Glück war der Todesser etwas begriffsstutzig. Gerade als der zweite erschien, konnte ich entkommen."  
Sirius musterte sie streng. "Ich mag es nicht, wenn du dich in solchen, gefährlichen Pläne verwickelst."  
Nala boxte ihn sanft auf die Schulter. "Es ging doch gut. Komm Dumbledore will dich bestimmt sehen."  
  
Kaum hatten sie die Eingangshalle betreten, kamen ihnen auch schon Dumbledore und McGonagall entgegen. Dumbledore reichte Sirius gleich stürmisch die Hände.  
"Was bin ich froh, dass ihr wohlerhalten hier seid. Willkommen, Sirius!"  
"Schön, dass du da bist", lächelte auch Minerva.  
"Du wirst nun wohl einige Zeit unser geheimer Gast sein. Minerva bringt dich zu meinem Gästezimmer. Ist dir das recht?"  
"Ja. Geht es Harry gut?"  
"Oh, sicher", schmunzelte Minerva. "Er schläft wie ein Murmeltier. Ich werde ihn morgenfrüh zu dir bringen. Komm jetzt!"  
Sirius und Minerva gingen die grosse Marmortreppe hinauf, während sich Dumbledore an Nala wandte.  
"Das hast du gut gemacht. Ich weiss wie gefährlich es war." Er legte ihr kurz fürsorglich eine Hand auf ihre Schulter. "Kann ich dich noch um etwas bitten?"  
"Klar. Gibt es noch mehr Probleme?"  
"Naja, heute ist doch Vollmond und Severus wurde doch gebissen. Kannst du mit Sicherheit sagen, dass es kein Werwolf war?"  
  
Nala war einen Moment sprachlos. An so etwas hatte sie gar nicht gedacht. So sehr sie sich auch anstrengte, sie konnte nicht versichern, dass es nur ein normaler Wolf war. "Ich weiss es nicht, Albus. Er war zu weit weg. Ich habe ihn nicht genau sehen können. Tut mir leid."  
"Schon gut. Früher oder später werden wir es wissen. Heute ist die zweite Nacht des Monats, in der sich die Werwölfe verwandeln. Wenn sich Severus nicht in den nächsten 24 Stunden in einen Werwolf verwandelt, war es nur ein normaler Wolf. Wollen wir es hoffen. Kannst du dich solange neben ihn setzen und aufpassen? Schliesslich bist du ja unsere Verteidigungen-Lehrerin." Dumbledore zwinkerte ihr zu.  
In Nalas Augen konnte man lesen, dass ihr dieser Auftrag ganz und gar nicht passte. Nala dachte sich, sie würde lieber 24 Stunden auf Todesser in Sirius' Wohnung warten, als neben Snape zu sitzen, um ihn zu fassen, falls er sich in einen Werwolf verwandeln würde. Aber sie wollte den Schulleiter nicht enttäuschen. Sie hob resignierend die Hände und meinte: "Was immer du von mir verlangst."  
"Danke. Du findest Kaffee und Tee im Krankenflügel und es ist ja zum Glück Sonntag, du kannst den Schlaf also nachholen, wenn die Sonne scheint."  
"Also dann, gute Nacht", murmelte Nala und fügte sich ihrem Schicksal. Bevor sie aber in den Krankenflügel ging, machte sie noch einen Abstecher in ihr Büro und holte die Hausaufgaben ihrer Schüler, damit sie wenigstens etwas zu tun hatte.  
  
Als Nala den Krankenflügel betrat, sprach sie zuerst noch ein paar Worte mit Poppy. Von ihr erfuhr sie, dass Snape tatsächlich ziemlich schlimm verletzt gewesen war. Er hatte, neben dem Wolfsbiss, viele Schrammen und Kratzer, gebrochene Rippen, eine ausgerenkte Schulter und ein gebrochener Arm. Die Knochen hatte Poppy in der Zwischenzeit geheilt, doch Snape würde bis Montag noch hier liegen bleiben müssen, weil er doch recht viel Blut verloren hatte und auch noch Schmerzen hatte.  
  
"Hmm, jetzt habe ich wenigstens Gelegenheit mich mit ihm auszusprechen", dachte Nala, als sie sich in dem Sessel neben seinem Bett niederliess.  
"Wie fühlen Sie sich, Professor?" fragte sie artig.  
"Oh, es ging mir noch nie besser!" brummte er sarkastisch. "Sie können auch wieder gehen, ich brauche keinen Aufpasser, auch wenn der Schulleiter das für nötig hält."  
"Ich werde nicht gehen. Ob es Ihnen nun passt oder nicht, Poppy wird jetzt schlafen gehen und ich werde hier nach dem Rechten sehen. Sie sollten auch schlafen. Tun Sie sich keinen Zwang an." Sie schenkte sich eine Tasse Kaffe ein und begann die Arbeiten der Schüler zu korrigieren.  
"Sie glauben doch nicht im Ernst, dass ich schlafe, wenn Sie hier wie ein Geier neben meinem Bett lauern!"  
Nala grinste übers ganze Gesicht. "Ich mache Sie doch nicht etwa unruhig?"  
"Nein", knurrte er und nippte an seiner Tasse Tee.  
"Erzählen Sie mir, was Voldemort genau vorhatte?" fragte sie interessiert.  
"Er wollte Potter einen Portschlüssel schicken, der ihn zu einem bestimmten Zeitpunkt zu ihm bringen würde. Würde Potter den Portschlüssel nicht benutzen, würde er seinen Paten töten. Und wie wir Potter kennen, hätte er sich lieber in den Tod gestürzt in der Hoffnung, er könne Black retten, als ihn seinem Schicksal zu überlassen."  
"Vielleicht wäre er auch zu Dumbledore gegangen und wir hätten eine Lösung gefunden..."  
"Oh, das glauben Sie doch selber nicht. Potter stürzt sich doch geradezu von einem gefährlichen Abenteuer ins nächste. Es wundert mich, dass er immer so viel Glück hat und noch lebt."  
"Das sollte Sie nicht wundern, sondern freuen. Aber wie sollten Sie sich auch freuen, wenn sie k... , ach, lassen wir das. Harry und Sirius sind hier sicher in Hogwarts und das ist das Einzige, was im Moment wichtig ist.  
"Sehen Sie, ich hatte recht und es war keine Falle!"  
Nala sah ihn nur an, antwortete aber nichts darauf. Doch dann wollte sie etwas anderes wissen. "Warum hat Voldemort Sie so schlimm gefoltert?"  
"Er wollte von mir wissen, wo er Sirius finden kann."  
"Haben Sie es denn überhaupt gewusst?"  
"Sicher. Dumbledore hat mir gesagt, dass er hier ist."  
"Haben Sie es Voldemort verraten?"  
"Nein, natürlich nicht."  
"Dann haben Sie Glück, dass er Sie leben liess."  
"Er foltert immer so lange, bis er das Gefühl hat, man habe ihm alles gesagt, was man weiss."  
"Und dann apparierten Sie an der Grenze von Hogwarts, haben es nicht mehr bis zum Schloss geschafft und sind zusammengebrochen, wo ich Sie gefunden habe..."  
"Offensichtlich", sagte er genervt.  
  
Nala begann sich über sich selbst zu wundern. Anscheinend hatte sie tatsächlich wieder zu sich gefunden, denn Snape konnte sie nicht mehr auf die Palme bringen, egal in welchem Tonfall er mit ihr sprach. Sie konnte sich nicht helfen, aber er tat ihr leid und wenn er sie jetzt nicht angelogen hatte, dann beeindruckte es sie ein wenig, dass Voldemort seinen Willen nicht hatte brechen können.  
  
"Ich werde Sie jetzt nicht mehr ausfragen. Sie sollten nun wirklich schlafen. Hoffen wir, dass Sie nicht als Werwolf erwachen." Sie löschte alle Kerzen bis auf eine.  
"Ich bin kein Werwolf", murmelte er noch und drehte ihr den Rücken zu.  
  
Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Nala seine tiefen, regelmässigen Atemzüge hörte, die sie wissen liessen, dass er eingeschlafen war. Nala fühlte sich merkwürdig. Sie konnte sich nicht erinnern, wann sie sich das letzte Mal in einer solch seltsamen Situation befunden hatte. Da schlief nun tatsächlich Snape vor ihrer Nase und sie sollte auf ihn aufpassen. Jemandem beim Schlafen zusehen, empfand Nala als etwas sehr Persönliches, umso angespannter war für sie die Situation, weil es Snape war, der ja nicht gerade ihr bester Freund war. Ihm musste es doch genauso gehen. Er musste wirklich sehr erschöpft sein, wenn er trotzdem schlafen konnte.  
  
Sie seufzte leise und widmete sich wieder den Arbeiten. Sie würde noch einige Stunden totschlagen müssen, bis die Sonne aufgehen würde und sie sich endlich schlafen legen konnte. Als sie mit Sirius in Hogwarts angekommen war, war es erst kurz nach Mitternacht gewesen. Viel zu schnell hatte sie alle Arbeiten korrigiert und sie musste sich dem Buch widmen, dass sie auch noch mitgenommen hatte. Es hiess "Sternenhimmel" und wurde von Mirella Malvone geschrieben. Es handelte von einer Hexe, die ihre Zauberkräfte verloren hatte und diese nun mit der Hilfe ihres Katers suchte. Doch in den frühen Morgenstunden schaffte es nicht einmal mehr dieses Buch, Nala wach zu halten und der Schlaf übermannte sie.  
  



	8. Tag ohne Triumph

- KAPITEL ACHT -  
  
**_Tag ohne Triumph_**  
  


  
Die Sonne schien bereits in den Krankenflügel und Severus streckte sich gemütlich aus in seinem Bett. Er hatte tief und friedlich geschlafen, was eine Seltenheit war für ihn. Während er sich vorsichtig umdrehte, merkte er, dass seine Schmerzen schon deutlich abgeklungen waren. Sein Blick fiel auf seine Aufpasserin, die seelenruhig in ihrem Sessel schlief. Er beobachtete sie im Stillen. Ein paar Strähnen hingen ihr ins Gesicht, doch er konnte trotzdem ihr Gesicht erkennen. So entspannt sah sie ganz sanftmütig und lieb aus. Man würde ihr niemals zutrauen, dass sie eine Aurorin war. Es ärgerte ihn, dass sie ihm wieder nicht getraut hatte, als er von Voldemorts Plan berichtet hatte. Schön, sie hatte ihr gutes Recht misstrauisch zu sein, aber langsam könnte sie damit aufhören. Da kam Severus plötzlich eine Idee. Er würde sich jetzt einen kleinen Spass erlauben.  
  


*

Nala erwachte mit einem Riesen-Schrecken. Das Erste, was sie sah, als sie ihre Augen öffnete, waren zwei dunkle Augen. Sie blickte direkt in das Gesicht eines schwarzen Wolfes. Er stand am Boden vor ihr, hatte aber seine Vorderpfoten auf die Fläche des Sessels zwischen ihren Beinen gestemmt und platzierte sein Gesicht direkt vor ihrem.   
Nala schrie sofort erschrocken auf. Sie rappelte sich im Sessel auf und schubste den Wolf von sich. Sie stand auf im Sessel und dieser kippte in der Hektik samt Nala. Sie stiess ihren Kopf am Boden an, stand aber schnell wieder auf und richtete ihren Zauberstab auf den Wolf. Erst jetzt erkannte sie, dass es definitiv kein Werwolf war, sondern ein ganz gewöhnlicher. Er verwandelte sich gerade zurück in Snape.  
Er hatte ein breites, hämisches Grinsen im Gesicht, als er sich zurück auf sein Bett setzte. "Sie sind aber ziemlich schreckhaft, Missy. Ausserdem glaube ich, dass Sie nicht hätten schlafen dürfen."  
"Sie sind ein Animagus?" fragte diese immer noch ganz fassungslos.  
"Wie Sie sehen..."  
"Sie sind nicht angemeldet!" sagte sie drohend.  
"Ich werde mich anmelden, sobald es mir nicht mehr von Nutzen ist, dass Voldemort nicht weiss, dass ich ein Animagus bin", sagte er von oben herab.  
"Das kann ich sogar verstehen. Was ich nicht verstehe, ist, was Sie zum Teufel da gerade machten!!!" meinte Nala mit einer erheblich lauteren Stimme.  
"Das war nur fair. Sie haben letzte Nacht auch als Wolf an mir herumgeschnüffelt. Denken Sie das hätte ich vergessen? Auch wenn Sie es vielleicht nicht glauben, aber ich liege nicht jeden Tag im Dunkeln und werde von zwei Wölfen belästigt. Ausserdem erinnert man sich an einen weissen Wolf mit türkisblauen Augen. Was hatten Sie überhaupt dort zu suchen. Schleichen Sie immer als Wolf durch die Gegend?"  
"Ich habe Ihren Hintern gerettet! Und im Gegensatz zu mir, hatten Sie keinen Grund an mir herumzuschnüffeln. Sie sind eine echt skurrile, unheimliche Person, wenn Sie mich fragen. Ich glaube, da tickt irgendetwas nicht richtig bei Ihnen", meinte Nala spitz.  
"Ich frage Sie aber nicht", sagte er überheblich.  
"Gut, dann kann ich ja jetzt endlich etwas essen gehen und dann schlafen!" Sie ging mit erhobenem Kopf an ihm vorbei und liess ihn allein im Zimmer zurück.  
  
Snape legte sich zufrieden wieder hin und grinste in sich hinein. Das war wirklich ein Spass gewesen, sie so zu erschrecken. Aber mit der Zeit verging sein Gefühl des Triumphes und andere nagende Gedanken kamen in ihm auf. Warum hatte sie so gut gerochen? Und was war in ihren Augen, was er nicht vergessen konnte? Er wiegte seinen Kopf hin und her und versuchte diese Gedanken loszuwerden. Sie gefielen ihm nicht und sie machten für ihn keinen Sinn. Was nützte es, wenn er daran dachte, wie sie roch? Er versuchte die ruhige Zeit zu geniessen, bis die unberechenbare Verrückte am Abend wiederkommen würde. Zum Glück kam Poppy bald, die ihm zwar Frühstück brachte, ihm aber permanent verbot sein eigenes Quartier zu beziehen. Sie wollte, dass er im Krankenflügel blieb, weil er ihrer Meinung nach noch Pflege brauchte und zu schwach war. Sie würde ihn erst am Montagmorgen gehen lassen. Also versuchte Snape sich zu erholen. Eigentlich tat es ihm gut, denn sogar die Verwandlung in einen Wolf hatte ihn wieder sehr geschwächt, was er natürlich niemals zugegeben hätte.  
  


*

Nala stand in der Zwischenzeit unter der Dusche und musste feststellen, dass es Snape wieder einmal geschafft hatte. Sie war stinksauer. Aber je länger sie darüber nachdachte, merkte sie, dass sie sich mehr über sich selbst ärgerte, als über ihn. Eigentlich hatte sie ihm total unrecht getan letzte Nacht, als sie daran zweifelte, dass er die Wahrheit sagte. Sie ärgerte sich auch, dass sie eingeschlafen war. Es wäre nicht auszudenken gewesen, wenn sich Snape in ein Werwolf verwandelt hätte, währenddem sie schlief. Sie war einfach eingeschlafen! Wie konnte sie nur? Aber es war ja klar, dass Snape diese Situation schamlos ausnützen würde, um ihr wieder eins auszuwischen. Dieser Typ war einfach nervenaufreibend! Und dann hatte sie sich auch wieder so peinlich benommen!   
  
Schliesslich ging sie frühstücken und machte dann noch einen Besuch bei Sirius. Es wurde beschlossen, dass seine Anwesenheit im Schloss vorerst geheim bleiben würde. Die Schüler würden sich wundern, wenn plötzlich Harrys Pate im Schloss leben würde und auch Voldemort würde davon Wind bekommen, was auch nicht unbedingt von Vorteil wäre. Ausser Dumbledore, Minerva, Snape und ihr selbst, wussten nur noch Harry und seine beiden Freunde davon.  
  
Als Nala sich endlich ins Bett legen wollte, fiel ihr ein, dass die Aufgaben der Schüler und ihr Buch im Krankenflügel vergessen hatte, doch sie war zu müde, um diese Sachen jetzt noch zu holen. Sie müsste ja ohnehin diesen Abend noch einmal zu Snape in den Krankenflügel, um sicher zu sein, dass er nicht von einem Werwolf gebissen wurde. Allerdings fand sie, dass er schon wieder ganz gut bei Kräften sein musste, wenn er sich schon wieder verwandeln konnte.  
  
  
Viel zu schnell wurde es Abend und Nala musste sich beeilen, dass sie in der Küche schnell etwas essen konnte, bevor die Sonne unterging und sie zu Snape musste. Die hilfsbereiten Elfen machten ihr schnell ein Thonsandwich und sie bat noch um eine Kanne Punsch, die sie mitnehmen könnte.  
  
Mutig streckte sie den Kopf durch die Tür in den Krankenflügel. Sie hatte sich geschworen, dass Snape sie nicht so leicht klein kriegen würde. Er schlief und Nala stellte die Kanne auf dem Nachttisch neben seinem Bett ab. Poppy kam herein und flüsterte:  
"Er hat schon gegessen vor einer Stunde. Ich werde jetzt hinunter gehen, ich bin auch hungrig. Soll ich dir etwas hochbringen?"  
"Nein, ich habe schon gegessen. Danke", lächelte Nala.  
"Aha. Kann ich dich mit ihm allein lassen?" Poppy zwinkerte ihr merkwürdig zu.  
"Ja, ich schaff das schon", flüsterte Nala zurück.  
"Ich glaube nicht, dass er ein Werwolf ist, aber sicher ist sicher."  
"Genau", seufzte Nala. "Also, ich wünsche dir einen schönen Abend."  
"Dir auch."  
  
Poppy verschwand und liess Nala mit dem Ungetüm allein. Obwohl eigentlich war er ziemlich gut zu ertragen, wenn er schlief. Das war ein blöder Job, den Dumbledore ihr da aufgetragen hatte. Den musste sie doch nicht bewachen. Er war kein Werwolf, sonst hätte er sich bestimmt schon verwandelt.  
  
Im Schlaf wirkten seine Gesichtszüge nicht kalt und hart, aber auch nicht entspannt. Nala konnte auf seinem Gesicht viele kleine Sorgenfalten erkennen. In der Schublade des Nachttisches fand sie ihr Buch und die Aufgaben ihrer Schüler. Sie stellte fest, dass die Pergamente alphabetisch nach den Namen der Schüler geordnet waren. So hatte sie die Arbeiten bestimmt nicht zurückgelassen. Snape musste sie geordnet haben. Wie seltsam. Aber irgendwie passte es zu ihm, so wie sein ordentliches Büro. Ein Lächeln huschte über Nalas Gesicht, dann schenkte sie sich eine Tasse Punsch ein und widmete sich wieder ihrem Buch.  
  
Sie wusste nicht, wie lange sie schon gelesen hatte, als Snape sich plötzlich fast panisch im Bett wand und unverständliche Worte vor sich hin murmelte. Ohne Zweifel hatte er einen Alptraum.  
Nala war sich nicht sicher, was sie jetzt tun sollte. Es wäre nicht nett, wenn sie ihn einfach weiter träumen, weiter leiden liesse, aber sie konnte ihn doch nicht einfach wecken. Ausserdem war sie bestimmt nicht die Person, die er sehen wollte, wenn er aus einem Alptraum erwachte. Wenn sie ihn wecken würde, wäre ein weiterer peinlicher Moment unumgänglich.  
  
Doch Snape und peinlicher Moment hin oder her, sie konnte nicht mehr länger zusehen. Behutsam beugte sie sich über ihn, legte ihre Hände auf seine Schulter und rüttelte ihn sanft.  
"Professor, wachen Sie auf."  
  
Snape schreckte hoch und packte im Schock ihre Handgelenke so fest, dass sie sich auf die Zunge beissen musste, um nicht zu schreien vor Schmerz. Für einen Augenblick starrten sich beide entsetzt an, dann liess er sie los und brummte:  
"Sie hätten mich in Ruhe lassen sollen."  
"Und Sie weiter Ihren furchtbaren Träumen überlassen?" fragte sie und sie konnte den besorgten Unterton in ihrer Stimme nicht verstecken.  
"Sie wissen nichts über mich", meinte er und verschränkte die Arme vor seiner Brust.  
"Sie haben recht", antwortete Nala mitleidig. "Ich kenne Sie nicht. Niemand kennt Sie, Professor Snape."  
Darauf antwortete er nichts mehr und beide schauten kurz betroffen in verschiedene Richtungen.  
"Jetzt oder nie", dachte sich Nala und fragte: "Was wollten Sie eigentlich an Halloween von mir? Warum haben Sie mich nicht gehen lassen?"  
"Ich wollte mit Ihnen reden", knirschte er und blickte ihr streng in die Augen, aber sie liess sich von ihm nicht einschüchtern und fragte weiter.  
"Worüber?"  
"Ich habe es vergessen", sagte er stur.  
"Sicher", lächelte Nala auf eine Art, die ihm klar machte, dass sie ihm das nicht glaubte. "Mussten Sie mich deswegen denn gleich beissen?"  
"Mussten Sie mich deswegen gleich angreifen und mit dem Kitzel-Fluch belegen?" fragte er forsch zurück. Seine Augenbrauen zog er vorwurfsvoll hoch.  
Nala sah ein, dass sie auf diese Weise nicht weit kommen würde. "Na gut, ich habe überreagiert. Wir beide haben das wohl getan. Ich entschuldige mich bei Ihnen für den Fluch, die Ohrfeige und die Anschuldigung, dass Sie in meinen Räumen gewesen wären. Und es tut mir leid, dass ich Ihnen letzte Nacht misstraute, als Sie von Voldemorts Absichten berichteten. Verzeihen Sie mir. Ich schlage vor, dass wir von nun an beide versuchen, uns nicht mehr gegenseitig anzugiften."  
  
Snapes Augenbrauen senkten sich langsam und sein Mund verformte sich wieder in sein übliches, hämisches Grinsen. "Sieh einer an", höhnte er. "Die grosse Nala Silver entschuldigt sich für ihre Fehler. Wie auch immer, dann hätten wir das ja jetzt geklärt."  
  
Nala fixierte ihn für einige Sekunden nur mit offenem Mund, dann schluckte sie heftig. Sie musste aufgeben, zumindest für diesen Tag. Sie würde mit diesem Mann nicht auf eine Basis der normalen, kollegialen Kommunikation kommen.  
"Und Sie haben mir nichts zu sagen?" fragte sie als letzter, verzweifelter Versuch.  
"Was gibt es noch zu sagen?" fragte er mit gespielt verwundertem Ton.  
"Wie traurig", sagte sie leise.  
"Was?"  
"Dass Sie so sind", antwortete sie ehrlich. "Hören Sie, ich habe keine Lust mehr und ausserdem glaube ich nicht, dass Sie von einem Werwolf gebissen wurden, sonst hätten Sie sich längst verwandelt. Ihr Glück. Guten Abend."  
  
Sie nahm ihren Punsch, ihr Buch und die Aufgaben und versuchte mit so viel Würde, wie es nur ging, aus dem Zimmer zu gehen. Sie hatte es wirklich versucht mit diesem Kerl, doch offensichtlich ging es einfach nicht. So sehr sie auch versuchte sich zusammenzunehmen, auf dem Weg zu ihren Gemächern begann sie leise zu weinen.   
Weshalb, wusste sie nicht genau. Vielleicht, weil er so kalt und stur war und vielleicht, weil sie es nicht geschafft hatte an ihn heranzukommen. Ohne dafür eine plausible Erklärung zu haben, war ihr Wunsch sich mit ihm zu vertragen plötzlich so stark, dass sie sich noch viel mehr über ihn und sich ärgerte. Er hatte nur gesagt, es wäre geklärt, aber für sie war es das nicht, solange er nicht einsah, dass er auch Fehler gemacht hatte, für die er sich bei ihr entschuldigen sollte. Für sie war gar nichts geklärt, aber sie sah ein, dass sie mit dieser einfältigen Fledermaus wohl nie etwas klären könnte.  
  
Warum hatte sie überhaupt geglaubt, dass sie sich mit ihm versöhnen könnte? Mit ihm!? Er war eben doch ein Todesser und dafür musste es Gründe geben. So sehr sie ein Menschenfreund war, wie dumm war es von ihr gewesen, zu glauben, er könnte anderes sein als ein Zauberer der Dunklen Künste mit einer schwarzen Seele. Er mag jetzt wohl auf der guten Seite stehen, doch seine Seele war düster geblieben. Sie konnte selbst nicht verstehen, wieso sie traurig darüber war. Snape könnte ihr doch eigentlich egal sein.  
  
Als sie in ihrem Bett lag, beschäftigte sie Snape noch lange. Warum war er so? Wieso konnte er nicht freundlich zu ihr sein? Hatte sie ihm keine Freundlichkeit gezeigt, als sie ihn mitgenommen hatte, als er verletzt gewesen war? Oder als sie ihn von seinem Alptraum befreit hatte? Es dauerte sehr lange, bis Nala in dieser Nacht endlich einschlief.  
  


*

Nachdem Nala den Krankenflügel verlassen hatte, glaubte Severus einmal mehr, dass er gesiegt hatte. Silver war resignierend davongegangen, nach einer Entschuldigung, die er ihr eigentlich gar nicht zugetraut hätte. Doch –für ihn unerklärlich-, er fühlte sich nicht, wie wenn er gewonnen hätte. Wie hatte sie es nur wieder geschafft, dass er sich so getroffen fühlte? Es war die Art, wie sie Dinge manchmal auf den Punkt brachte. Er hatte nicht das Gefühl, dass sie es mit Absicht tat, sie sagte oft einfach, was sie dachte und fühlte. Nur lag sie manchmal so verdammt richtig. Sie reagierte traurig, als sie begriff, dass ihn niemand kannte, aber er selbst kam meistens ganz gut damit klar. Er wollte nicht dass irgendjemand traurig darüber war, denn es war seine Sache und schon gar nicht ihre. Wo würde es hinführen, wenn sogar schon seine Feinde Mitleid mit ihm hatten? Gut, sie war nicht wirklich eine Feindin, aber er konnte sie schwer als eine Freundin bezeichnen.  
"Freunde" war ein Wort, woran er nicht oft dachte. Er hatte Bekannte und Kollegen, aber Freunde? Dumbledore kam einem Freund vielleicht am nächsten.  
Auch aus seinem Alptraum hatte sie ihn geweckt, worüber er eigentlich froh gewesen wäre, wenn er es nicht so unangebracht gefunden hätte. Es störte ihn, dass er sich so seltsam fühlte, aber er wollte nicht mehr länger darüber nachdenken und er wollte nicht mehr länger im Krankenflügel bleiben. Er konnte gehen, hatte kaum noch Schmerzen und ein Werwolf war er auch nicht, wie er es schon gewusst hatte. Dumbledore war wirklich zu vorsichtig und dann musste er auch noch gerade Silver damit beauftragen, auf ihn aufzupassen. Bevor noch irgendjemand auftauchen würde, um ihn zurückzuhalten, schlich er in sein eigenes Schlafzimmer.  
  
Poppy wunderte sich kein bisschen, als sie am nächsten Morgen alle Betten im Krankenflügel leer vorfand. "Typisch Severus", dachte sie. Er hatte es noch nie lange auf der Krankenstation ausgehalten.  
  
  
A/N: Dieses Kapitel habe ich über die ganze Woche hinweg geschrieben (und den Anfang vom nächsten Kapitel übrigens auch schon). Immer wenn mir in der Schule langweilig war, nahm ich einfach meinen Block hervor und schrieb. Böses Mädchen... in Severus' Stunde würde ich mir das natürlich nie erlauben... Wartet! Vielleicht doch, dann krieg ich nämlich "detention"! *ggg*   
Ich bin wie immer im Stress, doch ich werde bald wieder updaten, wenn alles gut läuft vielleicht schon morgen! Aber eigentlich hängt es auch von euch ab... wenn ihr nämlich fleissig reviewt. **Also bitte, bitte reviewen!  
**Eure Nala


	9. Hoffnungsschimmer

- KAPITEL NEUN -  
  
**_Hoffnungsschimmer_**  
  


  
Wenn Severus gehofft hatte, dass er noch ein wenig Ruhe haben würde vor Voldemort, wurde er enttäuscht. Schon am Montagabend brannte das Mal auf seinem linken Unterarm wie Feuer und er ging uneingeschüchtert Voldemorts Ruf nach.  
Auf einer hohen Klippe irgendwo an der Küste traf er nur auf Malfoy und den Lord selbst.  
"Ich glaube, du hast mir etwas zu sagen, mein lieber Giftmischer", zischte Voldemort.  
"Black ist entkommen, mein Lord", antwortete Snape finster.  
"Und wieso ist er entkommen?"  
"Ich denke, er bekam Hilfe."  
"Wir haben diese Silver bei ihm gesehen, Snape", knurrte nun Malfoy.  
"Sie kennt ihn offensichtlich", versuchte Snape ruhig zu antworten.  
"Warum ist sie noch nicht tot?" fragte Voldemort scharf. "Schliesslich lebt sie zur Zeit in Hogwarts!"  
"Mein, Lord, sie unter Dumbledores Nase zu töten ist etwa so aussichtslos, wie die Suche nach dem verlorenen Fels von Avalon."  
  
Jetzt war Severus für Voldemort definitiv zu vorlaut gewesen. Der Dunkle Lord belegte ihn sofort mit dem Cruciatus-Fluch, um ihn zu bestrafen. Snape ging zu Boden und zuckte ganz fürchterlich. Es fühlte sich an, als hätte er im ganzen Körper, an jedem Muskel einen Krampf. An diesen Schmerz gewöhnte er sich nie. Manchmal hatte er Angst, seine Wirbelsäule würde brechen, wenn Voldemort noch weitermachen würde.  
Nach einer Weile, was für Snape wie eine Ewigkeit erschien, löste Voldemort den Fluch.  
"Jeden Morgen sehe ich die Sonnenstrahlen auf den Felsen scheinen, also sollte es nicht unmöglich sein Silver zu töten."  
Severus spürte plötzlich, dass etwas gar nicht mehr in Ordnung war. Er fühlte grosse Gefahr und Voldemort schien ihm noch viel gefährlicher als sonst.  
  
Malfoy meldete sich wieder zu Wort. "Wir haben gerade noch gesehen, wie Silver mit Black mit dem Besen wegflog, wahrscheinlich Richtung Hogwarts. Sie hatten sich hinter dem Gasthaus getroffen. Wie konnten sie wissen, wo sie sich treffen, wenn sie es nicht vorher abgemacht haben? Also mussten sie schon vorher Bescheid gewusst haben..."  
"Natürlich hat es Silver gewusst, Lucius", sagte Snape drohend. "Ihr habt euch zu auffällig verhalten in Hogsmeade. Sie ist eine Aurorin und nicht dumm, sie wird euch bemerkt haben!"  
"Wo ist Black jetzt?" hauchte Voldemort plötzlich.  
"Sie haben ihn versteckt, Lord. Ich weiss noch nicht wo." Snape versuchte einen glaubwürdigen Eindruck zu machen, doch irgendwie hätte er sagen können, was er wollte, Voldemort glaubte ihm nicht mehr. "Du bist nicht mehr überzeugend, lieber Snape. Du führst uns an der Nase herum, die ganze Zeit schon. Doch ich lasse nicht mit mir spielen..."  
  
Snape hatte sich darauf schon vorbereitet. Voldemort hatte kaum zu Ende gesprochen und war gerade dabei seinen Zauberstab zu zücken, da hatte Snape schon disappariert, weil er wusste, was sonst kommen würde. Voldemort hatte zwar Verwendung für ihn, weil er dachte, er könne so mehr über Dumbledores Pläne erfahren, doch jetzt hatte er ihn endgültig durchschaut und würde ihn töten wollen.  
  
Voldemort war ausser sich, weil Snape schneller war.  
"Ich will ihn töten und diese Silver auch! Du, Lucius, wirst dafür sorgen, dass sie mir gebracht werden!"  
"Ja, mein Lord, doch auch ich sehe im Moment keine Möglichkeit, die beiden zu erwischen, solange sie in Hogwarts und unter Dumbledores Obhut sind. Allerdings könnte sich eine günstige Gelegenheit zu Weihnachten bieten..."  
"Ich kann solange warten. Umso schöner wird die Rache sein für seinen Verrat."  
"Möglicherweise verbringen sie die Festtage ausserhalb von Hogwarts."  
"Sehr schön, dann ist es jetzt deine Aufgabe, das herauszufinden. Du kannst gehen."  
  
Malfoy verbeugte sich und disapparierte.  
  


*

Innerlich hatte Snape schon bald geahnt, dass dieses Treffen wohl sein letztes Todessertreffen sein würde und dass Voldemorts Misstrauen ihm gegenüber jetzt zu gross war. Er hatte gerade noch den richtigen Moment erwischt, um zu fliehen, bevor Voldemort ihn vernichten konnte.  
Er apparierte direkt an der Grenze von Hogwarts und eilte dann so schnell, wie es ihm möglich war, zum Schloss. Er kam nur mühsam vorwärts, da ihm die Knochen von Voldemorts Folter noch schmerzten und gleichzeitig fürchtete er, dass Malfoy ihn verfolgen und dann töten würde. Doch deswegen nahm er seine Kräfte zusammen, um sich unsichtbar zu machen.  
  
In seinen Gemächern angekommen, musste er zuerst einmal ausruhen und seine Gedanken ordnen. Eines war klar: Als Spion würde er ab jetzt nicht mehr arbeiten können. Ein Teil von ihm war jedoch froh darüber, denn jetzt hatte dieses doppelte Leben endlich ein Ende. Aber er wusste auch, dass er nun auf Voldemorts unmittelbarer Abschussliste stand. Jetzt ging es nur noch darum, Voldemort zu vernichten, bevor Voldemort ihn vernichten würde.  
  
Über eine Viertelstunde sass er vor dem Kamin und starrte ins Feuer, als ihm plötzlich eine von Voldemorts Aussagen wieder einfiel, die einen winzigkleinen Hoffnungsschimmer am Horizont erleuchten liess.  
Er konnte nicht mehr warten, sondern musste jetzt dringend mit Dumbledore sprechen.

*

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Nala wieder einmal überrascht von Snape. Sie sass gerade in ihrem Büro und bereitete noch etwas für die kommende Unterrichtsstunde vor, als es zweimal bestimmt an ihre Türe klopfte.  
"Immer herein!" rief sie gut gelaunt.  
Die Türe öffnete sich und die Person trat ein, mit der sie am wenigsten gerechnet hatte.  
"Oh, guten Morgen, Professor Snape", sagte sie erstaunt. Eineinhalb Tage waren nun vergangen, seit sie ihn allein im Krankenflügel zurückgelassen hatte und sie hätte eigentlich nicht gedacht, dass sie so schnell wieder ein Treffen haben würden. "Vielleicht entschuldigt er sich doch noch", hoffte sie, aber sie glaube nicht recht daran.  
"Guten Morgen", antwortete er eisig wie immer. Er kam auf ihren Schreibtisch zu und sie bemerkte, dass er ganz leicht hinkte.  
"Was führt Sie hierher?" fragte sie.  
"Letzte Nacht wurde ich wieder von Voldemort gerufen."  
"Das habe ich bemerkt." Sie musterte ihn kurz noch einmal. "Bitte setzen Sie sich doch."  
Etwas widerwillig setzte sich Snape tatsächlich in einen der Sessel vor ihrem Schreibtisch. "Oh Gott, warum macht sie das nur immer?!" stöhnte es in ihm.  
Er sass ganz aufrecht im Sessel, doch er schien nicht so verkrampft wie Ron, als er hier einmal genauso gesessen hatte. Nala fand ihn in dieser Position irgendwie anmutig, aber bevor sie diesen Gedanken recht fassen konnte, erhob er seine dunkle Stimme.  
"Voldemort hat mich durchschaut. Er weiss, dass ich ihm nicht treu bin. Das bedeutet, dass ich nun nicht mehr Informationen liefern kann." Seine Gesichtszüge blieben streng und emotionslos.  
"Wir werden bestimmt einen anderen Weg finden, um ihn auszuschalten", meinte Nala optimistisch. "Und für Sie ist es bestimmt gesünder so."  
"Hmm, das würde ich nicht sagen. Voldemort will mich jetzt um jeden Preis tot sehen", knurrte er.  
"So weit wird es schon nicht kommen, ausserdem ist es in Hogwarts sicher. Wie hat er es eigentlich gemerkt, dass Sie ihn verraten?"  
Zum ersten Mal stockte Snape etwas. "Er hat mir einfach nicht mehr geglaubt. Er wollte wissen, weshalb Sie dort waren und wo Black jetzt ist und weshalb Sie noch nicht tot sind. Alles Fragen, auf die ich ihm keine befriedigende Antwort geben konnte."  
Nala interessierte im Moment nur etwas. "Was haben Sie ihm denn geantwortet, weshalb ich noch nicht tot bin?" Sie schaute ihm fest in die Augen.  
"Ich habe gesagt, dass ich Sie hier in Hogwarts nicht töten kann. Was hätte ich Ihrer Meinung nach denn sagen sollen?" fragte er etwas verärgert.  
"Nein, nein, das war schon clever so. Ich hätte wahrscheinlich das Selbe gesagt", beschwichtigte Nala.   
"Es spielt jetzt keine Rolle mehr, was ich zu ihm gesagt habe, denn er hat mich trotzdem durchschaut. Viel wichtiger ist, dass wir jetzt ein neues Ziel haben."  
"Und das wäre?"  
"Voldemort hat erwähnt, dass er jeden Morgen den verlorenen Fels von Avalon sieht, also muss sein Versteck dort in der Nähe sein."  
"Dann müssen wir jetzt diesen Felsen finden."  
"Genau, aber das wird nicht so einfach werden. Professor Dumbledore möchte, dass das streng geheim bleibt, damit Voldemort nicht merkt, dass wir danach suchen. Wir sollen unsere Suche in den Büchern unserer Bibliothek beginnen."  
"Gut, das klingt vernünftig. Hoffentlich hat Voldemort nicht gemerkt, dass er sich selbst verraten hat."  
"Hoffentlich." Snape stand auf und ging zur Tür.  
"Danke, dass Sie mich informiert haben", sagte Nala höflich.  
Er nickte ihr zu und dann war er verschwunden.  
  
Nala schüttelte leicht den Kopf und schmunzelte über Snapes Art. Er hatte ihr gerade mitgeteilt, dass Voldemort ihren und seinen Tod wünschte ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken. Ganz sachlich und professionell hatte er ihr alles berichtet mit seiner kalten, unberührten Stimme. Sie hatte irgendwie das Gefühl, dass ihn nichts erschüttern konnte.  
  
Über etwas war sie aber erstaunt. Er hatte mit ihr gesprochen, als wäre vorher nie etwas gewesen. Er war nicht freundlich gewesen, dass hatte sie auch gar nicht erwartet, aber wenigstens hatten sie sich nicht gestritten und er war von sich aus zu ihr gekommen. Das war wenigstens ein kleiner Fortschritt, den sie still und zufrieden zur Kenntnis nahm.  
  
  
Schliesslich begann die grosse Suche nach diesem Felsen. Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape und Nala durchforschten die Bücher in jeder freien Minute. Für die drei Lehrer gab es nur noch Unterricht, Hausaufgaben korrigieren, Unterricht vorbereiten, essen und suchen. Schlaf gönnten sich alle nicht so viel, wie sie eigentlich gebraucht hätten. Auch Sirius half bei der Suche, das war fast seine einzige Beschäftigung, weil er ja nicht gesehen werden durfte im Schloss. Die meiste Zeit war er in Dumbledores Büro und las. Dumbledore leistete ihm dabei Gesellschaft so oft er konnte.  
Minerva und Nala konnte man meistens in der Bibliothek antreffen und ab und zu gesellte sich sogar Snape zu ihnen.   
  
Doch die Wochen vergingen und sie konnten einfach keinen richtigen Anhaltspunkt finden. Da waren zwar Berichte über den Felsen. Sie fanden heraus, dass Voldemort womöglich aus ihm Kraft schöpfen konnte. Wenn der Fels nämlich von den ersten Sonnenstrahlen berührt wurde und man dabei Kontakt zum Felsen hatte, so ging ein Teil der magischen Energie auf einen über. So zumindest war die Legende, doch der Felsen hiess nicht um sonst der verlorene Fels von Avalon. Er stammte von Avalon, aber er schien tatsächlich verloren, denn nirgends konnte man auch nur den kleinsten Hinweis auf seinen jetzigen Standort finden.  
  
  
Eines Tages fragte Nala sogar Hermione nach dem Felsen. Sie wusste, wie klug und belesen das Mädchen war, doch auch sie wusste nicht mehr darüber, als Nala schon wusste. Nala durfte ihr nicht sagen, wozu sie das gerne wissen würde, jedoch hatte sie Hermiones Neugier trotzdem geweckt. Hermione versprach ihr, dass sie in den Weihnachtsferien auch einmal ein bisschen nachforschen werde. Weiter meinte sie, dass man vielleicht in der grossen Zaubererbibliothek in London eher etwas finden könnte. Dankend nahm Nala ihre Hilfe an.  
  
  
Zwei Tage vor den Weihnachtsferien kam bei der morgendlichen Post eine alte Bekannte in Nalas Leben zurück. Es war Morgaine, ihr Wanderfalke. Sie hatte das Tier damals gebeten bei Seans Mutter zu bleiben ,damit sie wenigstens immer die Möglichkeit hatte ihr zu schreiben. Da Seans Mutter ihr aber im ganzen letzen Jahr nie geschrieben hatte, hatte sie auch ihren Wanderfalken sehr lange nicht gesehen.  
Den Brief, der Morgaine ihr brachte, beachtete sie zuerst gar nicht, so stürmisch begrüssten sich die beiden. Morgaine hüpfte freudig vor Nala auf dem Tisch auf und ab, bis Nala sie festhielt und ihr einen sanften Kuss auf ihren schönen, schwarz gefiederten Kopf drückte.  
"Wie schön dich wiederzusehen, Morgaine", lächelte Nala.  
Dann las Nala den Brief und verstand, weshalb Morgaine zurückgekehrt war.  
  
_Liebe Nala  
  
Es tut mir leid, dir mitzuteilen, dass Euphamia McDougall vorgestern an einem Herzversagen bei ihr zu Hause gestorben ist. Die Beerdigung ist heute Abend um 19.00 Uhr. Ich habe mir gedacht, dass du vielleicht mit mir zusammen dorthin gehen möchtest. Ich werde auf jeden Fall dort sein.  
  
Ich habe gewusst, dass du Morgaine bei ihr gelassen hast, deshalb bin ich gestern Abend gleich zu ihrem Haus gefahren, als ich die Todesanzeige in der Zeitung gelesen habe. Ich kann dir sagen, dass sich Euphamia trotz allem gut um Morgaine gekümmert hat. Ich habe sie bei ihrer Futterstelle im Garten gefunden und dann gleich heute früh mit dem Brief zu dir geschickt.  
  
Ich hoffe, wir sehen uns heute.   
Mein herzliches Beileid  
Deine Allegra_   
  
  
Nala wusste gar nicht, was sie jetzt denken sollte. Sie konnte gar nicht glauben, dass Seans Mutter gestorben war. Jetzt bereute sie es, dass sie keinen Kontakt mehr zu ihr gehabt hatte. Nun war sie sozusagen im Streit von ihr gegangen. Nala war ganz in ihren Gedanken verloren, als sie neben ihr plötzlich jemand lautstark räusperte.  
Sie wandte den Kopf in die Richtung, aus der das Geräusch gekommen war und wurde gleich von Snapes schwarzen Augen durchbohrt.  
"Ist das Ihr Vogel?" fragte er genervt und deutete auf Morgaine, die sich aber auf Nalas anderer Seite hinter ihrem Arm versteckte.  
"Ja, wieso?"  
"Natürlich. Deshalb hat er keine Manieren. Er hat mir gerade mein Ei gestohlen", sagte er empört.  
"Ach, kommen Sie. Dann nehmen Sie mein Ei", antwortete Nala lustlos, schob ihm ihr noch unberührte Ei zu und senkte dann ihren Blick auf Morgaine. Diese versteckte sich noch mehr hinter Nalas Arm und das gestohlene Ei lag aufgebrochen neben ihr. "Sie hätten das Arme Tier ja nicht gleich so einschüchtern müssen. Sie hat doch nur Hunger. Haben Sie ein Herz."  
Sofort merkte Nala, dass sie diesen letzten Satz besser nicht hätte sagen sollen, denn er erinnerte zu sehr an Vergangenes zwischen ihr und Snape. Darauf sagten beide nichts mehr und widmeten sich wieder ihrem Frühstück.  
  
Morgaine sass immer noch auf dem Tisch neben Nala und knabberte an einem Stückchen Schinken, dass Nala ihr gegeben hatte. Als sie es verschlungen hatte, merkte Nala, dass Dumbledore, der auch neben ihr sass, dem Falken schon ein neues Stück Schinken hinhielt. Nala sah den Zauberer lächelnd an.  
"Ein schönes Tier", meinte er. "Wanderfalken sind ziemlich schwer zu kriegen. Woher hast du sie?"  
"Oh, ich habe sie in Edinburgh gekauft, als es dort noch diesen ganz kleinen Laden für magisches Volk gab."  
"Ah ja, ich erinnere mich an diesen Laden. Da konnte man allerhand seltene Dinge finden. Schade, dass es ihn nicht mehr gibt. Wie kommt es, dass ich sie noch nie vorher hier gesehen habe?"  
"Sie lebte bei Seans Mutter, doch sie ist jetzt leider verstorben", antwortete Nala traurig.  
"Das tut mir leid", meinte Albus und drückte sanft Nalas Hand.  
"Ist schon gut, aber ich würde gerne zur Beerdigung gehen heute Abend. Ist das in Ordnung?"  
Dumbledore machte ein besorgtes Gesicht. "Du sollst zu dieser Beerdigung gehen, doch es ist nicht ganz ungefährlich."  
"Denkst du, dass Voldemort etwas damit zu tun hat?"  
"Nein, ich glaube nicht. Sean hatte nicht mehr viel Kontakt mit seinen Eltern, seit er mit dir zusammen war und es gibt so viele McDougall in England, ich glaube nicht, dass Voldemort weiss, wer seine Eltern sind. Und seine Beerdigung haben wir im Geheimen gemacht. Niemand ausser den damals Anwesenden, weiss wo Sean begraben ist und seine Eltern lebten."  
"Vielleicht hat uns jemand beobachtet?"  
"Nein. Du weißt, ich habe damals mit einem Zauber dafür gesorgt, dass zu diesem Zeitpunkt niemand ausser den geladenen Gästen den Friedhof betreten kann und von aussen konnte man nur einen leeren Friedhof sehen. Auf diesem Friedhof liegen so viele McDougall und in ganz Edinburgh gibt es viele, die so heissen. Man würde nicht herausfinden, welche Familie zu Sean gehört, selbst wenn man seinen Grabstein entdecken würde. Und den kann man nicht finden."  
"Warum nicht?" fragte Nala verwundert.  
"Der Schriftzug auf Seans Grabstein erscheint nur denjenigen, die in ihrem Herzen um ihn trauern. Und so auch der Grabstein neben ihm, der von Joseph McDougall, seinem Vater. Alle anderen können nur eine eingravierte Blume auf den beiden Grabsteinen sehen. Das gilt aber nur für Zauberer. Muggel können den Schriftzug ganz normal lesen."  
"Das war eine deiner brillanten Ideen, oder?"  
"Gewiss", schmunzelte der Zauberer. "Wenn du dort bist und die Familie wieder vereint ist, kannst du ja den Zauber wieder lösen von den Steinen, so dass alle lesen können, wer dort ruht. Natürlich nur, wenn du möchtest."  
"Danke", schluckte Nala.  
"Sei, aber trotzdem vorsichtig. Du weißt nicht, wo sich diese Todesser überall aufhalten."  
"Ja, natürlich."  
"Gut, dann benutze den Kamin in meinem Büro. Er ist mit dem Flohnetzwerk verbunden, doch nicht jeder hat Zugang zu diesem Kamin. Ich werde dich dann einweihen, wenn du abreist. Nachher reise bitte unsichtbar weiter."  
"Mach ich. Danke, Albus."  
  
  



	10. Wenn alles hochkommt

- KAPITEL ZEHN -  
  
**_Wenn alles hochkommt..._**  
  


  
An diesem Abend ging Nala schweren Herzens in Dumbledores Büro. Sie war ganz in schwarz gekleidet. Schwarze Hosen, schwarze Bluse und einen schwarzen Mantel trug sie. Die Haare hatte sie offen und in ihren Händen hatte sie einen Strauss aus weissen Lilien und eine rote Rose. In Dumbledores Büro wurde sie bereits erwartet von Sirius. Er umarmte Nala freundlich.  
"Mein Beileid, Nala. Wenigstens ist seine Familie jetzt wieder zusammen. Es erscheint mir irgendwie abgeschlossen, meinst du nicht?"  
Nala nickte tapfer. "Das schon, doch ich fühle mich schlecht, weil Euphamia mich am Ende nicht mehr hat leiden können. Ich hätte ihr gerne noch einiges gesagt, verstehst du? Und jetzt gerade fehlt mir Sean wieder sehr."  
"Das kann ich sehr gut verstehen. Deswegen gehst du jetzt auch dort hin und verabschiedest dich. Ausserdem glaube ich, dass Euphamia dir nicht wirklich böse war, sonst hätte sie Morgaine schon lange zu dir zurück geschickt und sich nicht um sie gesorgt."  
"Warum hat sie mir nicht geschrieben?" seufzte Nala traurig.  
"Wahrscheinlich wollte sie nichts mehr mit der Zaubererwelt zu tun haben."  
"Vielleicht hast du recht. Danke, Sirius."  
"Ich werde hier warten, bis du zurück bist. Du kannst bestimmt noch nicht ins Bett gehen, wenn du zurückkommst."  
  
Nala nickte wieder, während Dumbledore sein Büro betrat. Er gab Nala die Hand und sprach eine Zauberformel, damit sie Zugang zu seinem Kamin bekam. Sirius und Albus wünschten ihr viel Glück und Nala machte sich auf die Reise durch das Flohnetzwerk. Im einzigen Zaubererwirtshaus von Edinburgh, der _Kreischenden Eule_, kam sie heraus.   
Es war eine dunkle Spelunke mit nur wenigen Tischen. Gerade mal drei Gäste sassen an einem Tisch und spielten Karten. Sie kannte niemanden hier, doch sie grüsste den Wirt freundlich.  
Kaum hatte sie das Wirtshaus verlassen, machte sie sich unsichtbar. Auf der Strasse waren nur vereinzelt Leute anzutreffen. Achtsam ging Nala aber auf den Wegen, auf denen der Schnee ein bisschen zur Seite gepflügt war, weil es sonst komisch ausgesehen hätte, wenn jemand, den man nicht sehen konnte, Fussspuren hinterliess. Sie kannte den Weg noch von Seans Beerdigung. Es war nicht so weit bis zu dem Friedhof, höchstens eine Viertelstunde Fussmarsch.  
  
Nach einer Weile konnte sie die Kirche sehen, zu der der Friedhof gehörte. Sie sah sich um und versteckte sich kurz in einem Hauseingang. Es war niemand zu sehen und sie machte sich sichtbar. Während sie auf die Kirche zuging, versuchte sie aber immer noch mit all ihren Sinne festzustellen, ob ihr nicht doch jemand folgte. Leise betrat sie die Kirche, wo Allegra auf sie wartete. Sie setzte sich neben Allegra auf eine Kirchbank und die beiden begrüssten sich glücklich. Trotz des traurigen Anlasses war Nala froh, dass sie ihre Freundin wieder einmal sehen konnte.  
  
"Wie geht es dir?" fragte Allegra leise.  
"Es geht mir ganz gut eigentlich. Und dir und Liam?" flüsterte Nala zurück.  
"Uns geht es auch gut. Ich weiss, das ist jetzt vielleicht nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt, aber ich muss es dir einfach jetzt sagen! Ich weiss es selbst erst seit heute! Liam und ich erwarten ein Baby."  
Ein kurzes Strahlen flog über Nalas Gesicht und Allegras Augen leuchteten.  
"Ich freue mich für euch! Gratuliere!" meinte Nala und umarmte ihre Freundin herzlich.  
"Ich habe aber noch etwas für dich, das dich vielleicht interessiert", sagte Allegra nun wieder ernst. "Euphamia war kurz vor ihrem Tod noch im Krankenhaus, weil sie zusammengebrochen war. Man stellte bei ihr unter anderem eine Verengung irgendwo am Herzen fest, frag mich nicht wo. Doch sie wollte nach Hause, wo sie dann ein paar Tage später an einem Blutgerinnsel starb."  
Nala nickte verstehend und sie war ein wenig erleichtert. Es klang nicht, wie wenn sie von einem Todesser heimgesucht worden wäre.  
  
Bald begann der Abdankungsgottesdienst, der um diese Jahreszeit immer in der Kirche stattfand. Nicht viele Leute waren gekommen, nur ein paar ältere Frauen und Männer, die Freunde von Euphamia waren. Der Pfarrer beschrieb Euphamias Wesen sehr schön und gerade als er eine Anekdote aus ihrem Leben erzählte, tauchten zwei bekannte Gesichter auf. Sirius kam und er hatte Remus Lupin dabei. Die beiden setzten sich neben Nala. Sirius beugte sich über Remus zu Nala und hauchte: "Überraschung!"  
Als Remus die kleinen Tränen in Nalas Augen bemerkte, nahm er ihre Hand und drückte sie sanft.  
  
Alle verfolgten weiter die kleine Predigt und danach gingen alle nach draussen auf den Friedhof, um die sterblichen Überreste von Euphamia beizusetzen. Sie wurde neben ihrem Mann begraben, Blumen wurden auf ihr Grab gelegt, der Pfarrer sprach noch ein paar letzte Worte, dann ging die kleine Gesellschaft auseinander. Nur Nala und ihre drei Freunde blieben zurück. Nala stand lange still vor Seans Grab und leise Tränen liefen über ihr Gesicht. Auch Allegra schluchzte lautlose vor sich hin.  
  
"Komm, lass uns den Zauber lösen", sagte Remus und nahm wieder Nalas Hand. Sie bildeten einen Halbkreis um die Grabsteine von Joseph und Sean McDougall. Nala zog ihren Zauberstab und flüsterte: "_Finitemplia_!"  
Der Zauber war gelöst, auch Zauberer konnten nun wieder lesen, wer hier begraben wurde, doch Nala Allegra, Sirius und Remus sahen keinen Unterschied.  
"Danke, dass ihr gekommen seid", sagte Nala zu ihren Freunden.  
"Hey, wozu sind Freunde da?" lächelte Sirius. "Ich habe gedacht, ich hole Remus und wir kommen auch."  
Nala küsste die rote Rose, die sie noch in den Händen hatte, und legte sie auf den Schnee auf Seans Grab.  
"Kann ich euch irgendwo absetzen?" fragte Allegra. "Ich bin mit dem Auto hier."  
"Klasse!" schmunzelte Sirius.   
  
Er hatte schon immer grosses Interesse an diesen Fahrzeugen. Was Nala anging, kannte sie sich mit Autos schon aus, aber sie fuhr nicht so gerne damit. Sie hatte von Sean fahren gelernt und besass sogar einen Ausweis, der ihr erlaubte zu fahren, doch sie selbst besass kein Auto.  
  
"Wir kommen gerne mit", meinte Remus. "Wir werden dir sagen, wo du hinfahren sollst. Es ist nicht weit. Keine Sorge."  
  
Sie schlenderten über den Friedhof und gerade als sie ihn durch das grosse Tor verlassen wollten, rannte ein Mann auf sie zu und machte vor ihnen Halt. Er war um die 50 Jahre alt, trug eine schicken Anzug mit Fliege und seine dunkelbraunen Haare hatte er seitlich über seinen Kopf gegelt.   
"Kommen Sie von der McDougall-Beerdigung?" fragte er ganz ausser Atem.  
"Ja", antwortete Allegra.  
"Ist jemand von Ihnen Nala Silver?"  
Nala trat einen Schritt hervor. "Ich bin das."  
"Mein Beileid, Ma'am. Doch wie gut, dass ich Sie endlich gefunden habe. Sind Sie auf Reisen? In Ihrer Wohnung in London habe ich bestimmt schon 50-mal angerufen!"  
"Ich lebe zur Zeit nicht dort", sagte Nala nur.  
"Wie auch immer. Ich dachte mir, dass Sie vielleicht hierher kommen würden. Gott sei Dank! Mein Name ist Downey. Ich war der Notar von der Familie McDougall und soll Ihnen nun etwas übergeben. Hier, meine Karte. "Er überreichte ihr seine Visitenkarte. "Können Sie sich kurz ausweisen?"  
"Natürlich." Nala kramte in ihrem Mantel ihre Geldbörse hervor und zeigte ihm ihren Ausweis.  
Der Notar schien hocherfreut darüber. "Wunderbar! Das ist für Sie." Er überreichte ihr einen Brief, den Nala verwundert öffnete.  
  
_Liebe Nala  
  
Wenn Du diesen Brief in den Händen hältst, wird auch der letzte Rest der Familie McDougall nicht mehr in dieser Welt sein.  
Da ist aber noch eine Sache, die ich unbedingt klarstellen möchte. Bitte, denk nicht schlecht von mir, weil ich mich nicht bei Dir gemeldet habe. Ich konnte einfach nicht. Diese Welt, Deine Welt, hat mir meinen Sohn so unerwartet genommen. Ich wollte einfach nichts mehr damit zu tun haben. Ich konnte nicht anders damit umgehen. Doch auch wenn ich nichts mehr von dieser Welt wissen wollte, war ich froh um Morgaine. Sie hat mir gute Gesellschaft geleistet. Dafür danke ich Dir. Und ich gebe Dir für nichts die Schuld, Nala. Ich weiss, Du tust Dein Bestes, um das Böse in Deiner Welt zu bekämpfen. Du hast ein gutes Herz, besitzt sehr viel Mut und gibst niemals auf. Ich verstehe, weshalb Sean Dich so geliebt hat und ich bin mir sicher, ihr hättet grossartige Kinder gehabt.  
  
Doch jetzt sollst Du Dir keine Sorgen mehr um ihn oder uns machen. Ich weiss, Du hast ihn von ganzem Herzen geliebt und er wird immer in Deinem Herzen sein. Aber nun sollst du etwas für mich tun: Lebe, Nala! Und geniesse Dein Leben! Wenn du zurückschaust und Sean siehst, dann lächle, aber sei nicht mehr traurig. Danach schau wieder nach vorne und erhelle mit Deinem Strahlen die Welt. Werde glücklich, Nala, du hast es verdient! Sean würde es auch so wollen.  
  
Sie zurück und lächle!  
  
In Liebe  
Euphamia  
_  
  
Die Tränen flossen Nala in Strömen übers Gesicht. Remus hielt sie von hinten an den Schultern fest.  
"Mrs. McDougall hat mir den Brief kurz vor ihrem Tode anvertraut, Miss", stotterte der Notar gerührt. "Und sie hat Ihnen das hier hinterlassen." Er reichte ihr einen weiteren Umschlage, den Nala mit zitternden Fingern öffnete. Durch ihre tränenden Augen konnte sie einen Check erkennen über die Summe von 500.000 £. Das war zu viel für Nala. Ihre Knie gaben nach und sie fiel nur deswegen nicht hin, weil Remus sie festhielt.  
Sirius betrachtete den Check und rechnete eine Weile vor sich hin. Dann grinste er: "Mann, Nala! Weißt du wie viele Galle..." Sirius bremste sich, da der Notar das vielleicht nicht hören sollte. "Also, um Geld musst du dir die nächste Zeit keine Sorgen machen!"  
Die völlig sprachlose Nala nickte nur und verstaute den Brief und den Check in ihrem Mantel. Der Notar hielt ihr eine Art Quittung unter die Nase, wo sie unterschreiben sollte, als Bestätigung, dass ihr der Check überreicht wurde.  
  
"Vielen Dank, Mr. Downey", sagte Nala und reichte dem Notar die Hand.  
"Gern geschehen. Erlauben Sie mir zu sagen, dass Sie wirklich eine Besondere Person sein müssen, wenn Mrs. McDougall Ihnen eine solch grosse Gunst erweist. Leben Sie wohl, Mylady." Er zeigte seine guten Manieren und gab Nala einen Handkuss. "Leben Sie wohl!" sagte er auch zu den anderen, machte dann auf seinen Absätzen kehrt und ging davon.  
"Komisch Kauz", murmelte Nala und machte sich mit ihren Freunden auf zu Allegras Auto.  
  
Allegra setzte Sirius, Remus und Nala bei der _Kreischenden Eule_ ab und sie verabschiedeten sich herzlich. Remus kehrte in sein eigenes Heim zurück, während Sirius mit Nala noch einen kurzen Abstecher nach Gringotts machte, um den Check gleich zu wechseln und das Geld in ihrem Verlies zu verwahren. Dann befanden sich Nala und Sirius bald wieder in Dumbledores Büro, wo sie Sirius' Einladung auf ein Glas Whisky dankend annahm. Nala konnte gar nicht mehr denken, zu viel hatte sie an diesem Tag erlebt. Sie fühlte sich traurig. Euphamias Brief wollte sie Folge leisten, doch jetzt ging das einfach noch nicht, denn gerade schmerzte die Erinnerung an Sean wieder sehr.  
  
Die Beiden tranken im Zimmer, das Sirius als Wohnzimmer diente, sprachen ein wenig und Nala genoss einfach seine Gesellschaft. Doch auch das hielt Nala nicht davon ab, sich einen tüchtigen Rausch anzutrinken, um ihren Kummer zu vergessen. Da Nala nicht viel im Magen hatte und so müde war, wirkte der Alkohol schneller, als sie dachte, aber es war eines der ersten Male überhaupt, dass man Nala betrunken sah.  
Sirius war gerade im Badezimmer, als ihr so übel war, dass sie nicht mehr länger bleiben konnte.  
"Ich gehe zu Bett! Gute Nacht, Sirius!" krächzte sie elend in seine Richtung. Sie hörte nur noch ein Gemurmel als Antwort, während sie auf ihren wackeligen Beinen Richtung Tür ging.  
Draussen im Gang merkte sie schnell, dass das Gehen einigermassen klappte, wenn sie sich den Wänden entlang stützte, aber ihr wurde trotzdem immer übler und schwindliger. Wo sie hinging, konnte sie kaum erkennen, doch plötzlich wurde ein schwarzer Schatten immer deutlicher vor ihren Augen. Dann merkte sie, dass er sich auf sie zu bewegte. Erst als der Schatten direkt vor ihr war, realisierte sie, dass es Snape war und da kamen in ihr alle Gefühle auf einmal hoch.  
  
Sie ging einen Schritt auf ihn zu, aber sie konnte sich nicht gerade halten, deshalb musste sie sich etwas an ihn stützen. In Snapes Gesicht konnte man seine Abneigung deutlich sehen, doch er war auch etwas überrascht.  
"Wieso haben Sie nichts gemacht?!" weinte sie und trommelte mit ihren Fäusten auf seine Brust. "Warum haben Sie Sean nicht gerettet?!! Sie schlug noch ein paar Mal auf seine Brust, dann wurde ihr so übel, dass sie sich gerade noch die Hand vor den Mund halten konnte, doch dafür gaben ihre Beine nach. Blitzschnell reagierte Snape, indem er sie auffing und in den nächsten Raum zerrte.  
Nala dachte nur noch eines: "Zum Glück! Eine Toilette!"  
  
Snape machte eine Bewegung mit seiner linken Hand und die Kerzen in dem Raum flammten auf. Sie befanden sich in einem kleinen Badezimmer. Es gab nur eine Dusche, eine Toilette und ein kleines Lavabo. Über dem Lavabo hing noch ein ovaler Spiegel mit einem goldenen Rahmen.  
  
Snape schleppte Nala zur Toilettenschüssel, wo sie beinah ihr Innerstes nach aussen kehrte. Während sich Nala unter ständigem Würgen an der Schüssel festklammerte, kniete Snape neben ihr und hielt ihr ihre Haare zurück. Still sass er bei ihr und beobachtete sie. Eigentlich wollte er gar nicht hier sein, doch aus irgendeinem Grund wollte er sie in diesem Zustand einfach nicht alleine lassen. Es musste ihr wirklich mies gehen. Den mitleidigen Ausdruck in seinen Augen sah Nala nicht und im Moment verstand sie ihn auch nicht, als er flüsterte:  
"Ich konnte es nicht verhindern, ich musste es tun. Verzeih."  
  
Irgendwann hörte das Erbrechen auf und Nala konnte sich an die Wand lehnen. Nachdem Snape einmal tief durchgeatmet hatte, stand er auf, zog die Klospülung und ging zum Lavabo. Zurück kam er mit einem feuchten Taschentuch, womit er Nala die Hände und das Gesicht etwas abwischte. Wie ein Häufchen Elend sass sie dort und liess alles mit sich geschehen.  
  
"Miss Silver?" Severus schüttelte sie ganz vorsichtig. "Nala, kannst du gehen?"  
"Hmhm", antwortete sie, während er ihr schon aufhalf.  
Ein paar Schritte wankte sie mit seiner Hilfe zur Tür, aber ihre Beine wollten nicht recht mitmachen. Sie waren nicht weit gekommen, da drehte sich in ihrem Kopf wieder alles und sie wurde ohnmächtig. Severus hatte schon vorher gemerkt, dass sie nicht mehr konnte und jetzt wurde ihm mit grossem Unbehagen bewusst, was er jetzt tun musste, wenn er sie nicht hier zurücklassen wollte.  
  
Er nahm sie hoch in seine Arme und trug sie langsam durch die dunklen Gänge des Schlosses. Unterwegs kam sie einmal kurz zu sich und zu Severus' Erstaunen schlug sie nicht um sich und wollte runter, sondern sie schmiegte ihren Kopf an seine Brust und krallte ihre Hände Hilfe suchend in einen Zipfel seines Umhangs. Severus fühlte sich, als müsste er das zerbrechliche Geschöpf in seinen Armen beschützen. Von allen Menschen, die er kannte, dachte er, dass Nala die Letzte sein würde, die in ihm dieses Gefühl auslösen könnte.  
  
Vor dem Eingang zu ihren Räumen blieb er stehen und überlegte eine Weile, wie wohl ihr Passwort lauten könnte. Er kam bald auf die Idee, es mit "Sean McDougall" zu versuchen, doch die Löwin machte den Weg nicht frei. Nach ein paar ähnlichen Versuchen wollte Severus schon zu seinem Zauberstab greifen, um mit einem Zauberspruch hineinzugelangen, als er es plötzlich wusste.  
"Goodbye Sean", flüsterte er und das Bild der Löwin schwang zur Seite.  
  
Behutsam legte er sie in ihrem Schlafzimmer auf ihr Bett, zog ihr ihre Stiefel und ihren Mantel aus und deckte sie mit ihrer Bettdecke zu. Dann machte er sich auf in sein eigenes Bett, doch bevor er ihr Schlafzimmer verliess, drehte er sich noch einmal zu ihr um, damit er ihr Gesicht studieren konnte. Sie war bleich und sah erschöpft aus. Obwohl sie gerade einen mächtigen Rausch hatte, wurde Severus den Gedanken nicht mehr los, dass sie etwas Anmutiges an sich hatte. Während er hinausging, schüttelte er seinen Kopf, um den Gedanken loszuwerden.   
  
  
A/N: Sorry Leute, dass es Sonntag wurde, bis das neue Kapitel da war! Ich hoffe, ihr habt es trotzdem gemocht. Für das nächste Kapitel: Ich versuche, wie immer, mein Bestes, um schnell weiterzuschreiben!  
  
Hugs  
Nala__


	11. Heute vor einem Jahr

- KAPITEL ELF -  
  
**_Heute vor einem Jahr_**  
  


  
Unsanft wurde Nala am nächsten Morgen geweckt. Ein kleiner Hauself stand an ihrem Bett und zog so lange an ihren Ohren, bis sie endlich aufgab und ihre Augen öffnete.  
"Miss! Miss! Sie müssen aufstehen! Master Dumbledore hat Jerry geschickt um Sie zu holen!"  
"Was? Es ist doch noch so früh am Morgen", stöhnte Nala verschlafen.  
"Nein, nein ,Miss! In einer halben Stunde beginnt der Unterricht!" quiekte Jerry.  
  
Ein Schock fuhr durch Nalas Körper. Sie fragte sich, warum sie verschlafen hatte, aber als sie sich im Bett aufsetzte und ihren Kater spürte, fiel ihr wieder ein, dass sie wohl letzte Nacht ein oder zwei Gläser zu viel gehabt hatte.  
"Ist gut, ich komme gleich. Danke, Jerry. Du kannst gehen", krächzte sie.  
  
Während sie sich anzog, kamen die Erinnerung an die Ereignisse der letzten Nacht zurück. Sie hatte Mühe, sich auf einen Gedanken zu konzentrieren, denn ihre Kopfschmerzen waren fast unerträglich. Sie war an der Beerdigung gewesen,... war an Seans Grab gewesen,... musste sich kein Gewissen mehr machen wegen Euphamia,... hatte eine Menge Geld geerbt,... war betrunken Snape über den Weg gelaufen... Snape!!! Irgendwie traf sie das von allem am meisten. Ihr wurde bewusst, dass sie sich in seiner Gegenwart übergeben hatte. "Wie peinlich!" schrie sie auf. Und hatte er wirklich ihre Haare nach hinten gehalten? Was für eine freundliche Geste... wieso hatte gerade er das getan? Doch je mehr sie versuchte sich zu erinnern, desto mehr wurde sie von ihren Kopfschmerzen daran gehindert.  
  
Sie machte sich auf zu Dumbledores Büro, doch sie kam keine zwei Stockwerke hinunter, als sie wieder mit dem schwarzen Schatten zusammenprallte, der gerade um eine Ecke bog. Beim Zusammenprall erlitt Nala einen solchen Rückschlag, dass sie auf dem Boden landete. Mühsam stellte sie sich wieder auf die Beine und hielt sich den Kopf, weil er so höllisch weh tat.  
  
Snape kämpfte, um sich ein belustigtes Grinsen zu verkneifen. Mit tanzenden Mundwinkeln hielt er eine Phiole in der Hand mit einer klaren Flüssigkeit darin.  
"Sie sollten sich wirklich schämen, Miss Silver. Ich denke, Sie sind für unsere Sicherheit zuständig, doch ich frage mich, wie Sie uns seriös beschützen wollen, wenn sie wie eine alte Schnapsnase durch die Korridore geistern." Snape sah sie vorwurfsvoll an.  
  
Nala lief bis hinter die Ohren rot an. Ihr Kater hinderte sie daran, eine schlaue Antwort zu geben, deswegen kam ihr nur eines in den Sinn:  
"Sie haben recht, ich habe einen Fehler gemacht und es wird nie wieder vorkommen."  
Snape zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Wir werden sehen. Hier. Ein Trank gegen Ihre Kopfschmerzen."  
  
Misstrauisch betrachtete Nala zuerst die Phiole, die er ihr hinhielt, dann Snapes Gesicht.  
"Ach kommen Sie! Sie sind echt mühsam!" stöhnte Snape genervt. "Muss ich jetzt noch selbst von dem Zeug trinken, damit Sie nicht denken, es sei Gift?" Er seufzte fast unhörbar, während er das kleine Fläschchen an seine Lippen führte.  
"Nein, ist schon gut. Tut mir leid." Nala nahm ihm die Phiole ab und stürzte ihren Inhalt in einem Zug hinunter. Es schmeckte so fürchterlich, dass Nala ihr Gesicht zu einer komischen Grimasse verzog. Darüber amüsierte sich Snape schon wieder köstlich, doch er wusste es gut zu verbergen.  
"Geschieht Ihnen recht", knurrte er. "Kommen Sie jetzt. Dumbledore wünscht uns zu sprechen."  
"Danke", sagte Nala, während sie ihm das Fläschchen zurückgab. "Was möchte Dumbledore denn?"  
"Das werden Sie ja gleich hören", meinte Snape grimmig.  
  
Nachdem sie mit den Schultern kurz gezuckt hatte, ging sie still neben ihm her. Der Trank begann schon zu wirken, denn die Kopfschmerzen wurden langsam schwächer. Während die beiden so nebeneinander durch die Korridore marschierten, schossen Nala plötzlich Bilder von der letzten Nacht in den Kopf. Lange blieben sie nicht, aber doch lange genug, dass Nala beunruhigt wurde von dem, was sie sah. Sie erkannte sich, wie sie auf ihn eintrommelte, dann wie er sie durch den Gang trug, in dem sie sich gerade befanden. Ein schwarzes Taschentuch, das sehr gut gerochen hatte, kreiste für längere Zeit in ihren Gedanken. Sie begann sich wieder an alles zu erinnern, sogar daran, dass sie sich an ihn geklammert hatte, als er sie getragen hatte, und daran, dass er in ihrem Zimmer gewesen war.  
  
Doch endlich kamen sie in Dumbledores Büro an und Nala musste sich auf andere Dinge konzentrieren. Sie setzte sich in einen der Sessel vor Dumbledores Schreibtisch, aber Snape zog es vor, an die Wand gelehnt zu stehen, anstatt sich neben sie zu setzen. Bevor Dumbledore zu sprechen begann, verschränkte Snape noch die Arme vor seiner Brust und zog erwartungsvoll seine Augenbrauen hoch, ohne aber seinen kalten, durchdringenden Blick dabei zu verlieren. Dumbledore musterte die beiden schmunzelnd, dann begann er zu sprechen.  
"Wie ihr wisst, sind wir mit unserer Suche nach diesem bestimmten Felsen von Avalon noch nicht sehr weit gekommen. Nun ist es notwendig, dass unsere Nachforschungen neue Ausmasse annehmen, denn die Zeit läuft uns sonst davon." Er legte eine kurze Pause ein, wobei er von Nala ein zustimmendes Nicken bekam. "Deswegen wird Minerva in den Ferien die grosse Bibliothek in London durchforschen und euch beide möchte ich bitten nach Florenz zu reisen, wo die grösste Zaubererbibliothek der Welt steht."  
  
Sowohl Snape als auch Nala starrten den alten Zauberer entsetzt an.  
"Ich kann auch allein gehen", knurrte Severus. "Ich brauche keinen Aufpasser!"  
"Genau, er braucht mich nicht", pflichtete Nala ihm schnell bei, weil sie hoffte, Albus so überstimmen zu können. "Ich habe gehofft, ich könnte Weihnachten hier mit meinen Freunden verbringen."  
Der Schulleiter schenkte ihr einen mitfühlenden Blick. "Das habe ich mir schon gedacht, doch leider gibt es im Moment Wichtigeres. Ich möchte, dass ihr beide zusammen geht, weil es für beide von euch zu gefährlich wäre, wenn ihr allein gehen würdet. Im Ernstfall seid ihr so wenigstens zu zweit und könnt euch besser wehren. Im Übrigen denke ich, dass sich Nala etwas besser zurecht finden kann in Florenz als du, Severus. Nala war schon einmal dort, oder?"  
  
"Ja, ist aber schon länger her", antwortete Nala betrübt. Gerade jetzt war ihr in den Sinn gekommen, was heute eigentlich für ein Tag war. Der 19. Dezember. Genau vor einem Jahr hatte sie Sean tot in der Wohnung gefunden. Sie musste sich zusammenreissen, damit ihr nicht die Tränen kamen. Wie hatte sie diesen Tag nur vergessen können? Was für ein schrecklicher Mensch war sie, da sie es doch beinah vergessen hätte. Aber sie hatte es jetzt nicht vergessen und konnte deswegen nur noch mit viel Mühe Dumbledores Worten folgen.  
  
"Ihr werdet mit dem Hogwarts-Express heute Abend abreisen und in London werdet ihr mit dem normalen Zug weiterfahren. Ich halte diese Reisemöglichkeit momentan für das Beste. Es ist am ungefährlichsten für euch, solange ihr euch natürlich nicht auffällig benehmt. Ausserdem erwarten Voldemort und seine Todesser das bestimmt nicht. Allerdings würde ich nicht in deine Wohnung gehen, Nala. Voldemort hat dir dort bestimmt eine Falle gestellt, weil er annimmt, dass du zur Weihnachtszeit dorthin zurückkehrst. Hier habe ich euren genauen Reiseplan aufgeschrieben und die Adresse der kleinen Wohnung, wo ihr in Florenz leben werdet. Sie gehört mir, also tragt etwas Sorge dazu", schmunzelte Dumbledore, während er Nala eine Pergamentrolle reichte. "Die Bibliothek ist übrigens auch für Muggel. Wie ihr in den Teil nur für Zauberer gelangt, habe ich euch auch aufgeschrieben. Und auch in der Wohnung solltet ihr mit euren Kräften vorsichtig umgehen, denn rund um euch herum leben Muggel. Noch irgendwelche Fragen?"  
  
"Nein, aber wenn ich etwas vorschlagen darf, Professor, halte ich es für besser, wenn möglichst wenig Leute von unserer Abreise erfahren, also auch keine Schüler. Mindestens bis wir England verlassen haben", sagte Snape ernst.  
"Das sehe ich auch so, Severus. Deswegen wird euch Hagrid um 18.15 Uhr zum Bahnhof bringen, während wir alle noch beim Festessen sitzen. Ich werde mich achten, dass auch alle an den Tischen sitzen."  
"Gut", meinte Snape.  
  
"Ich muss mich jetzt schon von euch verabschieden, denn ich habe heute noch andere dringende Termine. Ich wünsche euch ganz viel Glück. Und niemand hat gesagt, dass ihr nicht Weihnachten feiern dürft! Also, frohe Weihnachten! Etwas dürft ihr aber niemals vergessen: Ihr sollt aufeinander Acht geben. Ihr seid beide sehr mächtig und wenn ihr gemeinsam dieses Abenteuer bestreitet, wird euch nichts geschehen. Passt auf euch auf!"  
  
Beide nickten einmal kurz, doch eigentlich bereitete Ihnen der Gedanke, dass sie gemeinsam überhaupt irgendetwas tun sollten schon grösstes Unbehagen, aber schliesslich fügten sie sich wider ihrer Willen.  
  
"Ich möchte noch kurz etwas anderes mit dir unter vier Augen besprechen, Albus", sagte Nala bestimmt.  
Dumbledore sah sie fragend an, während Snape nach einer leichten Verbeugung schon verschwunden war. Kaum war die Tür ins Schloss gefallen, sprang Nala auf und zeterte los.  
"Albus! Wie kannst du nur?! Von allen verdammten Tagen, musst du mir gerade an diesem so einen Auftrag geben?! Und dann soll ich auch noch nach Florenz mit Snape! Weißt du überhaupt, was für ein Tag heute ist?" Sie musste sich wieder hinsetzen, da ihr Kater ihr immer noch zu schaffen machte.  
"Natürlich weiss ich es, aber hatte ich denn eine Wahl? Und ich kann es dir noch hundert Mal sagen: Severus ist nicht der, für den du ihn hältst! Nala, dir ist doch gerade erst in den Sinn gekommen, dass heute Seans Todestag ist. Du bist doch nur deswegen so wütend jetzt."  
"Du hast sicher recht", gab Nala mit hängendem Kopf zu. "Woher weißt du das?"  
"Deine Augen haben es mir verraten." Dumbledore zwinkerte ihr zu. "Trauerst du noch sehr um ihn? Nun einmal ganz ehrlich."  
"Hmm, vielleicht nicht mehr so sehr wie vor ein paar Monaten noch, aber er wird mir immer fehlen und ich fühle mich einfach allein und allein gelassen."  
"Dann tut dir doch so eine Abwechslung gerade gut. Denkst du, du kommst klar mit Severus?"  
"Ja, sicher. Übrigens zweifle ich nicht mehr daran, dass er auf unserer Seite ist und ich sehe in ihm nicht mehr unbedingt einen Todesser, aber gern habe ich ihn nicht gerade."  
"Doch wenigstens ein kleiner Fortschritt. Und Severus weiss selbst, dass er Fehler gemacht hat und macht es sich selbst deswegen schon genug schwer. Jeder Mensch macht Fehler. Wichtig ist, dass wir unsere Fehler auch einsehen und davon lernen, damit wir es besser machen können."  
"Ich weiss...", murmelte Nala. Plötzlich wusste sie etwas, obwohl sie nicht wusste, weshalb sie es wusste. "Albus?" fragte sie mit einer eher kalten Stimme. "Hat er Sean getötet?"  
"Sean wurde von einem Todesser getötet, alles andere sind Details. Wenn du diese wirklich wissen willst, dann solltest du besser Severus danach fragen."  
"Du hast recht. Na dann, frohe Festtage." Nala erhob sich und schenkte dem Zauberer ein Lächeln.  
"Dir auch und viel Glück!" Das merkwürdige Funkeln in Dumbledores Augen sah Nala nicht mehr. Sie eilte noch schnell in die Küche, um etwas zu essen, bevor der Unterricht begann.  
  
Eigentlich war Nala immens froh, dass der letzte Schultag vor den Ferien war, denn so konnte sie selbst die Stunden etwas lockerer gestalten. Sie war im Moment gar nicht dazu fähig, sich recht zu konzentrieren und mit der Zeit merkte sie, dass sie viel mehr über Snape nachdachte als über Sean, worüber sie sich noch mehr ärgerte. Warum musste sie immer an die letzte Nacht und die kommende Reise denken? Sie sollte doch jetzt in Ruhe ihrem toten Freund gedenken. "Ich bin ein schlechter Mensch", gestand sie sich selbst traurig ein.  
  
Doch gegen den Nachmittag kreisten ihre Gedanken immer mehr um Sean. Sie war einfach traurig, dass sie allein war und nun sogar zu Weihnachten mehr oder weniger allein sein würde, denn sie wusste nicht, ob sie Snape als Gesellschaft zählen konnte.  
  
Viel zu schnell verging der Tag und sie sah sich gezwungen, sich endlich bereit zu machen und zu packen. Sie hüpfte noch kurz unter die Dusche und stellte mit einer gewissen Erleichterung fest, dass ihr Kater so gut wie verschwunden war. Schnell hatte sie alle ihre Sachen beisammen und auch schon normale Muggel-Kleidung angezogen, dann traf sie pünktlich in der Eingangshalle ein, wo Snape aber schon ungeduldig wartete. Bevor er jedoch eine Bemerkung fallen lassen konnte, wurde Nala von Hagrid gerettet, der ganz eingeschneit die Halle betrat.  
  
"So, der Schlitten steht draussen bereit. Ihr könnt kommen", verkündete Hagrid.  
Schnell verkleinerte Nala mit einem Spruch noch ihren Koffer, den sie dann in ihrer Schultertasche verstaute, die ihr als Reise- und Provianttasche diente.  
Als sie draussen den Schlitten sah, fühlte sie sich das erste Mal etwas weihnachtlich dieses Jahr. Er war einfach wunderschön. Hagrid hatte ein schneeweisses Pferd vorgespannt und der Schlitten war aus hellem Holz. Die Sitze waren rot gepolstert und es gab rote Decken, um sich zu wärmen. Nalas Laune wurde aber schon wieder etwas getrübt, als sie sich neben Snape setzte. Schmerzlich wurde ihr bewusst, was das wohl für ein Weihnachten werden würde.  
  
Hagrid sass auf dem Kutschbock und freute sich wahnsinnig über das Wetter. Es war schon dunkel und es scheite wie verrückt. Nala musste auch schmunzeln, doch Snape fragte prompt, was denn so lustig sei.  
"Nichts, ich freue mich nur mit Hagrid über das Wetter und diese Stimmung", antwortete sie etwas aufgeheitert.  
"Hmm", war Snapes Antwort.  
  
Der Hogwarts-Express stand schon bereit zur Abfahrt. Nachdem sie sich von Hagrid verabschiedet hatten, nahmen Snape und Nala sich ein leeres Abteil und sehr zu Nalas Erstaunen hielt ihr Snape die Tür zu diesem Abteil auf und liess ihr den Vortritt. Nala setzte sich auf den Platz am Fenster, der sie in Fahrtrichtung sitzen liess und Snape setzte sich ihr gegenüber.   
  
Stumm hielt er ihr ein Sandwich hin, das er aus einem Beutel genommen hatte, den ihm ein Hauself vor der Abreise gegeben hatte. Gemeinsam assen sie ihre Sandwichs ohne auch nur ein Wort zu wechseln. Nala hatte schon ein paar Fragen auf der Zunge, doch sie traute sich nicht zu fragen, während er ass, denn sie fürchtete, dass es ihm noch mehr die Laune verderben würde. Also wartete Nala artig bis sie beide gesättigt waren, bis sie ihre Stimme wiederfand.

"Ähm, Professor Snape, ich möchte mich noch bedanken für Ihre Hilfe gestern. Nett von Ihnen, dass Sie mich nicht einfach liegen lassen haben. Vielen Dank. Doch frage ich mich, wie wussten sie von dem Passwort zu meinen Räumen?"  
"Ich wusste es nicht. Ich habe nur geraten, aber es war nicht sehr schwer", meinte er knapp.  
Nala machte eine verstehende Geste mit ihrem Kopf, dann war wieder beklemmende Stille. Sie brauchte lange, bis sie sich getraute DIE Frage zu stellen, die sie schon so lange beschäftigte und von der sie die Antwort eigentlich schon fast wusste. Aber aus irgendeinem Grund wollte sie Gewissheit, auch wenn das bedeutete, dass es die Dinge vielleicht noch komplizierter machen würde. Ein paar Mal öffnete sie ihren Mund, um anzufangen, doch sie schloss ihn immer wieder. Snape bemerkte, dass sie mit irgendetwas Mühe hatte und fragte verwundert:  
"Ist etwas nicht in Ordnung, Miss Silver?"  
"Ähm, nein, das heisst doch vielleicht...", stotterte Nala.  
"Raus mit der Sprache" sagte er und Nala dachte für einen Moment, dass sie in seiner kalten Stimme Besorgnis hatte erkennen können.  
"Ich frage mich nur die ganze Zeit, ob Sie es waren, der Sean hatte töten müssen... Ich möchte eine ehrliche Antwort", sagte Nala und blickte ihm dabei direkt in die Augen.  
Snape zog die Luft scharf ein, wich ihrem Blick aber nicht aus. "Ihre Formulierung ist sehr richtig. Es ist so. Ich habe Sean töten müssen." Severus senkte nun seinen Blick und sprach leiser weiter. "Es tut mir leid."  
Dann sah er wieder auf und traf abermals auf Nalas Augen. Ihr Blick versetzte ihm einen solchen Stich im Herzen, wie er ihn noch nie zuvor gespürt hatte. Diese Augen strahlten nicht wirklich Wut und Zorn aus, wie er es eigentlich erwartet hatte, sondern viel mehr Trauer und Mitleid, Wissen und doch Fassungslosigkeit, aber ein kleiner Schimmer der Erleichterung war auch zu erkennen. Sie schrie weder los, noch begann sie loszuheulen, wie ein Schlosshund. Nur leise Tränen liefen über ihre Wangen und Severus fühlte sich deswegen elender denn je. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, wie sie ihm jemals wieder in die Augen sehen könnte. Doch diese Augen sahen ihn einfach immer weiter an. Es schien ihm fast eine Ewigkeit, bis er noch etwas dazu sagen konnte.  
"Sie denken jetzt bestimmt, dass ich es Ihnen hätte sagen sollen, doch ich konnte und wollte es ihnen nicht sagen. Sie hätten mich doch nur noch mehr gehasst, als Sie es schon so tun. Und Sie müssen wissen, dass es eigentlich keinen Unterschied macht, ob ich Sean töten musste oder ein anderer Todesser es getan hat. Hätte ich mich geweigert, hätte es ein anderer gemacht und der hätte ihn vorher vielleicht noch gequält. Ich weiss, dass ist keine Entschuldigung für mich. Es gibt keine Entschuldigung..." Aus irgendeinem Grund hatte Severus für einen Moment plötzlich das Gefühl, er müsste ihre Hand halten, doch es verschwand fast so schnell wieder, wie es gekommen war. Er fühlte sich seltsam, aber er wusste auch wieso. Wer fühlt sich nicht seltsam, wenn er mit so einer Sache konfrontiert wird? Meistens, wenn er daran dachte, was er als Todesser alles anrichtete, dann spürte er einfach nur Hass auf sich selbst, doch dieses Mal empfand er so viel Bedauern und Schmerz, wie schon lange nicht mehr.  
  
Ohne ihren Gesichtsausdruck nur ein bisschen zu verändern, flüsterte Nala: "Ich hasse Sie nicht."  
Dann drehte sie ihren Kopf von ihm weg und schaute durch das Fenster in die Dunkelheit. Es schneite immer noch, doch nicht mehr in den sturmartigen Ausmassen wie vorhin.   
Severus beobachtete Nala eine Weile, wie sie in die leere Dunkelheit hinausstarrte und immer noch leise Tränen weinte.  
"Es war heute, nicht wahr?" fragte er und seine Stimme klang auf einmal sehr sanft.  
Nur ein Nicken kam von Nala als Antwort, während sie ihre Lippen leicht zusammenpresste.  
"Es tut mir leid...", hauchte Severus.  
Weil er nicht wusste, was er jetzt noch tun oder sagen konnte, nahm er einfach sein Tagebuch hervor und begann hineinzuschreiben.   
  
Wieder einmal war Nalas Herz sehr schwer. Sie war nicht wütend, jedenfalls auf Severus nicht wirklich. Wenn sie wütend war, dann einfach auf Voldemort und seine richtigen Anhänger. Sie stellte sich sogar vor, wie sie sich fühlen würde, wenn sie Snape wäre. Wie schwer musste es sein, solche Aufträge auszuführen? Und nun hatte sie ihn auch noch auf den direktesten und persönlichsten Weg darauf angesprochen, den es überhaupt nur gab. Nein, sie war nicht wütend auf Snape, eher traurig, dass er vor solche Dinge gestellt wurde, die eigentlich schon längst zu seiner Vergangenheit gehörten. Sie wollte es zwar nicht wahrhaben, aber sie fürchtete ihn auch ein bisschen, weil sie wusste welche Taten er begangen hatte. Wie schaffte er es nur, dass er nun sogar so mit ihr darüber sprechen konnte?   
Sie wusste, dass Snape vor einem Jahr eigentlich keine Wahl gehabt hatte, doch würde sie ihm jemals verzeihen? Sie hatte sich schon lange nicht mehr so gespalten gefühlt. Einerseits war er einfach Seans Mörder, wofür es einfach keine Gnade gab, doch andererseits war er ein spezieller Fall. Er war kein richtiger Todesser und er bereute offensichtlich, was er getan hatte, auch wenn er wusste, dass er unter genau denselben Umständen wieder genau gleich handeln würde. Eigentlich war er aber eine gequälte Seele, was sie jetzt auch sehen konnte. Er fühlte sich schuldig und sie war traurig. Das einzige gute an dieser Situation war, dass die beiden in diesem Zustand bestimmt nicht über irgendwelche Angelegenheiten streiten würden.  
  
"Verdammt! Ich sollte doch mordswütend auf ihn sein!" schrie es in ihr, doch sie konnte nicht zornig sein auf ihn und auch die Trauer füllte nicht alles in ihr aus. Da war noch etwas anderes, was Nala für eine Leere hielt.  
  
  
A/N: Da! Ich weiss, nicht ob dieses Kapitel gut geworden ist. Ich hatte ziemlich Mühe damit, es zu schreiben. Ich hoffe, die drückende Stimmung am Schluss kommt wenigstens ein bisschen rüber. So, jetzt geht es bald ab nach Florenz! Hoffentlich freut ihr euch!  
  
Greets Nala


	12. Endlich

- KAPITEL ZWÖLF -  
  
**_Endlich..._**  
  


  
Nachdem sich Nala wieder etwas erholt hatte, beobachtete sie ihren Reisebegleiter aus den Augenwinkeln. Er packte gerade sein Tagebuch mit dem schwarzen Ledereinband weg und trank einen Schluck aus seiner Wasserflasche. Danach lehnte er sich zurück in seinen Sitz und schloss die Augen. Ein Schmunzeln flog über Nalas Gesicht, während sie sich seine Kleidung einmal etwas genauer ansah. Er trug natürlich seine üblichen schwarzen Hosen, doch seinen Frack hatte er für einmal ausgetauscht. Stattdessen trug er einen dunkelblauen Pullover und am Hals schaute ein weisser Hemdkragen hervor. Sein schwarzer Mantel und sein schwarzer Schal hatte e abgelegt, wobei ihm Letzterer nun als Kopfkissen diente. Müde und erschöpft sah er aus und sein Erscheinen war irgendwie gar nicht mehr einschüchternd, sondern irgendwie anders. Wie anders, konnte Nala nicht sagen. Einfach anders.  
  
Während Snape schlief machte sie einen kleinen Spaziergang durch den Zug und als sie zurückkam, hatte sie immer noch viel Zeit, um nachzudenken. Erst jetzt begann sie zu verstehen, was Snape vorhin zu ihr gesagt hatte. Ihr wurde klar, dass es eigentlich wirklich nur eine Nebensache war, ob nun Snape oder ein anderer Sean getötet hatte. Sean wäre so oder so tot. Ihr wurde bewusst, dass Snape keine Wahl gehabt hatte, wenn er im Sinne von Dumbledore Spion hatte bleiben wollen, und wenn er nicht selbst getötet werden wollte. Sean war einfach ein weiteres der vielen Opfer Voldemorts und Snape war nur sein Werkzeug gewesen. So und nicht anders wollte sie die Sache ab jetzt betrachten. Das nahm sie sich fest vor. Sie musste versuchen die Schuld nicht ihm zu geben. Aber im Moment wollte sie eigentlich gar nicht mehr daran denken. Sie wollte sich nun lieber auf Florenz freuen und das Beste daraus machen. "Das Beste daraus machen" bedeutete für sie nun eben auch, mit Snape klarzukommen und es doch irgendwie zu geniessen. So schwer konnte das doch nicht sein, immerhin war er seit letzter Nacht sogar recht freundlich zu ihr. Und ziemlich erstaunt hatte sie eigentlich auch, dass er ein ganz kleines bisschen Gefühl gezeigt hatte vorhin, als er ihr gesagt hatte, dass er es hatte tun müssen. Es tat ihm tatsächlich leid. Vielleicht würde sie diesen Menschen doch noch von einer anderen Seite kennen lernen und Severus war wirklich nicht der, für den sie ihn hielt, wie ihr Dumbledore so schön gesagt hatte. Immerhin fand sie es mutig und ehrlich von ihm, dass er ihr vorhin die Wahrheit gesagt hatte. Diese Ehrlichkeit schätzte sie, das war ja schon mal etwas.  
  
Irgendwann schloss auch Nala ihre Augen und genoss einfach die Ruhe, bis auch sie einschlief. Es war schon halb 3 Uhr in der Früh, als sie von einer sanften Hand auf der Schulter wachgestupst wurde.  
"Wir sind in London. Ich glaube, wir müssen zum Waterloo Bahnhof. Wissen Sie, wie man dort hinkommt?" fragte er schon etwas nervös.  
Nala nickte noch benommen und schläfrig. "Ja, kein Problem. Wir haben auch gar keinen Stress, denn der Zug fährt erst um 5:15 Uhr."  
Keineswegs beruhigter, reichte er ihr ihren Mantel, ihren Schal und ihre Handschuhe und wartete ungeduldig, bis sie sich endlich angezogen hatte. Nala wollte ihn zusätzlich noch etwas quälen zum Spass, deshalb zog sie ihren letzen weissen Handschuh ganz besonders langsam an.  
  
Dann musste sie sich schnell noch ihre Tasche schnappen, denn er war schon ausgestiegen. Draussen auf dem Bahnsteig wehte ihr en eiskalter Wind ins Gesicht und sie atmete die frische Luft ein. Snape ging noch voraus durch die Schranke, die beide in die Muggel-Welt brachte, aber danach musste er Nala die Führung überlassen. Wieder einmal musste Nala lächeln, als sie den einst so strengen und gehässigen Mann, nun so hinter sich her schlendern sah, völlig entblösst in dieser Welt, mit grossen, aber skeptischen Augen und sein Handgepäck mit beiden Händen festhaltend.  
  
Der einfachste Weg um diese Zeit den Waterloo Bahnhof zu erreichen, war, sich ein Londoner "Cab" zu nehmen. Kaum hatten sie den Bahnhof verlassen, konnte Nala auch schon eines zu sich rufen, aber bevor sie einsteigen konnte, musste sie Snape noch ganz genau erklären, was das Ganze soll. Er fand die Idee mit dieser schwarzen Blechkiste herumzufahren nicht so toll. Misstrauisch und leise vor sich hin knurrend folgte er dann doch noch Nala ins Taxi.  
"Zum Waterloo Bahnhof, bitte", meinte Nala höflich.  
"Sicher, aber was wollen Sie um diese Zeit dort?" fragte der Taxi-Fahrer erstaunt.  
"Das geht Sie nichts an", knurrte Snape den Mann von hinten an.  
"Ach, ist schon gut", beschwichtigte Nala. "Unser Zug fährt dort, aber leider erst in über zwei Stunden."  
"Das ist kein Problem, Miss. Es gibt dort ein Bahnhof-Bistro, dass auch um diese Zeit geöffnet hat. Ich kann es Ihnen nur empfehlen, denn dort ist es wenigstens warm."  
"Vielen Dank für den Tipp", sagte Nala, während sie Snape sanft in die Seite boxte. Dan flüsterte sie ihm zu: "Sehen Sie? Er konnte uns helfen? Wenigstens sitzen wir jetzt nicht in der Kälte herum." Sie sah ihn streng an, aber mit einem Schmunzeln auf den Lippen an und Snape antwortete nicht mehr.  
  
Am Bahnhof angekommen, bezahlte sie den Taxifahrer und war sehr froh, dass Hagrid sich schon um die fremde Währung gekümmert hatte. Sie besass nun neben ein paar Pfund auch noch Euros. In diesem Punkt waren die Muggel wirklich sehr seltsam. Wieso brauchten sie überhaupt auf der ganzen Welt so viele verschiedene Währungen?  
  
Wie ihnen geraten, gingen Nala und Severus in das Bistro am Bahnhof, wo Nala sich eine heisse Schokolade bestellte und Snape einen Pfefferminztee. Während Snape seine Hände an der heissen Tasse wärmte und ab und zu an seinem Tee nippte, befasste sich Nala mit ihrem Buch über Horoskope. Snape schaute eine Weile zu, wie sie in diesem Buch blätterte, dann fragte er:  
"Glauben Sie, was in diesem Buch steht?"  
"Manchmal", schmunzelte sie.  
"Was sind Sie für ein Sternzeichen? Sie sind doch Widder, oder?"  
Nala starrte ihn mit grossen Augen an. "Woher wissen Sie das?"  
"Mit Ihrem Dickschädel und Ihrer Angriffslustigkeit ist das offensichtlich", sagte er ganz sachlich und überzeugt.  
"Ach, diese Eigenschaften könnte ich Ihnen genauso zusprechen, aber ich glaube Sie sind eher ein Skorpion oder ein Löwe", gab sie schnippisch zurück.  
"Darf ich das Buch einmal sehen?" fragte er unbeirrt weiter.  
"Nur, wenn Sie mir sagen, wann Sie Geburtstag haben" grinste Nala frech. Auf einmal interessierte es sie brennend, wann er Geburtstag hatte.  
"Ich wüsste nicht, was Sie das angeht. Aber gut, ich bin an einem 25. Juli geboren." Er streckte seine Hand nach dem Buch aus.  
"Also doch ein Löwe", lächelte sie und reichte ihm ihr Buch.  
  
Er begann gleich in dem Buch herumzublättern, als würde er etwas Bestimmtes suchen. Nach kurzer Zeit hatte er anscheinend schon gefunden, wonach er suchte.  
"Da. Sehen Sie? Ich hatte recht!" grinste Severus hämisch. "Hier steht es: _'Die vom Feuerplaneten Mars beherrschten Widder-Menschen sind angriffslustig, doch ebenso naturliebend_.' Oder hier noch ein Beweis. _'Es ist der sprichwörtliche Dickkopf, der manchmal sogar die besten Freunde an den Widder-Menschen zweifeln lässt_.' Was sagen Sie jetzt?"  
"Schon gut, schon gut", stöhnte Nala. "Sie haben auch Ihre Schwächen!"  
Doch Snape hörte gar nicht recht zu, sondern stöberte genüsslich in dem Buch weiter. Ein paar Seiten weiter stiess er auf etwas, dass ihm noch viel interessanter fand.  
"Oh, das ist köstlich! _'Dieses Mädchen muss man lieben!_', steht hier. So, so." Er las still weiter, während er immer wieder Laute von sich gab wie "Aha, da sehen wir es" oder "Interessant..."  
Dabei war Nalas Gesicht schon knallrosa. "Geben Sie wieder her!" schnaubte sie.  
"Ah, jetzt kommt das Beste! _'Welcher Mann zu ihr passt..._' " Aber da hörte er plötzlich auf zu lesen. Ein wenig verlegen, gab er ihr das Buch zurück.  
"Sie sind doch ein Idiot", sagte Nala, aber in einem leicht verspielten Ton. Nun las sie für sich weiter, wo er aufgehört hatte.  
_...Anders ist das, wenn ein Löwen-Mann von ihr angeworben wurde. Er wird trotz königlicher Haltung bei ihr zärtlich schnurren und sie nur im Notfall böse anfauchen, vor allem, wenn er schon manchen heftigen Einsatz in Liebesgefechten hinter sich hat._  
  
"Das ist allerdings interessant", dachte sie bei sich, gab aber keinen Kommentar ab.  
Doch sie konnte einfach nicht anders und las nach, was denn so über die Löwen stand. Jetzt war sie an der Reihe ihn in Verlegenheit zu bringen.  
"Ich werde Ihnen sagen, was hier über Löwen geschrieben wird. Hier steht, dass er sehr grosszügig, gutmütig und hilfsbereit sein kann, aber auch sehr egoistisch. Kein Kommentar." Sie schenkte ihm einen durchdringenden Blick und lächelte schelmisch. "Hmm, hier machen Sie wohl eine Ausnahme... Es wird gesagt, dass ein Löwen-Mensch sich gerne und viel im Mittelpunkt sonnt. _'Keiner sollte ihm widersprechen..._' Das ist jedoch wieder sehr wahr." Dann zog sie eine Augenbraue hoch und meinte: " _'Vorsicht, reizt man ihn einmal doch zu sehr, kann er schon mal zubeissen._' Wie wahr..." Sie klappte das Buch zu, während sie ihn musterte.  
Zuerst druckste er etwas herum, aber dann kam doch noch eine Antwort. "Ich glaube, ich bin Ihnen noch eine Entschuldigung schuldig. Es tut mir leid, dass ich Sie an diesem Abend zu Halloween so behandelt habe. Ich wollte sie nicht beissen oder sonst irgendwie verletzen. Ich weiss selbst nicht, was mich dort überkommen hat. Ich hoffe, Sie können mir das irgendwann verzeihen." Beschämt sah er in seine Tasse.  
  
Im ersten Augenblick war Nala sprachlos. Mit dieser Entschuldigung hatte sie nicht mehr gerechnet und eigentlich hatte sie dieses Ereignis schon fast vergessen gehabt. Aber er hatte es offensichtlich nicht vergessen und nun fühlte sie sich plötzlich leicht ums Herz wegen dieser Entschuldigung.   
  
"Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du dich deswegen noch jemals entschuldigen würdest, Severus." Ganz automatisch war sie auf das vertraute "Du" übergegangen. Schon vorhin im Taxi war es ihr irgendwie seltsam vorgekommen, dass sie sich immer noch so formal anredeten. Es stimmte einfach nicht mehr und vor allem würden sie nun eine ganze Weile aufeinander hocken, das musste man so einfach wie möglich handhaben. Ausserdem war sie mit den meisten Lehrern von Hogwarts per Du, es war schon fast lächerlich, dass sie es nicht mit ihm war. So hatte sie nun ganz selbstverständlich den Anfang gemacht, war aber etwas angespannt, weil sie nicht wusste, wie er jetzt reagieren würde.   
"Miss, ich..."  
"Nala", unterbrach sie ihn und zwinkerte ihm zu.  
Da hatte Severus das Gefühl, sein Magen würde verrückt spielen. Er hatte wahrscheinlich schon Sehnsucht nach einem Frühstück, dachte er und richtete seine Gedanken wieder ihr zu. Er grämte sich dafür, was er getan hatte, doch irgendwie wollte er sie doch ansehen.  
"Nala, es tut mir wirklich leid, auch dass du so lange darauf warten musstest. Bitte, verzeih." Kleine Sorgenfalten waren in seinem Gesicht, doch seine Augen wichen ihr nicht mehr aus.  
"Ich denke schon, dass ich dir das verzeihen kann. Ist ja nichts all zu Schlimmes passiert." Sie schenkte ihm ein kleines Lächeln und er nickte schwach zurück, wobei er kurz die Augen schloss.  
  
Sie war überrascht, wie zivilisiert er sich plötzlich mit ihr unterhielt. Wenn er so war, konnte sie ihn eigentlich recht gut ertragen.   
  
Schliesslich erklärte Nala ihm die genaue Reiseroute. Irgendwie verging die Zeit dann plötzlich sehr schnell und sie konnten in ihren Zug einsteigen. Snape setzte sich in einem Abteil ans Fenster. Nala nahm neben ihm Platz und zog ihre Schuhe aus.  
"Was tust du da?" fragte er verwundert.  
"Nach was sieht es denn aus? Ich kann nicht mehr sitzen. Ich muss meine Beine strecken." Sie legte ihre Füsse auf den Sitz ihr gegenüber, während Snape seine Beine einfach unter den gegenüberliegenden Sitz ausstreckte. Nala machte es sich so richtig bequem und mit der Entspanntheit kam auch die Müdigkeit zurück. Bald schlief sie ein.  
  
Als sie langsam wieder erwachte, fühlte sie sich so wohl wie schon lange nicht mehr. Ihr Kopf war auf etwas gebettet, das unheimlich gut roch. Sie kannte diesen Geruch, aber nur schleppend dämmerte ihr, woher er stammte. Sie lag auf Snapes Brust! Sein Arm war um sie gelegt und er atmete tief und regelmässig. Während sie so da lag und sich nicht traute sich zu bewegen, horchte sie auf seinen Herzschlag, dann schloss sie beruhigt noch einmal kurz ihre Augen.  
  
Schnell wurde ihr aber bewusst, was sie da eigentlich tat. Vorsichtig hob sie seinen Arm hoch, um sich zu befreien, doch er hob seinen Arm von alleine. Severus war schon länger halbwach gewesen und hatte sie studiert. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie sie beide in diese Position geraten waren, aber er hatte es nicht übers Herz gebracht, sie in ihrem friedlichen Schlaf zu stören. Also wollte er warten, bis sie von selber aufwachen würde. In der Zwischenzeit machte er seine Augen wieder zu und döste vor sich hin. Erst als sie sich regte, kam auch er wieder in die Gänge.  
  
"Sorry", flüsterte Nala verlegen. Sie bekam nur ein "Hmm" als Antwort. Dann schnappte sie sich ihren Geldbeutel und verschwand. Nachdem sie auf der Toilette gewesen war, holte sie für Severus und sich Kaffe. Als sie ihm den heissen Becher unter die Nase hielt, nahm er ihn dankend an.  
  
Die weitere Reise verlief ruhig und ohne Zwischenfälle. In Paris mussten die beiden umsteigen, doch dann hatten sie einen Zug, der sie direkt über Mailand nach Florenz brachte. Aber die Reise dauerte sehr lange. Erst spät am Abend kamen die beiden müde und erschöpft endlich in Dumbledores Wohnung an, die zum Glück nicht weit vom Bahnhof entfernt war.  
  
Es war eine niedliche kleine Wohnung auf dem Dach eines Hauses im typischen Baustil der Florentiner Renaissance. Nala hatte sich sofort in die grosse Dachterrasse verliebt, auf der eine feine Schneedecke lag. Es schneite ganz leicht und es war wohl eine der wenigen Nächte des Jahres, in denen es in dieser Stadt schneite. Ausser einer Gartenbank und einem wetterfesten Tisch gab es eigentlich aber nichts auf der Terrasse. Im Innern der Wohnung sah es ganz anders aus. Küche und Badezimmer waren modern eingerichtet und so auch das Wohnzimmer. Nur einzelne Möbelstücke, wie ein Bücherregal oder ein Sessel, erinnerten sie an Hogwarts.  
  
Bald aber stellte sich schon das erste Problem. Es gab nur ein Schlafzimmer mit einem Doppelbett darin. Nala hatte zwar gerade so etwas wie Waffenstillstand mit Severus, aber ein Bett würde sie sich auf keinen Fall mit ihm teilen. Da sie fiel zu müde war, um noch irgendetwas zu diskutieren, zog sie einfach ihren Zauberstab hervor und verwandelte das Sofa im Wohnzimmer in ein Bett. Während Severus noch im Badezimmer war, hatte sie ihr Pyjama schon angezogen und machte es sich in ihrem selbstgemachten Bett bequem.  
  
"Willst du nicht erst kurz auspacken?" fragte Severus mit einem genervten Unterton und deutete auf Nalas geöffnete Tasche, die mitten im Wohnzimmer auf dem Boden lag. Die Kleidung, die Nala vorhin noch getragen hatte, schaute etwas unordentlich aus der Tasche heraus.  
"Morgen. Ich will nur noch schlafen", murmelte Nala.  
"Bist du immer so chaotisch?" eiste er sie an.  
Nala drehte sich auf den Bauch, zog die Decke über den Kopf und brummte: "Gute Nacht, Severus!"  
  
  



	13. Augenblicke

- KAPITEL DREIZEHN -  
  
**_Augenblicke_**  
  


  
Die Ruhe und Gelassenheit, die Nala ab und zu an den Tag brachte, konnte Severus manchmal fast in den Wahnsinn treiben. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass sie ihn nie wirklich ernstnahm und das konnte er nicht ertragen.  
Dann hatte sie auch noch ganz selbstverständlich das Sofa gewählt, dabei wäre es doch an ihm gelegen, dass er ihr das Bett anbot, während er das Sofa genommen hätte. Es ärgerte ihn, dass Nala ihm nicht einmal diese Art von Anstand und Manieren zutraute. Genau aus diesem Grund dauerte es sehr lange, bis Severus endlich einschlief, obwohl das Bett eigentlich unheimlich bequem war. Er fand, dass Nala es ganz verdient hätte, darauf zu verzichten. Kein bequemes Bett für sture, rechthaberische Frauen, fand er. Zufrieden mit diesem Gedanken drehte er sich auf die andere Seite und versuchte noch etwas über die bevorstehende Aufgabe nachzudenken.  
  
Nala hingegen wurde die ganze Nacht von grässlichen Albträumen geplagt, an die sie sich aber am nächsten Morgen kaum noch erinnern konnte. Dafür bekam sie einen anderen Schock und zwar, weil sie ihre Augen nicht öffnen konnte. Nach einem kurzen Moment der Panik wusste sie auch weshalb. Ihre Augen waren ganz verklebt. Wahrscheinlich war die Luft für ihre empfindlichen Augen hier zu trocken oder sie war Zugluft ausgesetzt gewesen. Es wäre schon möglich, dass sie das Fenster einen Spalt offen gelassen hatte. Ihre Augen fühlten sich an, als hätte ihr der Sandmann zu viel Sand in die Augen getan. Sie konnte sich noch erinnern, wann ihr das letztes Mal passiert war. Damals war sie etwa sieben Jahre alt gewesen und hatte eine Riesen-Angst gehabt, dass sie über Nacht blind geworden sei. Ihre Mutter, geweckt von ihren Schreien, war dann gekommen und hatte ihr die Augen mit irgendeinem Mittel ausgewaschen. Da sie jetzt aber nicht mehr wusste, was ihre Mutter verwendet hatte, wollte sie es jetzt einfach einmal mit normalem Wasser versuchen. In T-Shirt und Pyjama-Hosen machte sie sich, vorsichtig um sich tastend, auf den Weg zum Badezimmer. In der Mitte des Zimmer wollte sie mutig durch den Raum gehen, doch sehr weit kam sie nicht. Sie stolperte über ein Hindernis und fiel der Länge nach hin, wobei sie sich die Lippen aufschlug.  
  
Genau in dem Augenblick kam Severus aus dem Schlafzimmer.  
"Siehst du! Ich habe ja gesagt, du sollst deine Tasche wegräumen!"  
"Ach, halt die Klappe!" sagte sie zornig, während sie langsam aufstand.  
"Wie tollpatschig muss man sein, dass man so hinfallen kann?" fragte er amüsiert weiter.  
"Ich weiss nicht. Aber mich würde es nicht wundern, wenn du etwas mit meinen verklebten Augen zu tun hättest!" fauchte sie zurück. Sie wusste sehr wohl, dass er nichts damit zu tun hatte, aber sie wollte ihn ärgern, in dem sie das behauptete.  
"Du blutest ja!" Seine Stimme kam näher.  
"Wirklich? Das hätte ich fast nicht bemerkt", meinte sie sarkastisch.  
Jetzt spürte sie, wie er direkt vor ihr stand.   
"Halt deinen Kopf nach oben, sonst tropfst du alles voll", sagte er streng, während er ihr Kinn etwas nach oben drückte.  
"Lass mich! Ich will ins Badezimmer!" drohte sie, doch er liess sich nicht davon abschrecken. Seine Hand blieb, wo sie war und die andere legte sich um Nalas Oberarm.  
"Komm", sprach er leise und zog sie mit sich, aber sie zögerte noch. "Vertrau mir", ertönte es neben ihrem Ohr in einer dunklen, samtenen Stimme. Unwillkürlich folgte sie ihm mit einem seltsamen Gefühl in der Brust.  
Er führte sie ins Badezimmer und setzte sie auf den zugeklappten Toilettendeckel. Danach verschwand er mit den Worten: "Bin gleich zurück."  
In der Zwischenzeit kam sich Nala etwas verloren vor, wie sie so dasass auf der Toilette. Sie hätte sich ohrfeigen können, weil sie schon wieder in einer misslichen Lage war und er ihr helfen musste. Aber sie musste nicht lange warten, denn Severus kam bald zurück und tupfte ihr mit einem feuchten, warmen Tuch auf die Augen. Vom Tuch vernahm Nala den Geruch von Kamillentee und musste lächeln. Sie erinnerte sich jetzt, dass ihre Mutter damals auch Kamillentee benutzt hatte. Severus erklärte ihr, dass sie das Tuch noch für einen kurzen Moment auf die Augen halten sollte, bis sich die Verklebung lösen würde. Während Nala tat, wie er ihr geraten hatte, versuchte er ihr das Blut vom Kinn zu wischen, obwohl sie sich anfangs dagegen wehrte.  
"Halt still!" knurrte er und platzierte eine Hand auf ihrer Wange, damit sie ihren Kopf nicht mehr wegdrehen konnte. Ihr lief ein Schauer über den Rücken, als sie diese bestimmte, unausweichliche, aber doch irgendwie sanfte Geste spürte. Verwirrt von dem Gefühl, dass sie noch krampfhaft zu unterdrücken versuchte, gab sie ihren Widerstand auf und liess ihn machen. Im Übrigen würde es jetzt es jetzt auch nichts mehr bringen, die Kämpferin zu mimen, nachdem sie ihm jetzt schon wieder schwach und hilflos ausgeliefert war.  
  
Hätte Nala ihre Augen schon öffnen können, hätte sie gesehen, dass Severus still vor sich hin schmunzelte, weil sie sich so widerspenstig gab. Sie bemerkte auch nicht, wie sich sein Gesichtsausdruck änderte, während er ihre Wange berührte und ihre zarte Haut fühlte. Als Nala ihre Augen endlich öffnete, war dieser Gesichtsausdruck schon wieder verschwunden, aber Severus wurde für einen Moment von diesen türkisblauen Augen gebannt. Doch dann räusperte er sich und sprach einen Zauberspruch, der ihre aufgeschlagenen Lippen heilte.  
  
"Danke", hauchte Nala und er ging ohne ein Wort ins Schlafzimmer zurück. Nala räumte ihre Tasche aus und versorgte die Kleider in der obersten Schublade einer Kommode, die sich im Wohnzimmer befand. Danach verkroch sie sich für eine Weile im Badezimmer.  
In ihrem Kopf arbeitete es auf Hochtouren, denn sie war sich nicht sicher, was sie von der eben erlebten Szene halten sollte. Irgendwie war sie wütend auf ihn, weil er gleich zu Beginn schon wieder so gemein und schadenfroh zu ihr gewesen war. Aber dann hatte er ihr geholfen und Nala stellte mit Unbehagen fest, dass ein Teil in ihr begann, ihn zu mögen. Deswegen fühlte sich noch mehr von sich selbst befremdet, als sie es getan hatte, während sie so grässlich mit ihm gestritten hatte vor ein paar Wochen.  
  
Später, als Nala gerade zur Wohnungstür hinaus wollte, kam Severus zurück ins Wohnzimmer und fragte launisch: "Wohin gehst du?"  
"Ich hole uns Frühstück. Oder willst du schon am Morgen Spaghetti essen? Das ist nämlich so ziemlich das Einzige, was wir hier haben", antwortete sie gereizt.  
"Hey, wir sind hier in Italien! Glaubst du, dass hier auch nur irgenein Geschäft offen hat am Sonntagmorgen?" sagte er von oben herab.  
"Also, ich werde bestimmt eine Bäckerei finden, die offen hat! Die Florentiner wollen bestimmt auch frische Brötchen und wir sind hier ja auch nicht in der äussersten Provinz!"  
"Und du willst so nach draussen gehen?! Ist das nicht ein bisschen zu kalt?" Er musterte den Trainings-Anzug, den sie trug, und sah sie zweifelnd an.  
"Ich gehe joggen! Täte dir auch gut, du könntest doch eigentlich mitkommen." Im Grunde hatte Nala das gar nicht sagen wollen. Es war ihr einfach so rausgerutscht. Sie nahm nicht an, dass er mit ihr durch den Schnee joggen würde. Womit sie richtig lag.  
"Oh nein! Wenn ich meinen Puls in die Höhe kriegen will, dann trinke ich eine Tasse Kaffee", knurrte er, doch man konnte ein bisschen Verlegenheit heraushören.  
"Gut, dann mach Kaffee, während ich weg bin", zischte sie noch, bevor sie zur Tür hinaus ging.  
  
  
Zu Nalas Erstaunen war der Tisch für zwei Personen gedeckt und es roch nach Kaffee, als sie zurückkehrte.  
"Klasse!" strahlte sie. "Ich verhungere gleich!"  
Während sie die Brötchen auspackte, sass Severus stumm am Tisch. Ihre Laune schien sich wieder erheblich gebessert zu haben, aber Severus hingegen war noch mehr in sich gekehrt als sonst.  
  
Mitten beim Frühstück klopfte es plötzlich an die Scheibe, worauf Nala ein Fenster öffnete und Morgaine hereinflog. Ein Brief von Dumbledore fiel in ihre Hände und Morgaine setzte sich auf ihre Schulter. Albus wollte nur wissen, ob alles geklappt hatte und ob sie gut angekommen waren. Schnell schrieb Nala eine Antwort, dass alles in Ordnung sei und schickte Morgaine wieder zurück.  
  
Der weitere Sonntag verlief ruhig, ja sogar fast totenstill. Sowohl Severus als auch Nala vergruben sich in irgendeinem Buch in verschiedenen Ecken der Wohnung. Nur einmal war Nala für eine Weile weg, als sie einen Spaziergang durch die Stadt machte. Bei ihrer Rückkehr merkte sie nur zu gut, wie eisig die Atmosphäre in dieser Wohnung war. Severus hob nur kurz den Kopf, während sie das Wohnzimmer betrat, aber er blickte gleich wieder in sein Buch ohne eine Begrüssung. Er reagierte auch nicht, als Nala ein kleines "Hallo" flüsterte.  
  
Also kümmerte sie sich nicht weiter und begann Weihnachtskarten zu schreiben und kleine Geschenke auszudenken. Als es endlich Nacht wurde, war Nala froh darüber, weil sie endlich schlafen konnte. Dann schien es, als wäre wieder Normalität eingekehrt, da er nicht im selben Zimmer wie sie war. Ihre innere Unruhe legte sich wieder und sie freute sich auf den kommenden Tag, denn dann konnte sie endlich die grosse Bibliothek sehen.  
  
Morgens um zehn Uhr des nächsten Tages traten die Beiden durch das schwere Holztor der Bibliothek und kamen in eine kleine Eingangshalle. Severus konnte sich nicht mehr beherrschen vor Entsetzen, als er den Bibliothekar erblickte.  
"Man sieht schon von einer Meile Entfernung, dass dies ein Zauberer ist! Selbst Muggel müssen erkennen, dass mit ihm etwas nicht stimmt! Und so einer will die magische Abteilung geheim halten!?!"  
"Sei still, das muss niemand hören", sagte Nala streng. "Ausserdem siehst du auch nicht wie ein typischer Muggel aus."  
"Das muss ich auch nicht!" knurrte er.  
"Oh doch! Wenn du dich in ihrer Welt bewegen willst, solltest auch du nicht als Zauberer auffallen."  
Severus wollte noch etwas erwidern, aber in diesem Moment wurden sie vom Bibliothekar gerufen. Er sprach Italienisch, doch man hörte an seinem Akzent, dass er von Russland oder so stammen musste. Sie traten an seinen Schreibtisch und begrüssten ihn.  
"Ah, Sie kommen aus England!" sagte er begeistert.  
Nala nickte nur, unterdessen bestaunte sie den Schreibtisch und die grosse Theke, die gleich daneben stand. Es lagen unzählige von Büchern wild durcheinander darauf herum. Weiter war da eine kleine Stereoanlage, aus der ein Stück von Verdi tönte. Überall lagen CDs, Kassetten, sogar Schallplatten, Musiknoten, Mäppchen, loses Papier und auch einige Pergamentrollen verstreut. Mit etwas Glück konnte man auch einen Computer unter diesem Chaos erkennen.  
  
Wenn man den Mann so ansah, wusste man irgendwie sofort, dass dieser Mensch zu so einer Unordnung fähig sein könnte. Er war um die 60 Jahre alt und sein weiss-graues Haar war ein wilder Wuschel auf seinem Kopf. Er trug eine Brille aus kleinen rechteckigen Gläsern und einem dunkelblauen Rahmen, ganz vorne auf seiner Nasenspitze. Die Haut an den Wangenknochen hing ihm etwas herunter und hinter seiner Brille sah man die deutlichen Augenringe. Über den Brillenrand blickend, musterte er mit seinen klaren, dunkelbraunen Augen die beiden Zauberer.  
  
"Sie sind die beiden Kollegen, die Professor Dumbledore geschickt hat, nicht wahr? Seine Eule hat mich schon letzten Freitag erreicht", sagte der Mann mit der wirren Haarpracht.  
"Das ist korrekt. Wie kommen wir denn in die magisch Abteilung?" fragte Severus forsch.  
"Ganz einfach. Sie gehen durch die Halle zum letzten Büchergestell hinten links und stimmen den Refrain von "Yesterday" an." Der alte Mann lächelte entzückt.  
"Yesterday? Von den Beatles?" fragte ihn nun Nala.  
"Ja, genau!" gab er zur Antwort.  
"Wir müssen singen?! Ich kenne diesen dummen Refrain nicht einmal!" kam es aus Severus voller Bestürzung.  
"Keine Sorge", grinste Nala. "Ich kann auch für uns beide singen." Während sie schon losgehen wollte, hielt sie der alte Mann noch einmal zurück.  
"So wartet doch! Ich muss euch noch sagen, dass ihr beide zu allen Büchern Zugang bekommen habt, auch zu den verbotenen Büchern"  
"Verbotene Bücher?" hakte Nala nach.  
"Ja, ja. Ihr habt eine spezielle Erlaubnis, indiziert von Professor Dumbledore. Es sind die Bücher hinter dem Gittertor." Dann murmelte der Mann ein paar unverständliche Worte und meinte: "Es ist nun offen für euch."  
"Danke", lächelte Nala, während Severus schon zum nächsten Eichentor eilte, das zur eigentlichen Bibliothek führte. Gerade als Nala hinterher wollte, entdeckte sie das kleine Bürotisch-Schild unter den vielen Notenblättern, auf dem Stand: _Amadeus Schiwow_  
  
"Passt zu ihm", dacht Nala und betrat die Bibliothek, wo sie direkt überwältigt wurde. Die Halle war einfach riesig. Es war ein runder Saal, der fünf Stockwerke hoch war. Rechts und links vom Eingang gingen Marmortreppen nach oben in den ersten Stock, doch die oberen Stockwerke waren eigentlich nur schmale Balkone an den Wänden der Halle im Vergleich zu ihrer Grösse. Wenn man hinaufblickte, konnte man das runde Deckengewölbe sehen mit seinen Engelsverziehrungen. Der Boden war mit glänzend polierten Marmorplatten besetzt und die einzelnen Stockwerke wurden von vielen Säulen getragen. Auf der anderen Seite des Saales, nahe an seiner Mitte, stand ein schwarzer Flügel und es war offensichtlich, dass er von Amadeus Schiwow genutzt wurde, denn der Notenhalter war überfüllt mit Notenblättern und auch den Flügeldeckel konnte man kaum erkennen vor lauter Papier.  
  
"Willst du den ganzen Tag hier stehen?" riss Severus sie aus ihrem Staunen. Er sah sie tadelnd an und sie schenkte ihm einen vernichtenden Blick. Sie marschierte durch die sonst menschenleere Bibliothek und stellte sich hinter das letzte Regal. Severus war ihr gefolgt und schaute sie fordernd und mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. Sie holte Luft und begann den verlangten Refrain anzustimmen: "_Yesterday, all my troubles seem so far away, now I need a place to hide away..._"  
  
Da schob sich das hinterste Regal auf einmal zur Seite und eine Treppe, die in den Boden hineinführte, kam zum Vorschein. Nala ging, ohne sich noch einmal nach Severus umzusehen, die Treppe hinunter und fand sich in der sogenannten magischen Abteilung wieder, wobei Abteilung wohl die Untertreibung des Jahres war. Die Fläche dieses Untergeschosses entsprach derjenigen der Halle über ihnen, doch war sie lange nicht so locker eingerichtet wie die oberen Stockwerke. Hier gab es ein richtiges Labyrinth aus Bücherregalen. Als Nala sich in die Mitte des Raumes gekämpft hatte, entdeckte sie ein paar Lesesessel und einige Arbeitstische. Sie ging zurück zur Treppe und sah nun, dass dort noch eine weitere Treppe hinunterführte. Sofort stieg sie diese hinab, wo sie auch gleich auf Severus traf, der schon vor dem Gittertor zu den verbotenen Büchern stand. Mit Ausnahme dieses eingehegten Abteils war dieses Stockwerk das Ebenbild dessen, welches sie gerade verlassen hatte. Nala war sehr froh darüber, dass auf den Wänden beider Untergeschosse ein Zauber lag, der sie glauben liess, das dort richtige Fenster in die Aussenwelt wären. Es liess die Bibliothek für Zauberer so hell erscheinen wie ein Maleratelier.   
"Fangen wir hier mit diesen Büchern an?" fragte sie ihn, während sie durch die Gittertür traten.  
"Natürlich. Es wird doch einen Grund habe, dass Albus uns auch zu diesen Büchern Zugang verschafft hat", antwortete Severus und gab ihr das Gefühl, als wäre das die dümmste Frage der Welt gewesen.  
"Na gut. Ich kann nur nicht sehen, was an diesem Felsen, den wir suchen, so verboten sein soll, dass wir einen Hinweis in dieser Abteilung finden würden", meinte sie ruhig und fing an die Buchrücken zu lesen.  
"Du kannst viele Dinge nicht sehen", gab er mit dem selben ruhigen Ton zurück.  
"Sicher, und du siehst und verstehst alles..." Nala schüttelte leicht ihren Kopf. "Ich wünschte, es wäre so, dann müsste ich jetzt nicht hier sein."  
"Uns wurde dieser Auftrag erteilt und wir werden den jetzt ausführen, auch wenn er wahrscheinlich sinnlos ist. Du solltest endlich lernen, dich damit abzufinden", sagte Severus mit leicht erhobener Stimme.  
"Und du solltest endlich lernen, deine gehässige, unausstehlich eisige Art zu zügeln!" Nachdem sie nach Luft geschnappt hatte, griff sie nach dem erstbesten Buch und setzte sich an einen der Tische in der Mitte des Raumes. Sie wollte gar nicht mehr hinhören, was Severus antwortete.  
  
Sie hätte sich auch nichts anhören müssen, denn ihm fehlten die Worte. Woher nahm sie das Recht, ihm so etwas zu sagen? Er wollte gar nichts zügeln und schon gar nicht, wenn sie es ihm sagte. Wenn sie ein Problem damit hatte, war das ihr Pech. Diese Hexe wusste wirklich nicht, wo ihre Grenzen waren. Er durfte so viel gehässig und eisig sein, wie er wollte. Wer war sie denn, dass sie seine Art tadeln konnte? Er war so und er sah auch keinen Grund sich zu ändern. Wie wollte er denn sonst sein? Etwa so wie sie?  
"Nur über meine Leiche", dachte er.  
  
Schliesslich setzte er sich ihr gegenüber mit seiner Lektüre, doch es wurde für längere Zeit kein einziges Wort mehr zwischen den Beiden gesprochen. Severus merkte nicht, wie Nala hinter ihrem Buch immer bleicher wurde und sie immer wieder schwer schluckte. Ein Buch über Todesserrituale war ihr in die Hände gekommen und sie konnte es einfach nicht mehr weglegen, obwohl es ganz schrecklich war, was sie da lesen musste. Von den Anfängen von Voldemorts Aufstieg bis zu seinem ersten Fall vor siebzehn Jahren wurde alles bis ins letzte Detail beschrieben aus der Sicht eines Todessers. Aber sie musste weiterlesen, denn vielleicht würde sich gerade hier einen Hinweis auf den Felsen finden.  
  
Erst nach einer Stunde, als sie schon das ganze Buch überflogen und an den wichtigen Stellen gelesen hatte, legte sie es nieder und starrte Severus ungläubig an. Er spürte wie ihr Blick auf ihm lastete und sah auf.  
"Was?" fragte er mit leicht genervtem Ton.  
"War es wirklich so, wie es hier drin steht?" Sie schob ihm das Buch entgegen.  
Er schaute sich nur kurz den Umschlag des Buches an, dann blickte er ihr direkt in die Augen. Es war dieser Blick, den Nala schon kannte. Jener, von dem sie sich nicht mehr lösen konnte, dem sie nicht mehr ausweichen konnte, auch wenn sie es gewollt hätte.  
"Es war manchmal noch viel schlimmer", sagte er ernst und Nala konnte Schmerz in seiner Stimme erkennen. Sie musste wieder Tränen schlucken, denn sie wollte nicht schon wieder weinen.  
"Wie kann man das aushalten?" fragte sie entsetzt.  
Severus runzelte die Stirn. "Ich weiss es nicht." Er senkte seinen Blick und murmelte: "Vielleicht muss man ein eisiges Gemüt haben."  
"Vielleicht", meinte Nala betrübt, während sie aufstand, um sich ein neues Buch zu holen.  
  
An diesem Tag waren beide wirklich fleissig gewesen. Den ganzen Tag hatten sie in der Bibliothek verbracht, aber wieder einmal ohne Erfolg. Sie liehen sich eine Unmenge an Büchern aus, damit sie diese während den Festtagen durchsehen konnte. Bis Amadeus Schiwow jedoch sein Buch gefunden hatte, in dem er aufschrieb, welche Bücher bei wem ausgeliehen waren, dauerte es eine Ewigkeit. Als ihn Nala fragte, für was er denn den Computer habe, meinte er, dass dieser nur für die Muggel-Bücher wäre. Während der ganzen Zeit stand Severus nur ungeduldig daneben und rollte mit seinen Augen.  
  
Nachdem sie die Bibliothek endlich verlassen hatten, stellten sie fest, dass es ein ziemlich warmer Tag gewesen sein musste, weil die dünne Schneedecke, die am Morgen noch überall gelegen hatte, jetzt weggeschmolzen war. Nur noch auf einzelnen Dächern konnte man noch etwas von dem weissen Winter erkennen.  
Zum Glück war es nicht sehr weit bis zu ihrer Wohnung, denn Nala hatte einen Bärenhunger. Mit einem Schmunzeln spürte sie, dass es auch Severus recht eilig hatte nach Hause zu kommen.  
  
  
  
A/N: So... Endlich! Tut mir leid, dass ihr so lange warten musstet. Aber ich hab doch nur an den Wochenenden Zeit um alles in den PC einzuschreiben und hoch zu laden und die letzten beiden Wochenenden war ich nicht einmal zu Hause. Verzeiht!  
  
Für alle, die es interessiert: Schiwow (sprich: Schiwof) hat sehr grosse Ähnlichkeit mit einem Musik-Lehrer, der bei uns im Schulhaus herumgeistert. Ich hatte früher bei ihm selbst Schule... Das war manchmal ganz schön witzig, aber ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass Severus überhaupt keine Freude an ihm hätte... *g***   
  
**Also dann... diese Kapitel endet am Abend des 23. Dezembers und jetzt ratet mal, was jetzt ist? Genau! Abend des 23. Dezembers!  
Wenn ihr mir was schenken wollt, dann schreibt Reviews! ;-) Ich wünsche euch schöne Weihnachten!   
Eure Nala


	14. Ehepaar im Supermarkt des Grauens

- KAPITEL VIERZEHN -  
  
**_Ehepaar im Supermarkt des Grauens_**  
  


  
Noch bevor es hell wurde am nächsten Tag, bekam Nala Post. Morgaine kam mit zwei Schleiereulen, die ein grosses Packet trugen. Leise öffnete Nala die Balkontür, damit Severus nicht geweckt wurde. Zuerst gab sie den Vögeln Futter, dann widmete sie sich dem Brief, den Morgaine mitgebracht hatte.  
  
_Liebe Nala  
  
Ich wünsche dir von Herzen schöne Weihnachten. Hoffentlich kannst du es ein bisschen geniessen, ich weiss, du hast dir Weihnachten etwas anders vorgestellt. Und Severus ist auch nicht gerade ein Mensch, der gerne Weihnachten feiert. Damit du doch nicht ganz auf alles verzichten musst, habe ich dir alle Briefe und Geschenke, die für euch in Hogwarts angekommen sind, nachgeschickt.  
  
Wie hat dir denn die Bibliothek gefallen? Sie ist wunderbar, nicht wahr? Ich hoffe immer noch, dass ihr dort brauchbare Informationen finden könnt, doch wenn ihr bis Ende der Ferien kein Glück habt, dann kehrt trotzdem zurück nach Hogwarts. Vielleicht finden wir noch einen anderen Weg, wer weiss...  
  
Also dann, melde dich mal und viel Spass!  
Mit freundlichen Grüssen  
Albus Dumbledore  
_  
  
Was ihr so viel Spass machen sollte, verstand Nala zwar nicht ganz, aber sie freute sich über den Brief und das Packet, setzte sich auf den Boden und fing an dieses zu öffnen. Doch als Nala ihre Sachen heraussuchen wollte, merkte sie, dass alles, bis auf einen einzigen Brief, für sie bestimmt war. Sie sah an der Handschrift, dass der Brief für Severus von Albus stammte und da spürte sie plötzlich einen Stich in der Brust. Es machte sie traurig, dass Severus ausser einem Brief von Dumbledore keine Post zu Weihnachten bekam. Hatte er denn niemanden sonst, der ihm wenigstens eine nette Karte schreiben könnte?  
  
Sie kam sich komisch vor, weil sie so viel Post erhalten hatte und sie wusste, dass es sie selbst ganz schön betrüben würde, wenn es umgekehrt gewesen wäre. Da sie die Stimmung nicht noch schlechter machen wollte, als sie ohnehin schon war, beschloss sie ihm nichts von dem Packet zu sagen und ihre Sachen vorerst einmal zu verstecken. Leider kam sie nicht mehr dazu, das zu tun.  
  
"Ist Post für mich gekommen?" fragte Severus, wobei Nala hochschrak, als wäre sie bei etwas Verbotenem erwischt worden. Severus war von hinten an sie herangetreten, hatte sich zu ihr hinuntergebeugt und direkt hinter ihrem Ohr begonnen zu sprechen. Er musste sich ja richtig angeschlichen haben, dachte Nala, denn sonst hätte sie ihn bestimmt vorher bemerkt. Dieser Gedanke bereitete ihr Unbehagen.  
"Ähm ja", stotterte Nala und reichte ihn seinen Brief. "Der ist für dich."  
  
Da sass sie nun auf dem Boden mit drei Geschenken und fünf Briefen in der Hand und Severus bekam gerade mal einen. Der Klos in ihrem Hals schien immer grösser zu werden und sie schämte sich jetzt sogar ein wenig.  
  
Severus sah sehr wohl die Schwierigkeit dieser Situation und es reizte ihn ungemein, irgendeine spitze Bemerkung über Leute, für die nur das Materielle zählt, fallen zu lassen, damit es ihr noch peinlicher war, aber er riet sich selber davon ab, weil er genau wusste, was sie antworten würde... und das wollte er nicht hören. Also las er einfach den Brief, während Nala schnell ihre Geschenke wegräumte.   
  
Sie liess sie schrumpfen, damit sie diese so bequem in ihrer Kommode verstauen konnte. Sie hörte noch, wie Severus wieder ins Schlafzimmer ging, dann begann sie das Frühstück zu machen. Weil er nicht zum Esstisch kam, als sie alles bereit hatte, klopfte sie and seine Tür.  
"Severus, willst du kein Frühstück?"  
"Nein!" hörte sie es dumpf aus dem Zimmer hallen.  
"Wie du meinst", sagte sie kleinlaut und setzte sich alleine an den Tisch.  
  
Während sie lustlos auf ihrem Brot herumkaute, dachte sie darüber nach, was wohl mit Severus los war. War es wirklich wegen der Post, die an diesem Morgen angekommen war? Sie fühlte sich schrecklich. Er mag ja wohl eine schwierige, unausstehliche Person sein die meiste Zeit, aber eine solche Einsamkeit wünschte sie wirklich niemandem und schon gar nicht zu Weihnachten. Im Grunde verstand sie es selbst nicht recht, weshalb er ihr so leid tat.  
  
Allein räumte sie in der Wohnung auf, machte die Küche und schickte Morgaine und die Eulen mit den Briefen und den Geschenken, die sie am Vorabend noch hatte besorgen können, zurück nach England. Dann fiel ihr ein, dass man noch Lebensmittel kaufen musste für die bevorstehenden Festtage. Wieder klopfte sie an seine Schlafzimmertür.  
"Severus?" versuchte sie es freundlich.  
"Was ist?" antwortete er etwas weniger freundlich.  
"Kann ich kurz reinkommen?"  
Als keine Antwort kam, trat sie einfach ein. Severus sass in einem Sessel am Fenster und hatte ein Buch in den Händen. Nala ging zu ihm hinüber, wandte ihren Rücken zum Fenster und lehnte sich vor ihm ans Fensterbrett. Gerade als sie sprechen wollte, erkannte sie, was er gerade las.  
Schockiert starrte sie ihn an. "Wieso hast du das mitgenommen?"  
"Ich... Ich will es lesen! Was geht es dich an?" herrschte er sie an.  
"Und weshalb verkriechst du dich dann allein in diesem Zimmer mit diesem Buch?" tobte sie.  
"Spinnst du? Ich kann doch lesen was ich will und wo ich es will! Ich bin dir keine Rechenschaft schuldig!" schrie er zurück.  
Nala verfluchte sich selbst, weil sie die Tränen schon wieder ganz vorne hatte. "Warum dieses Buch, Severus? Gerade du, von allen Leuten, solltest doch am wenigsten das Bedürfnis haben, dieses Buch zu lesen! Du warst doch dabei! Wie kannst du dir das noch einmal antun?!" fragte sie etwas leiser und schluckte die Tränen wieder hinunter.  
Severus sah aus dem Fenster, während er sprach: "Gerade ich von allen, kann das lesen ohne schockiert zu sein, eben weil ich alles schon erlebt habe. Verstehst du das denn nicht? Ich denke, du hast es nicht gründlich durchgelesen, weil es dich zu sehr aufgewühlt hat, deswegen wollte ich es noch einmal lesen."  
"Ich glaube, ich habe es gründlich gelesen, aber danke", sagte sie emotionslos. "Doch wenn ich es mir recht überlege, glaube ich, dass dieses Buch eine vollkommene Zeitverschwendung war. Wieso sollte uns dieser Todesser mehr Hinweise geben können, wenn du es nicht kannst? Er weiss bestimmt noch viel weniger als du, denn er war nicht so tief in Voldemorts Kreisen, wie du es warst."  
  
Severus studierte einen Moment, dann klappte er das Buch zu und legte es auf das Fensterbrett.  
"Was willst du eigentlich hier?" wollte er wissen.  
"Wir brauchen noch einiges an Lebensmitteln. Wir müssen selbst kochen, falls du es schon wieder vergessen hast, es gibt hier keine Hauselfen. Eigentlich wollte ich fragen, ob du mich begleiten könntest."  
"Ich soll mit dir zum Einkaufen?"  
Sie wusste sofort, worauf er anspielte. Es war dieses dumme Klischee über Frauen beim Einkaufen. "Du weißt noch gar nicht, wie es ist, mit mir einzukaufen. Vielleicht bin ich ja nicht so, wie ihr Männer immer glaubt. Komm schon, bitte. Möglicherweise hilft dir ein kleiner Spaziergang an der frischen Luft, um wieder einen klareren Kopf zu bekommen." Jetzt schenkte sie ihm sogar ein feines Lächeln.  
"Mein Kopf ist klar genug", brummte er.  
"Ist er das wirklich? Du kannst aber auch nicht den ganzen Tag hier herum sitzen. Ausserdem weiss ich nicht, was ich uns für die nächsten paar Abende kochen soll. Und vergiss nicht, wir sind zusammen hier, weil uns vielleicht irgendjemand verfolgen könnte, also hast du fast die Pflicht mich zu begleiten", grinste Nala.  
Severus zog eine Augenbraue hoch und meinte: "Du bist gestern Abend auch noch einmal kurz los und hast Geschenke besorgt, während ich hier geblieben bin und gekocht habe."  
"Tja, das war auch sehr unüberlegt gewesen von mir." Sie zwinkerte ihm zu.  
"Also gut, ich komme mit", seufzte er.  
  
  
Draussen war es beinah so kalt, wie zu Hause in Hogwarts, deshalb mummte sich Nala in ihren weissen Schal ein und stellte den Kragen ihres Mantels hoch. Es roch nach Schnee, obwohl kein Schnee auf den Strassen der Altstadt lag. Aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete sie Severus, der nachdenklich neben ihr herging. Er schien nicht zu frieren, aber er sah auch nicht aus, als ob er warm hätte und sich wohlfühlen würde.  
  
"Hättest du Weihnachten sonst in Hogwarts verbracht?" fragte sie nach einer Weile vorsichtig.  
"Ja", sagte er nur knapp.  
"Ich wäre jetzt gerne dort", seufzte Nala. "Wir sind zu Weihnachten immer zu unserem Ferienhaus in den Highlands gefahren. Sogar letztes Jahr, war ich alleine dort. Das ist das aller erste Mal, dass es keinen Schnee vor der Haustür gibt. Ich wünschte, es hätte hier mehr Schnee."  
Ihr Versuch sich zu unterhalten, schlug fehl, denn er sagte nichts mehr, doch sie wurde von ihm überrascht, als er plötzlich von etwas ganz anderem zu sprechen begann.  
"Die Luft ist voller Gewürze", meinte er und schaute suchend um sich.  
"Ja, du hast recht", lächelte sie. "Und du wirst auch gleich sehen weshalb."  
  
Sie bogen aus einem Gasse auf einen Platz ein, der schön geschmückt war mit Marktständen. Severus' Begeisterung hielt sich in Grenzen darüber, aber Nala strahlte über ihr ganzes Gesicht. Es war ein wunderbares Bild, vor allem deswegen, weil der Platz nicht überfüllt war mit Marktständen, sondern gerade im richtigen Masse.   
"Herrlich, nicht wahr?"   
"Du hast gesagt, wir müssen Lebensmittel einkaufen gehen. Ich sehe hier aber kaum welche! Es sei denn, du willst dich nur von Lebkuchen und Weihnachtsgebäck ernähren..." Severus zog eine Augenbraue hoch und sah sie vorwurfsvoll an.  
"Wir müssen doch sowieso über den Platz, dann können wir auch durch den Markt gehen", meinte sie bestimmt.  
  
Severus konnte gar nicht mehr widersprechen, denn Nala machte sich gleich auf den Weg durch das Marktgässchen. Missmutig folgte er ihr, doch es gefiel ihm gar nicht, dass es in diesem Gässchen so viel Leute gab. Er konnte zwar die Stände sehen, da er grösser war, als die meisten Italiener, aber er mochte dieses Gedränge nicht.   
Nala schlenderte ganz verliebt in ihren Weihnachtsmarkt dahin und merkte gar nicht, in welcher Stimmung Severus war. Doch auch sie bekam schliesslich seine Stimmung mit, als ein Mann seinen Glühwein über Severus' Mantel schüttete.  
"Elender Tölpel!" entfuhr es ihm, doch der junge Mann war im Gegenstrom der Menschenmenge schon weitergetrieben. "Sieh dir meinen Mantel an!"  
Als er erkannte, dass Nala sich krampfhaft ein Grinsen verkniff, wurde er noch wütender. "Möchtest du etwa diese, klebrige, nasse Pampe am Leib haben?! Ich habe echt genug von deinem Weihnachtsmarkt! Wann sind wir denn endlich bei diesem Supermarkt?!"  
"Es sind noch etwa fünf Minuten Fussmarsch von hier. Und reg dich nicht so auf! Sobald wir nicht mehr unter Leuten sind, kannst du deinen Mantel doch mit Leichtigkeit reinigen."  
  
Nala beschleunigte ihre Schritte etwas und gleich in der nächsten Strasse, scheuchte sie Severus in einen Hauseingang, wo er seinen Mantel mit einem Schwenk seines Zauberstabes wieder trocken und sauber machte. Bald waren sie auch beim Supermarkt angekommen, wo aber Severus schon wieder nur mit grösster Überwindung hineinging. Dieser Laden war nicht nur überfüllt mit Regalen, sondern auch mit Menschen.  
  
Nala schnappte sich einen Einkaufswagen und kämpfte sich mit Snape durch die Mengen. Mit ihrem Einkaufszettel in der Hand suchte sie sich die verschiedenen Sachen zusammen, während Snape ihr hinterher stolzierte, immer bemüht mit niemandem zusammenzustossen. Sie bat ihn den Einkaufswagen einen Moment zu stossen, doch das war wohl keine besonders gute Idee. Der Wagen einer Frau, die gerade mit ihren schreienden Kindern referierte, stiess mit seinem Wagen zusammen. Severus hatte eigentlich vorgehabt die Mutter mit einem vernichtenden Blick zu strafen, doch das hatte überhaupt keine Wirkung. Im Gegenteil! Wild mit den Händen fuchtelnd, begann sie auf ihn einzuschimpfen. Nala reagierte schnell und zog ihn weiter, bevor das Ganze eskalieren würde. Sie diskutierten die Mahlzeiten der Festtage durch, wobei eigentlich Nala bestimmte und Severus einfach zustimmte.  
  
Als sie sich in der Brotabteilung eine Nummer zog und sah, dass es noch eine Weile dauerte, bis sie an der Reihe sein würde, bat sie Severus in die Fleischabteilung zu gehen und beim Metzger anzustehen. Ohne ein Wort ging er davon. Er wusste zwar nicht, wo sich diese Abteilung in diesem riesigen Landen befand, aber er würde sie schon finden. Auf seiner Suche fühlte er sich langsam immer mieser. Ihm war schlecht, aber nicht so richtig, er hatte einfach so ein mulmiges Gefühl im Magen. Schließlich kam er bei der Metzgerei an, doch er fing gleich wieder an sich zu ärgern, weil drei muntere Nonnas genau vor dem Nummernzieher herumtratschten. Er knurrte ein "Scusi" und versuchte es wieder einmal mit einem finsteren Blick. Aber daraufhin liessen ihn die drei Nonnas nicht mehr aus den Augen. Ihm war so unwohl zumute und dann starrten ihn jetzt auch noch die ganze Zeit diese drei Hennen an. Er konnte auch nicht so tun, als würde er das Fleisch hinter der Glasvitrine studieren, denn von dem wurde ihm mittlerweile auch schon übel. Besonders von gewissen Dingen, die er in London noch nie in der Fleischabteilung gesehen hatte. Als die Nonnas endlich weg waren und er an die Reihe kam, fiel ihm ein Stein vom Herzen. Sein nächstes Ziel war möglichst schnell dieses Höllennest zu verlassen und nach Hause zu gehen. Leider war das nicht so einfach, wie er sich das gewünscht hatte. Irgendwie hatte er Mühe damit, den Weg zurück zu Nala zu finden und als er endlich dort ankam, wo er Nala verlassen hatte, war sie natürlich nicht mehr dort. Zornig eilte er durch das Labyrinth von Regalen und versuchte sie zu finden. Er begegnete sogar den drei Nonnas wieder, die sofort anfingen zu tuscheln. Ihm wurde auf einmal ganz heiss und er begann zu schwitzen. Am liebsten hätte er sich jetzt in eine dunkle Ecke verkrochen, denn er fühlte sich gar nicht gut.  
  
Nachdem er die Hoffnung schon fast aufgegeben hatte, sichtete er Nala endlich. Seelenruhig plauderte sie mit einem jungen, gutaussehenden Italiener. Nala bemerkte ihn erst, als er sie völlig aufgebracht anfuhr.  
"Was zum Teufel denkst du dir?! Ich suche dich hier in wie ein Idiot und du stehst einfach hier herum und flirtest mit diesem Gigolo!!"  
"Ah, Signorina, du hast mir nicht gesagt, dass du einen Ehemann hast", lächelte der junge Mann etwas gequält. "Ciao Bella!" Mit diesen Worten machte er sich rar, doch Nala bekam es nur halbwegs mit, denn sie starrte Severus perplex an.  
"Meine Güte, was ist denn los mit dir? Du brauchst dich wirklich nicht wie ein eifersüchtiger Ehemann aufzuführen! Ich habe mich nur kurz mit Rinaldo unterhalten. Er hat mir erzählt, was hier in Florenz so los ist an den Feiertagen. Kein Grund hier eine Szene zu machen! Was rede ich denn da? Was geht es dich an?!" Sie wusste nicht wieso, aber sie war mehr verwirrt als wütend.  
"Es geht mich etwas an, wenn ich dich in diesem Irrenhaus suchen muss!" Seine Stimme klang nicht so drohend wie sonst, wenn er sich mit ihr stritt und sein Versuch sich einschüchternd vor ihr aufzubauen, gelang auch nicht wirklich.  
"Du hast mich ja gefunden! Zur Information: Wenn man sich in einem grossen Supermarkt trennt, muss man sich praktisch immer suchen, bis man sich wieder trifft! Was hast du denn erwartet?! Willkommen auf der Erde!" Sie stellte sich mit dem Einkaufswagen in eine Warteschlange, die ihr nicht allzu lange erschien, um zu bezahlen. "Und mit dem Vorwurf, ich als Frau würde stundenlang einkaufen, kannst du auch nicht kommen. Während du weg warst, habe ich den ganzen Rest besorgt. Und noch etwas muss ich dir sagen, was ich schon viel früher hätte sagen sollen... Du brauchst in Zukunft nicht mehr mit mir zu sprechen, wenn du das nicht in einem normalen, umgänglichen Ton tun kannst. Ich bin nicht einer deiner Schüler, den du einschüchtern musst!"  
"Wer macht nun hier eine Szene?... Es käme mir nicht im Traum in Sinn, dein Ehemann zu sein", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr.  
  
Danach ignorierten sich die beiden. Dass er die Sachen einpackte, die sie vorhin aufs Förderband gelegt und bezahlt hatte, schien rein zufällig so zu geschehen. Draussen vor dem Supermarkt stellte Nala kurz die zwei schweren Taschen ab, die sie trug, um sich den Schal umzubinden. Als sie sich wieder umschaute, war Severus weg. Lange brauchte sie jedoch nicht, um zu wissen, wo er war. Im kleinen Park gleich vor dem Supermarkt hörte sie ihn hinter einem Baum husten und würgen. Sie ging zu ihm hin und schaute ihn zuerst nur prüfend an.  
"Du siehst aber gar nicht gut aus...", meinte sie nachdenklich. "Aber weißt du, mir wäre es auch elend, wenn ich seit gestern nichts gegessen hätte. Naja, wenigstens kommt dann nichts hoch..." Ohne sich dabei etwas zu überlegen, legte sie kurz die Hand auf seine Stirn, um zu fühlen, ob er Fieber hatte, doch Severus fasste nach ihrer Hand und hielt sie von sich weg, kaum hatte sie seine Stirn berührt.  
"Lass mich!" knurrte er.  
"Oh nein, mein Lieber! Ich habe keine Lust, die ganze Arbeit mit den Büchern allein zu machen, nur weil du eine Grippe hast. Du glühst ja förmlich!" Sie blickte kurz um sich, um sicher zu sein, dass auch gerade kein Muggel von irgendwo her sie sehen könnte, und liess alle Einkaufstüten schrumpfen. Sie packte sie in ihre Tasche, die sie sich wieder um die Schulter legte.  
"Komm, jetzt! Du sollst dich ins Bett legen! Sei kein Kind!" Sie machte sich auf den Heimweg, während Severus immer in sicherem Abstand hinter ihr herging. Nala musste über die Sturheit dieses Mannes schmunzeln. Selbst wenn ihm speiübel war, konnte er sich noch gegen Hilfe sträuben. Immer wieder vergewisserte sie sich aber, dass er noch hinter ihr war. Nicht dass ihn plötzlich alle seine Kräfte verlassen würden und sie würde es nicht merken.  
  
Endlich in Dumbledores Wohnung, verkroch Severus sich tatsächlich ins Schlafzimmer und wurde nicht mehr gesehen. Nala verstaute die Lebensmittel in der Küche und machte dann Feuer im Kamin. Sie suchte sich ein paar Zutaten zusammen und braute in einem Kessel über dem Feuer, zusammen mit einem Zauberspruch, einen kleinen Heiltrank. Als sie fertig war, wollte sie ihm den Trank bringen, aber erschlief schon so tief und beinah friedlich, dass sie ihn deswegen nicht wecken wollte. Sie stellte das Glas auf seinen Nachttisch und schrieb ihm eine kleine Nachricht, dass sie kurz Joggen gehen würde und er gefälligst den Trank nahmen solle, denn sonst würde sie sich gezwungen sehen, Dumbledore davon zu berichten.  
  
Zufrieden mit sich, lief sie dem Arno entlang, nachdem sie noch eine kleine Besorgung gemacht hatte. Sie war sich sicher, dass Severus den Trank nehmen würde, denn auch er wollte Albus nicht unnötig belästigen und er wusste auch, dass Nala wahrscheinlich noch dazu fähig wäre, dem Schulleiter wegen einer solchen Kleinigkeit zu schreiben.  
  
Als sie wieder zurück war, überprüfte sie, ob er schön getrunken hatte und tatsächlich stand neben dem schlafenden Severus ein leeres Glas auf dem Nachttisch. Schliesslich setzte sie sich wieder hinter die Bücher und so verstrich der Nachmittag ziemlich schnell.  
  
Erst nach dem Eindunkeln, stand Severus wieder auf. Er fühlte sich schon wieder besser und hatte sich vorgenommen, Nala noch ein wenig die Meinung zu geigen, weil er sie schliesslich nicht um ihre Hilfe gebeten hatte. Er hätte sich irgendwann schon selbst diesen blöden Trank brauen können, schliesslich war er ja hier der Meister der Zaubertränke. Doch zu seiner anfänglichen Enttäuschung, fand er sie schlafend vor dieses Mal. Sie hatte ihre Arme auf dem Esstisch verschränkt und ihren Kopf darin gebettet. Und da war es plötzlich wieder, dieses Gefühl, das er schon ein paar Mal gehabt hatte, wenn er sie in einer ruhigen Minute sah. Es war, als wäre seine Lunge zu gross, so dass sein Brustkorb zu bersten drohte, wenn er atmete, aber er musste fest atmen, damit dieses Gefühl des Erstickens wegging. Wenn er einmal anfing, sie beim schlafen zu betrachten, konnte er fast nicht mehr aufhören. Er fand es faszinierend wie ihr Körper sich leicht hob und senkte bei jedem Atemzug und es wollte ihm auch nicht in den Kopf, wie man es schaffte dabei so anmutig auszusehen. Dazu kamen noch diese paar Haarsträhnen, die mit ihrem Gesicht spielten... Er schüttelte sich wieder den Kopf zurecht und liess einen kleinen Seufzer von sich. Er brauchte jetzt etwas frische Luft, deswegen stellte sich auf den Balkon. Ohne es geplant zu haben und ohne zu wissen, weshalb er das eigentlich genau tat...vollbrachte er noch ein kleines Wunder an diesem Abend.  
  
  
A/N: Zuerst wünsche ich euch allen ein gutes neues Jahr! Ich hoffe, ihr habt alle einen so tollen Silvester gehabt, wie ich! Meinen 1. Januar wünsche ich euch aber nicht... :-S  
  
Hier ist endlich ein neues Kapitel... tut mir leid, wenn es ein bisschen zusammengesetzt erscheint und der Pep irgendwie fehlt. Severus' Probleme im Supermarkt hätten eigentlich lustig sein sollen. Als ich sie mit Ophelias Hilfe erdacht habe, bin ich fast vom Stuhl geflogen, weil ich so lachen musste...  
Das mit den Gewürzen in der Luft musste ich einfach schreiben, weil vor 10 Tagen Sense and Sensibility gesehen habe zum aller ersten Mal! Hätte mir jemand gesagt, dass dort ein gewisser Herr auf einem schwarzen Friesen reitet, arme kranke Frauen aus dem Regen und vor dem Tod rettet und dann auch noch Shakespeare liesst und heiratet....ich hätte den Film wahrscheinlich nicht sehen wollen, denn ich habe Angst vor einem Herzinfarkt...  
  
Wie auch immer, das Kapitel ist nicht ganz so geworden, wie ich es mir ursprünglich gedacht habe, aber meine ganze "Schreib-Energie" musste in diesen Ferien woanders einfliessen...wehe es hat sich nicht gelohnt...  
  
Hoffentlich hat es euch trotzdem ein bisschen gefallen und wollt wissen, was Severus denn für ein kleines Wunder vollbracht hat!  
  
Happy New Year!  
Eure Nala


	15. Bluttropfen im Schnee

A/N: So, ich habe es endlich geschafft! Tut mir leid, dass ihr soooo lange warten musstet. Naja, was soll ich sagen? Ich war im Stress und es gab selten ein Wochenende, an dem ich zu Hause war. Aber es fällt mir auf, dass wir wohl alle ein wenig in einem "Januarloch" gesteckt haben oder immer noch drinstecken... *g* Ich hoffe, euch gefällt es… Viel Spass!  
  
  


-KAPITEL FÜNFZEHN -  
  
**_Bluttropfen im Schnee_**  
  


  
Irgendwann erwachte Nala und sie erkannte, dass sie an Heilig Abend über Arbeit eingeschlafen war und jetzt ganz allein in einem ihr immer noch fremden Esszimmer war, das nur schwach durch das Feuer im Kamin des Wohnzimmers erhellt wurde. Müde ging sie in die Küche, trank einen Schluck Tee, dann machte sie ihr Sofa zum Bett zurecht. Sie starrte noch eine Weile still vor sich hin schluchzend an die Decke, bis sie endlich einschlief.  
  
Am Weihnachtsmorgen, war Severus der Erste, der wach war und aufstand. Leise schlich er durch die verschiedenen Zimmer bis in die Küche. Er machte Tee und Toast und begab sich damit ins Wohnzimmer. Die Tatsache, dass Nala dort immer noch schlief, störte ihn überhaupt nicht. In dem Teil des Wohnzimmers, wo nicht Nalas Sofa stand, öffnete er die Fensterläden und er zündete ein Feuer im Kamin an. Zufrieden machte er es sich in einem Sessel bequem. Während er schon wieder anfing ein Buch zu durchforschen, liess er es sich nicht nehmen, immer wieder einmal über den Buchrand zu schauen, um einen Blick auf Nala zu werfen.  
  
Kurz nachdem Severus das Licht hineingelassen hatte, war Nala aufgewacht. Aber sie liess sich nichts davon anmerken, denn sie war noch zu müde und ihr Bett viel zu warm und bequem, als dass sie schon hätte aufstehen wollen. Vorsichtig zog sie sich die Decke noch etwas mehr über die Schultern und kuschelte sich in ihr Kissen. Sehr lange konnte sie diesem wohligen Gefühl aber nicht mehr nachgehen, denn sie spürte vom Sessel gegenüber immer wieder Severus' Blick in ihrem Rücken.   
"Interessant...", dachte sie, während sie sich in seiner Aufmerksamkeit etwas räkelte. "Es scheint ihm schon wieder besser zu gehen, wenn er schon so früh aufstehen kann und..."  
Genüsslich atmete sie die Luft ein, wobei sie ihren Kopf langsam zu ihm umdrehte und ihn frech anschaute. Sie verschränkte ihre Arme unter dem Kissen und legte ihren Kopf darauf. Ein Weilchen betrachtete sie ihn mit klaren, wachen Augen, dann meinte sie schmunzelnd:   
"Darf ich deine Studie über schlafende Menschen lesen, bevor du sie veröffentlichst? Das wäre das Mindeste, was du tun könntest als Entschädigung dafür, dass du mich beim Schlafen beobachtest."  
  
Nur knapp schaute er von seinem Buch auf und knurrte ein "Morgen".   
"Frohe Weihnachten", sagte sie auch nicht sehr herzlich, während sie aufstand und mit einem Bündel Kleider ins Bad schlurfte. Nach einer langen Zeit unter der Dusche, trat sie erfrischt ins Wohnzimmer zurück.  
"Boah!" entfuhr es ihr, als sie zum Balkon starrte. Ungläubig trat sie an die Scheibe der Balkontür, dann öffnete sie diese und stand mit ihren nackten Füssen in einer dicken Schneedecke. Die ganze riesige Fläche des Balkons war mit glitzerndem Schnee bedeckt.  
Aufgestellt ging sie wieder in die warme Wohnung. Sie begann schon das Frühstück auf den Salontisch aufzutischen, als sie Severus ganz unschuldig fragte: "Du weißt nicht zufällig, weshalb gerade auf unserem Balkon so viel Schnee liegt?"  
Ohne von seinem Buch aufzuschauen und eine ohne eine Miene zu verziehen, antwortete er: "Der Wind hatte wohl seine Richtung gewechselt."  
"Natürlich", sagte Nala trocken und dieses Mal zeigte auch sie keine Emotionen. "Ach, wenn wir schon von Wind sprechen... Ich gehe morgen Abend in die Oper "Vento azzurro". Ein junger Künstler hat sie komponiert und Rinaldo hat sie mir empfohlen. Ich habe zwei Karten. Wenn du willst, kannst du mitkommen, sonst gebe ich die Karte irgendjemand anderem."  
Severus verzog sein Gesicht und nahm einen Schluck Tee. "Ich werde mitkommen", sagte er kalt, während er immer noch in seine Tasse starrte.  
"Gut", meinte Nala und damit war das Thema für beide abgeschlossen.  
  
Die nächsten zwei Tage waren ein aneinander Vorbeileben der Beiden. Sie vergruben sich in ihren Büchern und sprachen nur das Nötigste miteinander. In einer unbeobachteten Minute schaffte es Nala sogar, ihre Geschenke auszupacken. Von Allegra und Liam hatte sie einen weissen Schal bekommen, der mit silbernen Fäden durchwoben war. Von Neal und Nora erhielt sie selbstgemachtes Weihnachtsgebäck und einen sehr lieben Brief, der ihr wieder ziemlich viel Kraft spendete. Dann war da noch das sehr spezielle Geschenk von Sirius. Es war nur ein kleiner, dunkelblauer Samtbeutel mit einer kleinen Karte dazu:  
  
_Liebe Nala  
  
Das ist ein Glücksbeutel, der dir dreimal helfen wird. Wenn du irgendwann einmal nicht mehr weiter weißt, völlig egal wobei, dann greife in den Beutel und er wird dir aus der Situation helfen. Dein Herz wird dir sagen, wann du den Beutel zu Rate ziehen sollst.  
  
Ich wünsche dir Frohe Festtage und komm bald zurück.  
Dein Freund, Sirius_  
  
Nala fand dieses Geschenk ziemlich eigenartig, selbst für ein Geschenk von einem Zauberer, doch sie war gespannt, was passieren würde, wenn sie es das erste Mal ausprobierte.  
  
  
Am Abend des zweiten Weihnachtsfeiertages sah man die beiden in eleganter Abendkleidung durch die Gassen gehen bis zur Oper. Severus musste sich eingestehen, dass diese in sicherem Abstand gehende Frau, bestimmt eine Begleiterin war, mit der man sich an jeder kultivierten Veranstaltung sehen lassen konnte und sogar vom einen oder anderen eifersüchtige Blicke ernten würde. Nur etwas störte ihn, während sie neben ihm herging. Es war ihre Art zu gehen. Die Sandalen mit ihren niedlichen Absätzen waren zwar schön anzusehen, doch offensichtlich nicht gemacht für Nala. Ihr seltsamer Cowboy-Schritt war irgendwie beruhigend, ja sogar fast liebenswürdig, solange sie ihre Turnschuhe oder sonstige bequeme Schuhe trug, aber jetzt sah er sie zum ersten Mal mit eleganten Schuhen gehen. Obwohl sie ihr Unbehagen recht gut zu verstecken wusste, sah es einfach zu komisch aus. Mit einem Schmunzeln bemerkte Severus ihre Angespanntheit trotzdem.  
Aber auch Nala war von ihm nicht ganz überzeugt auf den ersten Blick. Der Smoking sah an seinem Körper zwar wirklich gut aus, aber seine kinnlangen Haare wollten einfach nicht recht dazupassen. Es war wahrscheinlich nicht einmal der Smoking und die Haare, die nicht zusammenpassten, sondern vielmehr solche Haare bei einer Oper. Man musste schon zugeben, dass es nicht gerade die üblichste Frisur war für Männer seines Alters. Doch Nala gewöhnte sich schnell wieder daran und es störte sie nicht mehr.  
  
Zu Nalas Verwunderung trat Severus näher an sie heran, sobald sie den roten Teppich vor dem Eingang der Oper betraten. Sie schaute ihn erstaunt an, worauf er mit den Augen rollend in ihr Ohr flüsterte: "Wir sollen doch nicht auffallen. Also!"  
Als Nala sich umblickte, erkannte sie, dass sich hier praktisch nur Paare aufhielten. Keiner stand allein herum, sondern jeder hatte einen Begleiter.  
"Wie du meinst", sagte sie, während sie ihren Arm bei ihm einhakte und leicht über sein Gesicht schmunzelte, da man nur zu gut sehen konnte, wie sehr ihm das alles missfiel.  
  
Der Abend verlief ruhig und ohne Zwischenfälle. Nala gefiel das Stück, besonders eine Szene, in der gefochten wurde. Severus sass neben ihr und tat fast so, als ob sie sich nicht kennen würden, aber sie musste sich ein Lachen verkneifen, als sie zu ihm hinüberschielte und merkte, dass diese Oper tatsächlich sein Interesse geweckt zu haben schien. In seinem Gesicht waren zwar – wie immer – keine Emotionen zu lesen, doch für einen kurzen Moment glaubte sie, ein Feuer in seinen Augen erblickt zu haben.  
  
Auf dem Weg nach Hause unterhielten sie sich ein wenig über die Oper und während Nala von der Fecht-Szene begeistert war, fand Severus sie lahm und unecht dargestellt. Schliesslich erzählte sie ihm noch, dass ihr Vater ihr das Fechten beigebracht hatte, aber Severus kaufte ihr nicht ab, dass sie wirklich fechten konnte und machte sich lustig über sie. Etwas beleidigt zog sie sich schliesslich zu Hause in die Küche zurück und von da an herrschte wieder eisige Funkstille zwischen den Beiden. Eigentlich verstand Nala gar nicht, was sich hier abspielte. Auf der einen Seite begleitete er sie zur Oper, doch auf der anderen Seite war er so abweisend, kalt und fies zu ihr, wie sie ihn kennen gelernt hatte. Noch viel weniger verstand sie deswegen den Schnee auf dem Balkon. Ihr war klar, dass er dafür verantwortlich war, aber warum wollte er ihr eine Freude machen?  
  
Etwas Licht in diese Sache kam für sie erst, als sie am nächste Morgen von ihrer kleinen Jogging-Tour zurückkam.  
"Wo warst du?" begrüsste Severus sie ärgerlich.  
"Unterwegs! Wieso fragst du jedes Mal?! Es interessiert dich doch ohnehin nicht!" fragte Nala gereizt zurück.  
"Du könntest schon sagen, wohin du gehst, bevor du einfach verschwindest!" Seine Stimme klang nun etwas lauter und drohender.  
"Was kümmert dich das auf einmal?!"  
"Es kümmert mich nicht! Ich bin froh, wenn ich meine Ruhe habe! Aber es kümmert Dumbledore! Das kannst du dir doch denken!"  
"Dumbledore? So ist das also! Jetzt wird mir alles klar!"  
"Was redest du denn da?!" raunte er zornig.  
"Na, die Oper! Was steckt dahinter? Wieso bist du überhaupt mitgekommen, wenn ich dir immer so auf die Nerven gehe?!" schrie sie beinahe.  
"Wegen dir und deinem blöden Weihnachten!" knurrte er.  
"Ach komm, lass mich in Ruhe mit diesem Müll! Was hat das mit Weihnachten zu tun?"  
"Mein Gott, wie schwer ist das denn zu begreifen? Wir bekamen doch Briefe von Dumbledore und in meinem stand, dass ich gefälligst auf dich Acht geben soll und dass ich dir nicht im Weg stehen soll, schöne Weihnachten zu haben! Jetzt kann ich es dir ja sagen... Es sind Todesser in Frankreich gesichtet worden. Du warst wohl zu beschäftigt mit deinen Geschenken, um das zu merken!"  
"Deswegen bist du mitgekommen?! Das ist der grösste Unsinn, den ich je gehört habe! Ich bin doch kein Kind mehr! Ich kann sehr gut auf mich allein aufpassen. Es war vor 16 Jahren niemand für mich da und ich brauche auch jetzt niemanden, der mich bewacht! Und was soll der Quatsch mit den Todessern?! Wie sollte ich das merken? Ich bin nicht in Frankreich! Dir geht es doch nur um diese verdammten Geschenke! Im Unterschied zu dir habe ich halt Freunde, weil ich weiss, wie man freundlich ist."  
"Auch die grosse Miss Silver ist nicht perfekt! Du versuchst mit deiner blöden Freundlichkeit nur deine Schwächen zu verdecken! Du bist viel zu freundlich! Du bist so freundlich, dass es einem schon schlecht wird davon! Ich sage dir, dass ich deinen Verlobten getötet habe und nicht einmal 24 Stunden später schläfst du an meiner Schulter! Dann kümmerst du dich noch um mich, wenn ich krank bin und was weiss ich alles! Man kann es auch übertreiben, hörst du! Das ist nicht mehr normal!"  
"Wenn man hilfsbereit ist, ist man also abnormal! Das ist typisch für dich! Ich zeig dir was freundlich ist! Hier das schenk ich dir alles!"  
Wütend nahm sie ihren Schal und den Wunschbeutel und warf diese Dinge nach ihm. Der Schal kam nicht sehr weit, aber der Wunschbeutel flog mit voller Wucht auf Severus zu. Er konnte ihn aber geschickt auffangen und da spürte er etwas Hartes darin. Er griff hinein und zog zwei Degen heraus. Für einen Augenblick schaute sich beide verwundert an, dann meinte Severus:  
"Dann lass mal sehen, was du wirklich kannst!" Mit einem Funkeln in den Augen warf er ihr einen Degen zu.  
"Na schön. Wie du willst! _En guarde_!" erwiderte Nala, liess ihren Degen einmal geschickt um ihren Körper wirbeln und ein wilder Kampf begann. Schnell wurde Nala klar, dass Severus wohl auch eine grosse Ahnung vom Fechten hatte. Allerdings merkte weder sie noch er, in was sie sich hineinsteigerten. Völlig blindwütig wurden Sofas aufgeschlitzt, Bilder zerfetzt, Vasen zerbrochen, Lampen gingen kaputt und sogar Federn von Severus' Kopfkissen flogen durch die Luft. Als sie ihr Gefecht schliesslich auf den Balkon führte, war Nala einen Moment lang unaufmerksam und Severus verpasste ihr einen langen Kratzer über den Wangenknochen unter ihrem linken Auge. Sie liess ein Schrei fahren und hisste ihm dann zu: "Gesichtshöhe ist nicht erlaubt, mein Lieber!"   
Über seine Tat war selbst Severus etwas erschrocken und es gelang Nala ihn zur Aufgabe zu zwingen. Sie drängte ihn ans Balkongeländer mit der Spitze ihres Degens an seiner Kehle.  
"Hast du endlich genug?" fragte sie ausser Atem.  
Beide starrten sich keuchend und mit geweiteten Augen an. Er warf seinen Degen neben ihr in den Schnee, wo er die kleinen Bluttropfen entdeckte. Es schmerzte ihn, als er die Tropfen sah, die von Nalas Wange stammten. Sein Blick wanderte zurück in ihr Gesicht, wo ihn ihre Augen trafen, die nun keine Wut mehr zeigten, sondern eher Entsetzen. Sein Herz schlug schnell und er hatte den Drang, sich um sie zu kümmern. Vergessen war der Streit, vergessen war sein Zorn. Da war nur noch sie, die er jetzt so gerne in die Arme nehmen wollte.  
Immer noch keuchend beugte er sich zu ihr nach vorne, so dass seine Haut von der Degenspitze gefährlich gespannt wurde. Ohne ihre grossen Augen von seinen zu lassen, senkte sie ihren Degen und liess ihn fallen. Sie wusste nicht recht, was hier eigentlich vor sich ging, doch sie spürte, wie sehr sie von ihm angezogen wurde. Er griff mit seiner Hand in ihr Haar und zog eine kleine Feder heraus. Nala musste schmunzeln, während sie die Feder aus seiner Hand nahm und sie wegpustete. Auf diese Bewegung hinab, verzog sich ihr Gesicht aber schmerzlich, weil sich der Schnitt in ihrem Gesicht bemerkbar machte. Vorsichtig legte Severus seine Hand auf ihre Wange und versuchte mit seinem Daumen dort die Blutspur wegzuwischen. Er konnte ihren Puls fühlen, er mit seinem eigenen Puls locker Schritt halten konnte.  
Sie schaute ihn unterdessen erstaunt an und flüsterte: "Was ist nur mit uns los? Wir sind komplett verdreht!"  
"Vielleicht", hauchte er noch, bevor er sie in seine Arme zog und sie sanft auf die Lippen küsste. Mit rasendem Herzen erwiderte sie seinen Kuss. Doch bald löste sie sich von ihm, indem sie sich mit ihren Händen von seiner Brust abstemmte. Eine einsame Träne rollte los über die verletzte Wange und mischte sich mit ihrem Blut.  
"Ich... ich kann nicht", sagte sie traurig. "Zumindest noch nicht..."  
"Ich weiss. Geht mir ähnlich. Tut mir leid, dass ich..."  
"Schhh... Sag nichts mehr." Sie legte einen Finger auf seine Lippen, um ihn verstummen zu lassen. "Lass uns reingehen."  
  
"Oh-oh, Dumbledore wird uns umbringen...", schluckte Nala, als sie die Verwüstung in der Wohnung sah.  
Severus schenkte ihr schon wieder einen tadelnden Blick. "Bist du eine Hexe oder nicht?..." Mit einem Augenrollen, aber auch einem kleinen Schmunzeln, zückte er seinen Zauberstab und begann die Schäden zu reparieren. Nala heilte noch rasch den Schnitt auf ihrer Wange, so gut es ging. Danach gaben sie zusammen ihr Bestes, um die Wohnung wieder in Ordnung zu bringen.   
  
Während Severus beschäftigt war, gingen ihm die vergangenen Momente durch den Kopf. Bei dem hitzigen Kampf hatte er offensichtlich ihren Respekt verdient, aber auch er war von ihr beeindruckt gewesen. Plötzlich waren alle schlechten Gefühle einfach weggeflogen und nur sie und dieses Kribbeln in seinem Körper war übrig geblieben. Endlich hatte er sich eingestanden, dass er sie gern hatte, sehr gern sogar. Das war bestimmt nicht leicht gewesen, doch nun hatte er ein wenig Klarheit bekommen, die in dieser komplizierten Beziehung sehr nötig war. Aber er war zu weit gegangen, als er sie geküsst hatte. Weder er noch sie war wirklich bereit dazu. Im Grunde machte dieser Fehler das Ganze noch viel schwieriger für ihn, denn nun fühlte er sich zu ihr hingezogen, aber die Blockierung zwischen ihnen schien noch grösser geworden zu sein.  
  
Ihr gingen die selben Gedanken nicht mehr aus dem Kopf und sie machte sich selbst Vorwürfe, weil sie nicht schon viel früher vernünftig geworden war. Auch sie musste nun zugeben, dass sie ihn mehr mochte, als sie eigentlich wollte und durfte. Die paar Tränen, die sie nicht mehr zurückhalten konnte, bemerkte er jedoch dieses Mal nicht.  
  
  
Nach gelungener Arbeit setzte sich Severus auf ein Sofa. Da klopfte Morgaine an eine Scheibe, worauf Nala sie hineinliess. Mit dem angekommenen Brief setzte sie sich neben Severus. Zu beider Überraschung war der Brief von Hermione. Sie schrieb in einem kurzen Brief, dass sie auf dem Dachboden ihrer Grossmutter ein Buch gefunden habe, das zwar von einem Muggel geschrieben worden war, aber eine Zeichnung von dem gesuchten Felsen beinhaltete. Hermione hatte eine Kopie der Zeichnung gleich mitgeschickt. Sie zeigte den Stein noch an seinem ursprünglichen Platz neben den anderen Felsen. Ein paar Zeichen waren auf ihm eingeritzt und auf dem Bild war er leicht bläulich. Seine Form glich einem Trapez oder fast schon einem Dreieck.  
"Das Bild wird uns auch nicht viel weiterhelfen", brummte Severus.  
"Wir werden noch sehen", schmunzelte sie. "Na? Hast du Hunger, Morgaine?" Während sie aufstand, um ein Frühstück zu machen, machte Severus eine interessante Bemerkung.  
"Morgaine... Ein seltsamer Name für einen Vogel. Morgaine war doch die letzte Hohepriesterin von Avalon, bevor es ganz in den Nebeln verschwand und nichts als ein paar Steine zurückliess. Merkwürdiger Zufall, dass gerade dein Vogel ihren Namen trägt..."  
"Moment...", studierte sie. "Natürlich! Warum habe ich nicht sofort daran gedacht?! Jetzt wo wir wenigstens ein Bild von diesem Felsen haben, könnte ich versuchen Morgaine danach suchen zu lassen! Das ist perfekt. Sie ist der beste Späher, den wir kriegen können und absolut unauffällig!"  
"Worauf wartest du noch?" sagte Severus ernst und blickte sie entschlossen an.   
Sie nickte kurz und richtete ihren Zauberstab auf ihre Kehle. Ein kleiner Zauberspruch wurde ausgesprochen, dann flüsterte sie Morgaine leise Worte zu. Severus konnte zusehen, wie der Vogel das Bild studierte, Nala schliesslich noch einmal am Ohr knabberte und dann davonflog.  
Nala setzte sich wieder neben ihn, legte ihren Kopf zurück und schloss die Augen.  
"Was machst du?" fragte Severus in ehrlicher Verwunderung.  
"Ich versuche meine Gedanken zu ordnen", antwortete sie, worauf er sie in Ruhe liess und die Beschaffung eines Frühstückes nun selber in die Hand nahm.  
  
Später sassen sie am Esstisch und assen nachdenklich vor sich hin.  
"Severus?" sagte Nala plötzlich.  
"Hmm?" gab er zur Antwort und blickte ihr in die Augen.  
"Denkst du es hat noch einen Sinn, wenn wir hier in den unendlich vielen Büchern weitersuchen?"  
"Kommt drauf an, ob dein Vogel den Felsen sichtet..."  
"Sie wird ihn finden. Das weiss ich", meinte Nala bestimmt.  
"Woher willst du das wissen?" fragte er skeptisch.  
"Ich weiss es einfach. Manchmal weisst du Dinge, ohne einen Beweis zu haben. Hast du so etwas noch nie erlebt?"  
"Doch. Schon oft." Er sah auf einmal sehr müde und mitgenommen aus.  
Nala legte kurz ihre Hand auf seine und schenkte ihm ein kleines Lächeln. "Lass uns nach Hause gehen, Severus."  
  
  
  
A/N: Das war's für dieses Mal. Ich möchte nichts versprechen für ein nächstes update, aber es wird sicher nicht wieder so lange dauern. Ich werde mich auf jeden Fall darum bemühen.  
  
Ich habe mir in letzter Zeit einige Gedanken über Mary Sues gemacht... Wer hat nur diesen blöden Namen erfunden? Wer macht sich die Mühe ein solches Phänomen zu benennen? Mary Sue: Ein perfekte Person, ohne Schwächen, ohne Fehler. Weitere Anzeichen seien, dass sich die Autorin genau so nennt wie der Chara in der Geschichte... sich als mit ihr identifieziert.  
Meine eigene Ansicht darüber ist geteilt. Echte Mary Sues können nervig sein, das stimmt schon, aber nun mal ehrlich... wen kümmert's? Es wird niemand gezwungen solche Geschichte zu lesen! Wer es nicht mag, soll es sein lassen. Wenn ich Horror-Filme absolut hassen würde, würde ich auch nicht alle ansehen gehen und danach womöglich noch eine Kritik für eine Zeitschrift schreiben!  
Ausserdem... Fehler eines Menschen zu beschreiben ist viel schwieriger, als irgendwelche schönen Haare und Augen zu beschreiben. Nicht nur beim Schreiben einer Geschichte. Was sind denn Schwächen eines Menschen? Vergesslichkeit? Ungeduld? Hysterie? "Nachtragend sein? Rachsucht? Verletzlichkeit? Sind das wirkliche Fehler? Sagt mir, was für euch Fehler und Schwächen eines Menschen sind? Was haben eure Freunde für Fehler? Ich habe schon da Mühe richtige Fehler zu sehen...  
  
Interessiert es denn überhaupt jemanden, dass Nala vielleicht zum Beispiel nicht Klavier spielen kann oder nicht gerne Suppe isst? Oder nehmen wir doch unsere "Bibel" selbst... Was sind denn zum Beispiel Harry Potters Schwächen? Er ist ein mächtiger Zauberer ist klasse im Quidditch, mutig und treu. Okay, Harry ist sehr neugierig und steckt seine Nase in Dinge, die ihn ständig in Gefahr bringen... Ist das ein Fehler? Was sind Rons oder Hermiones Fehler? Gut, Ron wird im Film etwas überängstlich dargestellt und Hermione hat es nicht so mit den Besen... was noch?  
  
Was ich dazu sagen möchte, wenn eine Autorin den selben Nickname hat, wie den ihrer Hauptperson: **Manchmal ist eine Name einfach nur ein Name!!! **Es muss nicht immer hinter allem eine tiefere Bedeutung sein.  
  
So, genug jetzt. Ich möchte euch allen ganz herzlich für die Reviews danken! Ich freue mich jedes Mal riesig! Also, bis demnächst!  
Macht's gut!  
Eure Nala


	16. Wie ein Vogel mit gestutzten Flügeln

A.N.: Hallo? Ist da noch jemand?... Ich habe sooooo lange nicht mehr geschrieben, ich weiss gar nicht, ob es überhaupt noch irgendjemanden kümmert, ob hier ein neues Kapitel hochgeladen wird oder nicht. Doch ich habe es endlich geschafft... Vieles davon hatte ich schon lange auf unendlich vielen kleinen Zetteln geschrieben gehabt und hatte mich einfach nie dazu aufraffen können, das zu überarbeiten und in den PC einzutippen. ...Also... das wär's: "I just dropped in to say hello!"  
  
  
  


- KAPITEL SECHZEHN -  
  
**_Wie ein_** **_Vogel mit gestutzten Flügeln_**  
  


Nach einem Morgen voller Diskussionen stimmte Severus ihr zur Heimreise zu. Nach diesem Debakel wollte auch er gerne nach Hause. In seinem Kerker würde er wieder etwas Ruhe finden und vielleicht würde es ihm dort gelingen, etwas Ordnung in seine Gefühle zu bringen. Er verstand sich selbst nicht. Was empfand er denn überhaupt für sie? Und weshalb fühlte er sich jetzt so zerrissen? Die Tatsache, dass er sie geküsst hatte, gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht. Aber auch wenn er es selbst gar nicht wirklich gewollt hatte, störte es ihn, dass sie es nicht gewollt hatte. Warum störte ihn das? Wenn beide es nicht wollten, wo war dann das Problem? Er fluchte innerlich, weil er es überhaupt so weit hatte kommen lassen.  
Severus wusste auch, dass Nala irgendwann früher oder später noch einmal darüber reden wollte. Das war so typisch für die Art Frau, die sie war. Alles musste besprochen werden, auch wenn man kaum Worte dafür finden konnte und man lieber schweigen und alles vergessen mochte. Sie würde es nicht einfach gut sein lassen. Obwohl es wahrscheinlich noch eine Weile nicht so weit sein würde, ärgerte er sich jetzt schon und er hoffte, dass er zurück in Hogwarts ihr so aus dem Weg gehen konnte, dass dieses Gespräch nie stattfinden würde. Allein schon der Gedanke daran, gab ihm ein Gefühl, als bekäme er zu wenig Sauerstoff beim Atmen. Ein wenig nahm es ihn zwar schon Wunder, was sie ihm wohl sagen würde, aber gleichzeitig fürchtete er, dass es etwas sein würde, das er lieber niemals würde hören wollen. Wenn er es sich recht überlegte, war aber die ungewisse Zeit, die er nun warten musste, bis sie endlich mit ihm reden würde, viel die grössere Qual.  
Wenn Nala um ihn herum war, war er noch viel mehr verwirrt, weil sie reden und lächeln konnte, als habe er nie etwas getan. Er konnte sich nur damit trösten, dass er schon einiges an Übung im Warten hatte, doch es beschlich ihn das Gefühl, noch auf etwas ganz anderes zu warten als auf ein klärendes Gespräch.  
  


***  
  


Noch am selben Abend war alles gepackt und Nala hatte sich um die Rückreise gekümmert. Sie würden mit dem Schlafzug bis nach Paris fahren können. Dazu hatte Nala Severus aber überreden müssen. Er wäre lieber möglichst schnell und möglichst weit appariert, denn er glaubte, dass sie nicht mehr sicher wären wegen den Todessern, die in Frankreich gesehen wurden. Nala hingegen fand, dass das viel zu riskant sein würde, weil sie nicht wussten, wo man sicher apparieren konnte ohne gesehen zu werden. Ausserdem war es ihr viel zu weit, um direkt nach Hogwarts zu apparieren.  
Severus ärgerte sich unheimlich, weil er keinen Besen mitgenommen hatte und er konnte auch überhaupt nicht verstehen, weshalb sich Nala so stur weigerte zu apparieren. Mürrisch hatte er aber schliesslich doch nachgegeben.  
  
Sie fuhren von Florenz nach Mailand mit dem normalen Zug, dann stiegen sie um in den Schlafzug. Beim Einsteigen zögerte Severus und Nala zog ihn am Arm in den Wagon.  
"Komm, vertrau mir. Es wird alles gut gehen. Wenn du morgen erwachst werden wir schon fast zu Hause sein", meinte Nala aufmunternd.  
Severus gab keine Antwort, doch ihm war klar, dass er kein Auge zumachen wollte.  
  
Als sie im Speisewagen ihr Abendessen zu sich nahmen, sprachen die beiden kaum miteinander. Severus hätte das nicht gross gestört, denn sie hatten schon vorhin praktisch nicht miteinander geredet, doch jetzt kam es ihm vor, als würde ihr ruhiger Tisch geradezu hervorstechen. Es waren nicht viele andere Leute im Speisewagen, aber alle waren in ein Gespräch verwickelt. Nur sie beide sassen da und sahen aus, als würde nie wieder die Sonne scheinen. Doch da merkte Severus, dass ihm die Leute eigentlich egal waren. Sollen sie doch denken, was sie wollen. Nala beunruhigte ihn viel mehr. Während er in seinem Teller herum gestochert hatte, war ihm gar nicht aufgefallen, wie traurig sie auf einmal wirkte. Stumm blickte sie zum Fenster hinaus und ihre Augen wirkten leer. Es schien, als hätten sie all ihren Glanz verloren und er hatte Nala noch nie so müde und erschöpft gesehen.  
"Hast du Heimweh?" fragte er vorsichtig. Er wollte ihr einfach etwas sagen, doch es kam ihm nichts besseres in den Sinn.  
Nala starrte ihn einen Moment fassungslos an. Sie wunderte sich schon, weshalb er ihr auf einmal eine solche Frage stellte, aber sie war zu schlapp um sich darüber noch Gedanken zu machen.  
"Warum sollte ich so etwas haben?" fragte sie, während sie ihren Blick wieder zum Fenster wandte mit dem selben Gesichtsausdruck wie vorher.  
"Ich weiss nicht. Warum denn nicht?"  
"Um Heimweh haben zu können, braucht man zuerst einmal ein Heim, wonach man sich sehnen kann."  
"Gibt es denn keinen Ort, an dem du dich Daheim fühlst? Oder kann das denn nicht Hogwarts sein?" Severus konnte es selbst kaum glauben, dass er sie so etwas fragte, aber es entsetzte ihn, dass sie sich offenbar nirgendwo daheim fühlte. Selbst er hatte im Laufe der vielen Jahre, die er schon in Hogwarts verbracht hatte, dort einen Ort gefunden, an dem er sich zu Hause fühlte.  
Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und flüsterte: "Ich weiss es nicht." Damit war für Nala das Gespräch beendet und Severus wusste das auch.  
  
Nala wollte früh zu Bett gehen und Severus hatte auch nichts dagegen. Sie hatten glücklicherweise ein Abteil mit vier Betten für sich allein, so hatte jeder genügend Platz und Freiraum für sich.  
Es musste gegen vier Uhr morgens sein, als Nala erwachte und bemerkte, dass Severus nicht mehr hier war. Anfangs dachte sie sich nichts dabei, wahrscheinlich war er nur zur Toilette gegangen, aber als er nach einer Viertelstunde immer noch nicht zurück war, machte sie sich langsam Sorgen. Weil sie ohnehin nicht mehr schlafen würde, zog sie sich an und schlich in den Korridor hinaus. Bei den Toiletten war niemand, also wollte sie im Speisewagen nachsehen. Doch auch hier fand sie Severus nicht. In dem Wagen war es stockfinster und keine Menschenseele hielt sich hier auf. Das ungute Gefühl in ihr wurde immer stärker, doch sie hoffte, dass er nur einen Spaziergang durch den Zug machte, weil er nicht schlafen konnte. Bei ihrer Rückkehr in ihr Abteil erschrak sie nicht schlecht. Völlig ausser sich packte Severus ihre Sachen zusammen und drückte ihr dann ihren Rucksack in die Arme.  
"Was ist los? Wo warst du?" fragte sie entsetzt.  
"Los komm, wir müssen hier weg", sagte er nur, während er sie ins Abteil zog und die Tür verschloss.  
Erst jetzt erkannte Nala die Platzwunde an seinem Kopf. Sie fasste ihm ins Haar und fragte ihn: "Severus, was ist geschehen?"  
"Nicht jetzt!" schnauzte er und zog seinen Kopf weg. Ohne Nala vorzuwarnen, packte er sie, hielt sie fest und disapparierte mit ihr.  
  
Sie fanden sich an einer Meeresküste wieder und Nala hoffte inständig, dass es jene war, die England gegenüberlag. Sie war unglaublich wütend auf Severus.  
"Wie kannst du es wagen!?" schrie sie. "Du kannst doch nicht einfach mit mir machen, was du willst! Was sollte das?!"  
"Hör zu! Ich hatte keine Lust und vor allem keine Zeit um mit dir zu diskutieren!" antwortete er mit drohender Stimme.  
"Dann sag mir endlich, was geschehen ist!"  
"Schön. Ich kam gerade von der Toilette zurück, als ich sie überraschte."  
"Wen? Todesser?"  
"Ja, es waren zwei und sie gingen in die Richtung unseres Abteils, wo sie dich schlafend vorgefunden hätten... Ich konnte sie überraschen und einen gleich unschädlich machen."  
"Und mit dem anderen hast du gekämpft, so wie es aussieht."  
"Ja, aber er konnte entkommen und holte wahrscheinlich Verstärkung. Deshalb mussten wir möglichst schnell aus diesem Zug verschwinden."  
"Ich verstehe. In diesem Fall muss ich dir wohl danken... Und wo sind wir jetzt?"  
Severus deutete mit der Hand übers Meer und sagte: "Dort drüben liegt England, hoffe ich..."  
"Wie hast du von diesem Ort gewusst?"  
"Das hab ich nicht, ich wollte einfach an diese Küste. Es ist Zufall, dass wir hier völlig allein sind. Aber ich glaube, wir hätten dieses Mal schon ein paar verstörte Muggel in Kauf nehmen können, wenn wir dafür leben können." Seine Stimme klang eisern und kalt.  
Nala konnte ihn sogar für einmal verstehen. Das wäre nicht passiert, wenn sie ihn nicht zur Reise mit dem Zug überredet hätte. Sie konnte sich vorstellen, dass er wütend auf sie war.  
"Du hast ja recht", flüsterte sie, "aber bitte lass uns jetzt einen Platz suchen, wo du dich etwas hinlegen kannst und ich deine Wunde versorgen kann. Du musst dich etwas ausruhen."  
  
Etwas widerwillig folgte er ihr über den Kiesstrand. Hinter dem Strand gingen steile Felswände nach oben. In einer Felswand fand Nala eine windgeschützte Nische, die gross genug für sie beide war. Severus setzte sich hin, zog die Knie an und umschloss sie mit seinen Armen. Dann legte er erschöpft seinen Kopf auf seine Arme. Nala untersuchte kurz die Wunde und hauchte: "Severus, ich kenne den Spruch um Wunden dieser Art zu heilen nicht, aber ich kann versuchen wenigstens die Blutung zu stillen."  
Severus nickte nur und sie versuchte alles, damit es aufhörte zu bluten.  
"Die Wunde ist jetzt einigermassen zu, aber die Schramme ist sehr gross und ich fürchte, sie könnte wieder aufplatzen. Also, sei bitte vorsichtig. Und jetzt leg dich hin, du hast doch ziemlich Blut verloren. Ich werde wach bleiben und aufpassen. Keine Sorge."  
Während er sich aus einem Pullover ein Kopfkissen zurecht machte, holte sie ein Taschentuch hervor, das sie mit ihrer Zunge befeuchtete. Dann begann sie das getrocknete Blut von seinem Gesicht zu wischen.  
"Das ist ekelhaft", stöhnte er.  
"Ach, komm schon. So ekelhaft ist es nun auch wieder nicht." Sie lächelte ihn an. "Oder willst du lieber Salzwasser?"  
Er sagte nichts mehr, aber er schmunzelte innerlich, denn wenn er es sich recht überlegte, fand er es gar nicht ekelhaft. Im Gegenteil.  
Als Nala soweit zufrieden war mit seinem Gesicht, stand sie auf und liess nur ihre Socken und Schuhe in der Nische zurück. Sie spazierte zum Wasser hinunter und setzte sich hin, so dass gerade nur ihre Füsse von den Wellen umspült wurden. Das Wasser war eiskalt und das Meer war wie ein dunkler Spiegel, in dem sich der Mond und die Sterne betrachteten. Man konnte kaum erkennen, wo das Meer am Horizont endete und der Himmel anfing. Es sah aus, als gäbe es zwei Monde auf einem schwarzen Tuch voller Sterne, die ihr bis zu den Füssen reichten. Obwohl sie gerade vor Todessern geflüchtet, noch weit weg von Hogwarts war und Severus wütend gemacht hatte, fühlte sie sich in dem Moment unglaublich frei und leicht ums Herz. Sie wünschte sich Sean wäre hier und könnte das mit ihr sehen.  
  
Nach einer Weile kehrte sie zu Severus zurück, der schon tief schlief. Er lag ganz nahe an der Felswand, worauf er auch sein Gesicht gerichtet hatte. Nala legte sich neben ihm hin und schaute übers Meer, dann flüsterte sie: "Es tut mir leid, Severus. Ich hätte auf dich hören und auch wachsamer sein sollen..."  
  
  
Im Morgengrauen erwachte Severus und bemerkte mit Erstaunen, dass sein Kopf auf ihrer Schulter lag. Sie war sogar wach, hatte ihre Arme hinter ihrem Kopf verschränkt und beobachtete den Himmel. Er atmete einmal tief ein, so dass er ihren Duft riechen konnte, dann richtete er sich auf.  
"Wie fühlst du dich?" fragte sie munter.  
"Als ob ich unter einem Bergtroll geschlafen hätte", antwortete er mürrisch.  
"Naja, dein Kopf hatte es aber recht bequem, denke ich."  
"Lass uns jetzt gehen."  
"Du willst von hier aus nach Hogwarts apparieren, oder?"  
"Natürlich, was denn sonst? Willst du etwa noch einmal in einen Zug oder sonst so ein Ding?"  
"Nein, aber..."  
"Aber was?"  
Nala schaute bedrückt zu Boden. "Ich kann mich nicht über ein Meer apparieren."  
"Das hätte ich von einer Aurorin nicht gedacht. Weshalb nicht?" fragte er erstaunt.  
"Ich hatte einmal einen Unfall und seit dem kann ich nicht mehr über grosse Distanzen und Gewässer apparieren."  
Severus musste ein wenig schmunzeln. "Was hast du zurückgelassen bei deinem Unfall?" Dann er kannte er, dass es Nala schmerzte darüber zu sprechen.  
"Ich... ich liess mein Gesicht zurück. Als ich am Zielort war, waren meine Augen, meine Nase und mein Mund weg. Sean hatte sie zum Glück noch holen können, doch ich verbrachte viele Monate im Krankenhaus deswegen."  
Bei jedem anderem wäre ihm das völlig egal gewesen, aber bei ihr tat es ihm leid, dass sie das erlebt hatte und dass er sich auch noch darüber lustig gemacht hatte.  
"Wenigstens haben sie dein Gesicht wieder ganz wundervoll hingekriegt", sagte er leise.  
Sie gab keine Antwort und Severus wusste, dass er sie traurig gemacht hatte. Das Erlebnis musste schrecklich gewesen sein, wenn selbst diese Erinnerung sie so bedrückte. Und er konnte verstehen, dass sie nicht gerade glücklich darüber war, dass sie nicht mehr so gut apparieren konnte. Besonders als Aurorin sollte man eigentlich gut apparieren können.  
"Wie ein Vogel, der nicht mehr fliegen darf, weil ihm die Flügel gestutzt wurden", dachte er und hätte sie am liebsten in die Arme genommen. Doch er konnte nicht. Warum nicht? Er wusste es selbst nicht. Es schien einfach nicht richtig. Statt dessen reichte er ihr die Hand. "Gib mir deine Hand, ich nehme dich mit. Vorhin hat das doch auch ganz gut geklappt, oder? Vertrau mir."  
Nala merkte, dass seine Stimme gerade überhaupt nicht mehr kalt klang, sondern eher sanft und etwas betroffen. Es tat ihr gut, das zu hören.  
"Das tu ich doch schon die ganze Zeit", antwortete sie, während beide aufstanden. Sie packten alles zusammen, dann hielt Severus sie an den Armen fest. "Aber konzetrier doch und verlier mich bitte nicht." Sie zog ihn näher an sich.  
Er nickte und sie schloss die Augen. Sie war froh, apparierte Severus mit ihr.  
  
Wenige Augenblicke später waren sie tatsächlich an der Grenze von Hogwarts. Sie steckten im tiefsten Schnee und hatten grosse Mühe überhaupt vorwärts zu kommen, doch Nala war erleichtert endlich hier zu sein. Einmal drückte sie kurz seine Hand und hauchte: "Danke, Severus."  
Nicht lange kämpften sie sich durch den Schnee, da hörte Nala leise Glocken klingen, die immer näher kamen. Dann erkannte sie Hagrid, der mit seinem Schlitten auf sie zukam. Der Schnee stob wild um die beiden weissen Pferde.  
"Hallo ihr beiden!" rief Hagrid von Weitem.  
Zur Begrüssung umarmte Nala den Halbriesen kurz. "Schön dich zu sehen, Hagrid! Wieso hast du gewusst, dass wir kommen würden?"  
"Dumbledore hat es mir gerade eben gesagt. Dumbledore... dem entgeht einfach nichts."  
"Nein, wirklich nicht. Aber das wissen wir doch schon lange", strahlte Nala.  
Während Hagrid Nala half in den Schlitten zu steigen, setzte sich Severus ohne ein Wort gesagt zu haben hinein. Hagrid lächelte, deutete mit den Augen kurz auf Severus und meinte dann zu Nala: "Du bist bestimmt froh wieder hier zu sein..."  
"Und wie!" lächelte Nala zurück.  
  
Die Fahrt zum Schloss war ruhig und gemütlich. Severus sass neben ihr ohne eine Miene zu verziehen, aber sie beobachtete ihn genau. Einmal als sich ihre Blicke trafen, lächelte sie ihn an, legte ihre Hand auf seine und drückte sie leicht. Doch er zog seine Hand weg und starrte wieder auf die andere Seite.  
Enttäuscht blickte Nala auf ihre Füsse. Eigentlich hatte sie ihn gut stimmen und nicht noch verärgern wollen.  
  
Zurück im Schloss mussten sie natürlich sofort alles Dumbledore berichten. Danach ging Severus im Krankenflügel vorbei und Nala legte sich nach einem entspannenden Bad schlafen. Erst am späten Nachmittag stand sie wieder auf und wollte nachsehen, ob Severus noch im Krankenflügel war. Als sie dort ankam, war er gerade am gehen. Auch er hatte geschlafen und die Wunde am Kopf hatte Poppy wieder heilen können. Severus hatte es eilig in seine Räume zu kommen und es war offensichtlich, dass er keine Gesellschaft wollte. Deshalb verdrückte sich Nala wieder und besuchte statt dessen Sirius. Freudig erfuhr sie, dass Remus über die Festtage hier Gast war. Sie erzählte den Beiden, wie es ihr in Florenz und auf der Reise ergangen war, doch sie hielt es für klüger vorerst nichts von dem zu erzählen, was zwischen ihr und Severus alles passiert war. Sie wusste, dass weder Remus noch Sirius das gerne hören würden.  
  
  
  
A.N: So Nala und Severus sind wieder in Hogwarts. Jetzt habe ich keine kleinen Zettel mehr.... Aber bald sind Sommerferien, dann werde ich bestimmt wieder ein paar Schreibnächte einlegen und vielleicht schaffe ich es sogar irgendwann noch diese Geschichte zu Ende zu erzählen.  
_Dann werde ich vielleicht auch nicht mehr so oft von Spinnen geplagt, gäll, mini Sunsister? ;-)...  
_  
An alle, die mir sagen wollen, dass der Severus in meiner Geschichte nicht "severus-like" ist und besonders nicht in diesem Kapitel.... Ich weiss, dass "mein" Severus anders ist. Doch ich denke auch, dass wir es nicht ausschliessen können, dass er so sein könnte. Nach allem, was ich weiss, ist er dennoch ein Mensch. Also kann er auch menschliche Gefühle haben. Und wenn er Neid und Hass empfinden kann, wird er vielleicht unter gewissen Umständen auch das Gegenteil empfinden können. Ausserdem wäre doch eine Severus-Geschichte nicht spannend, wenn er nicht ein bisschen menschlich sein darf, oder? Wer will denn schon über einen kalten, emotionslosen Stein schreiben...? Ich zumindest nicht.  
  
Also, an alle die noch da draussen sind:  
Danke fürs Lesen und vielleicht für ein Review. Wer noch weiter lesen will, braucht nicht vor Mitte Juli nach zu schauen. Tut mir leid. Es wäre sowieso besser, wenn ich momentan einen total Severus-Alan und alle anderen–freien Kopf hätte...  
  
Ein grosses Dankeschön geht wieder einmal an meine liebe Ophelia! Sie hat mich wieder einmal inspiriert und meine Schreiblust geweckt...Wie hat sie das geschafft? Ich sage nur so viel: Ich bin "einmal langsam gestorben"! ;-)... und dann..."It's a miracle!"   
  
Also, bis dann. Machts gut!  
Nala  
  
PS: Die Sache mit dem "ß"... Ich bin Schweizerin, wir kennen hier dieses S eigentlich nicht, wir können es schreiben um "Platz zu sparen" (J), aber hier auf dem PC ist es vor allem mühsam, weil auf meiner Tastatur existiert kein geschwungenes S. Dazu müsste ich jedes Mal die Sonderzeichen hervorholen etc. Und überhaupt! Nach neuer Rechtschreibung bräuchte ich es auch als Deutsche nicht zu schreiben, wie mir gesagt wurde. Doppel-S anstatt geschwungenes S ist nicht falsch!!!


	17. Fünf Steine ins Ungewisse

A/N: Sorry ...falls hier noch irgendjemand ist.... ich bin dabei die Geschichte langsam zu beenden. Es werden noch zwei oder 3 Kapitel folgen nach diesem. Tut mir leid, dass es eine halbe Ewigkeit gedauert hat. .....Hey, J.K. Rowling konnte sich noch vielmehr leisten...;-) nein, im Ernst, tut mir leid, aber Severus und das Schreiben hatte auf "unergründliche Weise" für eine Zeit lang überhaupt keinen Platz in meinem Leben. Und... ich weiss, der Stil hat sich irgendwie...verändert. Versuche mir im nächsten Kapitel mehr Mühe zu geben... Es ist übrigens schon auf dem Papier... Liebe Grüsse Eure Nala

Kapitel 17  
  


**_Fünf Steine ins Ungewisse_**  
  
  
Schon am Nachmittag des nächsten Tages kehrte Morgaine ziemlich erschöpft zurück, doch allem Anschein nach hatte sie den gesuchten Ort tatsächlich gefunden. Noch am selben Abend wurde in Dumbledores Büro eine Sitzung abgehalten, was nun zu tun ist. Nala war sehr erfreut noch mehr bekannte Gesichter zu sehen, als sie den Raum betrat. Die roten Haare der Weasley Familie leuchteten ihr entgegen. Dann war da Mad-Eye Moody und Nymphadora Tonks und Kingsley Shaklebolt, die sich alle drei im Auroren-Business sehr gut auskannten. Sie war froh, dass Dumbledore so viel Unterstützung hatte, aber gleichzeitig wurde ihr auch mulmig zu Mute. Wenn nun alle schon hier in Hogwarts waren, bedeutete das, dass es bestimmt bald sehr ernst werden würde.   
  
Im Grunde genommen war der Plan, den sie in dieser Nacht erstellten, gar nicht so kompliziert. In der kommenden Nacht würde Nala Morgaine noch einmal dort hinschicken und würde ihr folgen, um sicher zu sein, dass Morgaine den Ort auch wirklich gefunden hatte. Nachdem Nala sich vergewissert und geeignete Apparationsplätze gefunden haben würde, müsste sie dort eine Art Portschlüssel in Form von Steinen verstecken und schnellstens zurückkehren. Die fünf Steine, die sie verstecken musste, hatten jeweils ein Gegenstück. Die fünf Gegenstücke würden in Hogwarts bleiben und erst aktiviert werden, wenn sie sie gebrauchen würden. Das aller Wichtigste war vor allem, dass sie nicht entdeckt würde, denn sonst könnte Voldemort etwas ahnen und sein Versteck verlassen. Wenn alles gut ging, würden sie dann in der übernächsten Nacht, also der Silvester-Nacht, Voldemort angreifen. Es müsste dann alles sehr schnell gehen, damit Voldemort nicht fliehen würde. Sie hatten sich auch schon überlegt, wie sie verhindern wollten, dass Voldemort disapparieren würde oder ihm jemand zu Hilfe kommen konnte. Molly und Arthur Weasley, Minerva, Remus und Dumbledore würden sich in einem Radius von 200 Metern rund um das Haus aufstellen – an den Orten, wo Nala hoffentlich die Portschlüssel verstecken konnte – und einen Bannzauber aufrecht erhalten, ähnlich jenem Zauber, der es unmöglich macht in Hogwarts zu apparieren. Es sollte wie eine totale Abschirmung von der restlichen Welt sein für das Gebiet auf dem das Haus liegt. Es würde keine Kontaktmöglichkeiten nach aussen mehr geben. Doch dieser Zauber erforderte immer sehr viel Kraft von allen Zauberern, die mithalfen, deswegen wollte man erst recht zusehen, dass man Voldemort möglichst schnell finden und beseitigen würde. Ihnen war auch klar, dass sie ihn nicht auf magische Weise töten wollten. Die Chance, dass er wieder einen Weg finden würde um dem Tod zu entkommen, war viel zu gross. Nein, dieses Mal sollte er mit einem Messer umgebracht werden und sterben wie ein Muggel. Die Schwierigkeit bestand nur darin, so nahe an Voldemort heranzukommen, damit man ihn mit dem Messer überhaupt erreichte. Auf jeden Fall sollte jeder eine solche Waffe mitnehmen.  
  
Nala gab sich ruhig und kontrolliert, doch als sie alle endlich zu Bett gehen durften, konnte sie einfach nicht einschlafen. Sie hatte schon ein wenig Angst, doch wollte sie sich lieber nicht richtig ausmahlen, was ihr alles passieren könnte. Sie würde sich auf diese Mission begeben und darauf vertrauen, dass alles gut werden würde. Irgendwann, als schon beinahe die Sonne aufging, schlief sie ein und wachte erst wieder auf, als Sirius sie mit einem breiten Grinsen weckte.  
"Wie bist du herein gekommen?" fragte sie verschlafen und drehte ihr Gesicht auf die andere Seite.  
"Ich bat die Hauselfe mich hereinzulassen, nachdem du auf mein Klopfen nicht geantwortet hast. Es suchen dich schon alle und wollen mit dir sprechen", sagte Sirius fröhlich, während er Morgaine mit Keksen fütterte.  
Nala horchte auf. "Wer ist 'alle'? Was gibt es noch zu besprechen?"  
"Nun, da wären vor allem Dumbledore, Minerva, Remus, Tonks und meine Wenigkeit. Was ist denn mit dir? Es geht doch nur um ein paar Glückwünsche und Tipps."  
"Ja, natürlich. Dann geh jetzt, damit ich mich anziehen kann."  
Als Sirius in der Tür verschwand, seufzte sie leise auf. Eigentlich hatte sie gehofft, Severus gehöre auch zu denen, die ihr noch gerne ein paar Tipps und gute Worte sagen wollten. Aber was sollte sie auch anderes erwarten, wenn er schon seit ihrer Rückkehr kaum ein Wort mit ihr gesprochen hatte.  
  
Beim Mittagessen sass sie mit Minerva, Dumbledore, Sirius, Remus und Tonks zusammen. Sie sprachen leise und Dumbledore erklärte ihr, dass sie ganz vorsichtig sein musste, denn ein Tarnumhang oder ein Unsichtbarkeits-Zauber würden ihr nicht viel nützen, wenn Voldemort einmal aufmerksam geworden war. Er würde wissen, wo sie ist. Nala entschied sich, dass sie lieber als Wolf in Voldemorts Gelände herumschleichen würde. Sie fühlte sich so wohler und sie konnte sich viel leiser fortbewegen. Jetzt im Schnee war sie auch leichter getarnt. Sie hoffte einfach, dass alles ganz schnell gehen würde.  
Der Rest des Tages verging viel zu schnell. Doch irgendwie war sie auch erleichtert, dass sie endlich abfliegen konnte. Molly Weasley umarmte sie noch einmal herzlich, dann flog sie mit ihrem Besen los und folgte Morgaine. Die kalte Luft wehte ihr ins Gesicht und schliesslich flog Morgaine so hoch, dass sie durch die dicken Wolken mussten. Innerlich kochte Nala immer noch etwas, weil Severus der Einzige war, der ihr nicht Glück gewünscht oder sich verabschiedet hatte. Er hatte überhaupt nicht mit ihr gesprochen und sie hatte ihn kaum gesehen, wie es schon seit Tagen so vor sich ging. Immerhin hatte er im Hintergrund gestanden als sie abgeflogen war.  
  
Der Flug schien ewig zu dauern und es war schwierig Morgaine nicht zu verlieren, doch endlich flog Morgaine wieder etwas tiefer. In der Ferne konnte sie ein grosses Haus erkennen. Es stand auf einer riesigen Waldlichtung und etwa hundert Meter hinter dem Haus kam noch einmal ein dünner Streifen Wald, dann kam eine zum Meer steil abfallende Klippe. Und da sah sie den Felsen von Avalon. Er stand direkt am Rand dieses Waldstreifens auf der Seite, die dem Haus zugewandt war. Sie flog mit dem  Besen nicht näher heran, sondern landete in einem sicheren, grossen Abstand vom Haus entfernt. Sie versteckte ihren Besen und verwandelte sich in den weissen Wolf. Leider kam sie nicht so schnell vorwärts, wie sie es sich erhofft hatte. Zuerst musste sie sich ein lange Strecke durch den Schnee kämpfen, bis sie endlich den Wald erreichte. Im Wald konnte sie sich nur schleichend und ganz vorsichtig fortbewegen, denn ihr war es lieber, wenn auch im Wald möglichst niemand von ihrer Anwesenheit erfuhr. Als sie den Waldrand erreichte, war es zum Glück immer noch dunkel. Um die kleinen Steine zu verteilen, musste sie sich jeweils kurz in ihre menschliche Form verwandeln. Nala war froh, als sie den letzten Stein in der Nähe des Avalonfelsens versteckt hatte. Sie nahm wieder ihre Wolfsgestalt an und wollte davonschleichen, doch ihre Neugier liess sie noch nicht gehen. Zuerst wollte sie noch kurz den sagenumwobenen Felsen etwas genauer betrachten. Sie war etwas enttäuscht, dass man den Blauschimmer im Dunkeln nicht sehen konnte. Also, kehrte sie um und bekam plötzlich einen Schlag. Dann wurde es schwarz um sie herum.   
  
Als Nala die Augen wieder öffnete, fand sie sich in einem dunklen Kerker wieder. Sie war immer noch ein Wolf und die Fesseln um ihre Beine und ihren Hals waren so eng, dass es unmöglich war, sich zurückzuverwandeln. Ihre Vorderbeine waren zusammengefesselt, ihre Hinterbeine waren mit Ketten an die Mauer gefesselt und so auch ihr Hals. Das Eisenband um ihren Hals war so eng, dass sie kaum atmen konnte.  
Die Tür ging auf und es drang Licht in den Raum. Nun konnte Nala erkennen, warum es hier nicht wie in einem normalen Kerker roch. Sie befand sich in einer Folterkammer, die früher sicherlich benutzt worden war. Voldemort kam herein und lächelte sie teuflisch an.  
"So, so, habe ich dich endlich erwischt", zischte er. "Fühlt sich nicht gerade gut an, in diesem Körper gefangen zu sein, nicht wahr? Ich bin gespannt darauf zu hören, was du hier suchst. Doch zuerst möchte ich etwas Spass haben... Mal sehen, ob man deinen schwachen Willen auch auf die Art der Muggel brechen kann. Geh nicht weg, ich komme bald wieder." Mit diesen Worten trat er ihr einmal kräftig in die Nase und ging dann hinaus.  
Er kam mehrere Male wieder. Er schlug und prügelte auf sie ein, manchmal verwendete er auch den Cruciatus-Fluch und einmal brannte er sie mit einem glühenden Eisen.  
  
Nala wusste nicht, wie lange sie schon in diesem Kerker war, doch sie hatte Hunger, Durst und grosse Schmerzen. Sie durfte nicht einmal zu fest hoffen, dass die anderen bald kommen würden, um sie zu retten, sondern musste sich einzig und allein darauf konzentrieren ihr Gedächtnis abzuschirmen, damit Voldemort den Plan nicht in ihren Gedanken lesen würde. Während ihrer Ausbildung wurde grossen Wert auf Okklumentik gelegt, aber auch wenn sie gar nicht schlecht abgeschnitten hatte, wurde es jetzt von Mal zu  Mal schwerer Voldemorts Attacken auf ihr Gedächtnis abzuwehren. Aber irgendwann spürte sie weder Voldemorts Folterungen noch dachte sie etwas. Sie war kraftlos und leer. Sie erinnerte sich an nichts und wusste nicht, wie sie hierher gekommen war oder ob sie überhaupt bei Bewusstsein war. Es war als träume sie, während ein dicker Nebel um sie herum lag, der sie daran hinderte etwas zu spüren oder auch nur eine Erinnerung zu haben.   
  


***

Die zusammengerufenen Mitglieder des Phönix-Ordens wussten sofort, was los war, als Morgaine in Dumbledores Büro zurückkehrte und Nala nicht auch kam. Wo sich die Portschlüssel befanden, wussten sie nicht, doch hofften sie alle, dass es Nala gelungen war diese an den richtigen Orten zu verstecken. Wie auch immer, sie würden versuchen Voldemort in dieser Nacht aufzuspüren und ihn zu töten. Und wenn das nicht klappen würde, hofften sie mindestens Nala retten zu können.  
Für Sirius war klar, dass er Harry nicht sagen konnte, wohin er in dieser Silvester-Nacht gehen würde und warum er nicht mit ihm zusammen feiern konnte. Jedoch hinterliess er ihm einen Brief, den eine Hauselfe ihm bringen würde, wenn er schon fort war.  
Nach dem Abendessen versammelten sich alle in Dumbledores Büro. Viel besprochen wurde nicht mehr, jedem war klar, was zu tun war. Jeder packte einen Stein oder den Arm eines Kollegen und dann ging alles ganz schnell. Innerhalb von wenigen Sekunden waren sie alle an verschiedenen Orten verteilt. Sofort bauten sie den Schildzauber auf und Tonks, Kingsley, Moody, Snape und Sirius rannten in die Mitte der Lichtung zu dem Haus. Sie drangen in das Haus ein, gefasst auf zahlreiche Fallen und teilten sich auf. Kingsley ging mit Tonks und Moody mit Severus und Sirius. Sehr schnell hatten die drei Voldemort im Kerker entdeckt. Zu aller Entsetzen war er gerade dabei den Wolf zu foltern. Voldemort war auch überrascht, denn er war gerade aus seinem Folterwahn gerissen worden, doch disapparierte er blitzschnell. Zuvor hatte er aber noch einen Fluch auf Sirius gerichtet. Dieser sprang zur Seite und stiess sich den Kopf an der Wand, sodass er bewusstlos am Boden liegen blieb. Voldemort war nicht weit gekommen. Nur gerade bis an den Rand des Schildzaubers, der sich nun sehr nahe an seinem Haus befand, denn Dumbledore und die anderen hatten sich auf das Haus zu bewegt. Moody war ihm sofort hinterher appariert, denn er hatte mit seinem magischen Auge gesehen, dass er sich nur gerade ausserhalb des Hauses befand. Er griff Voldemort an, doch hatte er keine Chance allein. Bald hatte Voldemort seinen Todes-Fluch über ihn aussprechen können. Als Moodys lebloser Körper zu Boden fiel, reagierte Dumbledore, der ganz in der Nähe seine Position gehabt hatte, rasch und hielt Voldemort mit einem Errstarrungszauber fest. Doch Voldemort kämpfte dagegen an, sodass Dumbledore grosse Mühe hatte den Zauber aufrechtzuerhalten.  
"Du alter Narr!" krächzte Voldemort. "Glaubst du wirklich, du hast eine Chance gegen mich? Du hättest mich töten sollen, als du die Gelegenheit dazu hattest."  
  
Plötzlich tauchte Harry auf. Mit dem Zauberstab in der Hand rannte er völlig ausser sich auf Voldemort zu. Voldemort und Dumbledore waren von einer silbernen Wolke umgeben, in die Harry direkt hinein rannte. Harry wurde zurückgeschleudert, aber auch Voldemort und Dumbledore wurden auseinander geschleudert.   
"Avada..." hörte man noch, dann herrschte für einen Moment Totenstille. Snape stand da mit einem grossen, scharfen Dolch in der Hand, hinter ihm standen Tonks und Kingsley und zu ihren Füssen lag Voldemorts Körper mit zwei Messern in der Brust, sein Kopf lag etwas abseits. Severus ging hinüber zu Dumbledore und half ihm hoch. Harry sass völlig schockiert und verwirrt auf dem Boden.   
"Wo ist Sirius?" flüsterte er.  
  


***

Nala erkannte plötzlich durch den Nebel, dass mehrere Personen hier sein mussten. Riechen konnte sie nichts mehr, in ihrem Kopf dröhnte es jedoch und sie hörte zum ersten Mal andere Stimmen als jene von Voldemort. Sie versuchte aufzustehen und ihre Augen zu öffnen, doch sie konnte nichts bewegen. Für eine kleine Weile war es wieder still, doch dann, spürte sie, wie sich ihre Fesseln lockerten und sie hochgehoben wurde. Die Stimmen kamen ihr vertraut vor und zum ersten Mal kam in ihr die Hoffnung auf, dass sie ihr Gedächtnis wieder erlangen würde.  
"Nala, ich bins, Remus. Hab keine Angst, wir kriegen dich schon wieder hin. Jetzt ist alles vorbei. Voldemort ist tot."  
  
Molly und Arthur Weasley stützten Sirius, der nur noch etwas benommen war und Remus trug Nala nach draussen. Harry rannte auf Sirius zu und umarmte ihn. Nun waren alle um die beiden Leichen versammelt. Remus warf Severus einen mitfühlenden Blick zu und schenkte ihm ein winziges Lächeln, bevor er ihm Nala in die Arme gab.  
"Halte durch, ich bring dich gleich zu Poppy. Du schaffst das, verstanden. Gib jetzt bloss nicht auf..." flüsterte er mit besorgter Stimme in ihr Ohr. "Wir apparieren jetzt."   
"Was redet Severus denn da?" dachte sie. "Wieso sollte ich es nicht schaffen?" Sie spürte, dass sie appariert hatten, dann merkte sie, dass sie Severus gerade erkannt hatte. Sie begann sich also zu erinnern! Aber sie verstand nicht, was mit ihr war und wollte endlich die Augen öffnen. Sie versuchte mit ihren Pfoten an den Augen zu reiben, doch sie brachte ihre Pfoten gar nicht bis zu ihren Augen. Verzweifelt begann sie zu wimmern und zu jaulen. Jetzt spürte sie die Schmerzen wieder und sie fühlte sich unglaublich schwach und müde.  
"Schon gut, beruhige dich, Nala. Du kannst deine Augen nicht öffnen, weil sie so geschwollen sind und deine Nase ist voller Blut, deshalb riechst du nichts. Wir sind unterwegs zu Poppy. Ich lass dich nicht gehen. Wir schaffen das. Vertrau mir..."  
  
Was er Nala nicht sagte, war, dass er etwas abseits von den anderen appariert hatte. Die anderen waren mit den beiden Toten etwas später als er appariert. Gerade herrschte ein mittlerer Schneesturm und er konnte die anderen nicht entdecken. So kämpfte er sich alleine durch den Schnee. Obwohl er Nala auf keinen Fall loslassen wollte, schaffte er es doch ein wenig Magie anzuwenden, damit er leichter durch den Schnee kam. Schliesslich stürmte er in die Eingangshalle. Während er durchs Schloss zum Krankenflügel eilte, gingen ihm viele Dinge durch den Kopf. Natürlich war es ihm nicht egal, dass Moody tot war, doch seine Gedanken galten nur Nala. In dem Moment als er sie sicher in die Arme nehmen durfte, war er froh gewesen, doch er hatte grosse Angst um sie. Schon im Kerker war er schockiert gewesen, wie Voldemort sie zugerichtet hatte und es war ihm schwer gefallen, sie noch einmal zurückzulassen um Moody zu helfen. Jetzt in seinen Armen zeriss ihm dieses Häufchen Elend beinahe das Herz. Er spürte, wie sie immer nur noch schwächer wurde. Das schöne, weisse Fell war schmutzig und über und über mit Blut beschmiert und sie musste unzählige gebrochene Knochen haben. Er hoffte nur, dass Poppy ihre inneren Verletzungen möglichst bald heilen konnte, denn er war sich sicher, dass sie welche hatte.   
Als er endlich im Krankenflügel ankam, schlief Nala in seinen Armen und Severus hoffte, dass sie ihn möglichst bald wieder anschauen und vielleicht sogar anlächeln würde.  
  



	18. Leere Augen

- KAPITEL ACHTZEHN -  
  
**_Leere Augen_**  
  


  
Poppy hatte Nala so gut versucht zu heilen, wie es ging, auch wenn sie immer noch ein Wolf war. Während Severus und Poppy warteten, bis Nala wieder erwachte, versuchten sie das jämmerliche Geschöpf wieder sauber zu kriegen. Als sie dann endlich zu sich kam, half Severus ihr noch, sich zurückzuverwandeln, aber danach fiel sie wieder in einen tiefen Schlaf und Poppy bat ihn zu gehen. Er wurde auch schon von Dumbledore erwartet, weil er mit ihm sprechen wollte.  
Wenn Severus ehrlich war, hätte er gar nicht gehen wollen. Am liebsten wäre er so lange neben ihr geblieben, bis Poppy mit Sicherheit sagen konnte, dass sie über den Berg war. Doch diese wollte, dass er erst am Abend wieder nach Nala sehen würde. Und so wartete er und jede Minute schien eine Ewigkeit zu dauern. Viel zu schnell war das Gespräch mit Dumbledore zu Ende und es lagen immer noch so viele Stunden vor ihm, bis er zu ihr konnte. Es war Neujahr und konnte einfach nichts finden, womit er sich beschäftigen konnte. Hausarbeiten gab es keine mehr zu korrigieren, denn den letzten Rest dieser Aufgaben, hatte er erledigt, nachdem er von Florenz zurückgekehrt war. Das war ein guter Vorwand gewesen, um den Kerker nicht verlassen zu müssen. So war er Nala kaum über den Weg gelaufen... Ihm wurde ganz schlecht, wenn er nun daran dachte. Er bereute es nun, dass er sie gemieden hatte. Wenn sie nun sterben würde, wäre das Letzte, woran sie sich erinnern würde, seine Kälte. Er hatte ihr nicht einmal Glück gewünscht, als sie losgeflogen war, um Voldemorts Versteck zu finden. Und er hätte sie niemals alleine gehen lassen dürfen. Er hatte doch genau gewusst, dass das nicht gut gehen würde. Er machte sich grosse Vorwürfe.  
Die Minuten schienen immer langsamer zu verstreichen. Er nahm eine Dusche, machte einen Spaziergang um den See, räumte sein Schlafzimmer und seine Bibliothek auf, ging in die Küche, um sich selbst eine Tasse Tee zu machen und stattete sogar Remus, Kingsley und Tonks einen Besuch ab, die in einem Schulzimmer im ersten Stock Voldemorts Leichnam bewachten und gleichzeitig Moodys Totenwache hielten. Dann legte er sich auf sein Bett, konnte aber nicht einschlafen, weil er an tausend Dinge denken musste. Also, entschloss er sich diesen Gedanken nachzugehen und lag einfach nur still auf seinem Bett und starrte an die Decke. Schliesslich wollte er Musik hören und so hörte er etwas Mozart.  
  
Endlich kam der Abend und er konnte in die Grosse Halle zum Abendessen. Doch er ass relativ schnell und sehr wenig. Kaum hatte er sein Mahl beendet, rauschte er davon und hinauf in den Krankenflügel. Poppy liess ihn aufatmen, denn Nala schien es etwas besser zu gehen und sie bat ihn gleich Nala zu wecken, denn sie sollte endlich wieder etwas essen. Severus setzte sich an ihre Bettkante und betrachtete sie zuerst. Eigentlich wollte er sie noch nicht wecken, denn sie sah müde und abgekämpft aus. Ihre blauen Flecken waren zwar nicht mehr zu sehen, aber sie war bleich und ihr Gesicht schien eingefallen. Vorsichtig legte er seine Hand auf ihre Schulter, stupste sie sanft und flüsterte in ihr Ohr: "Nala... Wach auf... Bitte..."  
Als sich ihre Augen öffneten, sah sie ihn für einen Moment überrascht an, dann sah er ihre Augen aufleuchten, doch sie erloschen sogleich wieder. Sie schienen leer und unendlich müde. Severus bekam das Gefühl, dass diese Augen nie mehr etwas erschüttern würden, weil sie schon alles gesehen hatten und er sah Kälte. Er sah,... was er schon so oft im Spiegel gesehen hatte. Die grossen, leeren Augen starrten ihn an und schliesslich sagte Nala leise: "Erzähl mir, was passiert ist. Ich bitte dich."  
Und so begann er zu erzählen, was geschehen war, seit dem sie das Schloss verlassen hatte, während sie schwach an einer Tomatensuppe löffelte.   
"Wie ist Harry dorthin gekommen?" fragte sie einmal dazwischen.  
"Nun, als Dumbledore, Voldemort angriff, brach der Schildzauber ab und Harry konnte apparieren. Wie er das genau geschafft hat, wissen wir auch nicht. Er hat gesagt, er habe wieder durch Voldemorts Augen sehen können und habe gesehen, wie sein Pate angegriffen wurde. Dann wollte er dorthin gelangen und Voldemort habe ihn auch gerufen. Kann sein, dass er durch diese Verbindung zu Voldemorts Haus gelangen konnte."  
  
Die schlechte Nachricht sparte sich Severus aber bis zum Schluss auf. Doch als Nala von Moodys Tod erfuhr, wurde sie traurig und offensichtlich auch sehr wütend.   
"Und das sagst du nun so, als hätte es einfach so sein müssen", sprach sie leise und unterdrückte ihre Tränen. "Das kam dir doch gerade recht. Du hattest Moody schon lange auf dem Kicker und bist ihm deshalb nicht sofort hinterher. Er könnte noch leben, wenn du besser reagiert hättest. Du denkst wohl, du würdest nun auch noch gefeiert werden, weil du den grossen Feind geköpft hast!"  
Severus schaute sie für einen Moment fassungslos an. So viele Dinge lagen ihm auf der Zunge, doch er sagte nur: "Das ist ja lächerlich. Mit so etwas gebe ich mich nicht ab."   
Er presste seine Lippen so zusammen, dass sie ganz weiss wurden, schaute Nala noch einmal an und verliess danach ohne ein weiteres Wort das Zimmer.  
Noch in der Tür, stiess er mit Dumbledore zusammen, jedoch erhob Severus nur ergebend die Hände und drückte sich an Dumbledore vorbei.  
  
Schmunzelnd setzte sich Albus zu Nala. "Ich bin froh, dass es dir besser geht. Wie ich höre, weisst du schon alles."  
"Wie du hörst", sagte Nala nur gereizt.  
"Hör auf damit, Nala. Severus ist nicht Schuld an Moodys Tod. Voldemort allein trägt die Verantwortung dafür, aber der ist jetzt tot und daran ist Severus nicht ganz unbeteiligt. Ich werde dir einmal etwas sagen, Nala. Severus ist seit langer Zeit mein Freund und ich kenne ihn besser als ihm lieb ist. Auch wenn er es gut versteckt hat, habe ich bemerkt, dass er sich sehr grosse Sorgen um dich gemacht hat. Wenn Severus wirklich gezögert hatte, nachdem Moody aus dem Kerker disappariert hatte, dann nur weil er dich nicht wieder allein lassen wollte."  
Darauf sagte Nala keinen Ton. Langsam wurde sie auch auf Dumbledore wütend, weil er sich einmischte und sich gegen sie stellte.  
"Eigentlich bin ich gekommen um dir zu sagen, dass Voldemorts Leiche Morgen dem Ministerium übergeben wird und Remus und Kingsley werden mitgehen und alles überwachen, damit wirklich niemand mehr irgendeinen Weg findet, um irgendeinen schwarzen Zauber mit ihm oder durch ihn zu machen. Sobald dann alles geregelt ist, wird wieder hierher gebracht und verbrannt werden. Und... Moodys Bestattung wird dann einen Abend später sein..."  
"Danke", nickte Nala mit belegter Stimme.  
"Kannst du mir noch erzählen, was passiert ist?"  
Nach einem schweren Seufzer erzählte Nala ihm alles so gut sie sich erinnern konnte. Bald wurde sie wieder unheimlich müde und Dumbledore wollte sie schlafen lassen.  
"Schlaf gut, Nala", meinte er schmunzelnd und stand auf. Dann drehte er sich noch einmal um und fragte: "Habt ihr beide nicht langsam genug von diesem "Katz und Maus"-Spiel?" Er zwinkerte ihr noch zu, bevor er das Zimmer verliess.  
  
Nala gingen Dumbledores Worte noch eine Weile durch den Kopf und sie gestand sich ein, dass sie Severus Unrecht getan hatte, aber selbst das hielt sie nicht lange wach und sie schlief tief und fest bis spät in den nächsten Morgen hinein. Gegen Mittag gestattete Poppy ihr, dass sie den Krankenflügel verlassen konnte. Aber sie verordnete ihr strickte Bettruhe für die nächsten Tage und wollte dreimal am Tag nach ihr sehen. Da sie noch ziemlich wackelig auf den Beinen war, brachte sie Poppy bis in ihr Zimmer. Dort fand sie ihre Post. Sofort griff sie nach dem Tagespropheten. Auf dem Titelblatt konnte man einen riesigen Titel und zwei grosse Bilder sehen. "Jahre der Angst haben ein Ende! – _'Ihr wisst schon wer'_ ist tot!"  
Auf dem einen Bild sah man Cornelius Fudge, den Zaubereiminister, und andere Zauberer des Ministeriums, wie sie Voldemorts Leiche begutachteten und auf dem anderen Bild war ein Gruppenphoto von ihren Freunden. Sie legte sich aufs Bett und las den Artikel auf der nächsten Seite. Offenbar hatte Dumbledore der Presse schon einen groben Bericht geliefert von dem, was geschehen war. Im Allgemeinen wurden Namen nicht direkt erwähnt sondern es stand nur: "...Aurorin und Mitglied des Phönix-Ordens konnte das Versteck ausfindig mache und mehrere Port-Schlüssel verstecken." und "man hat ihn mit einem Messer getötet." Was Nala etwas Bauchschmerzen bereitete, war der letzte Satz: "Genaue Angaben, Details und Interviews folgen in Kürze." Das bedeutete, dass diese Reporter und Photographen noch immer in Hogwarts herumschlichen. Darauf hatte sie nun absolut keine Lust.  
  
Schon ein paar Minuten später, als sie sich zum Essen in die Grosse Halle wagte, stand sie allen gegenüber. Am Lehrertisch sass Fudge neben Dumbledore. Einige andere Leute vom Ministerium und Reporter sassen an einem der unteren Tische. Einige Blitzlichter schossen ihr entgegen. Dumbledore winkte Nala zu sich und sie nahm neben ihm Platz.  
"Ah, Miss Silver", strahlte Fudge, "wie schön, dass es Ihnen besser geht. Ich war gerade dabei Albus mitzuteilen, dass ihr alle in den Merlin-Orden aufgenommen werdet. Ersten Grades selbstverständlich. Die Zeremonie wird morgen Abend hier in Hogwarts stattfinden."  
"Oh, vielen Dank für diese Ehre", sagte Nala etwas überrumpelt.  
"Und für die Schule gibt es auch eine spezielle Prämie!" sprudelte Fudge weiter.  
Viele Blitze flackerten nun um sie herum, denn ein halbes Dutzend Reporter stand bei ihr und löcherte sie mit Fragen. Nala sah Dumbledore flehend an und dieser verstand.  
"Entschuldigen Sie, meine Damen und Herren, aber ich fürchte ich muss Ihnen Miss Silver kurz entführen."  
Erleichtert stand sie auf und folgte Albus ins Lehrerzimmer.  
"Was wollen die denn alle noch?"  
"Sie möchten halt alles ganz genau wissen...", kicherte Dumbledore.  
"Aber... Ich möchte denen nichts erzählen! Es muss nicht alle Welt wissen, dass ich versagt habe... Und wäre ich nicht gewesen, würde Moody vielleicht noch leben."  
"Was habe ich dir denn gerade gestern erst versucht klarzumachen? Niemand ausser Voldemort ist Schuld an Moodys Tod! Auch du nicht, hörst du! Nun gut, dann will ich es dir noch anders sagen... Vielleicht wären die Umstände etwas anders gewesen und Moody wäre nicht gestorben. Aber vielleicht wäre er doch umgekommen und mit ihm noch einige mehr... Du hast gelitten und einiges ertragen müssen, aber du hast uns nicht verraten und warst eine gute Ablenkung für Voldemort. In seiner Wut, in seiner Rache und in seiner Freude am Quälen ist er sehr unvorsichtig geworden und weil wir dann schnell und lange unbemerkt gehandelt haben, ist er uns nicht entkommen. ...Abgesehen davon, hatten wir auch grosses Glück, dass Voldemort niemandem mehr sein neues Versteck verraten hat, nachdem Wurmschwanz festgenommen wurde und sein altes Versteck dem Ministerium verraten musste. Sonst hätten wir es mit seinen treuen Gefährten auch noch aufnehmen müssen. Also, du siehst, "wenn, wenn, wenn" bringt jetzt nichts, denn es ist nun alles so, wie es halt geschehen ist."  
"Hmm, wahrscheinlich hast du recht... Was soll ich denn jetzt deiner Meinung nach tun?"  
"Erzähl so viel oder so wenig, wie du dich wohlfühlst dabei. Du kennst doch den Umgang mit der Presse und du weisst sehr genau, wie du dir nichts unterstellen lässt. Du schaffst das schon..."  
Seufzend ging Nala wieder zurück und beantwortete alle Fragen so gut sie konnte und so detailliert wie sie mochte. Die Reporter wollten von ihr wissen, wie sie sich fühlte, wie sie das Haus gefunden hatte, wo es war, wie Voldemort sie geschnappt hatte, ob er sie gefoltert hatte, wie sie das verkraftete und wer sie gerettet hatte. Sie beantwortete alles, bis auf die Lage des Hauses und wie sie es gefunden hatte.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen stand Nala noch vor dem Morgengrauen auf und Morgaine brachte ihr die Frühausgabe des Tagespropheten. Mit den Artikeln über Voldemorts Tod war sie zufrieden, aber da war ein Artikel von dem ihr einfach übel wurde. Ein Artikel über sie und Severus, in dem ihnen ein heimliches Techtelmechtel angedichtet wurde. Angeblich hätten sie sich während dem "Anschlag" auf Voldemort ineinander verliebt. "R.S." stand unter dem Artikel und Nala wusste, wem diese Initialen gehörten. Rita Skeeter. Wie Rita auf diese Idee kam, wusste sie nicht. Sie war zwar unter den Reportern gewesen, aber eine Frage in diese Richtung hatte sie nie beantwortet. Sie hatte Severus nur mit einem Satz erwähnt und zwar, als man sie fragte, wie sie gerettet worden war.   
Nala wurde noch übler, als sie an Severus dachte. Sobald er diesen Artikel gelesen hatte, würde er sie bestimmt am liebsten umbringen wollen. Er dachte bestimmt, dass sie mit Rita ein Interview gehabt hatte. Er würde sofort glauben, dass sie so etwas Dummes tun würde. In diesem Moment kam ihr etwas in den Sinn. Sie wollte doch zu gern den Avalon-Felsen bei einem Sonnenaufgang sehen. Jetzt wäre der perfekte Zeitpunkt. Sie brauchte Ruhe, musste Nachdenken und sollte Energie tanken. Und dort brauchte sie wenigstens keine Angst zu haben, gleich von einem wutschnaubenden Snape verhext zu werden. Wenn sie sich beeilte, könnte sie noch dort sein, ehe die Sonne aufging. Vielleicht hatte sie Glück und die Sage, dass man denn Stein berühren kann bei Sonnenaufgang und einen Teil der Energie und Kraft der Erde, würde in einem selbst aufflackern, stimmte tatsächlich.  
  
Zum Glück hatte Sirius ihren Besen geholt und ihr zurück gebracht. Mit diesem flitzte sie schnell an die Grenze von Hogwarts und apparierte kurzer Hand neben dem Felsen. Der Himmel begann sich schon rot zu färben und während Nala auf die Sonne wartete berührte sie mit ihren Händen den Felsen. Doch da hörte sie plötzlich ein Geräusch hinter sich und drehte sich um. Keine zehn Meter von ihr entfernt stand Severus. Beide waren ganz schön überrascht einander hier anzutreffen.  
"Was... was tust du hier?" fragte er verwundert.  
"Ich wollte wissen, ob es stimmt." Sie deutet mit dem Kopf auf den Felsen.  
Severus nickte. "Ich auch..." Dann zögerte er etwas. "Hör zu, ich habe mit den Reportern geredet, weil ich nicht wollte, dass dumme Gerüchte entstehen. Ich wollte von Anfang an alles klar und richtig stellen, aber... ... Ich weiss nicht, weshalb diese Skeeter das geschrieben hat, aber ich habe ihr niemals so etwas gesagt. Bitte glaube mir."  
Nala schaute ihn fassungslos an, danach atmete sie erleichtert auf. "Ich hatte erwartet, du würdest mir die Schuld dafür geben, denn ich habe auch mit den Reportern geredet. Mit Rita habe ich jedoch kaum gesprochen. Phu... und ich dachte, du wärst unglaublich wütend auf mich."  
"Nein, ich bin nicht wütend. Komm, vergiss jetzt diesen Artikel. Gleich ist es soweit... Moment... du solltest gar nicht hier sein! Poppy hat dir strickte Bettruhe verordnet!"  
"Es geht mir gut! Und ich möchte hier sein!" antwortete Nala bestimmt.  
Ein Schmunzeln flog kurz über Severus' Lippen. "Unvernünftig wie immer. Du bist wohl bald wieder ganz die Alte."  
"Hey! Ich bin nicht immer...", begann Nala zu protestieren, aber Severus unterbrach sie.  
"Schau! Die Sonne!" Dabei nahm Severus ihre Hand und legte sie auf den kalten Stein. Die ersten Sonnenstrahlen berührten den Felsen und er begann in Grün, Blau, Gold und Silber zu schimmern. In den Händen der beiden begann es zu kribbeln und bald breitete sich das Kribbeln im ganzen Körper aus. Erst als die Sonne wieder ganz am Himmel stand, flachte das Gefühl langsam ab.  
Nala fühlte sich ausgezeichnet und voller Energie. Die Sage stimmte also wirklich.  
"Wie geht es dir?" wollte sie von Severus wissen.  
"Besser", meinte er ehrlich.  
Da nahm Nala ihren ganzen Mut zusammen und sagte: "Severus, es tut mir leid, was ich im Krankenflügel zu dir gesagt habe. Es war dumm von mir und es ist natürlich nicht deine Schuld. Ich... ich war nur wütend... vor allem auf mich selbst. Dir bin ich sehr dankbar für das, was du für mich getan hast."  
Severus sah sie nur lange an und staunte., dann flüsterte er ein "Danke". Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass sie sich dafür entschuldigen würde.  
Eigentlich hatte Nala schon seit langem noch etwas zu dem Kuss in Florenz sagen wollen, doch auf einmal schien das gar nicht mehr wichtig zu sein. Es stand nicht mehr zwischen ihnen. Eigentlich tat ihr dieser Ausrutscher auch gar nicht mehr leid, wenn sie ganz ehrlich war. Auf einmal schlug ihr Herz ganz schnell.  
"Darf ich dich heute einmal mitnehmen? Bitte, lass es mich versuchen."  
"Du willst mit mir apparieren? Bist du sicher? Du solltest dich wirklich noch nicht so anstrengen." Dass er ungern in zwei Hälften in Hogwarts ankommen wollte, dachte Severus zwar, aber er rieb es ihr dieses Mal nicht unter die Nase.  
Nala nickte während sie ihm fest in die Augen schaute. Schliesslich zwinkerte sie ihm zu: "Ausserdem möchte ich, dass du mir auch einmal vertraust."  
"Vor unserer Heimreise mit dem Zug hast du mich schon einmal um mein Vertrauen gebeten..."  
"Ja, aber dieses Mal möchte ich, dass du es auch wirklich tust."  
"Na gut, ich vertrau dir." Er gab ihr seine Hand. "Das tue ich wirklich."  
Sie lachte ihn an, apparierte mit ihm und sie kamen unversehrt an der Grenze von Hogwarts an. Hier schauten sich die beiden noch einmal eine Weile in die Augen und da erst fiel es Severus auf: Ihre Augen waren nicht mehr leer. Sie waren wieder voller Leben und gespannt darauf, was sie als nächstes sehen würden. Er sah in ihren Augen tausend Empfindungen auf einmal und gleichzeitig hatte er das Gefühl, das Türkis ihrer Augen würde bis hinunter in den dunkelsten und schwärzesten Winkel seiner Seele fliessen. Und da sah er noch mehr. Da war das Vertrauen und die Zutraulichkeit, die sie ihm gegenüber wieder hatte. Er hätte nie gedacht, dass er einmal so glücklich darüber sein würde, aber er war es und er fühlte sich ihr näher als je zuvor.  
  
  
Nach dem Frühstück legte sich Nala ganz brav wieder in ihr Bett. Leider hatte Severus bei Poppy gepetzt. "Nur zu deinem Besten", hatte er ihr mit einem fiesen Grinsen gesagt, denn sie war gleich daneben gesessen. Und zu ihrem Besten hatte Poppy ihr eine Standpauke gehalten, allerdings immer mit einem kleinen, amüsierten Lächeln auf den Lippen.  
Also verbrachte Nala den Tag mit Lesen im Bett, erst als es schon eindunkelte setzte sie sich vor den Kamin in ihrem Wohnzimmer. Auf einmal fiel ihr Blick auf den Glücksbeutel. "Ich glaube, es ist Zeit, ihn wieder einmal zu benutzen...", dachte sie und Griff hinein. Zu ihrer Verwunderung zog sie aus dem Beutel eine Flasche Champagner und zwei Gläser...  
  
  
  
A.N.: So... das wäre es für dieses Mal. Ich wünsche euch allen fröhliche Weihnachten!   
Hey, und einen Tipp noch an alle: Wenn ihr Lord of the Rings nicht gesehen habt (ich spreche von allen drei Teilen, aber der dritte Teil ist einfach spitzenmässig...gigantisch...sagenhaft... unbeschreiblich.... einfach BOOOOAAAHHHH!), dann geht und seht ihn euch sofort an! Ihr habt sonst wirklich etwas verpasst, dass man einfach nicht verpassen darf! Was wollt ihr denn sonst später euren Enkelkindern erzählen...;-)) Ok, ok, wir wollen nicht übertreiben...  Aber im Ernst, wenn ihr über drei Stunden lang Spannung pur erleben wollt, dann seht euch diesen Film an. Allerdings lohnt es sich bestimmt nur, wenn man die ersten beiden Filme gesehen hat..  
  
Also dann... auf bald!  
Meeeerry Christmas!  
  
Eure Nala  
  



	19. Kann es sein?

A/N: Is anybody out there? If so…. Ich habe dieses Kapitel, ohne zu übertreiben, ungefähr 20 Mal umgeschrieben. Deshalb brauchte ich eine Ewigkeit, bis ich mich überwand, das Kapitel hochzuladen....  Jetzt lasse ich es einfach so... Hier ist es! Viel Spass! 

Eure Nala

PS: Die Geschichte ist bald zu Ende. Viele Kapitel werden nicht mehr kommen...

Kapitel 19  
  
**Kann es sein...?  
**  
Als sie die Champagnerflasche mit den Gläsern in den Händen hielt, musste Nala schmunzeln. Sie wusste genau, was es zu bedeuten hatte, denn es gab nur eine Person, mit der sie diese spezielle Flasche öffnen wollte. Das seltsame Gefühl, wenn Severus um sie herum war seit ihrem Aufenthalt in Florenz, war nun endlich an die Oberfläche gedrungen, hatte es bis in ihren Kopf geschafft und sie konnte es plötzlich leise, aus der Ferne hören. Wenn sie daran dachte, wie er sie getragen und sich im Krankenflügel um sie gekümmert hatte, schien ihr Herz aufzublühen. Dann erinnerte sie sich langsam an alle anderen Situationen, in denen sie sich nahe gewesen waren. Und selbst als sie sich an die kleinen und grossen Gefechte erinnerte, konnte die Frage, die sich in ihrem Kopf gebildet hatte, nicht verworfen werden. War es möglich, dass sie sich in ihn verliebt hatte? In dem Moment, als sie sich das selbst fragte, schien ihr Magen verrückt zu spielen und ihr wurde übel. "Wohl nicht", dachte sie, "es kann nicht sein. Und mir wäre auch bestimmt nicht so übel beim Gedanken daran."  
Trotzdem fand sie, dass sie mit dem Champagner, bei Severus hereinschauen sollte. Er hatte zumindest einen richtigen Dank von ihr verdient.  
  
***  
  
Severus sass in seinem Sessel vor dem Kamin, die Ellbogen auf die Armlehnen gestützt und seinen Mund nachdenklich in seinen Händen versteckt. Er musste seine Gedanken ordnen, die, seit er Nala am Felsen getroffen hatte, wieder wie ein Wirbelsturm in seinem Kopf wüteten. Was war es denn mit dieser Silver? Warum war sie ihm so wichtig? Warum war ihm so wichtig, was sie von ihm hielt? Warum war er gerne bei ihr, wenn sie ihm nicht gerade ungerechte Vorwürfe machte? "Könnte es sein, dass..." Severus schüttelte heftig den Kopf. "Nein. Niemals." Natürlich wusste er, dass er sie gut leiden konnte...auf eine seltsame Art und Weise..., aber er konnte sich einfach nicht vorstellen, dass er sie wirklich lieben könnte. Nein, das konnte nicht sein. Wenn er sie lieben würde, hätte er ein anderes Gefühl im Bauch. Selbst er wusste, wie sich das dann anfühlen würde. "Könnte ich dann so wütend auf sie sein wie neulich?" fragte er sich. "Nein, bestimmt nicht."  
  
Als es an der Tür klopfte, wurde er abrupt in die Welt zurück gerissen, was seine Laune nicht gerade besserte.  
"Verschwinde!" rief er zur Tür. "Ich möchte nicht gestört werden!"  
"Tut mir leid, Severus! Ich komme ein anderes Mal wieder!" kam es von der Tür zurück. Severus lief es eiskalt den Rücken hinunter, als er diese Stimme vernahm. Er zögerte ein paar Sekunden, dann lief er zur Tür und öffnete sie. "Warte! Bitte, komm rein", rief er Nala zu, die schon bei der Treppe auf dem Weg nach oben war. Verwundert kam sie zurück und betrat seine Räume. Sie schaute sich um und meinte: Was auch immer du hier im Dunkeln tust, ich möchte dich wirklich nicht stören, Severus."  
Mit einer Handbewegung zündete er die Kerzen im Raum an. "Du... du störst mich nicht... ich dachte, es wären Schüler. Schon vorhin sind welche gekommen, die etwas zu den Hausaufgaben fragen wollten, die ich ihnen über die Ferien gegeben habe. Was führt dich her?"  
"Ich wollte mich noch einmal bei dir bedanken und wollte dich fragen, ob du mit mir auf das Neue Jahr und eine Welt ohne Voldemort anstossen möchtest." Sie holte eine Champagnerflasche unter ihrem Umhang hervor.  
"Na gut", sagte er erstaunt.  
"Schön", lächelte sie, während sie die Flasche und zwei Gläser auf den Tisch beim Kamin stellte. Nachdem sie die Gläser gefüllt und ihm eines gereicht hatte, hob sie ihr eigenes  und sprach: "Ich danke dir... und ich wünsche dir, dass das nächste Jahr für dich schöner wird als all die Jahre mit Voldemort."  
"Das wünsche ich dir auch", tönte seine Stimme unter dem Klingen der Gläser. Da waren sie wieder, diese Augen, die ihn nicht mehr losliessen, wenn er einmal hineingeschaut hatte. Aber plötzlich verschwand der fröhliche Ausdruck in ihren Augen und ein Schatten von Trauer überzog ihr Gesicht.  
"Es tut mir so leid, dass Moody das nicht mehr miterleben kann....", flüsterte sie und um ihre Tränen zu unterdrücken, lief sie zum Fenster und schaute den Schneeflocken zu.  
Severus stellte sich neben sie, trank sein Glas leer und stellte es auf den Fenstersims. "Mir tut es auch leid."  
Sie drehte sich zu ihm und ehe er sich versah, umarmte sie ihn plötzlich. Völlig überrumpelt stand Severus zuerst einmal einfach nur steif da. Doch dann spürte er ihre Wärme auf ihn überströmen. Etwas schien ihn ihm "aufzugehen". Vorsichtige legte er seine Arme um sie und hielt sie so lange, bis sie zu ihm aufschaute. Er strich ihr eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und betrachtete ihre traurigen Augen, die sich aber langsam veränderten. Plötzlich sah er Unsicherheit und auch etwas Furcht und sie schien etwas bei ihm zu suchen.  
"Ich...ich..." Sie senkte ihren Blick und ihre Worte brachen ab.  
Weil Severus nicht verstand, was mit ihr war, begann er sich zu sorgen. "Was?" fragte er, während er sich etwas zu ihr beugte und ihr Kinn behutsam anhob. Noch einmal schaute sie ihm lange ihn die Augen und dann spürte er ganz zart ihre Lippen auf seinen. Zuerst war es nur ein einzelner vorsichtiger Kuss, doch gleich darauf folgte noch einer. Er zog sie näher zu sich und begann den Kuss zu erwiedern. Schliesslich schenkte sie ihm ein Lächeln, wobei er sich nicht ganz sicher war, ob dieses Lächeln nun verlegen oder etwas keck war. "Das", antwortete sie.  
  
Severus schaute sie etwas ungläubig an, dann straffte er seine Haltung und meinte: "Ähm, Nala, wir sollten heute Abend nicht unbedingt zu spät kommen."  
"Oh, Mist! Das hätte ich beinahe vergessen! Ich muss noch schnell nach oben und mich umziehen!"  
Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch und machte ein "Das ist ja wieder mal typisch"-Gesicht. "Dann mach schnell, die warten bestimmt schon. Ich geh dann mal vor."  
Kaum hatte er zu Ende gesprochen, flog ein Kuss über seine Wange und Nala war verschwunden. Während er noch seinen Umhang holte, merkte er, dass er völlig geschafft war nach diesem Gefühlsschwall, doch er war froh und auch erleichtert, dass ihm endlich klar war, was er eigentlich fühlte... Aber war das eine gute Sache? "Mein alter Junge, du hast keine Ahnung vom Leben...", sagte er zu sich selbst und lächelte, weil er sich nie recht hatte eingestehen wollen, dass er in sie verliebt war.  
  
  
Nala staunte unterdessen, dass Severus nicht gleich schreiend davongelaufen war und dass er eigentlich ganz sanft mit ihr umgegangen war. Sie schmunzelte aber, dass sie ihn so überrascht hatte.  
  
***  
  
Sie trafen sich an diesem Abend alle draussen beim Waldrand und stellten sich neben dem Scheiterhaufen auf. Fudge hielt eine viel zu lange Rede und bedankte sich bei allen Mitgliedern des Phönix-Ordens und verlieh ihnen die Auszeichnungen für den ersten Merlin-Orden. Dumbledore bedankte sich bei Harry für seinen Körpereinsatz, denn ohne diesen, hätten Dumbledores Kräfte nicht mehr lange gereicht, meinte dieser selbst. Er wäre von Voldemort geschlagen worden und jener würde immer noch auf dieser Welt wüten.  
An die Mitglieder des Phönix-Ordens und an Harry wurden verschieden farbige Fackeln verteilt, womit sie den Scheiterhaufen mit Voldemorts Leiche anzündeten. Severus schaute etwas verärgert drein, weil seine Fackel ein leuchtendes Pink zeigte. Nala hatte es bemekrt, schmunzelte ihn an und kniff ihn sanft ihn den Arm.  
  
Anschliessend gab es ein grosses Festessen in der Grossen Halle und die Tische wurden für einmal alle in der Mitte zusammen gerückt.  
Nala sass zwischen Snape und Harry. Jedes Mal, wenn sich Nalas und Severus' Blick trafen schlugen ihre Herzen etwas schneller. Dumbleodre und Remus schauten immer wieder zu ihnen hinüber, kicherten und schienen irgendetwas äusserst amüsant zu finden.  
Als sich Nala aber munter mit Harry und Hermione unterhielt, brodelte es in Severus schon wieder. Warum kam sie auch mit diesem vorlauten Potter so gut aus? Warum gab sie sich mit ihm jetzt ab und sprach mit ihm? Zu besprechen hätten sie ja, bei Merlin, genug! Ja, in der Tat... er wusste, dass er nicht zu lange warten konnte, bevor er mit ihr darüber sprach...  
Doch hier war auch nicht der richtige Ort dafür. Wenn er ehrlich war, hätte er sie am liebsten einfach ganz für sich gehabt in diesem Moment.  
  
Als das Essen vorbei war und alle langsam auf ihre Zimmer gingen, heftete sich Nala an Severus' Fersen. Leichtfüssig trabte sie ihm hinterher, bis sie ihn erreicht hatte und fädelte ihre Hand geschickt in seine ein. Ein schweres Aufatmen kam von Severus.  
"Was ist los?" fragte sie ihn etwas erschrocken.  
"Nala, ich denke, es ist besser, wenn du jetzt auf dein eigenes Zimmer gehst", antwortete er ohne sie dabei anzusehen.  
"Ich dachte, ich könnte noch ein bisschen mit dir vor den Kamin kuscheln... ...Ich dachte, du wolltest auch mit mir zusammen sein."  
"Ja... Aber, Nala, ich finde, wir sollten damit aufhören, bevor es richtig begonnen hat. Überleg doch mal. Ich bin ein Todesser ...und... überhaupt... das ist wirklich eine schlechte Idee..."  
"Aber...was redest du denn da?" Nala sah in verständnislos an.  
"Nala....bitte..." Im nächsten Augenblick war Severus davongelaufen und liess Nala verwirrt stehen.  
  
Enttäuscht ging Nala auf ihr Zimmer, legte sich auf ihr Bett und weinte ein paar wütende Tränen. Stundenlang zerbrach sie sich den Kopf darüber, warum Severus auf einmal einen solchen Rückzieher machte. Weshalb hielt er es denn für eine so schlechte Idee? Konnte es sein, dass er einfach nur Angst hatte? Irgendwann schlief sie aber ein und erwachte erst nach drei Stunden wieder. Sie hatte Durst und als sie ins Bad gehen wollte, bemerkte sie ein Knistern in ihrem Wohnzimmer. Also ging sie stattdessen zur Tür, die ins Wohnzimmer führte und Licht strömte ihr entgegen, als sie die Tür öffnete.  
Sie fand Dobby in ihrem Wohnzimmer. Der kleine Hauself war ganz aufgeregt.  
"Dobby! Was tust du hier?" fragte sie ihn verwundert.  
"Ich wollte Sie holen, Miiiiss", sagte er wild mit den Armen fuchtelnd. "Professor Snape... Er... Ihm geht es gar nicht gut. Er sitzt in der Küche und redet, Miss. ...und immer wieder ruft er ihren Namen! ‚Nala' sagt er... und ‚Missy'..."  
"Wirklich? Was hat er denn?" Nala ging gemütlich in ihr Schlafzimmer um sich anzuziehen.  
"Ich weiss nicht, Miiiss. Vielleicht wurde er vergiftet?!"  
"Das glaube ich nicht, Dobby. Mach dir keine Sorgen. Er ist bestimmt nur betrunken." Elegant zog sie noch ihren Umhang an. "Ich werde mal nach ihm sehen und euch von ihm befreien", schmunzelte sie.  
"Viiielen Dank, Miss! Wir Hauselfen können nämlich nicht schlafen bei diesem Lärm."  
  
Während Dobby sie in die Küche begleitete, versuchte er sie immer wieder zur Eile zu drängen. In der Küche angekommen, fand Nala tatsächlich einen Severus, wie sie ihn noch nie gesehen hatte. Die Flasche mit schottischem Whisky lag leer auf dem Küchentisch und sein Kopf daneben. Er war zwar noch wach, aber er redete wirr vor sich hin.  
"Severus!" rief sie. "Wie viel hast du denn getrunken?!"  
Als er seine Augen öffnete und sie sah, lächelte er sie seltsam an. "Nala..."  
"Warum hast du das getan? So kenne ich dich gar nicht!" Sie nahm seinen Kopf zwischen ihre Hände, richtete ihn auf und schaute ihn besorgt an.  
"Ich wollte dich vergessen, Missy", sagte er langsam mit einer müden und schweren Zunge.  
"Warum willst du mich vergessen?"  
"Weil es nicht geht..." Severus sah zu Boden.  
Nala schmunzelte. "Komm, ich bring dich ins Bett. Und Morgen, wenn du deinen Kater ausgeschlafen hast, wirst du verstehen, dass es sehr wohl geht."  
Sie half ihm auf die Beine und stützte ich, damit sie langsam zum Kerker gehen konnten.  
  
Nala dachte, dass er ziemlich arg betrunken sein musste, wenn man ihn so leicht ausfragen konnte. "Das merk ich mir für später", grinste sie in sich hinein. Doch er tat ihr auch leid, denn schon das Gehen erforderte von ihm höchste Konzentration.  
Sie schaffte es schliesslich, ihn ins Bett zu verfrachten. Sie zog ihm nur den Umhang, seinen Anorak und seine Schuhe aus, dann deckte sie ihn ein bisschen zu. Sie hatte schon das Licht gelöscht und stand in der Tür, als sie sich noch einmal umdrehte, weil sie gehört hatte, wie er schon fast schlafend und ganz leise etwas geflüstert hatte, das geklungen hatte wie "ich liebe dich"...  
  
Er bewegte sich im Bett und drehte ihr den Rücken zu, während sie sich zurück ans Bett bewegte. Lange stand sie einfach bei ihm und schaute ihn an. Mit einem Mal wollte sie ihn mit der Hand berühren und sie liess es einfach zu. Ihre Hand legte sich auf seinen Oberarm und sie spürte, durch den Stoff es schwarzen Hemdes, seine Haut. Sie erschrak, wie kalt ihm war. Severus griff mit seiner Hand nach ihrer und drückte sie an sich. Nala lächelte und legte sich neben seinen Rücken, schmiegte sich an ihn und legte einen Arm über seinen Körper. Sein Arm lag über Ihrem und er hielt ihre Hand immer noch fest.  
"Du bist kein Todesser mehr...", flüsterte sie von hinten in sein Ohr.  
Und obwohl Nala wach bleiben wollte und ihr Herz schnell und sehr laut schlug, übermannte sie irgendwann ein dunkler weicher Schlaf.  
  
  



	20. Author's note

Also... Bele hat recht... ein Kapitel kommt noch... in meinem Kopf ist es schon lange fertig... im August, wenn ich meine grossen Prüfungen vorbei habe, werde ich das letzte Kapitel meiner Geschichte schreiben und hochladen... Ich habe es mir ganz fest vorgenommen...


End file.
